Consumed With Fire and Water
by X- JigsawRose -X
Summary: Jasper Hale...A lowly English Barman gets more than he could ever have imagined in his quiet uninteresting life when he stumbles upon a bloody, bruised and unconcious woman in the woods on his way home one night...What will she be like when she awakens?
1. Founded

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Jasper~~*

"Jasper...Where are you?"

I heard my best friend Anne call my name from back inside the pub, I refused to move from my spot near the back of the building and so retreating in the darkness, I leant against the wooden shed that we as employees hardly ever used and was smoking a much needed cigarette after a long shift from the usual drunken idiots that we get in here. I have never disliked my job. That much I shall disclose right now but there were moments and times in my life where I wished I could be something more, or at least be doing something more it sounds so strange but I believe that if I decided to move on with my life I would have no idea about where I would start.

How was that going to help, I come from a quiet family successful in their own ways and have lived in seclusion for so long both as a child and now as an adult that nothing seems to be exciting or unexpected anymore.

"What are you doing out here?" Snapping out of my daydream, I looked over to the fire exit door and saw Anne standing there with one hand against the wall.

"Smoke break" I answered holding up my cigarette.

"I thought you were going to give those up. You made a promise" Anne said as she walked over to stand next to me.

"Yeah...Well, sometimes things change...Come on you must need one after the night we've had" I exclaimed flipping open the lid of my cigarette box that was in my other hand and holding them out to her.

"I would never ask you for one. I would wait until you offered" Anne replied shooting a mischievous smile my way before taking a cigarette from the box in my hand and one of her own hands reaching down into her trouser pocket to pull out a lighter of her own.

"Has Carlisle gone home?" I asked her finding a conversation topic as she took the first drag of her cigarette, there was very little that could manage to annoy me in life but standing in silence being consumed in nothing but tension and awkwardness is not my cup of tea.

"Yes obviously Carlisle is one of those people who are lucky to the extent that they can fuck off whenever they choose and so leave the others below him to get with all the drama and the drunkenness that it is the locals." Anne replied her words reeking of sarcasm and I suppressed a laugh.

"So, the entire pub is waiting to be served seeing as we are both out here?" I asked her back, taking another long drag from my declining shape of a cigarette.

"No Seth is there along with Leah, the newbies don't you remember? Or has the tobacco erased all your memories from five minutes ago? They are able to run the place now and so...They are putting what they have learnt from you and I into practice"

"Ah all jokes aside though, Annie. Let's hope they do not end up like us."

"Speak for yourself Mr Hale...I happen to enjoy it here"

"Why the hell do you like this place? Is it because you get to work with me?" I teased.

"Unfortunately for your ego, no, Jasper just because you are my ex does not mean I still harbour feelings for you after all this time"

"Beat me while I am down, Annie"

"Sorry, you dug a hole and I wanted to make it a little bigger." She answered with another mischievous smile.

Anne Dormer is the only woman I have ever had real feelings for in my life. I fell in love with her when I met her on my first day here but it took a long time for the two of us to finally accept one another and commit to a relationship.

The relationship was great at least what we had to cope with, our work schedules were a continuous obstacle to our enjoyment of being together and the majority of our time spent together would be behind the bar.

My own life in all of its glory clouds around 'The Oak Leaf'. As a young man, before coming here I left home at the age of twenty one upon finishing my university degree in music. University was really a time for when I could express myself in the exact way that I wanted to and I got a huge learning curve having to fend for myself with very little money, the determination to survive with nothing at all. When I came out of University I made a decision to never be without money again, if my salary was never going to be in the average regions of a person my age, then I still wouldn't bring myself to care. A friend from my degree course recommended Oakton, which is the village where I am now currently residing. Nothing could have prepared me for the desertion of the village and the limited amount of people around. Oakton was a graveyard, not surrounded so much with coldness and death but in the beginning it was a place in which I felt very uncomfortable. I had always been a family-orientated bloke and because I had grown up on my parent's farm as a child, country living in particular was something that had always been around me and as a result prior to becoming a resident here I did not know any different. Quietness used to annoy the hell out of me but now it is a sort of a dose of relief and calmness. If given the choice to view my life and change one thing then the change would solely be about my job, my preference would be that I would be a musician doing gigs in 'The Oak Leaf' so yes my experiences as a musician would take place in the pub but I would not just be a 'barman' like I am now.

I didn't always aspire to be a man who serves alcohol to people, I did have dreams of being a marine biologist up to the age of twelve because science had always been fascinating to me and I had the academic ability to climb high in that career choice if I had wanted to and my decision didn't change. Twelve was the age where I discovered music and particularly the 'rock genre'. I had an inkling about the electric guitar and so I told my dad one day that the only present that I could have ever wanted for my thirteenth birthday was an electric guitar of my very own. Now my parents made money between them at that time but not enough to buy my elder sister Bella and I things like that when we may have wanted them, I then took it upon myself to earn some more pocket money from my parents each month by helping out on the farm as a work hand. At the beginning it was dull and so amazingly boring that I would often spend my time staring out into the fields day dreaming about life on the stage as a solo artist or in a band, the sounds of the cheering crowds echoing through my ears. I had friends from University who were the most amazing musicians but I never kept in touch with them and I haven't spoken to them for a good five years. Of course now, I am regretful for it because they had always supported me in the times when situations got us all down and I needed something to pick me up from the reality that times were tough and due to financial difficulty, I couldn't do much of anything.

So, becoming independent and needing to make the life-changing decision to live on my own, I found a small house here in Oakton, I had a savings account which my grandparents had saved for me and for Bella and that money became the vice to pay for my own day to day life away from the farm. Bless them both in heaven, my Grandparents unfortunately died near to my twenty second birthday. I was given half of their inheritance as Bella received the other, Bella then chose to move to Australia and I remained here in England. The most fascinating thing about my mother, Sylvia in particular is that she never asked her own mother for money, My Grandmother was a retired author and near to the very end of her writing career she earned a considerable amount of money. Mum had always been pressured to go into writing or journalism by my Grandmother because she possessed all the needed contacts for my mother to benefit from if she ever wanted to gain a career in that field. Mum, however born all the pressure from her mother to become an author, too like a saint, she loved my father even though her parents had already wanted her to matched with someone more successful and so 'betraying' both her parents' trust in her, she stuck by my father and found herself contentment in being a farm worker for the rest of her life. I do not know whether she had always been completely happy in her marriage and her raising me and Bella as children and young adults, but if she hadn't been happy then she was an amazing actress at trying to hide it all and maintain the lie.

Once Oakton became my home, my mother and father stayed at the farm up in rural Yorkshire and probably never being happier. Dad is a natural country-born child like his children but mum was a city girl, a true Londoner and she has never let go of the fact that she wishes to see London again after all these years and I hoped for her sake that she would get round to it, someday with my father to join her.

Bella is the only other sibling I have, there are not many words in my heart to describe my sister but the ones I can definitely put to her name would be free-spirited, caring and incredibly loyal, however she also possessed a loving side which she made a habit to never show that side to anyone but her family.

Bella and I are not alike in any way when it comes to personality, Bella has always been into fashion and jewellery-making so when she went out to Australia, she had the determination to attempt and work incredibly hard to make that happen for her – I still to this day believe that she went to another country because she was fed up of the world we lived in, She dreamed for bigger things like me, however, she had the strength to take the risk and do it whereas I would rather stay comfortable than have everything I ever wanted to do fall down the drain once I had found my feet. Bella and I fought like cat and dog growing up together but once we got into our later teenage years of seventeen onwards we found a mutual ground and even though our relationship as brother and sister will never be doomed as perfect – there was an understanding and a bond between us. I also knew that Bella was one of the few people in my life I would go to if I needed the support from her and for that I was always going to be grateful.

Once I had invested in my small house which again is not the most beautiful house in the world but it is indeed _mine, _ I went for the only job interview I could get in my small village and that was to fill the position of a barman at 'The Oak Leaf' a small local free house situated on the end of a street of closed shops and rundown warehouses. I wasn't holding out or expecting to get a job especially when it was my only experience in a job interview but I decided to be open-minded in the outcome and not to get my hopes up in case there was a need to change all plans to find a job in one of the bigger surrounding towns and villages.

The interview was the day where I met my ever-so supportive boss Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was a businessman and a born one from the impression he gave me in a short amount of time and even now when I have spent five years in the same job that impression had never changed. Anne often remarks nothing but negativity on Carlisle's choices of spending his days even though he did own the pub Anne and I worked in and paid our salaries. Carlisle never really made himself known to either us or his new colleagues, now, because he still had the privilege of having Anne and I under his employment and our duties were to train 'newbies' and put them into the same stead as us in the village which took the duty away from him, that is what he used to do because he had trained me. Carlisle never said much to me, personally but when he did, he speaks with the sincerest manner and real intelligence and wisdom. His family from what I have heard of them are certainly lucky to have a role model like Carlisle in their lives.

I flicked my now unlit dog end onto the wet grass as Anne looked over at me.

"You know it's nearly closing time, you can go home and I will finish up here" Anne offered at her words, I smiled in appreciation at her.

"Leave you here with the newbies, no way?" I replied. Anne rolled her eyes and flicked her finished cigarette on the ground too. As she turned on her heel, I followed her in pursuit back into the pub.

The place had emptied by a large amount from the time I went out for my tobacco fix and as I walked back in. There were now only around ten people all scattered around in the various seats. I walked past Anne and made my way over to Leah and Seth who were chatting together in the confined spaces of the bar shielded from the other world that was the customer side of the bar.

"Are you two okay, sorry I left you for too long?" Admittedly, I was feeling a little guilty that they both had been left on their own by Annie and myself, Annie wasn't supposed to come out on a break but the usual story was that wherever I went she followed these days. Seth and Leah looked pretty worn out and I desired to hit something in that moment.

"That's okay Jasper. We know how hard you work here, you're entitled to a break" Seth replied. _Bless this kid!_ I had much of a higher regard for Seth than I did for Leah because Seth was more the team player and the peacemaker of the four of us so far. I do not see myself as a leader and I do not wish to be, I would rather be known as a person's trainer, mentor or friend rather than a higher figure that could kick their arses. Leah was a natural at socialising but she never seemed to say much to me.

The last thing I wanted was to make people feel intimidated, and Leah did worry me in the sense that she seemed somewhat cautious about approaching me in the short time she had been on trial here. I would have to speak to her at some time to see if there was a chance to clear the air if it was needed.

"I am here to say thank you to the both of you, you have worked extremely well tonight and you should be proud of yourselves. I will speak to Carlisle and demand that he put the two of you on our rota permanently. That is if you still want to take the jobs?"

"Yes, sure I am. Thanks Jasper!" Seth exclaimed with a beaming smile, that kind of smile after giving someone a dose of good news was always priceless. After he had answered me to benefit my confidence in his personality I then glanced over at Leah who gave me a little smile.

"Thank you" she said meekly and I nodded back at her. Leah's smile was not out of force or something that she had done to indicate sarcasm and for that I was relieved, our work relationship may not be much of anything right now but there is always an opportunity to change that and the fact that she had thanked me helped me breath inwardly in relief.

"It is almost closing time, the two of you should be getting home. Do you have a way of getting back?" I asked them.

"Yes, funnily enough Leah lives down the same road as me so I give her a lift back" Seth replied.

"Good. Off you go then, I will see you both on Monday" I said as they both walked together around the other side of the bar to the cloakroom where all our stuff was held. Once they had disappeared, I exhaled and turned around to see Anne staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You do realise that you may have made Leah's day" she said. I burrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Jazz, I was a young girl once if you can believe it and I know a crush when I see one" she replied raising her eyebrow.

"Annie. Come on, you have said many things in your life but this is just ridiculous!" I exclaimed freeing my mind of the sudden images of Leah's face. Why did I have to be a guy sometimes and not have the faintest clue about women and their body language?

"Is it? Leah looks at you now the same way that I once looked at you. Or have you forgotten about us?"

"I have never forgotten what we had, Annie. It is still to me one of the best times in my life, forgetting all that, if Leah does like me in that way then it will not be considered acceptable behaviour. At least not in the eyes of Mr Carlisle Cullen. How can we work together when there will be tension between us both?"

"Who gives a damn about what he thinks, He is never here anyway."

"So?"

"So...Aren't you the least bit flattered that you are liked in that way again...I mean come on Jazz talking as friends here, when was the last time you had sex?"

"I am _not_ going to discuss that with you" I replied walking out from behind the bar. As I did so all of the remaining customers got up from the chair and wobbled out of the door at their own turtle-like pace. I opened both doors for them as they stepped out in turn, some looking like complete and utter fools and others managing to retain some dignity from a good night out and a dent in their wallets.

"Four months?" I heard Anne ask me from the bar.

"No" I replied

"Six months?"

"No!"

"A year, it can't be no more than a year?"

"Anne!" I growled really getting angry at her nosiness, I may not have the most impressive track record with the opposite sex but that doesn't mean that I am desperate. Besides, Annie is my ex and what good would my disclosing that I haven't been with anyone else since her do to me? Anne had moved on and so had I, just not in the usual way that people move on in this day and age.

"It _is_, it _is_ more than a year?" I slammed the door closed as every regular consumer of our stock had stumbled out into the chilly night air and locked it behind them. When finished, I swung my head around to face Anne who was still looking my way from the bar.

"The last time I had sex was when we were together" I replied in a stern tone. I watched her face drop and her bottom lip bury into her mouth, her teeth clamp down on the skin. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"Not wanting to have an answer to that rhetorical question, I stormed out of the bar area and descended down the stairs into the cellar. I turned off all of the pumps and sorted out the spills on the larger and beer barrels before making a head start on mopping the floor from any spillages.

I went into thought mode as I mopped the sticky stone surface. Was it so bad not having sex in nearly two years? I only ever had sex with Anne and I really loved her so it seemed like sex was the only time when you and the person you loved at that time to have the chance to be in a close proximity. A proximity of pure trust and intimacy. I took sex as an act that was only meant to be done out of love however Anne had made it sound like I just declared war by not doing that act in a while.

Was Anne my last ever opportunity to have a real commitment to a woman? I am a non-believer in fate and I am in no way religious but hypothetically if there were a higher force neither in the form of a God or various spirits, was it possible to fall in love twice? Or was once your limit?

I had loved being in love. I felt the same freedom as I had done when I was a music student. Freedom to be myself without anyone telling me that I was acting wrongly or out of character, Anne was a sensual lover like me and we enjoyed the new experiences and would often have deep discussions about where we wanted our relationship to go. I am no longer in love with her now, even though it had taken me a long time to get over her. Work stopped us from being together and it was the only force to pull us apart. The decision was mutual and regret was something that had never been a factor in my life and so I never regretted Anne and I not being together, anymore, because as I look back on the whole thing now as amazing as it was it would never have worked out in the long run.

I turned off the light to the cellar and walked back into the bar area. Anne was wiping down the sides but her back was to me. I opened the till and took all of the money that we had taken in tonight and put it into a paper envelope, this was a usual procedure at the end of every night. Only the money in notes were put into the envelope and the envelope was to be put into the pub's safe for Carlisle to collect the next morning. I licked the envelope, closed it down and turned back and went to the cloakroom to put the envelope into the safe. I closed it hard and twisted the combination lock. I grabbed my rucksack which was hanging up next to Anne's bright red handbag and flung it over my shoulder, in my free hand, I held Anne's bag and walked out locking the cloakroom behind me.

Anne was now on the other side of the bar leaning her arms on the bar and pressing various buttons on her phone. I held the bag out to her and she flipped her phone lid down and gave me an apologetic smile.

"So, are you going to insist on never talking to me again?" she asked taking her bag from my hold.

"No? Well, not now I have gone and answered my own question. Look I didn't mean to make your sex life sound like a sham, believe me, Jasper, I always loved having sex with you and I am not ashamed to admit that. If things were different then we may still be together but for now..."

I put a hand up to stop her trailing off. Babbling was Annie's usual sign to show she was nervous or had just put her foot in a hole and was using the one chance to dig herself out. "It's okay, Annie, It _has _been a long time to _not_ be with someone. I know that, but I am not looking for a relationship right now."

"It took me a long time to get over us as well you know?" Anne said. I took one of her hands in mine and kissed the top of it tenderly.

"I will see you tomorrow" I said as she smiled. I released her hand and opened the lock and walked out of the front door, Annie would go out the back but lock the front door after me. We always took it in turns to do that. It was Annie's turn tonight.

The coldness of the air washed over me. I crossed the street from the pub and made my way into the nearby woods. Five years of living here and I _still_ get a little spooked about these woods because there never seemed to be anyone walking around in them either during the day or at night and the wind in the trees would often cause rustling and because the only things under your feet were leaves and twigs when you walked through the darkened shelter of the trees above your head – it does sound as if there was someone following you or at least some re-enactment of a typical suspense horror film before a victim gets hacked with a chainsaw by a serial killer waiting for them in woods.

The forest route was the easiest way to get to my house, actually in complete honesty...I did not know of any other way to where I lived, and, seeing as my house was surrounded by the silent woods then it made sense for me to always take this route because they ended right on my doorstep. The walk through the woods was as easy as A,B,C when I was walking _to _work during _daylight_, however walking back was a different story, entirely.

The forest route back to my house was only approximately half an hour long. That doesn't seem like much to a human ear who did not live in close radius of the same woods but it seemed like forever when you were constantly on edge and the hairs on the back of your neck insisted on staying upward in preparation for being attacked unexpectedly. I managed to get into the middle of the forest letting the sound of my breathing be a small comfort because it was the only sound for what seemed like miles. I was about ten minutes away from my house when something ahead of me caught my eye.

It looked like a large trunk of a tree from a considerable distance. My eyesight may just be effected by the long shift and tiredness was already beginning to take me under, the darkness also didn't help me squint. I halted my movements and took my rucksack off my shoulders. Bringing it round to the side to open up the flap and untie the inside halves. Crouching down, letting the rucksack rest on the muddy ground underneath my feet, I fumbled for my torch and once I had it in my hand I stood back up and hauled the rucksack back over my shoulder. Making the choice of not closing it properly because there was not much in there anyway and the things that were valuable like my phone and my keys were in my trouser pockets.

I flipped the switch in an upward motion on the torch and shone the small circle of light down to my of shining the light directly at the obstacle in front of me, I kept it onto the floor and my gaze was also on the light as well.I would wait to see what was in front of me when my feet got there.

I gasped when a few steps later, I saw that a human arm with a pale skin tone appeared under the light and I knelt down onto the mud to follow the light up the arm to a torso and then trailed up to a was a woman, a woman who had small but bloody injuries on her face and her skin which wasn't scarred with scratches was also an unnatural shade of white. The paleness must have been because of the cold.I let go of the torch and tugged her arm pulling it to bring her up to seating. I wouldn't be able to see anything in this darkness. I needed to have a look at her properly, I wrapped my arms around the back of her lifeless knees flinching a little at the frozen state of her skin and the temperature contrast to hers and mine. I lifted her up into my arms as securely as I could, being careful not to cock my attempts to get her to safety up, I held her close to me in one arm when I reached for the flashlight turning it off and picking myself up so that I was standing. The woman weighed nothing and I was surprised that I was able to hold her with only one arm. I placed the torch into one of my trouser pockets and when my hand was free again I placed it with my other one underneath the woman's legs finally succeeding to bring her up into a baby carry.

I got to my house a little slower than I usually would have done but seeing as the attention should now no longer be on myself but the woman in my arms, I brushed away all thought of how much longer I spent in the woods and how much I had disliked it. I was thankful walking up to my front door that I did not have any neighbours because I am sure if I had the unfortunate truth of having any they would have a hell of a lot to say about my current position. I took one hand away from underneath the coldness of the woman's legs and reached into my right pocket and pulled out my keys. I opened the door and kicked it open fully with one of my feet and turned on the light switch just inside with my index finger. Taking the same action, I kicked the door closed behind me and hobbled with the woman still laying limp in my arms over to my sofa. I laid down the woman gently and took a step back to look at her properly.

The woman had to be no older than me, give or take a year, maximum. She was very pretty with her short brown hair with slight bronze colouring in the ends that shone under the light on my ceiling. Her clothing was something that alarmed me, she was in only a sweatshirt that covered one of her shoulders fully but was cropped down on the other shoulder to just above her chest area. The sweatshirt was white that is all I could tell as there was mud over the majority of it. There was nothing covering her legs and the only other item of clothing she had on were a once-white pair of knickers. Not the skimpy kind but it made me wonder how cold her legs must have been as she stood alone in those woods. Her feet were bare and she had no jewellery or any other type of accessory on. The woman was thin, too thin from this distance her stomach was extremely flat over the top of her underwear and her arms were also alarmingly thin along with her legs.

I stopped gawking at her, taking myself away from the studying. I couldn't keep gazing at her her when she must have been suffering from hypothermia. Taking initiative, finally thankful to have something to think about rather than how beautiful the unconscious woman on my sofa was, I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard underneath my stairs and stopped for a moment and then took out another once in case she really needed a second. I then undid the folds in the blanket once I got back to my original place in front of her lying form and lay the blanket over the sleeping beauty on my sofa, wrapping the blanket underneath her legs, arms and on the side closest to me. Once she was cocooned I placed the other folded blanket on the arm of the sofa and left her to walk away and step into my kitchen.

I had no clue about how to cure hypothermia but I always kept antiseptic cream in the house, the simplest solution was to clean her face up but with the chill, I decided that warming her up naturally is the best shot I have. I picked up the tube from my medicine cupboard and then browsed for a bowl, filled it up with luke-warm water and poured some salt into the liquid allowing it to dissolve in the slight heat. I walked back with the bowl and the tube of cream in my hands and put them down on my living room rug. I stood up and went to my bathroom which was handy being downstairs and not up and took out a box of tissues from the cabinet above my sink.

I knelt down, exhaling a breath at managing to get everything I needed. I was inches away from Beauty's face. I took out four tissues from the box and dipped them into the water, clenching the tissue ball up in my fist and began to wipe away the blood marks on her face, she was lucky she wasn't awake as these injuries would have stung quite badly when the salt water had made impact with the skin. The cuts were not deep but I assumed that they must still be painful in some way. I moved to all the areas on her face with had held cuts or left traces of dry or fresh blood. I put the tissue back in the water which had now turned the liquid a slightly toned shade of red from the blood. I stood back up with the bowl and put it into my sink. I then washed my hands thoroughly with my antibacterial foam wash and sat back down by Beauty's head. I needed a name for her because I can't keep acknowledging her as' the woman'. I opened up the lid to the tube of cream and poured some onto my finger. I trailed around all of the small cuts and rubbed the cream in so that it wasn't visible from a distance. Beauty remained motionless underneath my fingers.

I wiped my hands with a tissue and screwed the lid back on the cream wiping away any excess that had poured from the seal and opened the medicine cabinet for the last time and putting the tube on one of the shelves. I leant on the door frame of my kitchen and looked at beauty from another angle. Who was she? How had she got here? Why was she only in her underwear and a skimpy sweatshirt?

I had so many questions that I would have to ask but the only one who could answer them was her. I walked over to the end table next to the sofa and switched on the little lamp. It was not bright at all it was enough to sleep under that's for sure. I turned off the main lights above mine and beauty's heads and walked up the stairs to my room. I threw my rucksack which was still on my back across the room and changed into my pyjama bottoms. I didn't bother with a top at night because I always ran on a toasty temperature even if the weather in England was always disgusting. I was about to pull my duvet back when something stopped me.

Beauty was not going to wake up tonight. At least I guessed she wasn't going to and it wouldn't be fair to leave her on her own as she is cold and will probably be frightened when she does wake eventually. I threw on an old top and closed my room door and walked down the stairs. Beauty was still there and hadn't moved. I lifted her legs and put them down on the floor, her torso was still on the sofa. I took the other blanket now at my side on the arm of the sofa and opened it up leaving it open against the floor. I sat down upright on the empty half of the sofa and pulled up beauty's legs from the floor and put them onto my lap.I then reached down again to get the blanket and I put it over myself and over her legs. I tilted my head a little and closed my eyes.

You know how I have said that things in my life never seemed to be exciting and there were never any new things to happen?

I think now it seems I might have to be proven wrong.

All I knew was that I was going to have a million questions to ask when Beauty woke up.

What the hell was I going to do about work tomorrow?

I cannot leave her in my house alone what if she woke up when I was away?

Anne.

I will ring Anne in the morning.

Anne was my only option to get the day off of work, I was due two weeks holiday anyway and I reckon now would be the time to use it.

I was officially worried.


	2. Alice

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Jasper~~*

I groaned loudly at the surging pain in my neck from having usual peace in my sleep interrupted by the awkwardness of the position of my body on the sofa. I cranked my head and neck from one side to the other as I fluttered my heavy and groggy eyes open, getting my vision clear by blinking frantically from the cloudiness of being asleep. I felt restless, unmotivated and by allowing beauty's legs to rest on my own all night my ability to move at all were now extremely slim thanks to the numbness of my bones underneath the surface of my skin.

I could have given myself the option of sleeping on my bed by getting up in the middle of the night, but running the risk of having beauty wake up suddenly and leave the house was too much for me to bear, even the _idea_ of her walking out into the uncertainty of the world where she had been so badly treated just yesterday killed a little of my heart inside my body. Was it possible to get used to someone in one's house so quickly? Adapt themselves to liking the reality of living with a _stranger_? I looked down on my patient's legs on top of my own; I then moved my eyes to look upon her face. Beauty looked more beautiful in the day and especially now that her face was free of the blood and dirt from her injuries. I took her legs with both my hands and lifted them as I pushed my body up off of the sofa. Thank God I didn't weigh that much and my body size had always been small otherwise it was probable I would not have been able to get off the sofa at all. I shimmied around her legs still holding them both up and when I had gotten to standing in front of her lifeless body I put her legs back down on the sofa in the warm patch that I left behind and, as normal securing the blanket back around them.

I ran a hand through my hair shaking out the groggy feeling in the centre of my forehead. One more glance at my sleeping girl influenced me to run up to my room. _Why the hell did I not invest in a home phone? Oh right, no money!_ Picking up my jeans off the floor that I had worn the other night, I put my hand into one of the pockets and pulled out my mobile phone.

I phoned the only person who would be able to help me right now. The one person I still trusted deep down inside. Either way, in this moment in time, I was going to need a miracle right now.

I dialled Annie's number, pushing the buttons down with a little force to prevent an increase in my shaking hands and sat on my bed waiting for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Anne, its Jasper...Look I need your help."

"_Jazz, do you have any idea of what time it is?"_

"I wouldn't be calling unless it was urgent. Please Annie could you pop round here before you start work?"

"_Why?"_

"Please, Anne?"

"_Fine. I will be there, soon"_

"Thank you" I hung up and put the phone next to me on the bed, needing to get ready and look somewhat presentable to my visitor soon making the instant decision, I then stood up and ran to my bathroom.

I had never showered so quickly in my life. I almost slipped falling out of the shower. I ran back to my room half covered by the towel, being fortunate to not hear any noise from downstairs to give me a sign that beauty was about to see a peep-show of me in nothing but my towel. Once I was safe inside the room, I dried myself with the towel as much as I could in a short time limit. I then shuffled through the shelves of my wardrobe; I picked out a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a buttoned V-neck T shirt.

Once I got changed into the clothes, grabbing my phone from the same spot on the bed, I placed it in my pocket and gathered the clothes that I had worn all last night in my sleep and on my shift at work it my arms and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs into my wash room where I put the clothes in my washing machine.

I then raced to the kitchen, feeling like a headless chicken at how much speed I had managed to complete things since finding the difficulty of getting up from the aches and pains intoxicating. Of course, I could not find the strength to resist glancing at beauty as I went past her. Once in the kitchen, feeling the chill from the tiled floor pinching the soles of my feet, I grabbed a roll from the bread bin and chewed on it as I poured some water into a glass. I had to eat something; perhaps even if my appetite was not up to scratch at all this particular morning, I couldn't collapse now. I ate the roll and drank the water putting the glass on the draining board when I had finished. I walked back into the living room and sat with beauty. Waiting for Anne to arrive at last.

I jumped from the sofa when there was a knock at my front door, not a loud one to disturb beauty much at all, because let's face it there was nothing much I could do until she came around. Relief came washing over me as I shortened the distance between myself and my front door.

I opened the door and gave Anne a dramatic gasp unintentionally as it escaped my system, my being alone for the night did quite frankly feel like a lifetime and in response Anne's gaze fell on mine, the noise I had made giving her full attention onto me.

"Thank God you're here!" I exclaimed, almost like I had been saved from a tank full of human-eating sharks by how happy I was to see the woman who had pissed me off badly last night, as she composed herself taking some time out to ignore what had just happened, I resorted to opening the door further aside to let her in.

"This had better be good, jazz..." Anne replied walking in to the house, letting me close the door behind her – taking a slight millisecond to scan left to right on my doorstep to ensure that I did not have any onlookers or nosy parkers. I saw her halt only just inside my house, inches away from the door to my kitchen. I bit down on my lip so that she was unable to see me and prepared my answer and the reason as to why I needed her in my head, the real intention to ask her here – at least the reason had escaped my mind altogether just by seeing her. This wasn't going to look good if I had no reason to bringing her here.

"Would you care to explain this? Another fuck buddy of yours is it?" Anne asked, I hadn't realised that she was already studying beauty blowing my chance to explain to her verbally about the broken woman taking inhabitancy on my sofa. At her response, which made my stomach lurch...I growled at her. _I may have gotten her up early, but calling beauty my fuck buddy is overstepping the mark, what the hell did she know about anything without having the decency to wait for an explanation from my own mouth? Instead of making her own slightly fucked up assumptions?_

"Do you really think that I don't have anything else better to do than to find random women on the streets, take them home and make love to them?" I said sarcastically. Anne turned to face me. Standing between beauty and I.

"It is _not_ making love if it is purely for one night, its simple fucking. Well who is she and why the hell is she _not _awake? You were never that bad, Jasper. I can tell you that now."

I clenched my teeth down hard. "I found her, she was unconscious in the woods lying on the cold, wet ground as I walked back here last night. What was I supposed to do, I couldn't leave her?" I explained.

"Did she have any injuries, then?"

"Only cuts and bruises. I refuse to give a full examination. I am clearly no doctor and I have no right to do that to her when she has no idea who I am."

"Oh don't be such a priss, jazz! Look you drag me here in this ungodly hour to show me some unconscious girl and believe me, I preferred to stay at home until my shift starts, however seeing as you cannot leave this..._Person_. What do you suggest happens now?" Anne asked. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. _Does my face look like a face of a person who knows what the hell to do, now or even what the hell they have done up until this point?_

"How am I supposed to know. If Carlisle found out about her he would sack me."

"No he wouldn't, jazz, as an employee you are worth too much to him to get the sack."

"Holiday. I have been given time to take out, I am due two weeks because of over-time, I was thinking about taking that now."

"Hold on, that is not until two months from now."

"I can take it early, can't I?"

"You would be leaving me to deal with Leah and Seth all on my own."

"Now they are trained, you should not have a problem."

"That is not the point!" Anne said angrily throwing her hands up in an over-acting fashion. One thing about Anne Dormer was that when she was pushed or given a reason to moan and whine she turns into an incredibly hard-working actress in a pantomime.

"Look I can't leave her. I just can't, I mean just look at her. Chances are she may never wake up and in the slim chance that she does come back to earth then, the last thing she needs is to be alone. By the looks of things and the way that fate has gone she has spent too much time on her own."

Anne sighed in defeat, as a woman she couldn't ever admit that she took her own needs before another woman's who had been unnecessarily treated so cruelly. After her ex boyfriend's plea, either. "Okay fine, but you owe me."

"I know I do. Whatever you need, it's done. Thank you."

"Yes well I am heading back home, now. I can perhaps catch up on some more sleep before my shift starts." Anne turned on her heel and stomped away from me and opened my front door. I opened my mouth to say goodbye to her but she had already closed the door behind her before I got the chance to do so. _Mental note, make it up to Anne Dormer perhaps buying her something nice. No one was ever safe when she had not gotten the correct amount of sleep._

I took a deep breath and looked over at beauty, I walked over and wrapped my arm underneath her legs with the blanket still around them I then lifted her waist. Once she was securely in my arms I carried her up the stairs to my room and lay her down gently on my bed. I walked over to my wardrobe and took out another blanket and put that over the top making sure her bare feet were covered, I needed to find some time in the holiday time to get some new shoes, perhaps call my parents and ask them whether they still had some of Bella's old clothes and shoes in the attic.

Now that I was going to be allocated two weeks off, besides from finding shoes that weren't for me, I hardly knew what I was going to do, if beauty didn't wake up then my days were going to be very lonely here with only myself for speaking company...I did not mind one bit that I had to take care of her however I couldn't do anything for her at this moment in time except keep her warm and play a waiting game.

There was a loud knock on my front door, a little confused at not knowing who else I may have sent out an SOS to without knowing I had done it clouded my head. Basically, confusion took me under..._Geez, Jasper make some sense, beauty needs you and I need to be alive for a time,_ as I walked out of my room closing the door behind me and ran down the stairs to answer it. I pulled the door open and saw Carlisle standing on my doorstep. Nausea made my stomach flip unexpectedly and my heart rose into my throat.

"Jasper, hello, I hoped you would not be at work yet." Carlisle said politely. _How could anyone, even the good-mannered Carlisle Cullen be so polite so early in the morning?_ I let him in thanking my decision to move beauty out of the living room, I did not want to have to explain that I was going to be looking after a complete stranger for the week instead of filling out my duties at work. At least the duties that I got paid to do. Carlisle walked in my kitchen and sat down at my kitchen table.

"I came to see if you were handling everything okay with Seth and Leah?" he asked resting himself against the back of the wood. Not wanting to answer questions, or to think to answer any, I rubbed my face with both my hands "are you alright, Jasper? You look exhausted?" Carlisle remarked telling me a fact that I felt and didn't need so much proof about.

"Not really. I need to take some time off of work." I said into my hands, how could I face him? Now when I was just about to do something completely out of the ordinary and lie?

"Why?" Carlisle asked. I removed my hands. _Be a man, Jasper. Suck it up!_

_Jasper, lie...Think of a decent one at least...I had never known how to tell a proper lie and it was annoying me. It always had done!_

"I just need a break. I am as you say, exhausted." I lied keeping my voice steady.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought I could handle it and anyway I wanted to make sure Seth and Leah knew everything before I came and spoke to you about it."

"That is very admirable. You are due holiday?"

"Yes two weeks' worth. However it is not due for another two months, I wish I could bear that time but because of how I feel, I don't think I can wait."

"I can't be having one of my most trusted employees collapsing on me, that wouldn't do. Of course, Jasper I will hire Valerie back temporarily until you return."

"Carlisle I do not think that having Valerie back is a good idea."

"Why ever not?"

At Carlisle's obvious display of obliviousness to what I was referring to, suddenly it occurred to me that I had forgotten that Annie had never told Carlisle that her and Valerie had locked heads over the running of the pub. I hadn't been around because I had a limited amount of shifts at that time but Annie and Valerie were both perfectionists in their personalities and at work and as a result they had not got on well at all which had made the atmosphere in the pub more tense than usual.

"Anne does not like Valerie, they had a falling out." I stated simply. Carlisle exhaled.

"It seems like Anne does not like _anyone_ I hire on a temporary basis, the only person she does get along with is you. That is why, because of her unpredictable manner I always request that _you_ train any new temporary or permanent members of staff as you have more patience with people in general."

"Anne just has an individual way of working, she likes to have other people work the same way but it never works the majority of the time. As they say, every human being is individual and unique."

"I see, well she will have to endure Valerie, She is one of the best workers we've had and she made it clear to me that she would always be on the end of the phone if I needed a helping hand, she, like others is in need of some extra money on the side and as her job is always done fantastically well."

"Okay, then be prepared for Anne to bite back and not take it lying down until I come back" I replied.

"Oh don't worry I will be. Anyway...I hope you get better and reenergized soon, Jasper." Carlisle stood up and I opened the door for him. "I need to thank you for everything you have done for me, too." Carlisle added standing still on the doorstep.

"That's not really necessary, boss" I replied.

"Credit should always be given where it is due; Jasper and I believe that you should be given as much credit as possible."

"Well thank you." I replied.

"See you soon." Carlisle smiled and turned away to his car. I closed the door and fell back, my legs giving way of all my weight and my back sliding down the wall nearest to the front door, its official, I now had two weeks off and I had no idea about how I was going to use that time.

What was worse, I had no clue and no crystal ball in my possession to know whether beauty was going to wake up and come back to me or not.

**(Four days later)**

I had been lying with my patient for a good two hours on my bed gazing on her face looking for signs of any life. I had already showered and eaten for the day. I hadn't eaten much but then again when I started my job I never really had the time to eat due to the lateness of my shifts, now the habit had become permanent. I closed my eyes as I sunk the side of my head into the pillow. I was so tired and I couldn't understand why, usually when people _did _something, filled out a task in a day and used up their energy for that day that was when they were tired but I hadn't done _anything_. All my hours had gone by in silence, my mind wandering and wandering even when I had attempted to get some sleep – everything in my thoughts blared on overload.

I didn't know how long I had my eyes closed for, or whether I was really asleep because I was thinking about the time however I opened them in surprise when I heard a small breath..I propped my elbow up on the arm of the sofa and leant on my hand, looking and tilting my head to the side I gazed at beauty's face, her mouth was parted slightly allowing her breath to come through. I felt sick all of a sudden. I would never leave her though maybe I was nervous about how she was going to react to me. I waited as her eyes slowly fluttered open, I chose to stay where I was in case I startled her.

This was it...I was finally going to meet my new patient.

*~Alice~*

_You're a disgrace...How could you ever believe that I could love a druggie like you!_

_I can't help you anymore and I can't afford to keep paying for your fucking habit!_

_I hate you._

_You don't belong here._

_I am going to take you somewhere where I never have to see you again!_

_Craving heroine...Craving crack...Slipping into darkness...The cold...Bitter deathly cold._

My eyes fell on a ceiling above my head..._What the fuck!_

_Where am I!_

I tilted my head to the side to see a man staring back at me...I threw myself off of the bed..._Who is he...What is he doing?_

I backed away from him holding my hands out. "It's okay" he said. _How could I trust anyone, am I dreaming, what the hell is going on? _I looked over and saw a baseball bat hanging on the wall, without needing to know right away my exact whereabouts I decided to kill this bird with a stone early so that my escape would be successful. I yanked it from the wall and held it out in front of me, _he is one of Edward's workers, and he has kidnapped me to follow Edward's orders. My boyfriend has done many things but this, I can fully believe he can master, God I need to get out of here!_

"Whoa-" I watched determined to batter this man for all he is worth as his hands came up in front of him to surrender, perhaps I am not such a lost cause as Edward has made known to me endless amounts of times. "Listen, I am here to help you." The strange man said. I scoffed, _Help, what does he know about help! Any law will state that kidnap is not deemed under 'help' or 'assistance' any individual was a moron not to know that!_

"Help, _HELP_, is that what you call kidnapping?" _I feel dizzy; my hands are starting to tremble. Oh sweet lord I need my_ _Drugs, they will help me wake up from this nightmare. They make me feel happy and excited and secure. I need my fix! I can't keep up my courage with the power of the bat in my hands without my fix!_

"I haven't kidnapped you." He started to move towards me. _Oh no you don't! _I pushed the bat out further in front of me. _Shaking...I am always fucking shaking. NEED FIX, need to go home!_

"Stay away from me!" I spat at him. My abductor was blocking the door so I had no way out, easy plan if I wasn't so damn experienced at escaping from other means besides locked doors. Taking my next plan B in my mind I ran over to the window and tried to pull it open from the bottom with one hand..._Ugh! God damn windows!_I brought the bat up and was about to push it through the window when someone put their arms around my waist.

_No...Abductor touching me...NO!_

I screamed at the stranger's encirclement of my waist, his immediate interruption of my personal bubble and struggled against him. Attempting to fight back, get his dirty bloodshed hands away from me. How dare he touch me? Pretend that he is helping me when all the time he is conspiring against me? I know how this works, I already knew how Edward worked with his little discussion with his employees – taming their nerves down and persuade them that he won't kill them when they fail at the job he couldn't do. That was my Edward, handsome and so powerful but a coward to the very depths. _Everyone hates me in the world. Everyone turns against me and everyone makes me feel like a fool but not anymore._ This man was strong but I was stronger. Using a previous trick that still existed in memory; I elbowed him hard in the chest and backed away from him holding the bat in both hands. I turned and yanked the door open dropping the bat. I reached into the cups of my bra to find my stash and was relieved to see that Edward had not found it from when he had .I yanked my little straw out from the other cup of my bra and ran down the stairs. I sprinted into the nearest room, consumed with need to have the beautiful powder-like addictive drug and rage at the man who was following me like some kind of nervous puppy who had lost his mother, I stood in the room, which was the kitchen and slammed the door behind me. To ensure that there was not going to be disturbance, I took a chair and put it against the door. There was a large pounding from my abductor at the other side of the door as I lay down the sachet on the table. Emptying the contents onto the table and picking up the straw, leaning down at the same time.

"LET ME IN!" The man bellowed. His words going unnoticed, I took a deep breath and snorted along the line.

_Heaven...Sun...All that is good in the world, the elation clouding my head. God this can never get old!_ I wiped my nose from the whiteness and closed the sachet back up. Careful not to have the rest of the glorious substance go to waste. I had enough for one more line...Fuck, I would have to get out of here if only to get some more of this. The banging was still going on at the other side of the door a large crack now forming in the centre of the white wood in a long line from the top to the bottom. I panicked, realising that my abductor would soon pound his way completely through the door, I placed the sachet and straw back into my bra and in my haste, searched the kitchen for something to smash the window with. I found nothing except for the sink head which was used to rinse of things. Like a shower head that a person can move. I climbed up onto the counters balancing my weight on my knees and grabbed the head. I pulled it from it's holder with as much force as possible and pushed it against the glass making a small crack. With more force, I smashed again. I turned around and the door was now half gone from the bottom. It wouldn't hold out much longer.

_Oh god...Work, please work...I don't want to die!_

I smashed the window for the third time making a large gap in the middle. A gap large enough for the rest of the centre of the window to fall down milliseconds later in large shards and crashing into the confines of the sink. With enough room for my body to climb out, I wasted no time in hoisting my weight from my knees and clamber out into the chilly morning air, scratching my feet and legs on the remaining glass in the window as I did so. Ignoring the gradual increasing pain, I jumped onto the wet grass beneath me.

I shot my head to the right and saw that the man was coming towards me from the same direction, he must have given up his attempts with the door of the kitchen and walk straight out of the front one. _Damn, this man was good. How much was he getting paid, maybe I can make a promise to double it, triple it...Anything to save my own life! _I ran away from him as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I had no time to think now, just to run and find some saviour to take me away and forget all of this ever happened. I may escape constant therapy that way.

There were some woods, surrounding the house and pretty much every other house in the small area without needing to know where I was heading, I ran into them. What I wasn't prepared for was to suddenly trip on a large log and fall onto my face. Knocking out the plan I had mastered on a whim, entirely. I scrambled to get up from the earth but I was too deep in the mud wallowing like some kind of hippopotamus on my stomach. I had landed in a large mud puddle and I was covered. _No...Not my drugs...Anything but them!_

I kept one arm moving to get myself out in front of me, attempting to bend my elbow to leverage my weight to standing whilst the other was in my bra taking out the sachet. I left the straw which was already doomed to a muddy, sticky demise and tried to save what was left for some happiness.

I held the sachet up, thankful that it wasn't destroyed and I reached down to put it on the stable ground next to me when those same arms grabbed my waist and pulled me around on the spot onto my back..I could feel the mud starting to dry on my face and I was beginning to get tired from all the running, exhaustion taking me over.

_So tired._

_I ache so much._

_I can't run anymore._

_I don't want to die._

I wailed, releasing all the emotion from my body as a result of my fear as I struggled my last amounts of energy away needing to get away, his hands were still round my waist. However he was stronger this time. I looked up into his eyes. There was no anger..._Do not pity me before you kill me...At least give me that much._

_Evil man was born on the earth to fill out commands that were illegal...Bastards like him should rot in hell._ I gazed at the man's eyes, unable to take my eyes away, fall onto the ground next to me to the right.

_Fuck .He's seen it. The sachet._

_NO don't take it away from me, take my life before I have had the rest of it but anything but my drugs. I need them, so!_

The man held my wrists tightly as he knelt down further in the mud.

"Miss, I am sorry for not knowing your name. Please, listen to me, _now_!" he said. I flinched at the sound of his voice..._So much like, Edward...So much anger and so much humiliation drawn into one._

_DIE!_

"I am NOT going to hurt you!"

"That's what they all say!" I spat...Knowing that my past was going to prove the better of the two of us in this moment. The last thing I wanted was to have Edward's posse member lie to me before he killed me. What was the point in that? "I know better than you"

"Whoever it is you're talking about, or trying to make me out to be. I am not one of them."_Fat chance...I have been lied to nearly all of my life. Don't think I am going to fall for anything now, Mr smart arse._

"I know lies. People always lie to me, now for the love of God...LET ME GO!" I yelled the sound of my voice echoing and bouncing off the trees above us.

"NO!" The guy yelled back. I fought against his wrists on mine again. "I have helped you for this long. I am not going to let you leave now, you need help."

"I don't need help. Not from you or from anyone else!" I shouted. _Fuck why can't I move in this fucking mud at all? I hate this._

_I hate this! I want to hide. I want to hide away in a burning building to fall along with an unimportant section of debris. Let me do that._

"Well so much for being fucking grateful. Others would be. First you smash my window and now you don't even say thank you." Fucking c_heek...What is this, the kidnapped victim's guilt trip!_

"What should I fucking thank you for? You took me, from my home, my security everything that I was content in living with. I did not _ask_ for this. Whatever my boyfriend is paying you I will double it." I wasn't getting anywhere asking why I was here, like there was a rare chance that I'd be answered with honesty. Bribery had always seemed to work, at least on Edward's terms it did. Sometimes I could learn a lot from him.

"No one is paying me anything." He answered, truth reeking from the shine in his eyes.

I had a thought then, seeing as this man was quite the actor. There were and are other ways of bribery, and I am a woman and that on its own can prove to be successful._Just do it, Alice. After all, this is better than waiting to die. NO, oh god, I can't do it. I won't able to do it...Forget about it, Alice. One harmless fuck, no strings attached what can be more perfect? At least I will be able to go home. If you get paranoid now you will never get freedom. Edward was going to pay for this._

_Grit your teeth and do it, Alice!_

I took his hand on mine and guided it towards his dick; I brushed it through the fabric of his trousers and groped it tightly wrapping my whole hand around him. It didn't feel disgusting. He moaned in response to my action and attempted to pull my hand away. Taking the plunge, wanting to have leadership over this plan and honestly feeling a little aroused to this stranger right now, I pulled him down into the mud with me when he had failed to get rid of my groping hand. Further causing dirt to the cleaner areas of our clothes. I smiled moving my hand away from his once he had loosened his hold. I took my hand away from his dick and up to wind in his hair my other hand was still being held by his. I kissed him deeply on the mouth and parted his mouth with my tongue bucking my hips into his and moaning.

_Good Alice, keep going._

_Keep going!_

_This man has got to crack...I can't crack before him now...I can't let him see the real me!_

He tried to fight against my devouring of his mouth. Enjoying the sensations of our mouths and the friction from my hips grinding and rolling against his, pulling his hair harder, I was ecstatic at his tongue finally dancing and meshing with mine in an unusual kind of way. Edward had never kissed me like this. Was this guy responding to me?_BINGO! Yes, Alice you CAN do it! Freedom here I come!_

The guy released my other hand and I brought it up to hastily rip away the buttons of his shirt. I did it so fast that the guy hadn't even realised I had done it. I brought my hand away from his hair and caressed his chest with my hands. Wow this man had a well-crafted, incredibly smooth chest!

"Is this some kind of bribe?" The man whispered against my lips...I moved my attentions, in the shape of my warm, tingly and slightly swollen lips to his neck.

"Is it working?" I whispered back, my voice deep and stinking of arousal and lust. The man grabbed my arms and pulled me up completely out of the mud and stood me up, clenching me tight His hooded eyes stared into mine.

_No of course he didn't want you...Edward didn't want me and now I was going to be hated by everyone I would meet, you are hopeless Alice and always will be._

_What was the point in trust why is there trust when it is not returned?_

_This man must really be good at his job to say no to something given to him._

"Go on say it...Tell me I am a whore and then put me out of my misery! I can't stand this waiting around. If I can't run and you will not let me go then just kill me. Kill me, now, that is what you have been paid to do." I said my voice breaking, the sobs showing my defeat in this plan. I was so tired that I didn't want to fight anymore. Fresh tears filled my eyes from the exhaustion of my soul .

"For the last time...I am not going to kill you. I WANT to help you!"

"Save it. I know my boyfriend hired you, stop playing with my mind." The guy wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I struggled frankly about to keel over from the soreness of my muscles, I was a little relieved when he stopped releasing his hands from me, completely. My struggling must have finally made sense to his little pea brain; there is always time for progress.

"Look, come back in the house with me. I will clean you up and then you can tell me who you are." This man's voice was soothing, comforting, whenever I wanted to fight against him I would be swayed otherwise by the sound of him. His sound was so much like the man that I had loved for so long and felt somewhat safe with because it felt real. As tempting as it was to hurt him I felt numb. I nodded. He placed me back down, my feet resting against the ground and grasped my hand. I bent down and picked up the sachet from the ground with my other hand and stuffed it back into my bra without him looking, he was too occupied with gazing at the mud on the hem of his trousers.

_Well...I won't have to stay long...It's fine...I need to get freedom and I am not going to stop my plans._

_Just need to bide my time._

*~Jasper~*

Beauty was already making me powerless. I had found so much out about her in just a short amount of time, she was a drug-addict which was an area that I had been aware of as a teenager growing up because I had done them myself under peer pressure and stupidity, she was easily scared and paranoid due to the drugs but she was also determined to get what she wanted. When she kissed me I was ready to take her then and there because she was devouring me in the most passionate way, to know and to realise that her passion was a lie was torture. I had never been kissed like that before – it was almost like a hunger and a hidden desire that does still exist inside of her. Apart from the life-threatening addiction and paranoia, she was very much a woman with needs. I had to pull away because it was all a bribe and in return, she had to gain some points in being a great actress to have me fooled. I was no kidnapper – she had been a part of my life already and it had only been a day. I felt the need to help her and the need to aid her recovery. God did I want to!

Beauty seemed like a good person beneath it all even if she had tried to attack me with a baseball bat or bribed me for sex on the muddy and wet muddy earth of the woods. I would just have to keep assuring her that I was here to help her. To top it all off, her boyfriend sounded like a complete wanker. Ordering someone to kill her...Who in their right minds would do that to the person they loved? Annie and I had our arguments but I would never have gone and hit her, let alone plan her own death.

I had an idea as I walked into the house my hand still on beauty's, it would probably be deemed as a hostage situation but I was determined that she wasn't going to leave this house. I let go of her and pushed her down so that she was sitting on the sofa.

"Stay here" I said sternly, beauty nodded through falling tears and my heart broke every second I gazed on her, she looked so destroyed and so tired of everything. I took a deep. To steady myself breath as I opened the door to my cupboard underneath my stairs. Something stopped me, I took one long look at the handcuffs that the local chief of police had given me when he had retired when I was a little boy and closed the door. I couldn't do that to beauty bide her and tie her down when she was already tied down by an addiction and by the strangeness of a new place with no recollection of getting here. I would have to do this the old fashioned way, I would have to _talk_ to her.

Beauty had remained on the sofa as I had asked, the mud on her body was now dry and there would be marks against the material on my sofa but I didn't care. The house was a mess anyway and I already had a broken window to prove it.

"Would you like some water?" I asked her, she shook her head.

I sat down on the floor in front of her.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

*~Alice~*

_Need to get out._

_Need to get out of here._

_MUST get out, now!_

"What is your name?" The man asked me. _What did he care what my name was!_

_Alice just talk then maybe you can go sooner. Anywhere is better than here. I want my Edward!_

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Mine's Jasper" he replied. _Jasper...Who calls their kid Jasper anymore...What kind of a name was that?_ "Yours is?" he asked.

_Grrrrr._"Alice" I replied not bothering to hide the annoyance in my tone of voice.

"That's a pretty name" _Yeah, well not much can be said for yours!_"Where are you from?"

_Oh God. What is this twenty questions? I'd sooner die than answer anything else or fight anymore!_"London"

"Wow, I have never been to London." Jasper exclaimed. I sighed, who really cares?

"Please...Stop all of this!"

"Why?"

"You're scaring me" I lied – Persuasion didn't work, speaking didn't work so now it was time to open up the can of little white lies. There was no winning with this man, he has to be one of the best people that have ever worked for my boyfriend. Hands down he deserved that much.

"I do not want to scare you, Alice...I only want to find out who you are so that I can get some idea."

"There is nothing to tell"

I stiffened as he stood up and knelt in front of me.

*~Jasper~*

Beauty was proving to be a real stubborn and intelligent spirit of a woman, she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. I knelt down in front of her and put both my hands on her knees gently where I felt Alice shudder probably at the suddenness of my hands on her body, however I couldn't help the need to console her not only to clear my name but to ensure she was okay, luckily she did not push me away.

"Alice. Trust me when I say that I want to help you, I promise and swear that I am not a criminal, as stupid as this sounds all I want is to be a friend."

"I don't have friends!" she shot back, defensive but sad at the same time.

"Fine an acquaintance then."

"How do I know whether to trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me...But you have to BELIEVE that my intentions are for you...I want to care for you."

"How did you find me?" she asked. Needing to explain a little longer, and my knees already proving to be an obstacle from the numbness they were put under. I placed my weight on the front of my calf muscles and sat down on my legs, completely.

"You were in the woods; unconscious. Frankly, seeing you there I have never been more scared in my entire life and of course, it wasn't me who was freezing to death without any luxury of sight or knowledge of being under the darkness and unpredictability of the woods. I brought you back here, making that decision seemed like the best option."

"You should have left me, there. Then perhaps you would be in ownership of a proper house once again."

"Why would I do that? I don't care about the house, I care about the reality that you ran away from me. With such fear etched across your face." I told her..She rolled her eyes in response. "Tell you what..How about we get you clean. I am sorry that being here is tough, I wouldn't come with me but, I won't hurt you..I promise" I stood up and held my hand out to her she stood up on her own and I took hold of both her shoulders gently as she turned and led her up the stairs. I was afraid that she was going to fall over, and I had missed the feel of her skin. Alice was proving to be the death of me, she was like a force that I was drawn to but could not stay away from. I kept my touch gentle because I would never dream of hurting her considering I have been in the same state under the influence of drugs as she was.

I pushed open my bathroom door and led her in...I closed the door and she turned to face me. "You're in luck" I said reaching for the cupboard underneath my sink. I kept one of my feet against the door so she would not try and run away again. I fished out the strawberry shower gel and shampoo and conditioner set Bella had left here when she had gone back to Australia four months ago. "Here you go" I said showing her the items in my hand.

Alice wrapped her arms around herself. I panicked "I am not going to watch you undress, Alice if that is what you are thinking, I will be outside. There are towels on the rack there, I have spares downstairs which I will bring up later. For now you can use mine." She swallowed and I nodded in assurance at her. "You can use my shower for as long as you want to." I finished opening the bathroom door and closing it behind me. I sat down against the door once I was in the hallway. I heard the shower turn on and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Taking things slow with Alice was going to be a challenge but I made my decision when I brought her back here so now I was going to see it through to the end..No matter how difficult it will be.

*~Alice~*

_This water is nice! So good! Is it wrong to think that Jasper was being kind to me._

_For all I know this could all be a ploy to butter me up before he ended me. Destroyed me and cut my body up to throw on an open fire._

I ran the shampoo that he had given me in the roots and ends of my hair..Enjoying the scent it left off in the shower around me. I tried to keep my mind off of the sachet that was now on the sink. I did the same with the conditioner and scrubbed myself hard with the shower gel. _Getting all the demons off of me. Washing away the dirt and stink and bad memories, the tragedy...The lying, the deceit the aching of my muscles...Everything!_

Turning off the handle I whimpered at the loss of the heat of the water. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me. I felt cleaner but I need to stop thinking that all of this was just done out of the goodness of someone's heart. No one who worked for a power mogul was _that _nice!

I hid the sachet in my towel and picked up my muddy clothes from the floor and opened the door and jumped back when Jasper landed with a thud on his back...He laughed at the change of position and the sight of his almost perfect teeth and the curve of his mouth. His eyes showing the complete happiness on his face to accompany the sound of his magical laugh. _Oh God, now I am lusting over him! What is wrong with me?_

"Sorry" he said getting up fast and standing facing me, I didn't want him to apologise for an accident but the words didn't come out of my mouth. "Are you okay?" _What did he care if I was okay...How could he a normal guy want to take care of someone like me..There was never going to be anyone existing in the world that would be able to take care of me...Absolutely no one!_

"Right, um, well..I have some clothes to lend you until things become more permanent. Come here with me."

I edged towards him keeping a firm hand around my towel, he may have been near to seeing me without clothes before only hours ago but the feeling between us had shifted dramatically. He took me into the room opposite which was where I had woken up earlier..The bed proving that to be true. He closed the door behind me and went over to his wardrobe.

He fumbled through it and brought out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of grey trousers and held them out to me as they balanced on a pile in his hand. "It's not much but it will do."

I took the clothes and watched him walk out. He turned in the hallway "give me your old clothes. I will wash them for you." I put the new clothes on the bed and picked up my old ones which had landed on the floor, He smiled at me as he took them.

"I will be up soon, Alice, get changed and lay on the bed if you are tired. You must be after today" he walked down the stairs and I closed the door behind me.

Why was it that one moment I wanted to go and the next I wanted to stay? This was all part of his plan and believe me come tomorrow morning I will make sure that he doesn't win...He can't win.

I will not let him.

*~Jasper~*

I threw Alice's clothes into the washing machine. Well I say clothes and that should be taken lightly, it was just a top and a pair of knickers I put them on a stain removal cycle and walked back up to the bedroom. I walked in to find Alice changed and on the foot of my bed with her back to me.

"Would you like anything, Alice. To eat or drink?" she turned to me and shook her head. It was usual for people who were dependant on drugs to not want to eat anything, well I say people, and I had always not wanted to eat so maybe Alice _was_ a lot like me.

I was determined to change that however, it was fair enough that I didn't eat anything but Alice had to eat. She was already far too skinny.

"Sweet dreams, Alice" I said closing the bedroom door. A little saddened because I wanted to be in there with her, wrongly believing that there was a small chance she may have wanted to have my arms around her. I walked back down the stairs and locked the kitchen door. There was no way she was going to escape that way again, it was too easy now with a window that she could climb out of.

Jesus! I would have to pay to get that repaired at some point.

The only thing that mattered now was Alice and her well-being.

Call me crazy but I wanted to do this.

I pulled out my sofa which turned into a double bed, I can't deny that it was NOT comfortable as I have had many nights on here when Bella had refused to sleep on it herself. I pulled out another blanket from the cupboard underneath my stairs and climbed into the bed. I didn't care that I was dirty, or that I had no pillows. I pulled out my phone from my pocket as I lay flat and set the alarm on it for four am. The alarm only gave me a small amount of time to sleep but I needed to be awake before Alice and if she was at all human, today would have really knackered her out. I put the phone on the floor and pulled the blanket over me.

I closed my eyes as I thought about Alice upstairs.

Alice was my duty now. I or no one else mattered anymore but her.

I just hope that soon she would be able to realise the reality that she had already touched my life.


	3. Deals

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Jasper~*

"Damn it" I cursed to myself as I took out Alice's clothes from the washing machine. What was left of them, anyway. I had completely forgotten that I had my other clothes in there from two nights ago. They had been on two cycles and now as I ran my hands around them felt like cardboard and smelled like damp, which for anyone with a nose can deem a very bad thing. How could I have been so stupid, being with Alice had turned me into some determined teenager who was trying to please his girlfriend's father? Alice's clothes were fine, though, no other damage inflicted on them, it was only my clothes that reeked. I pulled Alice's out of the machine and put them on top of the machine separating the pile with mine and put my own clothes on a 'freshen up' cycle.

It was four am. I had gotten up _before_ my alarm and let's just say...Tired wasn't even the correct word to describe my state at the moment. I was probably going to be dead by the time today finished and the day turned into night. I took Alice's clothes off of the surface of the machine and balanced them on my arm as I walked up the stairs to my room. The wetness of the clothes soaked through my shirt but I didn't care, I was going to put them on a radiator or hang them up or something to dry them. I opened the door slowly and found Alice sitting with her back against the back wall her head in her hands, she lifted her head and I could feel my heart breaking when I saw her red, puffy eyes. Had she slept at all? I threw the clothes down on the bed, forgetting about what they might do to the fabric. Also noticing the bedding hadn't changed since the night before so Alice must have either slept on the floor or stayed up the entire night. I knelt down in front of her, she was shaking quite violently, following the same technique as yesterday, I put both my hands on her knees.

"Alice, did you sleep at all?" I whispered. Alice shook her head her upper and bottom lips were smashed together no doubt to put a lid on her threatening out breaking sobs. I rubbed her knees gently and tentatively so as not to watch her pull away like yesterday, I couldn't stand it if she blocked me out.

"Alice, please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded trying to keep the concern away from my voice, she looked so broken and there was nothing I could do to make her feel better or even change the situation that she was in.

"I am sorry about yesterday." Alice choked out. I racked my exhausted brains trying to think of what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Bribing you, I mean, if Edward asked you to get rid of me...Then you're only doing your job and no doubt getting paid for it. You can do something that I will never be able to. If my death means that you'll get cash then please go ahead right now, nothing is worse than this."

"Why won't you believe me when I say that I am _not_ going to hurt you? I am not getting paid to do anything. I would never wish to kill anyone especially never for money, no human being with a heart or morals would do injustice to another. My mum taught me to treat everyone like I wish to be treated. I am a normal, country boy."

"Edward always does this, to be honest with the amount of times he has used this trick, I should be used to it. Just when I think that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I go back under, mentally becoming a complete zombie and he gets sick of me."

"This Edward sounds like the guy you really shouldn't be with, who would treat anyone like that?"

"It was because of him that I started drugs. Believe me, I never wanted to and never made any other excuse to start...I had a plan, a career path and it all just...Disappeared." Alice's tears were falling hard. I gripped her knees a little tighter. "Now I'm here, in this really nice house that I have already wrongly destroyed. You're really not going to hurt me?"

"I swear, bloody hell, I swear Alice, I would _never_ lay a finger on you...I am not that kind of person."

"Jasper...Can I ask you something? When you look at me, what do you see?" I studied her thoroughly for a moment. Really wanting to answer that question with complete honesty, but understanding that complete honesty may scare her away. Upon first glance I thought that she was pretty however now I looked at her now, her eyes red from tears and her body so exhausted. Her vulnerable state and her thoughts so deep and emotional, at this study she was beautiful. A lost and damaged soul just waiting to be healed and maybe I was the one to heal her.

Who knows?

I brought one hand from her knee up to her face "Alice, I see someone that is wanting freedom from addiction. A good person that is always hidden by life situations and by other people in their life. In all honesty, Alice, I think you are beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever met, anyway."

Alice sniffed and brought her face up to me. "I'm not" she said shaking her head.

"You don't see yourself clearly, then, because I think you are."

"I am a joke."

"You're not a joke to me."

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked blinking more tears down her cheeks.

"I am not being nice, I am speaking the truth – I wish I could be nicer to you but you still think that I want to kill you."

"I am sorry."

"Stop, you don't need to be sorry."

"I have gotten so used to people having views about me that could damage my entire reputation as a person."

"You have a reputation?"

"Everyone does. Come on, I know what they all say, Jasper. They say I am a freak and that I belong in the nut house...Or...Loony bin or whatever new names of places they have for insane people these days."

"I know you're not insane."

"Anyone can put you in a straight jacket. If you slip up just once then they can sense that."

"You are not going to end up in one of those!" I said confidently.

"When I go, how do you know they won't find me?"

"Well, I can promise that whilst you are here nothing is going to happen to you."

Alice was silent for a few moments. Yearning to touch her, her body calling to me once again causing my own demise as an aroused single man who has a heart. I caressed her cheek with one hand, enjoying the soft, flawlessness of her skin and the effect her skin had on my own and used my other hand to caress her knee. I wanted to soothe her as best I could but I was failing in my attempts down to the way she made me feel, I knew I was.

"I am nothing, Jasper" Alice choked out. Before I could protest against her remark she spoke again..."I will never be anything. I am a lost cause and do not belong in this world and I should deserve to be made to feel like nothing because I _am_ nothing!"

I silenced Alice's depressing words crashing my mouth on hers. I felt her breathing shudder on my lips and I moved my hand from her knee to join my other one on her face, cupping her cheeks and bringing her lips closer to mine even though we were very much connected, already. Alice was still for a few seconds. I pulled my lips away from hers. What was I doing? How was this helping? I want to help this woman and I go and kiss her, touching her cheek and knee was enough to make me look average but I had crossed a line, here.

"I am sorry, Alice, I-"I was broken off by surprise by Alice's lips following the same pursuit as mine had done, she responded to my mouth this time with fervour. I was happy giving her a small tender closed mouth kiss at the beginning. That was my intention, however, Alice pried my mouth open and I was powerless against her warm mouth and slight moans bringing vibrations to our lips, my beauty joined our tongues together, leading them in a sensuous dance as she shifted her position forward resulting in her lips pushing harder against mine.

This felt strangely good, actually not good. Great, it felt far too great. I caressed her mouth the way I would any girl I was showing affection to. Leaving no part of her mouth untouched, placing as much passion from my own side in the movements and ultimately I didn't want Alice to think that she was worthless because she wasn't...Far from it. Alice's and my own mouth moved together like nothing I have ever felt before. A perfect harmony, like us kissing and worship of each other's mouths was meant to be all along. I was beginning to think that I was falling for her slowly after only two days of having her here...I knew nothing about her in terms of her history or background but I wanted to kiss her like this every day, that much was set in stone. Alice moved her hands to my top undoing the buttons slowly. There was a part of me that wanted to stop this but I was enjoying it too much. Alice was responding to me much more passionately than I was and maybe she wanted to be with me, too. Alice tugged my shirt off of my torso completely ripping the buttons off of the material and not phased at all by her gesture, I shifted my weight onto my knees never disconnecting our mouths and moved my hands from her cheeks to her neck, my beauty had moved her hands to my chest trailing her soft fingers along every area, I forced myself not to shiver with arousal but it was proving to be impossible.

"Jasper" she whispered against my lips. I took the plunge and took the bottom hem of my top that she had borrowed and pulled it upwards, revealing the stunning skin of her torso to the air in the room and to my hungry eyes. Alice took her arms and hands off my chest and lifted them up in the air so I could take the entire top off of her. Alice's and my breathing became deep and erratic at this point. This wasn't love, not the usual kind anyway, this was pure lust.

I took my mouth away from hers and moved my head down to trail her neck. The vibrations of her sighs and moans against my lips as I went...Alice had great skin, a softness to it that I found striking. I looked down to see that she had her bra on, with trembling fingers from desire, I reached for the clasps on her back and freed them the bra falling off of her chest completely and leaving the straps, she wrapped her arms around my neck and shifted her lower body so she was sitting on my lap, her legs scissored around my hips, both she and I groaned when my serious hard-on pressed against her core..._Jesus_ this felt so fucking right! I put my head against her chest moving her down so that she put her hands on the floor to balance herself...Her legs still firm around my hips...I ripped the middle of the bra and the whole thing fell off of her body and her gorgeous chest exposed to me. I took the opportunity as she was still leaning back to kiss down her breasts and ribs. I moved down to her left breast kneading it with my hand as she thrust her hips into mine and against my erection even more. _God damn it_ this woman was something else! I then did the same to her right breast before trailing down kissing both sides of her ribcage and I was about to reach her belly button when something caught my eye. I brought my mouth away from her skin and reached down to pick up something that was just showing above the waistband of her trousers, my trousers that I leant her. I pulled it out with one hand and put it my palm as my other hand held Alice's hip in place. It was a small sachet, Of, and I would know it anywhere...Cocaine. Crack cocaine. Alice's moans stopped and she lifted herself up. I heard her gasp almost inaudibly as she must have seen what I was holding. I looked up at her.

"It's my last supply, Jasper" Alice whispered her voice still deep with desire.

"I can't do this Alice." I pushed her hip away with my hand as I stood up as she fell from my lap.

"Why?" Alice asked me as I stood in front of her.

"I can't be your distraction, Alice. I can't be intimate with you until you have stopped having this." I held up the packet, Alice looked at me bewildered.

"Give that back to me, Jasper" she said her voice suddenly clear.

"How do I know you haven't got more hanging around, I do not want this shit in my house, Alice."

"Why are you doing this, if you didn't want me then why did we go that far?"

"Do you really think I would have gone that far with you if I didn't want you?" I exclaimed. Alice winced, probably from the anger and bewilderment in my voice...She wrapped her arms around herself covering her chest. I took a deep breath and sighed, this was the usual sign that she was nervous or scared.

"You are going to give this up, Alice" I said.

"I can't" she choked back her head down.

"Yes you can. Think about it, you are not near Edward anymore and he cannot hurt you here. I want to help you fight this and then you can go and live your life again, properly, the way you should have been able to before this stuff."

"Jasper...I don't think I can."

I knelt down in front of her, she edged away from me a little. I glared into her face, she needed to hear this. "Alice, this may be your only option to beat this. If you leave it any longer...You will die. I have been in your situation when I was younger and I quit cold turkey and I have never looked back. Alice financing some treatment for you is not an option seeing as I am earning literally nothing and you do not work, at least not that I am aware of. I will help you beat this."

"Cold turkey?" she choked.

"Cold turkey" I stated.

"So, what happens if I do quit? Not completely because that may take a long time but temporarily becoming drug-free?" she asked.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I want you to make me a promise."

"Okay" I replied wearily, a little confused about what she could want from me but at the same time wanting to make it to her because she was looking better in mood by the minute we kept talking.

"If I do what you ask me to do. However, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"The minute I say I no longer need drugs and can find some way to cope without cravings or need for them, I want you to make love to me." I was taken aback.

"Why would you want to do that with me, why would you want me to promise you that?"

"Jasper, I can't explain it. The way you touch me is like nothing else, your skin on mine. The feeling is electric your body pulls me in and I can find no way to ever say no to whether we went further. I mean, now I am making no sense, basically Jasper, I really want you and this outcome gives me a target to aim for."

"Um, okay fine. If you stop taking drugs we will have sex." I couldn't believe what I was agreeing to, but her body was so inviting and her description was identical to the same feelings that I was experiencing under her hold. I was powerless to resist her and it had been such a long time since I had endured real intimacy with the opposite sex.

Alice sniffed and nodded, understanding our deal. I pulled my weight back and shimmied backwards away from her and watched as she pulled her shirt up from the floor and put it over herself. Then, she stumbled to standing.

"Can this deal start tomorrow?"

"Why?" I asked, standing up myself.

"I need that"

I glanced at the sachet in my hand. "Jasper, it's my last line."

"No" I said. Alice was going to give this up, now. I was still hard and in need of release and I didn't want to know that she was going to snort another dose.

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

"You heard me...You want me...You start, _now_."

"Jasper. Please, you can't do this."

"I think I can" I walked away from her and into the bathroom. I closed the door about a half an inch into the bathroom before Alice's hand stopped me, highlighting that she had already run in before I closed the door. _Mental note, always look out into the hallway before closing a door_. I pushed against her as she pulled.

"Jasper,_please_?" she pleaded. New tears in her face. The voice that could have sent down a whole army in emotion but if I was going to help her beat this. Now, I had to maintain power and leadership.

I am not going to say that it didn't break my heart to see her like this but I never had an option to have a last snort when I had endured withdrawals, so neither could she.

"No...I will help you, Alice but no more of this." I walked over to the sink beating against her restraint, taking a few final steps and leant all my body weight against it using my free hand with the sachet in it. Taking a small silent, inward breath I poured the white powder into the basin and leant with all the strength I had to twist the tap, taking my hand off of the sink and watching the water wash it all down the sink. It all went down the plug hole and I threw the sachet across the room into the bin. I turned around and saw Alice, shaking with anger.

"It's gone, Alice" I said as I walked away from her. I climbed down the stairs but before I got to stepping on the floor to my living room I was pushed down hard and landed with a thud on my face as I groaned in pain from the impact. I tilted my head around and saw Alice was about to jump onto my back, a look of a tiger carved into her face. I rolled away fast just in time resulting in her falling on the floor. I crawled over to her and climbed on top of her, my legs on either side of her waist and both the top of my feet resting against the floor. Alice smacked me hard across my left cheek with one of her hands and in the stinging pain,I threw her wrists down with my own as much strength as I could without having to really hurt her. Alice was screaming quite badly as she struggled under my hold.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted over her angry wails and growls. "You can fight this, Alice, I will help you."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?" Alice yelled. I pushed her wrists further into the floor.

"Because believe it or not...I care about you...I must be stupid." I replied sternly.

"Go and rot in hell!" she spat with venom in her voice.

"Not a chance, sweetheart...We made a deal."

"I don't have to keep my side." She replied.

"Yes you do."

Alice struggled more. It was pointless, even if she did release my wrists on hers there was no way that she was going to succeed in getting me off of her abdomen. "WHY SHOULD I?" She screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO GO!" I yelled. Alice stopped struggling and swallowed. "If you go out there then you are by yourself...No clothes...No money...Nothing. Would you rather wander a strange village alone than be here with a roof over your head and a chance to recover?"

Alice was silent for a few minutes, her once heavy breathing now slowly quietening. "You see...You see what that stuff does to you...One minute I want to have you. All of you and the next I have to fight against you. I can't do this without you, Alice. It takes two people to make this work."

"What if I did escape?" she whispered, I sighed. The idea of her being away from me made my stomach flip with nausea.

"If you escape then I will never see you again. If you try and come back I will throw you out again. I risk losing you if you escape but I cannot stop you, I am not going to chain you to this house, Alice...However I am prepared to forget you ever existed if escaping is what you decide to do." I finished speaking and stepped off of her. Releasing her wrists, I stood above her. "If you're gonna go...Go now, saves me more effort of trying to help you."

I walked away from her up the stairs and to my bathroom...I turned on the shower and climbed in letting the warm water soothe me. I had gone through so many emotions in one morning that I was now no longer feeling the exhaustion I did when I woke up this morning. I took my time; if Alice was going to leave the house then I would force myself not to miss her.

How could I not miss her, though? I almost had her intimately and the thought of that turns me on again. Alice was going to be the death of me even though it was now doomed that I was going to be the death of her.

I stepped out of the shower turning off the handle and wrapping my towel hanging up on the rack around my lower body. I opened the door and jumped when I saw Alice standing there studying me up and down.

"I will stay with you...However there is something I want to tell you."

"Go on" I replied, she took my hand in hers and led me into my bedroom, she closed the door behind me and closed the distance between us. I felt her breath on my face as she leant up to my ear.

"We may not be able to have sex, Jasper...But we can still play" she whispered seductively, I felt my knees buckle at the sound of her seducing whisper. I moaned automatically when she reached into the confined space of my towel to grope my erection which had come out to say hello just on seeing her. "Don't you agree that we should still play, Jasper?" her hand moved up and down my length and I bit down hard on my lip. Alice trailed kissed down my chest and onto my abdomen, she knew what she was doing...When I wanted her this badly I could never deny her anything.

"Do I get to play with you?" I stuttered. Alice's hand moved faster and faster. The towel had now fallen completely off of my body. I was utterly nude in front of her but she did not seem to be taking all of me in, she kept her hand going and her kisses along my neck.

"If you like...Let's call it friends with benefits..Shall we?" she whispered, her breath on my skin. That sent me over the edge I came into her hand and with one final thrust I rode the waves of my sudden orgasm. Alice smiled against my skin and I opened my eyes to find hers looking back at me, she shot me a proud wink before kissing my mouth passionately.

I was about to caress her tongue again when I pulled away, she may have won this round but she will have to wait for her own time of pleasure. I had it planned for when she least expected it. I reached down and wrapped the towel back around me. Alice wiped her hand on it and turned around, she lied down on my bed and turned over to the side.

I changed quickly as she had her back to me and took the towels in my hand and opened my bedroom door.

"I am going to make something to eat." I said walking out and leaving her in the bedroom again.

*~Alice~*

_Why did you do that, Alice? Where the fuck did that come from? Oh God Jasper's body so good!_

_I can't leave now when I could be having all of him. Oh what about the drugs. Is Jasper more important than drugs? You have already proven that you can turn him on, Alice._

I loved the feel of Jasper's touch on me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. When he touched me, I wanted more, I wanted to be adored again like the way Edward had done.

_Drugs...Jasper...Drugs...Jasper...A nightmare._

_He threw away my last sachet...I NEEDED that! Do I NEED him more?_

_I cannot believe that I made a deal with him...To have sex with me if I gave up my heaven! Who fucking does that. Alice you stupid woman!_

_You can never do anything right...Why did I stay last night? I could have escaped earlier as well. Jasper gave me the option._

_The fear of being alone in a strange judgemental world made me decide to stay...No it was because you craved Jasper's touch so much you do not want to leave._

_I have a boyfriend!_

_No you don't. He left you!_

_He will come back!_

_No he won't. Who left you to freeze to death in the woods?_

_Jasper found you!_

_He brought me back, he could have left me, why didn't he?_

_He says he cares. .Do you believe him?_

_No...Yes...No...Yes...Why did you have to go and grope him for? Now he will think that you are a whore?_

_I am not a whore...I am not!_

I grabbed the pillow forcefully from behind my head and smothered it over my face as I screamed into it. The battle with my head and also the pull of my emotions making everything too hard to bear everything came back to my drugs. I needed them! I had no more happiness, left just a dark uncertain world in this house.

I kept the pillow on my face pushing it harder into my features as I held my breath flushed heat rushing to the skin of my cheeks.

"Alice. What the fuck!" I heard Jasper's voice, he held both my hands once and pulled the pillow away from my face. I looked up into his eyes.

My God how is it possible that a man be so handsome? So beautiful in soul. Why was it that I was willing to drop everything I could have with Jasper to get more fixes? Strange fucking village, too I wouldn't know where to start even if I _did_ want drugs.

_Why was everything SO hard? I needed someone to come and give me a reality check. The drugs would kill me if I carried on and I knew that when I started the habit but how long would I have left? Was there much point in trying to live anyway?_

Jasper touched my hair as he stroked a loose strand from my face. There was the touch again. The touch that would stop an army and the touch that could consume me in the flames of desire for as long as he needed. I swallowed, what was he thinking? Jasper was not like Edward, Edward showed everything he was feeling through the way his face was, his eyes were the most prominent feature of his emotion and he could make me love him one moment and scare me senseless the next. It was safe for me to say that Jasper's eyes were much more gentle than Edward's once were. Jasper's skin was slightly darker than Edward's. However Jasper was lighter, his blonde hair and blue eyes contrasted with Edward's brown hair and green eyes.

"If you wanted to scream. You could have screamed, no one is around to hear you apart from me...Do not smother yourself like that." Jasper said soothingly. How did he know that I was smothering a scream? _Crap, of course! He mentioned that he had done drugs before as well...So maybe getting help from him would not be so bad after all._

"I have made you something to eat. Come with me." Jasper took one of my hands before I could answer and pulled me gently off the bed once I had managed to get up onto my knees. I stepped off the bed stopping all my thoughts and concentrating on Jasper's hand on my own.

Jasper led me downstairs. He stopped in front of me and gestured towards the sofa area, there was a large blanket on the floor with two pillows. Three small scented tea candles sat in the middle. The aroma of what seemed to be vanilla was surrounding the air and there were two bowls in front of the cushions. With what looked like yellow and orange food in them..._Yellow and orange? Was there such a food in that colour?_ I was speechless, though...Jasper had clearly made an effort and I was in no way going to complain that he was being kind and attentive with me even when I had my episodes and cravings. I was really starting to believe that Jasper was going to take care of me and I was scared.

I was frozen to the spot...I saw Jasper move behind me. I shivered as Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist as he leant his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay, honey. Look this is just to say thank you for earlier." He whispered, I shivered again when I registered what he was actually thanking me for. Alarm bells went off in my head again.

"I am sorry about that." I said.

"Why are you sorry. I am not sorry for it." Jasper replied.

"You were not the one who was doing the act. I took advantage of you."

"Believe me, I would have stopped you if you were taking advantage."

"That's not the point, I know you probably think I am a whore and by doing what I did. I made things worse for myself."

Jasper released my waist and walked around to gaze at me from the front. "Alice you will NEVER be a whore. Not to me. Not ever!" he said sternly.

"Please be honest with me, Jasper?" I pleaded.

"Name one time since you have been here where I have been dishonest with you?" he asked me. I bit down on my lip...I could think of nothing. "See?"

"Fine" I said simply.

Jasper took my hand and took me to the blanket. I sat down and crossed my legs as he took his hand out of mine and sat down in front of me, I hunched my shoulders and twiddled with my hands in my lap. This was where the cravings began!

"So what is this?" I asked Jasper trying to keep my mind off of what I truly wanted.

"Mac and cheese. It's not really an English meal but it is all I have in, and all I know how to make in my limited supplies. That is, until I go shopping of course."

"Oh. Why is it yellow?"

"Well the pasta is yellow. The majority of pasta is yellow but the cheese when it is grilled goes orange."

"Oh, thank you" I said quietly.

"You're welcome, Alice, but the reason I did this was because I wanted to thank you." Jasper shot me a cheeky look and I sighed.

"You're welcome..,I guess" I replied picking up the fork which lay on one side and picking at the food in the bowl. I picked up a small amount of this pasta on my fork and brought it up to my mouth. I tasted it as I opened my mouth to eat the food. I chewed for a while.

I felt sick. I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I am sorry...I can't eat this" I said rubbing my face in my hands.

_Why do you have to be so flaming difficult, Alice!_

"Oh. That is okay, I will save some for you in the fridge if you would prefer to have some tomorrow."

"Thank you" I said appreciatively. I picked up the bowl and put it next to me. I twisted my body around and laid down with my side facing Jasper as I allowed the smell of vanilla and the sound of silence soothe me a little.

*~Jasper~*

Of course I had not been hurt that Alice had not been able to eat. I was expecting it I just allowed her the option to eat if she wanted to or not. I had only eaten half of mine when I took the bowl and put it on the floor away from me. I had been studying Alice as she lay in front of me so much that I no longer had a good appetite.

I crawled over to her and lifted her head and put it in my lap as I folded both my legs to the side of me into a curved shape. Alice rested her head on my lap easily. I ran my fingers through her hair and played with it slowly and gently, when I was a child my mum had played with my hair when I was upset or angry and it had always made me feel better.

"Do you miss him?" I whispered to her.

"Who?" she replied.

"Edward."

"Sometimes I do. I miss the good things we had. However I remember the bad things too."

"Did he ever...Hurt you?"

"No, I mean he would always have other people do it for me. You could never say no to Edward that was his power."

"I am sorry, Alice."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked...I chuckled uncontrollably and nervously, how was I to know that the question was going to fall on me? Due to my nervousness that shows that I have absolutely no experience all on its own.

"After what has happened with you and me today...You think I would have a girlfriend?" I exclaimed.

"There are such things as affairs. Edward had many mistresses or affairs, if you prefer a better word."

"Mistresses? I wasn't aware that they called them that anymore."

"He cheated...That is all. No more, no less"

Alice's face was a mix of sadness and anger..This must have been a hard subject for her and instead of talking about it anymore I moved one hand from her hair to stroke along the side of her face. Alice was such a beautiful woman...If I could love her the way her boyfriend should do then I would. Loving her would be too much at the moment for now I was simply going to appreciate as much time as I could for the amount of time she will be here with me.

I lowered my head and connected my mouth on hers. Alice immediately parted her mouth for me and I indulged in everything that she is. Fair enough we were not a couple but I was determined to make Alice feel as comfortable as possible and I have seen the way she has reacted to me. This was the only way I knew how, charming how you make a decision to just talk to someone and yet now you end up having a close shave of having sex with them. This is what Alice did to me.

Alice wrapped her hands around my wrists as I brought them up to the hem of her shirt. I pushed my hands up her stomach and up to place both of my hands on her breasts, Alice sighed in my mouth but I kept our mouths busy not wanting her to refuse or stop me...She had already showed me what she could do to me and now it was my turn to return the favour. I kneaded her breasts in my palms and I felt Alice's hips move underneath me. I caressed every angle I could reach from the sides to the bottom and to the centre. I could not bend my head down to kiss them so instead I showed Alice what I could do with my hands. She clearly needed this.

Alice suddenly took her mouth away from mine and tugged on my hands to release them from the softness and beautiful heaven that was her chest. She lifted herself up from my lap and stood up, I gazed into her eyes as she turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She said.

"Alice...I just wanted to-"

"I know you did. It is sweet but I really do hate myself right now. It is not that I do not want to...I just need to be alone."

I opened my mouth but she had already run up the stairs..I heard my bedroom door close. I sighed and was tempted to go and see her but I figure if she wanted to be left alone then it would be best to listen to her.

I made myself busy tidying up the dinner things and placing the leftovers in my fridge. I needed to go shopping tomorrow for more than just food as well, I needed to get Alice some clothes as I had ripped her only bra this morning. However she would have to come out with me.

Once everything was tidied I took out my clothes from the washing machine and hung them out to dry on my racks, I pulled out the sofa bed leaving the candles to continue to burn on the coffee table which I had put back in its original position.

The blanket that Alice and I laid on at dinner was now going to be my cover for the night, I climbed into bed after I had cleaned my teeth as quietly as I could in my bathroom upstairs. There seemed to be no light coming from my own bedroom. God did I hope that Alice was asleep as she had no sleep last night and she must have been so very tired today.

I turned off the main light in the bedroom and took off my shirt. I left my trousers on and hopped onto the bed, pulling the blanket over me I looked up at the ceiling waiting for my eyes to droop down on their own accord.

My eyes started to droop almost immediately and I closed my eyes to make sleep come a bit easier. I was about to fall completely under into slumber when I felt the other side of my bed sink down a little. I lacked the energy to open my eyes back up again. An arm snaked around my front and a weight fell on my stomach.

I didn't have to guess. It was Alice laying with me, I brought my right hand off of the duvet from the side of me and brought it over to put over her hand.

Then with Alice by my side I slept peacefully. Better than I had done in a long time.


	4. Changes

**Thank you for the reviews! X**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Jasper~*

"Jasper!" I heard Alice cry out...I shot my eyes open and looked over to the side of me...Alice was lying on her back and shaking violently sweat pouring from her forehead...Tears running down her face..I shot up from the bed throwing the blanket off of me and lifting my legs to straddle her...Putting my hands on her face as she writhed underneath me. I had gone through these episodes in the past on my own and it usually left me so drained...It was basically Alice's body trying to cope without the drugs...Seeing as she had probably inhaled a lot in the years she had been addicted. I put both my hands on her waist as she screamed and wailed underneath me...I kept my hands on her waist to try and hold her still...her back was rising higher and higher – she may as well be breaking her spine.

"I'm cold!" she managed to wail out...The sweat was pouring from her head...I knew what these were – cold sweats. I took my hands away from her waist and pulled the blanket over her tighter lifting up from her lap so I could sit on top of the blanket.

"Alice..It's okay...I am here...Breathe sweetheart it will go away soon just breathe" I soothed as she struggled with tremendous force...These seizures were so powerful and they increased the longer you went through withdrawal...This was hers and my only option to kick this...We had no other option because if Alice didn't do this now she would never do it.

Her strength was increasing as well and I found myself in awe of her...The fact that she chose to stay and help me help her like this. I was not keeping her here against her will we had made a choice and a deal together..._I just hope you know what you are doing, Jasper. I cannot hurt her...I will not hurt her._

Alice's wails started to subside...I took one hand from her waist and pulled the sleeve of my top up to cover my hand...I had suffered from a chill in the night and so I had to reach down on the floor and put my shirt on...Alice had taken away her arm from my torso so I did not have to have to move her. I wiped her forehead as she leant into my hand a little...Alice did look beautiful even when she was suffering from uncontrollable forces in her body and her mind...This was her body's way of cleaning itself and she needed to be aware of that because the seizures would get worse each day she was not under the influence of drugs..However it takes different amounts of these episodes for each person..The longer someone has been dependant on drugs the harder 'cold turkey' is for them..I and Alice had both been lucky in a way because Alice was not addicted to Heroin...Withdrawal from heroin can cause fatal heart strain and possible strokes because of the force of the seizures.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked leaning my head down to hers and resting my forehead on her clammy one..She breathed heavily beneath me but she was no longer screaming or wailing.

"It's so hard" she choked out swallowing deeply...I moved my head upward touching my lips to her forehead...Alice took her hands from the mattress and put them around my wrists which were on the pillow at both sides of her head...She gripped them tightly.

I kissed the centre of her forehead then moved to the right side and then to the left. "Don't leave me, Jasper...Promise me you won't leave me."Alice choked out. If my heart could break it would right then and there after she had spoke. I lifted my head and glanced down into her eyes.

"I said we would do this together...And we will...I won't stop helping you, Alice." I stroked one of her cheeks with my hands and leant down to kiss her once on the nose.

I was about to tilt my head back up when Alice grabbed the sides of my face with both hands and brought my lips down to hers...She sighed on contact and wrapped her hands in my hair...I broke away before we could open our mouths to each other...I find it hard to resist Alice and I am sure that she would want to go on given the choice..We were both hungry in different ways for one another. This new woman in my life has made everything go pear-shaped...For so long I have been used to routine..Day after day doing the same things and now...Everything had changed in a heartbeat.

"Come with me." I whispered climbing gently off of her and taking her hand...She lifted her body up slowly so that she was sitting on her bottom with her legs straight out in front of her...I wrapped my hands under her legs and pulled her near to the very end of the bed before lifting her up completely in my arms..She put her hands around the back of my neck and we both said nothing as I took her up the stairs as easily as anything..Alice was lighter than a feather and I would need to make sure that she did not lose any more weight..There was nothing on her as it was.

I opened the handle to my bathroom door and walked in with Alice still in my hold.

"You have some towels now...I brought them up before laying back down this morning." I whispered to her..She smiled a little and nodded. "I will be outside if you need me." I put her down onto her feet and she turned to face me as I opened the door.

"Jasper...You know the...Seizures....Will they kill me?" she choked out...I shook my head instantly.

"No Alice...They will be powerful but this is the best way...I can promise you that." I replied. I closed the door and sat outside...Against the wall this time so I didn't fall from the door opening like last time.

I was waiting around fifteen minutes before Alice emerged from the bathroom...The steam from the shower also following her into the landing..I stood up and followed her into my bedroom.

"Alice...Would you do something for me?" I asked her...She turned around.

"What?" she answered quietly...Meekly almost like she was feeling small so her feelings shone in her voice.

"I need to go shopping today...Will you join me?" I hesitantly chose my words.

"I can't go out there" she said clutching herself in her towel. "People will see me."

"You should be seen, Alice...I need you with me so that I can buy you some more clothes." Alice walked away from me to the far wall and kept her back to me. I remained still for the moment. "Alice...No one will hurt you." I added.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked her back still facing me.

"You will be with me...Now you are starting to trust me and I am starting to trust you in my way...It seems right....Please?"

"Okay" Alice sighed...I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thank you...I promise I won't let anything happen to you. There are some clothes in the wardrobe...Pick whichever you feel comfortable in." I held her tight and kissed her cheek before releasing her and walking out of the room. I closed my bedroom door and walked into my bathroom.

I stroked the circles under my eyes as I looked at myself in my mirror in the middle of my bathroom, cabinet. _Christ..._I desperately needed to get some shut-eye. I gave up studying my face anymore and climbed into the shower turning on the handle and twisting the temperature as hot as I could manage to go without scalding myself.

I let the soaring heat soothe me and break me into a proper sweat...When I was younger and I would suffer from lack of sleep my skin not just on my face but all over my body would break-out and I would spend weeks trying to calm the individual spots out with cocoa butter...My mum suggested I bathe or shower in proper heated water and even though it made my skin redder and hotter...It worked somehow....Now having a hot shower I would keep any of that bad skin at bay.

I climbed out looking at my lobster skin...Now I know why Anne used to like her baths and showers so hot when I would stay at her place. I walked into my bedroom and saw Alice sitting on the floor in a pair of my trousers and a band T-shirt that I wore at a gig back when I was a student in university..She looked much better in it than I had done...It was even too big on her that contrasted when I had worn it had been way too small...I wasn't able to get a larger size and I loved the shirt too much...The horrible happenings of unfairness in life.

I smiled at her as she smiled a tiny one in return...Why was I no longer feeling embarrassed about being with her in only my towel!!

Anne had always tried to open me up and part from when we would be intimate with each other I would not be without any kind of top and trousers in front of her...I would feel embarrassed because Anne was so beautiful and she still is...I felt intimidated and what kind of day and age was this when a boyfriend felt insecure in front of his girlfriend or even vice versa...With Alice I didn't care...She wasn't my girlfriend but I felt safe with her and I knew that she would never make me feel uncomfortable about the way I am because that is not the way she is...I just needed to prove to her that to me she was beautiful inside and out...Bringing away the effects of the drug was not going to be something that happens overnight...I would work to make sure it happens in the end.

I changed into my clothes keeping the towel around me...Once I finished putting my boxers and trousers on I took the towel off and put my top on. Alice was watching me...She was watching me gently if that was the best word for it..She was not studying my every move...She just seemed interested in what I was doing. I kind of liked it.

"Are you ready?" I asked her...She nodded once but remained still...I put the towel on the bed with hers and knelt in front of her. "You are going to like this...Every girl likes to have new clothes and make themselves look good...However with you, you would not have to try very hard. Can you remember the last time you went shopping?"

"Yes...Once."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Alice nodded and her eyes brighten up a little as the corners of her mouth edged upwards...I held out my hand and she took it in her own...She stood up and I grabbed the towels from the bed and led her out of the room.

Instead of putting the towels in the wash..I simply put them on the racks. I then turned back to Alice and her bare feet caught my eye.

"Oh damn...You don't have any shoes!" I exclaimed...Alice bit down on her lip.

"I am sorry" she said.

"Don't be...You will have to wear some of my trainers...I will get you some real comfortable shoes today...Okay?" she nodded.

I paced to the space behind my front door and took my trainers out and my usual casual shoes...I needed a new pair but I would have to wait until next month's pay to get them..Alice was more important as she had literally nothing of her own. Alice slipped into my shoes and I tied the laces up on my own. I took my car keys off of the hook behind the door and also took my wallet out of my coat pocket...Afterwards I opened the door fully..Alice squinted a little as the daylight shot through her eyes..I took her hand and led her out into the cool air.

In the next village of 'Penge' there was a shopping district called 'Rose Court'...It consisted of three streets and literally every shop you could imagine...There was nothing that you couldn't get in 'Rose' and it was the best place to be because it wasn't like a main town or even other shopping centres. It was quiet much like Oakton.

I parked up the car and climbed out...I opened Alice's door and she climbed out...She looked incredibly nervous about being out but I figured the more clothes and necessities I could get for her the least she would have to come back. I wrapped my hand around hers and we started walking.

I didn't have any kind of plan for what shops to go to...I was a decide-on-the-moment kind of person and so...First stop was the hairdressers. I walked in and was greeted by the ever so sweet young girl that was Leah. I had only met her a few times as this was where Bella usually dragged me when she needed some company..My sister was always changing her hair as much as the English weather.

"Jasper Hale...Wow long time no see" Leah gave me a small hug as she walked around her desk...I gripped Alice's hand tighter so that she wouldn't be inclined to escape.

"Hello Leah...Listen I am going to need you to do me a favour?" I asked her.

"Of course, Jasper what is it?"

"The thing is...Alice, here is in need of some pampering and seeing as I am a guy I do not know where to start" Leah giggled.

"I know...Your sister was the one who would usually end up doing everything and calling all of the shots. How is she by the way?"

"She is good...The last time we spoke anyway."

"Ah well...Hello Alice!" I looked at Alice who managed to smile at Leah...Bless her she was showing such strength. "Let's see if we can go and sort you out" Leah added...I released Alice's hand and she looked up at me worriedly.

"It's ok...I will be over here" I whispered to her...She nodded and followed Leah to the chairs in front of the sinks where customers had their hair washed. I sat down in the small waiting area and watched Alice intently.

I hoped that she could do this.

*~Alice~*

_Why did Jasper have to let go of my hand?_

_I never want him to let go of my hand...I felt safe with him._

"Could you put your head back for me, please..Alice?" The young woman..Leah asked. I tilted my head back and put my hands firmly on the arm rests of the seat.

Once the smell of the products she was putting on my hair flew around my nose..I felt a little happier..I liked that smell. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel for once..My head was too much to cope with at times but I was no longer feeling anxious. Leah put a towel around my hair and rubbed it dry...she was gentle.

"Okay all done, could you stand up for me?" I stood up as she wrapped the towel around my shoulders..I followed her lead to a seat in front of a large mirror..I sat down but kept my eyes on my lap...I hated mirrors especially because I would never be beautiful enough to look at my reflection and be proud of my genetics. Leah lifted the towel and brought it around my shoulders as she lifted my hair in her other hand. She managed to put my hair back over the towel and she ran her fingers through it gently I flinched as her fingers reached some mats at the bottom.

"Sorry...You have really nice hair, Alice" she said and I smiled keeping my eyes on the floor. "Is there anything you would prefer me to do in terms of a style?" she added.

I shook my head. "That's okay...I think I have an idea about what would look good on you...To make your hair look nicer in the new cut I will have to take out your blonde..Is that okay?"

I had dyed my hair blonde for as long as I can remember I can no longer picture my natural hair colour..I didn't care what she did with it I just needed to get back to Jasper's as fast as I could.

I nodded.

"Good."

"Leah..Does Bella's shop girl still work in that boutique down the road?" I looked up at the sound of Jasper's voice.

"Yes..She is still going." Leah replied separating my hair in clips.

"Great...Listen I am going to go and get some stuff from there...Would you mind looking after Alice for me until I come back?"

"Of course" Leah replied...Butterflies soared around my stomach. Jasper leaned down on my shoulder.

"I am going to go for a while...I will be back soon, though I promise...Do you trust me?" I nodded immediately and smiled. He kissed my cheek and left the shop.

"You know, Jasper is a real sweetheart..You are lucky to have him."

"He's not mine" I replied.

"He's not?"

"No"

"That's a shame...You two look like you have something" Leah began to fold tin foil in my hair but I wasn't paying much attention to what she was going to do.

"Something?" I asked.

"Yes...You know when you see two people together and you just know they are meant to be together..Even if the two individuals can't see it themselves."

"Oh"

"You have a boyfriend, then?"

"I did"

"Bad break-up?"

"Erm...I guess."

"Jasper hasn't had much luck in the love department, either." I looked up at her and she nodded. "Yeah his last girlfriend...She was great and I am in no position to try and understand what they had together but she was a little...Boring. I couldn't see the attraction myself. Bella, Jasper's sister would always come in here and we would have a bitch about her...None of us could really get why he was with her – they were nothing alike."

"I understand"

"Do you want anything to happen, then?"

"Happen?"

"With Jasper" she said in a hopeful voice.

"No...Not really..He's a friend."

"You make a good couple."

"Thanks"

"All of your lowlights are done...I am going to bring the hairdryer around and you will have to sit under it for about twenty minutes...I will go and get you a drink while you wait."

"Okay...Thank you" Leah walked off and I twiddled with my hands in my lap...I thought about Jasper...I also thought about his ex-girlfriend...I bet she was pretty, pretty and intelligent and they broke up because of obstacles in life. I failed to understand why Jasper was still not going out with anyone – he had been so good and kind with me and I felt so safe with him...Safer than I had done in a long time...Security like this was something that I hadn't felt so strongly since I was a child. I had forgotten how good it felt.

Leah wheeled the hairdryer round and switched it on..Warm air surrounded the space above my head....There was a light tap on my shoulder.

"Here...It's a smoothie...It's kind of food in a liquid form..People praise it." She handed me a glass with a pink substance in it...What was with places here and their strangely coloured foods?

"Thanks" I said taking the glass and sipping a little. It tasted good...sort of sweet and savoury at the same time. I drank more allowing the coolness to flow down my throat.

"What is this?" I asked Leah as she was sorting out the equipment on the table in front of me.

"It's a smoothie..Strawberry and raspberry to be exact."

"Oh"

"You like it?"

"Yes" I replied.

"I thought you might" Leah walked away to attend to some people who had walked in through the front doors...Jasper still hadn't come back and I forced myself to not miss him...I had lied to Leah about not wanting anything to happen with Jasper...He made me feel like I was the only person in the world..Special. Edward had treated me the same way when we had first started going out but now..I can see that my relationship with Edward wasn't meant to be. I doubted that Jasper would ever leave me that way.

I felt a little sad about not being with Edward anymore but if he were ever to come here and ask me back...I would decide not to.

I watched the people who entered sit down in the waiting area and talk amongst themselves..They were a middle aged couple. They shot me a glance and a nod as they saw me looking at them...I looked back down at my lap as I took another sip of smoothie.

Leah came back to me after a while. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you" I answered...I was really being treated nicely here and I do not know whether I deserved it.

"Great...Let's take this away now." She muttered as she turned off the dryer and wheeled it away from my head...I drank the last of my smoothie and put the empty glass on the table in front of me and put my hands back together in my lap.

"You are going to look great!" Leah exclaimed taking away the foil pieces one by one and then separating my hair again in clips. "So do you come from around here, Alice?"

"No."

"Where did you live?"

"I lived in Yorkshire." I replied...Shivering as she began to cut the end of my hair.

"It's okay...Most people find having their hair cut hard when they haven't done it in a while but believe me you are going to look even more beautiful with this new colour."

"Okay."

"So...How do you know Jasper?" I thought of a quick lie...I then remembered that I have seen a business card of where he works hanging in his kitchen.

"Through his work"

"The pub...That seems like a long way to travel for just a night of drinking."

"It was a spur of the moment thing"

"Ahh I have had my fair share of those...So how did you like it?"

"What?" I asked.

"The pub"

"It was....nice."

"I should really go and see what it's like...Apparently Jasper's ex works there with him as well."

"Hm."

Leah now reached the last layer of my hair taking it out of the clip...she worked the scissors around the last part and then ran her hands through it when she finished. Leah then took the towel off of my back and raised the chair for me so I could stand up.

*~Jasper~*

"All done?" I asked the various men who had helped me pack all of the things I had spent in my car. I had gone both clothes and food shopping so that I could take Alice home straight away when she had finished having her hair done...However I had needed some help. Rosalie, who had been Bella's best shopping help when she had come down to visit had helped me find all clothes for Alice based on a really simple description I gave her of what Alice looked like. I was impressed that she could get so many clothes for just a basic description...Her service was worth every penny.

"Yes" one man answered.

"Thank you" I said appreciatively as they walked away from my car...I glanced at my watch and took a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it...I had five minutes to spare.

I wondered as I smoked what Alice would look like...I trusted Leah just as much as Bella trusted her and so even if Alice didn't like it everyone else would think that she looked amazing.

If I could...I would plummet her boyfriend into a brick wall for treating her the way he had...Fair enough she had an addiction and that may be hard for outsiders to understand because they haven't been under the same influences themselves..But COME ON!

Hiring someone to kill your girlfriend...Who does that? Since when do English people rein act the mafia?!

I finished the last drag of my cigarette and locked my car door before making my way back to the hairdressers.

The air was getting colder and that was always an indication that it was getting later in the day...I wrapped my coat around myself more as I reached the door to the salon. I welcomed the heat as it hit me from inside and I wiped my feet on the doormat. Leah approached me.

"Hey..She looks great. I wanted to give you this." She handed me a bag which had been sitting on the reception desk. "It's some products it will help her hair keep moisturised until the colour wares in properly."

I took the bag "thank you so much, Leah...How much do I owe you?"

"Oh..Not necessary."

"What?"

"Let's just say...It was my pleasure...I hope to see Bella come by again soon. You can take Alice home now..She is over there."

I followed Leah's pointed finger and saw Alice sitting in one of the hairdressers chairs...WOW!

I mean...yeah WOW! I had no other words for it...Her hair was a deep brown colour almost like mahogany and it was cut short but layered so it was all pointing in different directions....It was perfect..She was perfect. I walked over to her and she smiled as she saw me in the mirror..She spun around so the chair was facing me and I knelt down in front of her.

"You look amazing" I said as she smiled...She caressed one of my hands in hers.

"I missed you" she said.

"Let's go home" I said standing up at the same time as her. We walked over to the desk hand in hand as Leah smiled at the both of us. "Thank you so much for this, Leah" I said appreciatively.

"Thank you" Alice said.

"You're welcome, Alice...I hope very much to see you again" Leah said. I held the bag firmly in the hand that wasn't in Alice's as Leah opened the door for us.

I stepped out onto the street with Alice.

"Leah gave me something...It was a smoothie..I think she said" Alice stated.

"Oh...Smoothies are nice."

"Yes..I was thinking that I may have them instead of proper food for a while." Alice suggested.

"Of course..It is a good thing I brought a lot of fruit today wasn't it."

"Oh weren't we going to-"

"Everything is done...We can go home now." Alice smiled after I had broken her off.

Smoothies...Why hadn't I thought of them before?!

I drove in silence back to the house...Alice seemed better today even though it was inevitable that she would be having episodes unexpectedly in the day or even none at all depending on how her body was coping but on the outside she seemed okay..Much better than she had been since staying with me. Maybe I was doing something right after all.

(Later)

After spending a good hour shifting boxes from the car to my room..Alice was going through the boxes as I made smoothies downstairs..Luckily I hadn't got rid of that blender that Bella had gotten me two Christmases ago...What kind of sister gives their brother a blender?! It was strange that she had given me a blender at the time when I had no use for it but now I was going to need it more than I ever would have thought before. Hmm coincidence?

I finished pouring the mango and apple blend into two glasses and I took them and went up to give Alice a glass in my room.

All the boxes were empty as I walked in and Alice was sitting on the bed looking at me as I walked in.

"Jasper..All these clothes are beautiful" she said standing up.

"I didn't pick them out..But thank you" I said smiling. I handed her the glass and she took a sip of it.

"What is this one...This isn't the same as the one earlier." Alice observed.

"No different fruits this time."

"Oh well its nice"

"Good" I sat down on the foot end of the bed putting my glass on the floor. "So you like your hair?" I asked. Alice leant down to put her glass on the floor beside her and she walked over to me...I was taken aback a little when she straddled me scissoring her legs around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head onto my shoulder. I sighed and hugged her tightly in silence.

This was Alice's way of saying thank you..As little as it may seem to some people for me...I couldn't be happier...I wanted her to be comfortable and it's true that the two of us had gone into territories which would be deemed 'Too comfortable' but I loved being with her all the same and it looked like she was starting to warm up to me at last.

Alice lifted her head and looked into my eyes for what was like the first ever time..She was really seeing me and I was seeing her.

"I have some other things for you." I suddenly remembered..Alice tilted her head. I lifted her off of my lap and ran down to the kitchen...I took Leah's paper bag off of one of the counters and ran with it back up to my room.

What Alice didn't know was that I had added my own little surprise of my own in there for her..So it wasn't just shampoos, conditioners and lotions in there. I gave the paper bag to her and sat back down. She climbed into my lap but with her back to me as I leant over her shoulder to see her opening the bag. She took out the shampoo and immediately flipped the lid and smelled the inside of the bottle..She sighed contently.

"I loved this smell" she stated putting the lid back down.

"Leah said you would need them" I said. I wrapped my arms around her tummy as she took out the conditioner and hair lotion before taking out the white velvet box...She held it in her hands and analysed it for a moment before opening the lid. I heard her gasp. I said nothing allowing her to enjoy the moment of having something of her very own as well as clothing.

Alice stood up..Turned and sat on my lap in front of me again.

"What is it?" she asked trailing her fingers along the necklace I had brought her.

"It's a bird..A sparrow to be exact." Alice smiled her eyes filling up with tears. "You are my sparrow, Alice...You are injured at the moment and cannot fly but soon you will be able to have your own wings again and be free." It seemed like a good analogy when I was buying it. I took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

Alice did not have to lift her hair anymore as the length of it had changed quite drastically...I clasped it together and she wrapped it around her hand when I brought my hands back around.

I sat there with her in silence...I rubbed her arms as she started to sob.

*~Alice~*

No one had ever given me anything like this...I didn't know what to say to Jasper..He was truly looking after me and I did NOT deserve his kindness..Not if I could not pay it back to him. He rubbed my arms in comfort...I didn't need comfort..I needed to show him how much I was grateful for him. I looked into his eyes and pressed my lips onto his...He sighed against my mouth and responded...Kissing Jasper was like nothing else...There was nothing in the world that compares to this..Even Edward had never kissed me like this...That is why I loved it so much. I brought my tongue and caressed it around his needing him to know that I was thanking him not just for the necklace but for everything...I put as much emotion into the kiss as I could pushing him back onto the bed so that I was lying on top of him..He put his hands in my hair and I put both of mine on his chest. I ran out of air quickly and separated my mouth...I moved down to his neck from the top to the bottom as he moaned quietly below me...I could have this much power over a man and it was something that was all so new to me. I finished my trail on his neck and worked along his jaw line..He was taking all of it in – this had nothing to do with me..This was about him, the way he is and the way he has been with me. I planted one small kiss on his lips before looking into his eyes again.

"Thank you" I said as he smiled.

"What for?"

"Everything" I replied kissing him again with more enthusiasm.

I was going to get through this...This morning had been horrible and I knew that I was going to have some more taking over my body but the thought of actually losing Jasper was far worse to think of than some cold sweats.

I was going to do this...With his help...I knew I could.

I would be forever grateful to Jasper....Words would never be enough to thank him.

**Thanks for reading!**

**.S.**

**X x**


	5. Needs

**Thank you SO much to ALL the reviewers..I am loving the fact that you like this story..It is a bit challenging but I love it too much to complain ****!**

**LIME alert (an advanced warning before you read on)**

**I was having a 'Rascal Flatts' chapter with this one...Because I love them but I do like the meaningful lyrics in their songs.**

***Here, My Wish and Waiting all my life* were the main influences on this chappy!**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Jasper~*

"Bella!" I gasped in shock as I saw my sister stand in front of me on my doorstep.

"Hello little bro!" she said with a beaming smile..I couldn't move...She did not tell me she had been coming and let's just say that I hadn't spoke to her about my newest roommate. "Is that any way to great your loving older sister?" she said with a small pout..I found my legs suddenly and opened the door further to let her in..She skipped in and turned on her heel to face me putting her bags down by her feet as I closed the door.

"Come and give me a hug!" she said holding her arms out..I smiled at her enthusiasm and wrapped my arms around her waist...I had missed her even though she had the worst timing imaginable. "I have missed you, Jazz" she said her voice vibrating on my shoulder. I kissed her cheek and released her. "I have something for you..Well two things actually." She bent down and took out a small white bag out of a bigger bag and took out a wooden carving of some sort. "It's a kangaroo...Don't ask the hubby made it for you and he said that your fireplace mantelpiece was empty the last time he came."

"Bell you do realise that was two years ago." I said smiling as she spun around to look at the empty mantelpiece.

"Two years ago maybe but it is still empty" she sang taking the kangaroo and the bag and put the kangaroo on the centre of the mantelpiece. "There" she said walking back to me and taking something else out of the bag. "A bottle of Joop..Your favourite from the lovely ladies in duty free!". I beamed as she held up the bottle of aftershave in front of me. "I love you, sis." I said taking the bottle.

"Now now there is no need to get sappy of a bottle of 'Joop' although it is MUCH better than Paulie's gift I know." I giggled. Bella always knew how to make me laugh...Since she landed her new job she has had a new found enthusiasm on her life and basically anything that goes on around her.

I turned at the sound of footsteps down the stairs and my heart rose into my throat when Alice appeared...Bella turned to face her as well..._Shit!_

"I heard the door" Alice said quietly...I smiled assuringly at her. "Hello" she said to Bella...I glanced at Bella and she had a smile on her face..A welcoming one..A smile that Alice wasn't used to.

"Hello" Bella replied cheerfully.

"Alice this is my older sister, Bella-" I started.

"Not THAT much older." Bella broke me off.

"Bella this is my friend, Alice." I finished putting my hands in my pockets along with my new bottle of aftershave.

"It's always nice to meet one of Jasper's new friends...When there is one." Bella nudged me and I held back a laugh.

"Thank you...Jasper I am going to-" I nodded before she could finish and she turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs clutching the banister tightly...I avoided my sister's face and walked into the kitchen flipping the switch on my kettle.

"Tea, Bella?" I asked my back to her.

"You are just going to move on without telling me who she is...I have flown twenty-six hours to see you at least give me that much."

"Oh yeah thanks for giving me the heads up by the way."

"Does a sister need an excuse to see her brother?" I spun around..Bella had made herself comfortable on one of the kitchen chairs..She shivered slightly. "Would you also care to explain how there is no glass in your window?" pointing at the window..I groaned. I was never going to win with Bella..I never have been able to.

"Alice is...A friend."

"So you've said...How did you meet her?" Bella was probing...I had already gotten into this hole and I knew I was never going to be able to get myself out of it.

"I didn't exactly meet her." I said wearily.

"Oh..Okay." Bella said confused.

"It's not really my place to say where or how we met...She is staying here for a while that is all."

"Jazz I am your sister..Anything you say to me will never be repeated you know that."

"It's not my story to tell...If Alice tells you then it would be better off coming from her."

"Fair enough...I understand but she is awfully pretty, Jazz!"

"Bella..Don't get any ideas."

"What?!"

"You know what"

"I want to see my brother settled and in love with someone..Is that a crime now?!"

"No...It IS a crime when you start playing matchmaker."

"I have never done it to you before...And then look what happened."

Bella has never liked Anne...I had never asked her why because I didn't want to hear her honesty – Anne and Bella had been civil to one another when they were in the same presence and that was as much as I could have asked of both of them.

"Yes...Well I am single, now."

"Not for long, I hope."

"So glad you like her, Bella." I said sarcastically.

"I DO...Very much..She will soon be a friend of mine as well!"

"Just...Go easy on her, Bell."

"Why?"

"Alice has had problems and....opening up to people is something that she doesn't find easy."

"So she is shy?"

"Yes"

"Oh Jasper Hale...You make it sound like I am going to pounce on her the minute I am in her company..Do you really think I would do that to you OR to her?"

"No Isabella Williams...You wouldn't."

Bella smiled at me as she got up from her chair. "Can I go and see her...Meet her properly?" she asked.

"Yes...If she is asleep come straight back down."

"Aye, aye captain!" Bella cheered as she walked out of the kitchen.

_Be careful, Bella...Please, god be careful with my Alice!_

*~Alice~*

I had four more seizures in the middle of the night...I had never realised how much my addiction had taken a hold of my body and the way it made it work now that it was suffering from withdrawal. Did I still want drugs? Yes. Would I take another line? No.

I lay down on Jasper's bed with my eyes closed letting the silence fall over me.

"Knock knock" I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look in the doorway...Bella was standing there with a smile on her face. "Hi...I just thought I would come and introduce myself properly...It can wait if you were asleep."

"No" I answered moving up to sit on my bottom putting my hands in my lap as I crossed my legs underneath me.

"Thank you" Bella said as she closed the door behind her...She sat down in front of me on the bed and examined my face intently..I lowered my gaze to the duvet cover.

"Okay well as you know my name is Bella...Jasper's sister...I hadn't planned to see Jazz until Christmas but I like to surprise him."

"He looks like he is pleased to see you" I said.

"Yes...I am so glad that he has made a new friend...I mean I tease him about not having many but this place..Oakton is just a bore and there is no one living here who anyone really would wish to know. You're not from around here are you?"

I shook my head.

"No...I can tell."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No of course not honey...It's a relief..I have flown in from Australia and let me tell you that is a whole different world entirely..I love it, though."

Bella was a nice person to talk to..She seemed happy about her life and where she was...I never thought there could be anyone as nice as Jasper but his sister was definitely a close second.

"I like your hair" I stated.

"Oh god...this mess needs serious work the Aussie sun has really damaged any chances it has of looking good probably EVER again. You're hair is great though...Nice colour."

"I had it done yesterday."

"You went to Rose Court?"

"Yes"

"That's one of my FAVOURITE places around here...Did Leah do it for you?"

"Yes. You know her?"

"I LOVE her..I should really go and see her...What is the time?" Bella looked at her watch. "Oh blimey it's only two here..I am going to be SO jet-lagged!"

"Have you had time off of work?"

"Yes..Business is a little slow and so well I decided to take holiday, early."

"Oh right."

"You know...I was just telling Jasper that I think you are really pretty!"

I gawked at her...Bella was beautiful..The visual similar to Jasper in female form...How can someone who looks like her think that I am pretty?!

"I think you are prettier."

"Oh sweetie you're just too cute...Now this may seem a bit odd and you can smack me around the face or whatever you like but...I was hoping that we may end up being friends..During and after my stay here."

"That would be nice."

"Really..Great...We will have some girls nights out too..Jazz said that you were shy but don't worry I won't have you doing anything you do not want to."

"Okay...Well I am going to see Jasper for a minute..Do you need help with your bags?"

"You are continuing to surprise me each time you open that beautiful mouth of yours...No I will worry about them later..Tell Jazz that I am freshening up in the bathroom if he asks where I am."

"Okay" I climbed off of the bed and walked out of the door.

I liked Bella already...Jasper and her sister were going to be an even bigger impact on me now...I never want to leave here.

*~Jasper~*

I had just finished pouring out two smoothies for my sister and Alice when I turned to see Alice walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Alice..Are you okay?" I asked washing out the blender in the sink.

"Yes..Your sister is really nice."

"Oh believe me she has her moments..But then again so do I so I guess I have no right to say anything."

"She is pretty."

"Well..I wouldn't know she is my sister I do not see her that way." I turned the blender upside down and put it on my draining board.

"Bella said that she was freshening up in the bathroom."

"Oh well I won't be seeing her for another two hours then." I turned to face Alice..She was walking towards me. "Is there something wrong?"

Alice was within touching distance now but I kept my hands firm on the counter behind me...Alice was too desirable for her own good and it wouldn't be acceptable for me to grab her and do all the things that men wanted to do with the woman they desired because I would probably never see her again. Alice leant up on her toes her face inches from mine.

"I want to kiss you, Jasper...Except I do not want your sister to see us." She was so sweet...Jesus I needed to get a grip but when it came to Alice she could melt me quite easily with one touch.

"You don't have to ask, Alice" I whispered..She smiled a little and pressed her lips to mine...I took my hands off of the counter and put them gently on her waist as she deepened our kiss wrapping her arms around my neck..Alice parted our mouths this time her tongue touching mine softly before I joined our tongues as they danced together. I clutched her as tight as possible moving one hand from her waist and running it through her hair..Alice's head tilted back and I deepened the kiss from her new angle. She sighed quietly against my mouth and I covered every area of her mouth I could with my tongue before disconnecting our mouths and letting her go gently.

"Thank you" Alice said.

"You're welcome." I said returning the smile.

At that moment it was if my life had flashed right before my eyes..Alice fell to the floor but I caught her with my arms just before she made contact with it..She began to shake and her breathing I lifted her up in my arms and carried her up to my bedroom her wails and shouts getting louder and louder...I pushed her down on the bed and straddled her pressing her hands into the pillow above her head as she writhed underneath me.

"What is going-" I heard Bella shout and I looked over at her as she bit down on her lip looking down on Alice.

"It's alright, Bella" I yelled over Alice's screams "please could you go and get a glass of water?" Bella nodded immediately and raced out of the room. I leant my head further down...Tears were falling down Alice's cheeks..I kissed them away.

"It's okay, Alice..Breathe...Be strong for me" I said pressing my hands harder on her wrists..She shook underneath me but she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere due to my weight on her. Bella came back with a glass..I nodded to the bedside table and she placed it down. She said nothing as she put her hand on Alice's forehead and walked out of the room again.

"Sweetheart I am here..Nothing is going to happen it will go away." I soothed as Alice's yells got louder...Bella came back in with a flannel and a bowl of water...she climbed on the bed and put a hand on Alice's head and wiped her head with the flannel..She didn't seem too bothered by the wails from Alice ringing through the room.

It was a good twenty five minutes before Alice's breathing began to slow...Bella wiped her forehead a last time and putting the flannel back into the bowl she cupped Alice's face in her hands.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked Alice.

"Thank you" Alice breathed out in reply and Bella kissed her once on her nose and climbed off of the bed taking the bowl with her out of the room...She closed the door and I leant down closer to Alice...I kissed her on the lips and her mouth quivered under mine. "Well done, sweetie" I whispered..I was so proud of her doing this it was beyond words. Alice's eyes began to flutter closed and I kissed her again on her nose. "Sleep now" I whispered and she nodded...I wrapped my arms around her upper back and pulled her up gently off the duvet...I hopped down with her in my hold and pulled the duvet back over with one hand and placed her into the bed..Making sure her head was deep into the pillow. I covered her with the duvet and turned off the bedroom light as I walked out into the landing...I closed the door gently and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find Bella leaning her weight on the kitchen counters her head bowed down. She turned around as she heard me walk in.

"Why didn't you tell me she was in drug withdrawal, Jazz?"

"How did you-"

"Paulie was an ex-addict..He quit cold turkey too and I helped him..The same way you looked after Alice." She broke me off.

"Paul?"

"Yes...I never told our parents because they would change their impression of him..I loved him too much to speak badly against him and having you and mum and dad hate him was something I was not willing to accept."

"I am sorry, Bell" I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs as she continued to lean on the counter in front of me.

"Is Alice the reason why you are not working?" I nodded. "Have you quit?"

"No..Just on holiday."

"Please tell me about her, Jazz?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything...From the beginning." I sighed resting my head on one of my hands as I leant my arm in front of me on the table.

"On my way home from work...I was walking through the woods and I found Alice...Unconscious, bleeding a little and so I brought her here...She woke up after a couple of nights and she was convinced that I kidnapped her. I have been helping her and getting to know her that's about it."

"Are you sure there is nothing going on between the two of you?"

"No..I am falling for her, Bell."

"You are?"

I nodded...Tears had filled my eyes and I was desperately trying to hold them back...I heard Bella come towards me..I kept my face down until she lifted my chin with her hand.

"You have been trying hard to get her better haven't you?" I nodded again. "You know..I haven't said this enough in the past, little bro but I am so proud of you."

Bella pushed herself onto her knees and wrapped her arms around me...I fell into her as she ran a hand through my hair and held me close to her chest.

"You're tired...You're scared...Jasper everything is going to be okay...I will be here for as long as you need me to be. Alice is so lucky to have you." Bella whispered into my shoulder...I let out everything I felt everything I was feeling and everything I wanted to happen in my life..."I am going to be here for you just like you have been there for her...If you will let me I would like to be there for Alice as well...Not just a friend but a carer too."

I nodded as she ran her other hand along my back soothing me. "Let it all out, Jazz..When Paul was ill I forced myself to not show emotions but it was the worst decision I have ever made..You need to cry and you will always have this shoulder and my other one too if you're lucky." I chuckled letting go of her and looking into her eyes.

"Alice is worth ten times more than Anne Dormer will ever begin to manage."

"Um..Thanks."

"I know I say that I do not like her, Jazz but you were with the wrong woman..I believe that Alice is the one for you."

"She's not..I am simply helping her."

"The emotion will get too much for you...You need to tell her, Jazz!"

"What and have her leave me?"

"She won't leave"

"You don't know her."

"What exactly have you done...Together..Have you been physical?"

"Bell I am not having the sex talk with you."

"I am hardly mum and dad, Jasper."

"Not the point."

"Jasper...humour me, for five minutes at least."

I groaned again...Bella was an unstoppable force much like Alice was...But in a different way. "We have been close to...having sexual contact but stopped before it got too far."

"You didn't force her?"

"No...Jesus of course not! I hope she doesn't see it that way."

"Have you pleasured each other in another way?"

"Alice has to me but I haven't to her."

"Out of choice?"

"Bell!"

"I am not calling you a rapist, Jazz...I am just trying to get my head around all of this."

"You and me both."

"So you love her?" I nodded. "Does she love you?"

"No"

"Has she told you that?"

"No"

"So nothing is set in stone...may I make a suggestion?"

"Go on."

"Take her out."

"I have"

"No I mean _really_ take her out...On a date..Show her the kind of person I know you are."

"Bella..She was nervous about going to the hairdressers yesterday..I do not want to put her through more panic and upset by taking her out on a date."

"Alice trusts you...There is something about the two of you when you are together..I have seen it already and how long have I been here?!"

"I can't hurt her, Bella."

"You won't...Talk to her. She will listen."

"Really?"

"Yes...Look if you don't try then how will you ever know?"

"I wouldn't."

"Exactly!"

"Okay...I will talk to her. Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome" Bella kissed my cheek and stood up rubbing her knees. "I am going to go and see whether Leah can help me with my hair."

"You don't have a car"

"I can walk...You can't leave Alice." Bella walked out of my room and I watched her pull her small handbag out from her things in the doorway and then she waved at me as she opened the front door and closed it behind her.

I was stuck as to what to do...Whilst Alice was asleep there was not much I could do...I decided to take all of Bella's things up to my room and pack them away quietly..Alice was a deep sleeper and it wasn't likely that she was going to wake up.

Wow I was confused!

*~Alice~*

(2 hours later)

"Alice?" I fluttered my eyes open at the sound of my name and smiled when I saw Jasper sitting beside me with one of my hands in his. "Hello" he whispered.

"Hi" I whispered back. "Where's Bella?"

"She's out"

"She is not upset with me about what happened earlier is she?"

"Alice why would you even ask me something like that?"

"I was curious"

"No..She is not..Bella is growing fond of you."

"I like her."

"I can see you and her being good friends..Heaven help me, eh?"

"Oh..Would you not want me to be friends with her? I wouldn't do anything that upset you." Jasper leant down putting his hands near my head.

"Believe me..Nothing you or Bella could ever do can make me upset."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"This must be hard on you...I can't help but feel like a burden."

"Listen to me, Alice...You being here just might be the best thing that has ever happened to me..I really like having you here."

I lifted myself up to sitting and put my hands on Jasper's shoulders.

"You have been so kind to me...How can I ever be able to repay you?"

"You don't."

"There must be something?"

"No...Trust me, you being here is enough for me."

As his words registered in my mind...I put my hands on his face and brought my face closer to his..I kissed his forehead and begun my trail across the right side of his face, once reaching his jaw I trailed my mouth up along the left side of his face and brought my lips to kiss both his eyelids.

"Alice" Jasper whispered underneath my mouth...I brought my face back to look at him.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I...I-" he stuttered...I cupped his cheek in one of my hands and he leant against it.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked.

"You're beautiful, Alice." He sighed out...I brought my mouth to his and stroked my tongue along his bottom lip he opened his mouth for me and I caressed his mouth with my tongue. All the desire I felt for him clouding my actions as I gripped his face in my hands...Jasper meant more to me than anyone else had ever done. Being with him didn't feel strange or wrong. It felt almost right.

I brought my hands down from his face and started to undo the buttons of his shirt..Jasper shifted underneath my touch and his position made my trail easier. He never disconnected our mouths.

I pushed his top off of his shoulders once all the buttons were undone..My fingertips trailed along the muscles in his arms on their own accord as his fingers sprawled on the sides of my neck tilting my head back as he deepened our kiss.

I put my full hands on his forearms and pushed him down gently onto the bed his head near to the very end where people's feet would be.

"Alice" he breathed my name as I began to trail my fingers down his chest.

"Jasper..Let me thank you...Properly..Please?" I wanted to do this...For both him and for me.

"I don't-" he stopped whispering as I undid the string of the waistband of his tracksuit trousers...I caressed his right hip with one hand as I pulled his trousers down with my other one..His desire standing out for me to see. I was not afraid but entranced by him...With Edward I had never pleasured him as much as I should have done because if I had done it once he would have forced me to do it to him all the time. It was different with Jasper. I was different with Jasper.

I hooked my fingers on his boxers put Jasper's hand stopped me. I looked up at him.

"Alice..I do not want you to do this just because of me" Always so intuitive to me...I knew that Jasper would never allow me to do something I was scared of or did not want to do.

"I want to" I whispered shoving his hand away gently..He dug his fingers by his sides and into the duvet moaning in anticipation.

I kissed along his lower stomach muscles loving the way they quivered underneath my mouth...I took his boxers down his legs lifting my whole body up so that I was kneeling between his legs. I looked at him before taking him into both my hands gaining a deep moan from Jasper as his lips parted and his hips thrusted into my hand.

I worked one of my hands up and down his length slowly watching his every move and hearing every sound he made beneath me..I used my other hand to stroke along his stomach above his small gathering of hair.

"Alice..ugh..So good, honey" he choked out...I couldn't help the smile that formed on my mouth...This felt so good..So much better than anything I had done with Edward. This was not what friends do..I know that. This was just my way of saying thank you to Jasper.

I swallowed hard and took the plunge and I lowered my head and took him into my mouth..Kissing along his tip before working my mouth down him.

"Fuck!" I heard Jasper curse above me...His hips thrust harder into my face but I didn't care..I knew that he needed this. I lowered my head further until he hit the back of my throat...Luckily a gag-reflex was never a problem for me..I trailed my tongue underneath his length and brought my head back up to lick along the outer circle of his tip and on top tasting him before taking him fully into my mouth again.

Jasper's hip movements got faster and faster and I had to use one of my hands to hold him down...Jasper was well endowed and at the beginning I didn't think he was going to fit but by opening my mouth a little wider I did not have to use my hand on his base. I felt him pulse in my mouth...He was close.

"Ungh...Ungh" Jasper groaned...I used my free hand to caress his lower stomach...My mouth was beginning to hurt but I ignored it as he reached his climax.

"I'm close...Move, Alice...Pl...Please?" he sighed out...I didn't move though.

Desperate for him to release...I lifted my head and pressed both my upper and lower row of teeth onto him and that did it...he released into my mouth and I swallowed keeping my mouth on him to take everything he was giving me...Once his last amount of orgasm ran down my throat I lifted my head off of him completely and licked my lips.

Jasper tasted good..As strange as that sounds. I gazed onto Jasper's face as a smile formed on his mouth..I moved and laid down beside him he took me in his arms and moved over and kissed my forehead as my own arms wrapped around him as well in return.

"That was to say thank you, Jasper" I whispered.

"God it should be me thanking you, sweetie" he answered and I smiled.

"HELLO?!" Bella's voice boomed from downstairs...I shot up from the bed as Jasper swung his legs over his side of the bed...I threw him his trousers and his boxers and he slipped them on..I fanned my face desperately trying to take away the sudden heat rising in my cheeks. I passed Jasper and took his hand as he stepped out with me on the landing...He stopped me as I was about to take him downstairs...He connected his lips with mine for a moment before pulling away.

"Thank you" he whispered...I smiled and nodded.

I was happy that I could give him what he wanted.

He truly was an amazing guy.

**I have to say that I LOVE the role-reversal of Alice and Bella...I actually do prefer writing Alice as a main character than Bella even though I have completed one story and I am writing two others at the moment with Bella as the main character – It is a nice change...I do LOVE Bella as a character in THIS story...she has been the easiest to write (with Leah in close second).**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**.S.**

**X x**


	6. Forever

**Thank you for the reviews! X**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

The blender whirred and buzzed underneath my hand as I took it upon myself to make smoothies for all of us...I put some blackcurrant and some apple in the mix...After a few incidents with the knife I was all set to pour the blended mixture into glasses. I was reaching for the glasses on my tiptoes when there was a loud knock on the front door...Bella was in the bathroom and Jasper was still asleep..I took a deep breath and opened the door to find a woman maybe a little older than me starting back at me.

"Oh hello...You're up." I frowned...Had I met her before?

"I'm Anne...Jasper's ex and friend blah blah...Can I come in?"

"Oh..Sure" I answered opening the door for her to come in..She sat down on the sofa..Well the bed rather than the sofa cushions.

"So...Is Jazz around?"

"He's asleep I think."

"Anne!" I heard Bella say as she came down the stairs.

"Hello Bella" There was a sudden atmosphere change...Jasper had said that Bella and Anne had never liked each other and now I could feel it around me. I kept my silence.

"Fancy seeing you here...Are you not at work?"

"As Jazz hasn't been working with me...I have been inclined to work double time..I requested a day off from Carlisle."

"On your day off you came here...Wow that's great." I bit down on my lip...Their voices were almost forced like they had to be nice yet they couldn't control insulting each other in a little way when they spoke.

"Your smoothie is in the kitchen, Bella" I said quietly...Bella looked over at me.

"Alice that's sweet of you...Thank you." Bella walked into the kitchen picking up one of the glasses and came out..I could feel Anne's eyes on me like she was taking the opportunity to study me when neither of us spoke..I felt uncomfortable like she was judging me even though she had no right to..I wouldn't judge her so why should she judge me? If that was where her thoughts were going.

"Jasper is asleep...He has been suffering from exhaustion the past five days..He needs to rest. Shall I give him a message?" Bella asked Anne as she stood closely beside me.

"I would rather wait for him...If you don't mind."

"Oh well there is a slight problem there you see I DO mind...Seeing as this is Jasper's house and he is not here to say otherwise then I would prefer it if you leave." Bella shot back.

"Why would you want me to leave?"

"You may be making some of us feel uncomfortable." I felt Bella's arm around me.

"Who...Her?!"

"HER has a name, Anne...Personally you are making me feel uncomfortable as well."

"Oh you are loving this aren't you Miss Bella...Standing there giving me the all-mighty big sister act...Where were you when Jasper REALLY needed you?"

"You have the gall to sit there and talk about needing...Jasper needed you when you finished things with him and I was left to pick up the pieces."

"That is between me and Jasper...It has nothing to do with you."

"As Jasper's FAMILY it sure as hell has something to do with me."

"Playing the family card again, Isabella...Sing another song huh?"

"As much as I would LOVE to stand here and win this argument, Anne...Some of us HAVE lives...Get out you're making me sick!"

"This is Jasper's house."

"Do you want me to throw you out?!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Anne got up as Bella let go of my shoulders they were edging towards each other..I didn't like this...I didn't like this at all.

"Want to take a bet on that?"

"You and Jazz would rather look after THAT thing than do what you are PAID to do...She belongs in the gutter!"

I saw Bella grab Anne's arm and I couldn't help the reaction that came out of my mouth. "STOP!" I screamed a little too loudly causing the two of them to flinch and look over at me.

"You see what you have done...You're upsetting her if SHE belongs in the gutter then you belong in hell!"

"Ha...Hell...I thought that was YOUR forte, Bella!" Anne shot back.

"ENOUGH!" I shot my head up and saw Jasper standing there on the stairs...Bella released Anne's arm and Anne scoffed in victory..Wow she really wasn't nice. I fixed my gaze on Jasper's..He looked hurt and pained in his expression.

"Anne..Leave!" he said sternly not raising his voice.

"I came to see you, Jazz but your two women got in the way."

"Clearly what you came to see me for was no longer important as you went and insulted them...This is MY house..Get out!"

Anne huffed and walked away from Bella and past me...She opened the door and walked out of it without another word.

"I am sorry, Jazz" Bella said as he sat down on the stairs.

"You defended Alice....Thank you, Bell."

"I have an idea...Should we all go out today..Together maybe for some lunch or something...Take our minds off of this." Bella suggested and I smiled...Bella was such a nice person to me just as nice as Jasper had been...I had slept downstairs last night and Bella had offered to sleep beside me whilst Jasper had the comfort of his own bed back....I had gone through the night with seizures, but Bella like her brother was there by my side every step of the way.

"Sounds great" Jasper said.

"Alice...Are you okay with that...We can stay here if you would like?"

"No...I would like to go out." I said honestly..Bella's smile grew wider.

"Fab...I will be upstairs taking my shower now...Thank god she hadn't come any later otherwise Alice would have been left by herself."

"Thank you, Bella" I said...She had already begun to walk past Jasper but she turned at the sound of my voice.

"You're always welcome, Alice" she bent down and kissed her brother's cheek before walking all the way up the stairs.

I was left alone with Jasper...Standing a good distance away from him..I put my hands in my pocket and rocked my body a little from side to side as my legs began to stiff from standing in the same position for a while. Jasper ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly...His eyes locked with mine.

"Come here" he said soothingly holding both his arms out in front of him...I paced over to him and twisted my body to sit on his lap my feet hanging just above the stair that he was sitting on and my face below his...Jasper brought his lips down to mine...I wrapped my hands around his neck as he pushed me down further into his lap as he parted our mouths...I sighed against his lips as his tongue made contact with my own...I let all my thoughts disappear as my tongue danced with his touching every angle of his mouth along the way...He trailed one of his index fingers down my chest...from my collarbone to my lower abdomen..I shook underneath his touch as I felt the fire in my veins alight from everything that he was.

I pushed myself up and harder against his mouth...He disconnecting his mouth on mine but then planted small kisses on my bottom and top lips and the two corners of my mouth.

"I am sorry I wasn't here." He whispered his breath on my lips.

"Don't worry" I sighed out...My voice lower than usual...This is what Jasper did to me.

"I should have been here" he replied..I put an index finger on his lips.

"Stop...You needed to sleep." I soothed...I kissed him again making sure I devoured the whole of his mouth before breaking away from him again. I flinched suddenly at the sudden drop on my forehead...It was Jasper's tears running from his eyes.

"Oh Jasper...Don't cry." I placed my hands on his cheeks wiping away the tears with my thumbs.

"Don't you listen to anything that Anne said to you...Do you understand me?" he asked sternly..I nodded.

"I didn't...I won't." Jasper put his arms around me and crushed me to his chest...His torso rising and falling from his silent sobs.

I only wish there was something I could have done...Something I could say now to make him feel better – If there was anything I hated in life it was when people I cared about showed emotion...Helplessness was something I had never liked yet with Jasper..His mind was off-limits..He has never spoken to me about how he is feeling about all of this and it didn't take a genius to see that he was becoming emotional...No doubt through tiredness.

"Is there anything I can do?" I said into his chest.

"SHOWER'S FREE!" Bella sang from upstairs interrupting our moment...Jasper lifted my head up to his with both hands.

"You can take a shower." He said and I smiled a little at his remark. I pushed myself off of his lap with my feet which I put on the stair beneath me and climbed past him and up the stairs. Bella shot me a smile...She was already dressed but her hair was wet..She was drying it with a towel in her hands.

I closed the bathroom door.

*~Bella~*

_Anne Dormer is a bitch!!_

_Actually...Correction Anne Dormer is a unfeeling, bitter-hearted and pathetic excuse for a woman...Bitch is not enough for her...Whore is much better...Although she could probably only count the amount of sex she has ever had on one hand and ALL of them was no doubt with my brother...She'd better pray she doesn't see me alone one night because believe me she has had a punch coming from me since Jasper brought her home to meet our parents a good few years ago!_

I looked down the stairs and saw that my brother was still sitting in the same spot...I put the towel around my shoulders to keep the wetness from my hair off of my clothes and walked down to sit beside him.

Jasper had his head in his hands..._Christ what a way to wake up!! Damn that bitch...Damn that bitch and her ugly face to hell!_

"Bro...Are you okay? You're not mad at me are you?" I whispered...Jasper lifted his head and tilted his head to look at me.

"No...Bell of course I am not angry at you."

"What is the matter, Jazz...Talk to me." I put one of my arms around his shoulders and he leant his head down on my shoulder letting more sobs out of his body.

"Fucking...Bitch!" Jasper choked out...Now he had seen Anne for what she could be, this must have hit him like a train wreck...Jasper had seen Anne angry but only angry 'acting'...Anne belonged on a stage her fake personality would go down in the performing arts industry.

"I am sorry, Jazz" I soothed running a hand through his hair keeping his weight on me.

"Grrr...I am such an idiot! How could I have ever gone out with her?"

"We learn the hard way sometimes...That's life, Jasper."

"To think if I had waited until five days ago still single then I would have found Alice and nothing would have been any different...Alice would have existed in my past and my present instead of Anne."

"I know...Alice is here now, though."

"With no idea about how I really feel about her."

"You still haven't told her?!" I exclaimed.

"I can't...I got close last night but I chickened out."

"What is it that you are afraid of, little bro?"

"Not rejection...The rejection wouldn't affect me as much as Alice leaving me."

"How can you be so sure that she would leave you?"

"I am not sure...I am not sure about anything anymore..My emotions are all over the flaming place..I can't make sense of anything."

"Jazz...You need to tell her...You will feel better."

"I can't...Bella..I do not want to be in a world where she isn't..I would keep her here for the rest of our lives if I could."

"Tell her that."

"Tell me what?" I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice from the top of the stairs...I took my hand away from Jasper's as we both looked up at her...I shot back to Jasper with a pressuring look...he didn't look unchanged in his expression under my glance.

"Whether you prefer Mexican or Italian food." Jasper said...I sighed in anger...Sometimes my brother needed to take a risk but he was always scared about losing the person he cared about..Losing the person would be much harder than having his heart broken.

"I don't know...I have never had either of them." Alice answered.

"Let's try Italian today, Bella." Jasper said he stood up and walked up the stairs...He did not look at Alice as he stepped into the bathroom door and closing it.

I stood up and joined Alice on the landing.

"Is he okay?" Alice asked her hand firmly on the top of her towel.

"Yes, honey...He is just tired that's all." I gestured for her to walk into the bedroom and I followed her behind in pursuit.

_Oh if only she knew just how much Jasper would do for her...What lengths he would go to keep her with him._

_This was wrong...This was all wrong._

*~Alice~*

"Now, Alice...Would you mind very much if I tried something with you?" Bella asked me...I sat down on the bed keeping my towel up with my left hand.

"What?" I asked.

"I have been meaning to ask you...Do you ever wear makeup by any chance?"

"Um..I have had some in the past but I only ever wore it to parties."

"I believe that you would look amazing with makeup on...Is it alright if I put a little on you now. Just to see if it's true."

"Oh...Yes, I mean if you want to."

"Great!"

Bella leant down and grabbed a large red bag from the bottom of the wardrobe and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Don't worry...You have great skin so I will not have to use my roller on you!"

"A roller?!" I asked a bit fearful.

"Oh honey...I am sorry that was a joke...I meant that I will only go light on you...The amount of makeup."

"Oh...I understand." Bella smiled and started to work on my face.

After a while it actually wasn't so bad...Bella had put something on my eyelids and she had covered my face with some other skin coloured liquid..She had said what the actual name of the stuff was but I really wasn't paying attention...All my thoughts fell on Jasper and how he had looked going into the bathroom. Pained wasn't the best word for it...Broken...Yes, he looked broken.

Jasper had stitched me up and so now there must be something I could do to mend him.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she answered studying my face once all her things were back in the bag.

"Is there anything I can do to make Jasper feel better?" Bella looked into my eyes and shook her head.

"No sweetheart...Jasper is just tired...When we are tired every weight on our shoulders brings us down and makes us so much worse...It is nothing to do with you."

"Why does he not tell me what is wrong?"

"He knows you have your own problems...Jasper has always been like that – even growing up he'd put everyone else's needs before his own..What can I say..he's selfless."

"I could still help him."

"Well maybe he will tell you what is wrong with him in time...I am his sister he wouldn't tell me what was really the matter."

"Oh..Okay."

"Are you ready to have a look?" she picked up the large mirror beside her on the bed that she had brought in from the bathroom...I put a hand out.

"I don't...I don't like mirrors."

"Oh" she said putting the mirror back down...She opened the zip to the bag again and fumbled around the things inside clicking and banging together as her hands worked through them..She found what she was looking for at the bottom and pulled it out. "How about a small pocket mirror, then." She held the item in front of me.

"No..-"

"Alice..If you don't look you will never know and believe me...You will surprise yourself."

I swallowed and nodded once..she held the mirror up to my face and I glanced down at my reflection.

_Oh my good god..._

_That is not me...._

_That CAN'T be me...! _I stroked my cheek and tilted my head from one side to the other..My reflection following me..._It IS! How is that even possible?!_

"See?" I heard Bella say..A smile crept at the corners of my mouth...I was almost pretty. People have said that I had looked good with it on before but I had never put it on as nicely as Bella had done, myself. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Thank you" I choked out.

"You don't need to thank me for good genes, Ali." Bella stated. "Right...Let's see what we can dress you in..Nothing too fancy because it is only lunch and let's face it...If you look better than me I will probably cry."

I knew that Bella was joking..She made me feel so much better about myself already that nothing she could ever say would upset me...I was too fond of her. Bella hopped off of the bed and scanned through the clothes that Jasper had brought me in the wardrobe.

"I see that you have been to the boutique." She said taking out various tops and trousers and examining them.

"Where?"

"The boutique...I have some things from there and they have the same labels."

"Oh Jasper got all the clothes for me."

"He did?"

I nodded..."Wow my brother has taste...Here we are." She pushed the wardrobe door further so that I could see what was hanging on them...Bella had picked out a dark blue top with sequins on the front the neck line of the top in a curvy circle just below where the shoulders would be and a pair of black jeans with a silver belt around the waist line.

"That is nice." I said...Not really knowing what else to say...Bella was clearly the expert on clothing and seeing as she had already done such a good job on my face...I was in no position to argue with her or protest her choices.

"A nice pair of flat shoes I think..Save the heels for nighttimes" Bella bent down and started rummaging through the bottom of the wardrobe..I hopped down off of the bed keeping one hand on my towel and picked out the first set of underwear I could find on the wardrobe shelves next to my hanging outfit. Bella groaned as she got up and put a pair of dark blue shoes on the floor underneath the outfit.

"Right you go into the bathroom and take the clothes with you...Leave the shoes here as they are always put on last."

"Okay" I said taking the hangers off of the wardrobe door and walking out of the bedroom as Bella opened it for me.

This really was a change to everything that I had been used to.

It was good...A nice change.

*~Jasper~*

I barged through the doors to the pub...Unknown to both Bella and Alice I had gone on my own to have a word with Anne. There was no way that I was going to allow her to speak to my sister or Alice like that without talking to her about it!

Anne was behind the bar as I walked over to her.

"Oh, Jazz...Come back to work?" she asked putting a poured pint on the bar and taking money from the customer..I didn't recognise this one.

"Hey buddy!" Seth said as he entered the bar area with a brand new crate of tonics in his arms.

"Hi Seth...Anne I would like to have a word with you." I said trying to keep my climbing anger under control.

"Fine" Anne said walking out of the bar area and around the front.

As she approached me..I took her arm and led her outside...I was NOT prepared to have this conversation with intent listeners.

"What's the big idea?" Anne exclaimed as I let her go in the street.

"You do not...And I repeat...NOT speak to Alice and Bella like that again!"

"Wow..Jazz showing some guts..Why did you not show me this side of you when we were together?!"

"Oh don't start...Right now I am beginning to wonder how I ended up being with you at all!"

"That hurts, Jasper." Anne said sarcastically..If she was a man I would have punched her hard by now but I would never hit a woman no matter how angry I was.

"Good...I don't EVER want to see you in my house again!"

"It's a shame that you have your little dog to answer the door for you, then isn't it."

"YOU KEEP ALICE OUT OF THIS...SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Oh I think she does...The only reason you have changed is because of her...The reason why you are not working is because of her."

"In case you haven't noticed, Anne..I do make my own choices...Anyway I would chose to spend time with her over work any day of the week."

"You have only just met her."

"Are you jealous, Anne?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because she is living with me and my sister likes her...It's eating away at you that she has acceptance and you never had it."

"Like I care about acceptance."

"You ALWAYS cared about acceptance...Those nights when you would cry in my arms and wonder why my family never liked you...The amount of times I forced my family to like you...Have you forgotten that?"

"Shut up, Jazz!"

"NO...I stuck my neck out for you time and time again...What do I get in return...What does Bella and Alice who have nothing to do with your life get...Insults!"

"Playing the sympathy card?"

I scoffed...Anne was a horrible person and it seems for the first time..I was finally able to see that. "At least I won't die alone and unhappy."

"Oh big whoop!"

"I am going to Carlisle tomorrow and I am resigning...Heaven help the people who take my place."

"No...Jasper you can't!"

"I think I can...The only way you get to keep me in your lonely life is to work with me...Not anymore..Bella was right all along about you. You make me sick."

"Jasper..Please?"

"Save it...Goodbye MISS Dormer!"

I stormed away from her and back to my car.

That felt good....Almost too good!!

*~Bella~*

"Oh my god...Where have you been?!" I said to Jasper as he made an appearance in the house...I had come down whilst Alice was changing to see where he was and he wasn't there.

"Sorry..Had to sort something out." He kicked off his shoes.

"That something wouldn't happen to involve a certain Anne Dormer would it?"

"In a way"

"You didn't do anything stupid, Jazz did you?"

"No."

"Okay..Well Alice is getting changed...Do you get any signal outside this house seeing as I get nothing IN here."

"Yeah..I get full-signal outside on my network."

"Great...Will you do me a favour and go and check on Alice for me..I need to ring Paulie."

"It's like two in the morning over there."

I opened the door and turned to gaze back at him. "What can I say...He would wait forever for my call!" Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled at the same time as I closed the door hiding him from my view...I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Paul's number.

*~Jasper~*

I pushed my bedroom door open slowly after pushing down on the handle but was stopped in my tracks when I saw Alice putting a shoe on by the far wall.

Beautiful...Wasn't as good a word as how Alice looked then and there...Stunning!

My little sparrow was definitely one of the most beautiful women I know...My throat constricted and I attempted swallowed it down but it was impossible. Alice was a vision...If I could love her any more than I did at this point then it would have increased rapidly...I was hers now, she could have my heart and do as she wanted with it without ever having to know that she had it...Alice had my soul, heart and the rest of me that she wanted...I didn't care about anyone else anymore..No one else mattered but her...She was my life, now.

Alice smiled at me and I closed the door not wanting this moment to be interrupted by anyone.

"Hi Jasper" _Oh god...I want you to be mine, Alice..So badly...So much!!_

Words never came as I closed the distance between us..Alice looked up her eyes looking bigger from the new shade of colour on her eyelids...Alice was beautiful naturally but with makeup she was truly stunning.

"What?" Alice asked me wearily..I cupped her cheek in my hand and she leant into it closing her eyes.

"Look at me." I whispered as she fluttered her eyes open again...I was about to say how beautiful she was but...I brought my head down instead capturing her lips in a passionate kiss...At least it was passion on my side.

All of the feelings that were now clouding my mind I expressed in the kiss...I joined her tongue with my own savouring every part of her beautiful mouth for as long as I could without having to take in more oxygen...Alice leant into me as it was my turn to wrap my arms around HER neck...I wanted to keep her here in my arms for as long as possible...Even though what she didn't know was that I want to keep her here forever with me.

Alice sighed and that spurred me on a little to keep my mouth moving on hers...Taking one hand away from her neck I took it down and worked my way up past the hem of her top and on her soft skin beneath it...I cupped one of her covered breasts in my hand and massaged it gently..Alice tilted her head back but did not release her mouth on mine...Her own hands were soothing the sides of my waist.

"You're stunning..My little sparrow..You're amazing." I took the time to whisper against her mouth as well as taking a much needed intake of air..Alice sighed in response and I captured her mouth again making her moan against my mouth as I moved my hand to her other breast to give it the same attention. Her skin was heating up under my hand...God did I need her!

We had made a deal and I was never going to break it but that didn't stop me from needing to feel her and be with her right now..Touching her...I could touch her all day and never feel the need to stop but because of how amazing she looked...I wanted all of her.

I ignored the thoughts of taking her because Alice meant too much to me – I would never be able to live with myself if I let her do something she didn't want to just because of my own needs.

"Jasper?" she whispered against my mouth.

"Yes baby" I replied moving my lips to her neck.

"Are you okay, now?" she sighed out..I smiled against her skin.

"Right now...I am one of the luckiest people in the world."

"I think I am the one who is lucky." Alice replied...I took my mouth away from her skin and she gazed into my eyes...I released my hand from her chest and picked up the sparrow pendant on her neck.

"Forever" I whispered. "You will always be my little sparrow, Alice."

"I know" she said with a smile...I kissed her on both her cheeks and let go of her completely.

I took Alice's hand and led her out of the room...Bella was back in the living room and when Alice had gone into the kitchen for something...I kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you, little bro." She whispered back placing a kiss of her own on my cheek.

Nothing else was said as I drove my girls to Rose Court for lunch.

When I am with my two girls no other place compares...No other place made me as happy as when I was with them. My OWN flesh and blood and one of the best women in the world outside of my family.

**I have to say I LIKED writing Anne as a character because she is such a BORE! :D Also a bitch too it seems..!!**

**She is gone from Jasper's life but she has not gone completely..Sorry ****.**

**I hope you liked this chapter..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.S.**

**X x x**


	7. Responses

**Thank you for the reviews! X**

**LIME alert...Once again. I LIKE writing sexual contact without any expression of love...It's so different to anything I have done before...Yet it is not forced...its sweet and that's what I want both Alice and Jasper to come across as.**

**I do NOT own Twilight.**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

(Early evening)

"Hmm" I moaned contently as I stretched my arm to the other end of the bed...I trailed my hand around the side where Jasper had stayed with me today to find it empty...I opened my eyes and lifted up my body..He wasn't there...I was about to climb out of bed to go and look for him when the bedroom door opened.

"Good morning sleepyhead..Oh good evening, actually" Bella sang as she sat down on my bed.

"I am so sorry, Bella"

"What in the world would you need to be sorry about?!"

"I have been asleep all day."

"Considering you were up all night I knew you would need it...Besides I have come here to speak to you now you are awake."

"Where is Jasper?"

"Ah well...I sent him out to get a new pair of shoes..After a little argument with him he took my money and went..He needs them for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"That is what I want to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Us three...Tonight...Leah's party."

"A party?"

"Yes...Leah's...It's her and her boyfriends two-year anniversary and so they want to do something special...She asked me to tell you that she would like you to come."

"I hardly know her"

"One thing I will have to teach you is to NEVER turn down a party."

"Bella-"

"I will be there and so will Jasper...We will make sure that nothing will happen to you."

"Okay"

"Great...Let's go to the bathroom, then."

Bella grabbed my hand and lifted me gently off of the bed...As I entered the bathroom I was about close the door on her when she came on in.

"Now...I won't look...I am bored without Jazz being here and so I need some company."

"Bella I-"

"We are girls, Alice..And I am happily with someone..Tried a lesbian kiss once as a dare and I hated it so much I wanted to be straight so that's how I have stayed."

Bella turned...I took my clothes off and pulled the towels off of the towel rack and climbed into the shower as fast as I could...I let the water soothe me as Bella started to talk loudly over the top of the showering water.

"So...I am going to turn you into a million dollars, tonight..My brother will not be able to take his eyes off of you. He likes you, alot."

"Yeah I like him too...Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You and your boyfriend-"

"Paulie?"

"That's the one."

"What about him?"

"How did you know when you were in love with him...Like you loved him as a friend before but the time when you knew you were _in _love with him?"

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't really about me?"

"It is about you...I am interested. How long have you been together?"

"Ooh um...I met him before I moved to Australia..Which was three years ago now so..Three and half years or there about."

"Do you want to marry?" I asked picking up the shower gel.

"Someday...Have no plans to yet but I haven't completely ruled it out."

"That's good."

"Why the sudden interest in Paulie, Ali?"

"Like I said...Curious."

"Hmm..Well he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He faced the same problems as you..You know."

My stomach tightened. "Problems?"

"He is an ex drug-addict too."

"Oh"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ali."

"I suppose."

"I knew I loved him when we were on our sixth date...The moment was like a fire bolt..Hit me out of nowhere..I was sitting opposite him at dinner and he lifted his wine glass and smiled...I had been used to the smile but in that moment I wanted to be with him..For as long as possible."

"So once you know..You know?"

"Yes...Sudden-thing...A bit like sex, really."

"That makes sense"

"I'm sure you know what I am talking about."

"I do" I turned off the water and opened the door bending down and grabbing it with only my hand in show to Bella...I wrapped it around myself and climbed out...Bella smiled at me as she sat on the toilet.

"Alice...Are you in love with my brother?"

"No..Why?"

"Just curious" she repeated my answer.

"Um...Yes so..What should I do now?"

"Get dressed would be an option." Bella smiled.

"Are you not taking a shower?"

"I have had one already."

"Oh"

"Off you go" she gestured to the door and I turned on my heel grabbing the other towel off the rack with one hand to dry my hair with and opening the door to step out..I paced to my room and sat down on the bed.

"Right you towel dry your hair and I will fish out the dress that I am going to lend you tonight."

"Oh Bella you don't have to lend my anything."

"Blame my brother for not getting you any dresses!"

I ran the towel through my hair as Bella pulled out the dress on a hanger...I gasped when I saw it..It was a deep purple colour with sequins and glitter all around it...The material at the bottom thinned out so it flowed out when you moved.

I had never worn such a nice dress before..Even the ones I owned never began to scratch the surface of looking like this one did.

"Bella I can't wear that."

"Yes you can and you will!"

"I really-"

"THIS dress was the dress I wore on that sixth date...I think it might bring you luck too, tonight"

"I doubt that"

"Don't sell yourself short...There is a lot going for you...You're beautiful..You have a great figure which I hate you for by the way and you seem extremely intelligent."

"I am not."

Bella walked over and sat next to me as she had put the dress up on the wardrobe door. "We will work on those self-esteem issues...Now turn the other way so I can dry this hair.

I obliged happily.

*~Jasper~*

"What are you talking about, Jasper?!" Carlisle exclaimed as he stood in front of me.

"I can't work there anymore, Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed as he paced up and down in front of his fireplace standing between where I was and where his fireplace was..I bit down on my lip. "It is nothing about you...It is mostly to do with Anne."

"You have worked with Anne for a long time, now..What's changed?"

"She's changed."

"How?"

"It's personal"

"Well tell me then maybe I might have a way of understanding."

"I can't Carlisle"

"I am not asking you as your boss, Jasper..I am asking you as a friend."

"A friend who is truly interested in the relationships of his colleagues?"

"Jasper you make it sound as if I have NO interest in my colleagues at all. Why would I hire you if I didn't like you and if I wasn't the least bit interested in you."

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Do you have any idea about how weird this is?"

"This is only weird because you haven't done it before."

"I didn't really go on holiday because I was exhausted...Well actually I am suffering from exhaustion now...But that is not the point."

"Oh...I will have to sit down for this." Carlisle said as he sat down beside me and I put my feet up to make myself more comfortable.

"The thing is I found...Someone in the woods the last shift I worked...Her name is Alice and she is staying with me."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes...She was unconscious when I found her but now she is in drug withdrawal and I am helping her."

"I have a lot of admiration for how much you care about...Alice, Jasper but what has this girl got to do with you resigning?"

"Anne came around to see me yesterday...However I was asleep as Alice's seizures have been keeping me up for nights on end..Let's just say Anne behaved horribly to both my sister and my friend and all I could see was anger because she wasn't like the person I was involved with...We had a fight last night and so now I want to resign."

"I can understand...However I don't think that you should resign because of one person's behaviour."

"This resignation is long overdue..Let's just say that now I finally have a life purpose that is bigger than my work...Bigger than just having to get by anymore."

"This is about Alice?"

"Carlisle...I just want to make her better...As strange as that may sound, I have gone this far with her and there is no chance in hell I am going to stop now."

"Jasper...Do you have feelings for Alice?"

"Yes"

"Wow...Thanks for the honesty." Carlisle smiled.

"No problem...My feelings..Well, I mean they are all one-sided."

"How are you so sure of that when you haven't found out for real yet?"

"It's not hard to guess."

"Are you really sure you can't stay...If necessary then I will have a word with Anne."

"No...It's my time to stretch for what I want...Not just purely to survive. I have to thank you for everything you have done, Carlisle...I am aware that I have moaned and complained a lot in this job."

"Everyone is entitled to moan, Jasper."

"Not as much as me."

"Oh, well you may be right there." Carlisle chuckled. "There is nothing else I can say to make you change your mind?"

I shook my head "no, I have made a choice Carlisle."

"Then I wish you the best of luck...Normally I would say that you need to work your four-week notice but I know that you would prefer to stay away completely so...You can quit now and I will find a replacement straight away."

"Valerie?"

"Until I can find a permanent replacement."

"You may not have a pub left to own once Valerie and Anne see each other again."

"That is a risk I am willing to take...Besides I will have no choice."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jasper...Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Tell Alice how you really feel about her."

"It is much easier said than done, Carlisle."

"Fair enough it's a risk but if you tell her than at least you will know what she thinks."

"Do I take that risk?"

"When you love someone..Sometimes you have to."

"Maybe I will."

I climbed off of the sofa and walked over to Carlisle's front door...Picking up my bags from behind it.

"One more thing, Jasper."

I turned to face him after putting my shoes on. "Yes?"

"What is with the bags?"

"Oh...My sister is persuasive...I needed new shoes, she gave me money for new shoes but she forgot to mention that in actual fact she gave me enough money for a new outfit which I will be wearing tonight and so the minute I got the shoes and was about to climb back into my car she demands I get an outfit."

"Who's party are you going to?"

"Leah's she's a hairdresser down in Rose Court."

"Oh my wife swears by that place...I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks"

"Oh and you must invite Bella round to come and see me...I have missed her."

"Everyone misses my sister."

"They have taste"

"So...I will see you around."

"Yes...Seeing as I will not be seeing you at work anymore."

"Goodbye Carlisle"

"Bye, Jasper"

I closed Carlisle's front door and put the bags from today on the passenger side..Why did I carry the bags into Carlisle's house with me I mean...I must really need some sleep.

As long as I was going to be with Alice tonight then I would make sure I would be up all night...Just need to stack up on some coffee before going out (also ensure that Bella does not see me).

*~Bella~*

As Alice was getting dressed I had taken the opportunity to stand out on the landing...I dialled Paul's number waiting for him to pick up as I leant against the wall beside Jasper's bedroom door.

"_Hello beauty B!"_

"Paulie...Listen, is there any way that you can call my bosses and say that I will be away for a little longer."

"_Sure, baby but why?"_

"Jazz is really suffering here and Alice is such a sweetheart...I want to stay and help them until Alice is almost-recovered."

"_Do you remember how long it took for me to get better?"_

"Yes...I never gave up with you, though because I loved you....I love my brother and I love Alice..I can't leave them now."

"_God...I wish you were here...I have missed you so much."_

"Sweetie I know that you would come here if you could...You shouldn't feel guilty. This was my choice. You're not mad at me are you?"

"_Oh baby girl of course I am not mad at you...I could never be angry with you."_

"I miss you so much"

"_I miss you too...I have work off in a couple of months for temporary training..If you are still down in Oakton by then...I shall have to stop by and see you."_

"Two months?!"

"_I can't ask you to come back now and...I cannot come and see you."_

"Grr"

"_Are you really stressing out over there, baby?"_

"No...Jazz has had it much worse than me...Poor kid hasn't slept in days."

"_You know I would be there for you and your brother if I could sweetheart...Now I shall have to content myself with an empty bed until you return."_

"Oh what I would give to sleep in the same bed as you again."

"_I want you here too...I will take care of you when you get back...I promise."_

"Thank you"

"_So has Jasper told Alice how he feels?"_

"No...I am really trying to get him to do it but he is terrified of her leaving."

"_Then perhaps it's best to let it go."_

"I can't, Paulie...If Jazz and Alice don't get together then Anne Dormer will come crawling back."

"_Bella honey you need to relax..It's Jasper's decision whether he tells her or not and whatever he decides to do...You should then respect what he chooses."_

"You're right...I will ring you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Okay sweetheart...I love you."_

"I love you too" I hung up the phone fighting back the tears in my eyes...I missed Paul so much when we were apart...It killed me to be away from him for more than a day and now being here for so long was just getting to be downright excruciating! I made a promise to myself to stick by Jasper and Alice and even though I missed Paul...I wanted to do right by my new friend and I wanted to help her.

I opened the door to my room and found Alice trying to pull the dress up past her hips but failing...Bless her thinking that you had to put the dress on from your feet when THIS particular dress is easier to be put on over the head.

"Oh Alice...Come here." I said pulling the dress down her hips completely so it landed on the floor around her feet...Alice was comfortable with me undressing her somewhat when I had given her my matching purple plain slip to wear underneath the dress..She would never have allowed me to take the dress off of her body if all she had on was her underwear. I walked around behind her and straightened the dress out again before raising my arms to hold it above Alice's head.

"I am sorry, Bella" Alice said as I slipped the dress down over her torso.

"Oh no need for that...I did exactly the same thing when I got this dress." I straightened out the thin straps on each of Alice's shoulders and then pushed the back of the dress lightly together with one hand as I trailed the zip up with my free hand.

"Thank you" Alice said...I bent down and straightened out the bottom of the dress before standing up again.

"Now let's have a look." I muttered to myself walking back around to stare at Alice straight-on. "If that isn't a million dollars..I don't know what is!" I exclaimed...Unable to say much else...Our little friend cleaned up extremely well and she did not need to put so much effort into it. Alice sighed nervously after I spoke...Something shiny on her neck caught my eye...I closed the distance between us and picked up the beautiful silver pendant between my fingers.

"This is beautiful...Where did you get it...I haven't seen it before?" I asked studying the small colourful gems shining in the light as well as the craft of the silver...This was sterling silver..All ofthe stones were real – I could always spot fakes a mile off.

"Jasper gave it to me."

"He did...Is there some reason behind it...Or was it just a gift?"

"Just a gift...I am his sparrow so I wear this to remind myself that I am."

"His sparrow?"

"Yes..He said that I am injured and that I cannot fly but he will take care of me so that I WILL find my wings again."

_Christ my little brother was deep..._However there was only one explanation for my brother's choice of words and that is that he only says such heart-felt and meaningful things when he is in love with someone...I mean so in love with them that all that comes out of his mouth is words that are on the verge of poetry. The one thing I have always admired about Jasper is that he is a person that loves unconditionally and purely and will defend the person he loves to the death. Sometimes this can make him entirely too trusting too quickly but unlike Anne...He was different with Alice..Alice was different as she was a lost soul like him and seeing as Jasper has already realised that he loves her it was now Alice to have that moment to realise that she feels more for him than she is willing to admit to herself.

Alice's eyes lit up whenever Jasper's name was mentioned and she was a much more confident person when he was around her...I had been exactly the same way around Paul and now I was with him I could read it in the way Alice was.

"That's a good analogy" I said gently releasing the pendant and stepping away from Alice....She held the sparrow in her hand tightly.

"So...Do I get to see your dress?" she asked.

"Of course...If you would like to." I turned to the wardrobe and brought out the hanger that my dress hung on and put it up against my body in front of Alice.

"It's lovely" Alice said.

"I don't usually wear black...But Paulie likes black on me."

"Do you miss him?"

I hung the dress on the door and sat down on the bed. "Yes"

"Is there a way that he can come down and see you?"

"No..He's a busy man...We're both busy when we're working."

"I can understand that"

"When you're so much in love with someone it's hard to be away from them....Like the other half to your heart and your soul is gone."

"Oh"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Alice?" I stood up and started to change into my dress..I didn't care that I was in the same room as her, we were both women.

"Um..I did."

"What was he like?"

"Strong, masculine, handsome...He had an awful temper though."

"Oh?" I raised my arms and slipped my dress on over my head and moved my hands to the hem to pull the dress down straight on my body.

"Yes..There were incidents where he sent people to come and hurt me."

"What, Alice you can't be serious?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"He is a powerful person...He is the main reason I became addicted to drugs in the first place."

"Christ!"

"It's not so bad...He cannot hurt me now."

"No he can't and that is the most important thing...As I have said my brother will make sure that nothing ever happens to you."

Alice stood up in her heels and started doing the buttons of my dress up..I had not been prepared for her to do that as I flinched when her fingers made contact with me.

"Sorry" Alice said as she pulled my zipper up.

"I wasn't prepared for that...Thank you" I said as the zip did up easily and Alice let go of my back.

I turned to face her "so...Leah is coming to get me sometime now..Did you want to come with me or did you want to wait for my brother so he can take you, himself?"

"I will wait"

"Of course..I will go and wait downstairs now...Do you need anything?"

"No..Thank you I will stay up here" Alice answered politely I kissed her cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

I sat down on the sofa and waited for Leah.

*~Alice~*

I tidied up all of the mess in the room...There was not a lot that had to be tidied up but I found it difficult to bend down in the dress and to walk around somewhat gracefully because of my heels...I may have started my job slowly but I finished it quick enough..Now I had nothing to do but wait.

I honestly do not know what to think about what is going on between myself and Jasper..We were telling others that we were friends but the way Jasper was with me..He was far too attentive and kind..It's not that friends cannot be kind to one another but friends do not pleasure each other the way that he and I could..Was all of this wrong?

Was I really a whore just needing him to 'get me off' until our deal was made and bound...I wanted him so much when he was around me and friends do not have desire to have each other not to the extent that I feel it.

Jasper made me feel special..He made me think that I was the only person along with his sister who existed on earth..I was positively on air..Floating in happiness when he looked my way or touched me...What was going on with us?

Most importantly was what going on with me?

I put my head in my hands..My back away from the bedroom door...I heard the front door close faintly and I assumed that it would be Bella..She must have left already. Oh good god what is going on?

"Alice?" I kept my head in my hands when I heard Jasper's voice..._Can't look at him!_ His hand touched my shoulder and he knelt down in front of me...I felt his stare on my hands in my face...But I refused to budge.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Friends don't call friends 'sweetheart'...Surely they can't! Why hadn't I not picked this up before? How had I not noticed?

Tears filled up my eyes in the darkness of my hands...I wanted to throw something against the wall or sob uncontrollably...Either way make some kind of scene or draw more attention to myself...That was really such a good idea...Not!

"Alice, please?" I heard Jasper plea in whisper..I could not say no to him...There was a large part of my soul that wanted to make sure that he was alright – never to hurt him or make him more emotional because of the way I am.

"This is all my fault!" I said into my hands my voice muffled.

"What is your fault?" I lifted up my face and looked into his eyes.

"The way you're feeling..I know you're upset because of me...My being here has caused you to have lack of sleep and more emotion..I am so sorry for it."

"Alice, don't be ridiculous..This has nothing to do with you..It's my life, I am not used to caring for someone and looking after them as much as I have with you."

"It's not that I am not grateful, Jasper."

"Ssh" Jasper put his index finger to my lip...I silenced immediately. "I do not want anything to change, now...I have quit my work because I do not want to slip back into my old life and my old ways. I just survived, Alice...Life was never enjoyable and to live sanely people need to have a mix of happiness and work in their lives. I never had that."

"You quit because of me?!" I exclaimed.

"No..I did it for ME"

"Oh, Jasper...I should go away from here..This is wrong."

"How is this wrong?"

"You and me...We're not just friends...We can't be friends when we...Do things to each other."

"So...The desire that we have for each other is wrong?"

"Do you think so?"

"No"

"What about other people?"

"Screw other people...I know what I have with you...A respect..A liking."

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Do you mind if I show you something?" Jasper broke me off..There was intent in his face.

"No" I breathed out.

Jasper brought his gaze down to my feet and up my legs...I swallowed loudly above him...He locked his eyes with mine again. "I need you trust me, Alice"

"I do trust you" I replied without any thought...Jasper smiled and looked down at my feet again as he slowly undid my heels...His fingertips grazing my bare feet at times which caused me to shiver..._God his fingers..His touch!_

Once both my shoes were off...Jasper trailed his hands up my legs slowly his fingers sprawled out I edged away from him further up the bed as his hands went higher and higher past my knees the hem of my dress moving slightly under his touch.

"Don't move away from me, Alice...Please?" he pleaded and I nodded my breathing increasing by the moment and having a ragged tone.

He lifted the hem lightly up to my waist folding it on my skin and the rest of the dress which was not being touched...I balanced my weight on my arms as I found it difficult to sit up straight anymore under Jasper's touch...Jasper then stood up and climbed onto the bed...Holding his weight up with his hands so as to not put any weight on me. He edged his head closer to my face and wrapped his lips around my own..Opening both our mouths on the first connection and immediately connecting our tongues..I sighed his tongue working around my mouth intensively not leaving any area untouched...I buckled over my arms but kept them strong as I continued to hold myself up.

"Does this feel wrong, Alice?" Jasper whispered trailing his tongue around my upper and lower lips in turn.

"No" I whispered.

"Friends can do this...Can't they?" He moved his lips to my neck and I tilted my head giving him more space to move his mouth.

"Yes" I answered.

"It's my turn now, Alice...My turn to return the favour." He moved his lips away from my neck...His head went further and further down until he had climbed off of the bed completely and knelt back down on the floor his upper body towering over the bed and above my legs as they hung limply over the end of it. His head lowered and I could no longer watch him as my desire for him started to grow..I lay down my back on the bed and my hands at my sides...I eagerly awaited what Jasper was going to do to me although...I already had a fair idea.

I bucked my hips uncontrollably as Jasper placed a kiss on my lower abdomen just above the band of my underwear...His fingertips caressing the top of my thighs...I dug my fingers into the duvet also fighting back overwhelming tears...My knickers were slowly taken off in a trail down my thighs, knees, calves and to the floor...I clenched my stomach..Pleasure already seeping through me and I had no doubt that Jasper would already be able to see what he was doing to me.

"So beautiful, Alice...My god you're beautiful" Jasper whispered under my skin...He kissed me before putting his tongue into me up and down my opening...I threw my head back as tears fell down my face..I was getting hotter and hotter and had no control over it...Jasper moaned against me as he caressed me with his tongue just as he would my mouth...Kneading, massaging working me with his mouth in the most gentle way possible..The increase of my hip thrusts were embarrassing...My toes curling from the sensations flowing through me.

Jasper pulled my body down and hitched my legs onto his shoulders with his hands never disconnecting his mouth from me...I hooked my feet together needing to keep myself there as he wanted me to be...Jasper quickened his pace as the start of my climax began to build...I bit down hard on my lip not wanting to gasp or make noise...I was entirely at the mercy of Jasper's mouth. I drew blood on my lip the moment Jasper bit down on my bundle of nerves...I was riding the waves of ecstasy as I continued to build...He never let me go..He never stopped or slowed his pace he only went faster...I spread my thighs further instinctively...Jasper moaned against me again...I was getting close and I could feel myself tighten around his mouth.

"Alice...I need you to release...I know you need this, sweetheart" Jasper soothed taking his mouth away for a moment as he spoke but enveloping me with his mouth and tongue after....I was so high off the bed by this point that if it were possible to break my spine then I would have easily done so...The sweat started to pore from my forehead...Jasper inserted a finger into me instantly curling it up onto my G-spot and that was all I needed.

I released hard... unclenching all my muscles as I wriggled underneath Jasper's mouth as he took what I gave him..I fell limb on the bed my feet now apart. I attempted to slow my breathing as Jasper put my underwear back on and put my dress back down.

"Oh, Jasper" I sighed out. The bed moved underneath me and Jasper grabbed my hands and lifted me up gently so that I was sitting upright on the end of the bed again...He looked into my eyes and smiled before putting each of my shoes on. "I'm sorry" I added.

"What for?" Jasper said putting his hands in his lap after he fastened the heels properly.

"Telling you that this was wrong...It isn't" I said nervously. Jasper smiled.

"It's okay sweetie...Anyway we have a party to get to..We will finish this conversation, later...There will be no time to talk with Bella and Leah around."

I smiled at his remark "Okay".

I stood up and studied Jasper's outfit...He looked handsome in what he was wearing and the clothes looked too perfect to be what he previously owned..They must have been brand new...It is also where he must have been all day.

I felt safe again with my hand in his as he led me out of the bedroom.

The idea of a party no longer seemed as scary..

I felt like with Jasper by my side...I could face anything life gave me.

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.S.**

**X x x**


	8. Truth

**Thank you for the reviews! X**

I hope this chapter is the one that you have been waiting for!!

Song: 'Always be my baby' – David Cook.

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

I held onto Jasper's hand tightly as we came up to a front door...Must belong to either Leah or her boyfriend...Jasper kissed me on the cheek once before the door opened...Leah almost choked on her drink as she took it away from her mouth.

"We had just been wondering where you had got to...We I mean ME and your sister...I hope you two had a good time." I bit down hard on my lip as Jasper gripped my hand tighter in his..Sensing my embarrassment.

"Don't just stand there...Come in!" Leah exclaimed grabbing Jasper's hand...I followed closely behind him my hand tied around his...This was my one security in my life and I was determined to stay close with Jasper and Bella as they were the only two people I would know here apart from the hostess...I didn't need to have a lot of brains to know that this would be a party of where the majority of the guests would be friends.

Bella found us as we walked in and she hugged me tightly and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Little bro...I need to borrow Alice for a moment." She said taking my arm he released me and I was content with having Bella near me now...As long as I had Jasper and Bella here with me then I would be happy.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked leading me into the kitchen and pouring me a drink.

"Nowhere..Jasper came back a while after you had gone and he had to get changed into his clothes." I lied...I lied well if I admitted it to myself even though I hated doing it.

"Then why do you have the post-sex look all over your face?"

"Bella!" I gasped looking around to see if anyone had heard her..Thankfully they had not "I have told you before...There is nothing like that going on between Jasper and me."

"There SHOULD be...Everyone else can see it...Only the two of you seem to be blind to it."

"Bella, please?"

"Alice..At least be open-minded and allow yourself the opportunity to feel differently about my brother...You have said that you have a boyfriend but he is not here right now."

"No he's not."

"Oh this is such a good party...I can't enjoy it as much as I could, though."

"Why?" I took a sip of drink as Bella had already gotten half way through her own.

"I miss Paul...Nothing feels the same without him here."

"I know, Bella."

"No..Alice when you are in love with someone...You will only know then. Hopefully it will be soon." Bella touched my cheek and gave me a smile before walking out of the room and going to talk to her brother.

I remained where I was...Not wanting to draw attention to myself.

*~Bella~*

"Little bro...Why don't you have a drink...There are a few people here that we got to know..On that day...No when was it...Oh I can't remember anyway yeah..We know them"

"Big sis..I think you have had too much to drink" Jasper said fighting back a smile.

"Are you laughing at me Mr Hale?"

"No Miss Williams I am not."

"Oh I don't know why you call me that....Paulie and I are not engaged."

"Yes but I think it is safe to say that you WILL be soon enough."

"Maybe you need to follow my example with a certain person we have BOTH grown fond of."

"Not now, Bella."

"If not now then, Jazz when?!"

"That is up to me"

"If you left it to when you wanted to tell her...You would either be too late or you would not choose to tell her at all."

"That's a risk I am willing to take."

"Jazz..Look at her...You would be an idiot to not want to be with her..Beautiful and adorable person that she is."

"Leave it, Bella" Jasper turned and walked out of the front door.

"Jazz, wait!" the door slammed and I huffed...Always running away from things was my brother....I walked into the kitchen and poured another drink and walked out again.

I need the toilet!

*~Alice~*

Bella came back into the kitchen but walked out of the room as quickly as she had entered it...She had another drink which could only mean that...She wanted to get drunk. I only wish I could.

"Hello there" I was snapped out of my thoughts on Bella's drink intake by a man standing next to me with his own drink in his hand.

"Hi" I answered uneasily...I peered my head into the living room and saw that Jasper had moved from where he had been a minute ago...Oh god I hope he hadn't left me.

"Do I know you?" The man asked.

"No" I answered keeping my eyes away from his.

"You seem familiar...I am Jacob...Jacob Black."

"I don't know anyone of that name...I am sorry."

"That is quite alright beautiful, what may I ask is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"At parties you need to mingle."

"Alice"

"Who are you looking for, Alice?"

"My friends...They seem to have left me."

"Well then they are not real friends now are they?"

"Don't say that...You do not know them."

"Beautiful and feisty...I like it."

I looked into his eyes "What was your name, again?"

"Jacob"

"Right...I will have to remember that."

"You should remember me...I know now where I have seen you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes..You are-"

"Paulie!"

I turned my head around to the living room escaping from the watchful eye of the man who had just spoken to me to see that Bella was beaming in front of me her eyes fixed on the same direction as the front door...In a matter of seconds a man came into view walking towards her with the same enthusiastic smile in return...Lifting her up instantly in his arms and spinning her around as she laughed...Her laugh a little faint over the sound of the music on the stereo.

Bella lifted her head off of the man's shoulders and kissed his lips passionately his own lips wrapping around hers...The only two people in the room – they showed the affection they obviously felt for one another without a care in the world about what onlookers thought. Tears were falling down Bella's face as she parted her mouth with his keeping her arms around his shoulders tight.

That is love.

That is what love is supposed to be.

This picture is what I want....With Jasper...._Oh good god....I have been such an idiot!_

I love Jasper...I am _in _love with Jasper Hale...I do not want to be his friend, we are so far beyond being friends and after everything that we have both been through...I need him. I want him with me to overlook the rest of my recovery. Jasper is my light...He would be mine if only he wanted to be..I would forever be his. There is nothing in the world that I want more. No drugs are worth not being with Jasper.

"Alice..What is the matter?" I blinked out of my haze not realising that I was now crying as Bella stood in front of me hand in hand with her boyfriend...My chest rose and fell faster and my heart had began to race.

"Nothing." I answered simply.

"Let me introduce you to Paul Williams...Paulie this is Alice...Wait what is your last name..My god in all this time I do not even know that!"

"Meyers" I replied my mind only on Jasper...Bella's voice so far away but only just audible.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alice Meyers..Bella has told me a lot about you."

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you, too." I answered taking his hand and shaking it gently in mine. "Um Bella have you seen Jasper?"

"Um..He went outside about fifteen minutes ago...I don't think he has come back."

"I am going to see if I can find him."

"Okay."

"I will speak to you soon, Paul" I said giving him a smile as I walked past him.

There was no one else or nothing else that deserved to be in my thoughts than Jasper now...I ran out of the front door forgetting my coat and my bag..Halting as soon as I got to the pavement...His car was still here which means that he cannot have gone far as he was walking.

_Oh god, Alice...THINK!_

_Where would he go...If you were Jasper where would you be?_

_The one place that stands out...._

_......._

_OF COURSE...The woods...The woods where he found me...There can be no other place._

I looked around to try and see which way into the woods I should go...There was an entrance to the left of me and to the right.

"Alice..is everything okay?"

I turned at the sound of Bella's voice "yes..Oh Bella I am sorry for leaving but I must go what is the quickest way back to the house from here?"

"Are you feeling ill, Alice?"

"No"

"Then please tell me where you are going...Maybe I can help you."

"I need to find Jasper...Why did he not come back here..Why is he still out here, somewhere?"

"Why don't you wait for him?"

"This can't wait...Bella I have waited too long to do this...I should have done it the minute I started to feel comfortable with your brother."

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Bella...Has Jasper ever told you anything about me?"

"In what way?"

"How he sees me?"

"No, Bella...Like I said he is my little brother..He does not tell me these things."

"Then why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?"

"I am not"

"The woodland...Is left or right the quickest way?"

"Left"

I ran past Bella without another word and sprinted onto the mud and the wetness of the ground...The trees sheltering me from the open sky.

The woods were dark and I had no idea where I was supposed to be going...They should feel familiar to me as I have been here before...I continued walking straight not wanting to make turns and decide to go different ways if I would end up being lost.

Trudging through the woods I called Jasper's name loudly my voice echoing off of the trees..Tears streaming down my face from both fear for Jasper and fear for my unknowing where I was going or what direction I was actually supposed to be heading. My shoes were getting ruined and my ankles were also covered in dried mud the cracking on my skin everytime I lifted my feet through more mud....I breathed a sigh of relief when I got to an open space of the woods...More trees surrounding me and no sign of a definite footpath. I leant against a tree breathing hard the gasps so strong that I had to crouch my torso down my gaze on the leaves lying around my muddy ankles. The tears fell down to the floor from my skin and I looked up again and choked on a breath.

There.....

There was Jasper walking into the open space from the left...He had not noticed me as I was not in the open space but just on the outskirts of the circle perimeter...He was deep in thought, at least that is what he looked like. I swallowed and took my hand off of the tree and picking up my feet so they landed in the open...I was no longer shadowed by the trees...Now underneath the moon and the stars I hesitated..Jasper with his back to me. Two choices faced me...I could run away and wait for him back at the party or I can do what I came here to do...Tell Jasper how I felt about him..How I must have always felt about him but never realised it. I took a deep breath.

"Jasper?" I called out...He turned immediately his eyes resting on my own moist ones...A small smile crept across his mouth but he remained unmoved. "I came to see if you were alright?" I added wanting to break away from the awkward silence.

Jasper shook his head and turned away from me again...I walked closer to him still keeping a comfortable distance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"So...You walk alone in the woods at night because you feel like it?" I asked sceptical.

"There's something about these woods...They're inviting."

"Jasper..Please tell me what is wrong?" I pleaded wanting so much to reach out to him.

Jasper turned..."I can't...You have bigger problems, Alice."

"I don't want this to be about me anymore...I do not want you to live purely because of me..Change your whole routine and your life."

"I wanted to" Jasper's expression was unreadable as he gazed into my face.

"I know...You were gone...But Paul came...To the party"

"He did?!" Jasper asked cheerfully...I nodded. "I am glad for Bella..She has been missing him."

"I guess that's what you do..When you love someone..You miss them a lot."

"It's true...We really must be getting back to the party." Jasper moved forward and reached out his hand to take mine I backed away.

"No"

"Alice..It is cold."

"I am going nowhere until you tell me what is wrong."

"I will not burden my problems onto you."

"Why? I burdened my problems onto YOU...Without even realising it."

"You couldn't help it."

"Jasper, please?!"

Jasper turned away from me and rubbed his face in his hands...My breathing had picked up again. "You think that I will not be capable of looking after you..Is that it?" I shouted.

"It is not ME that needs looking after."

"Everyone needs to be looked after...My being here, living with you..All you have done is look after me..Let me look after you, Jasper."

"Alice I am so confused right now...There is no way you will be able to help me."

"Will you give me a chance to judge that for myself?"

"What I am feeling right now...I am going to expose myself."

"Expose?"

"I am in a vulnerable state and if I tell you my problems...The problems I have been faced with for a while now, I fear you will leave me."

"Leave you...Why would I leave you?"

"I am scared that you will."

"Jasper..I have nowhere else to go...If I am being honest with myself there is no where I would rather be."

"You like it here with me?"

*~Jasper~*

"You like it here with me?" I asked Alice desperately needing and wanting to tell her that I loved her...My mind scattering around and making me tired. I had come into the woods for seclusion and to be at one with my mind...I could tell Bella but she would only push me to do what I desired deep down...I can't have Alice reject me...I just couldn't. I would not be able to live without her.

"Of course" Alice answered her face indicating that I should already have known the answer to my own question. I sighed.

"I am sorry for this, Alice."

"Jasper...If you do not tell me what is wrong then I will go mad." Alice walked closer to me...Her hands shaking in the cold...How I wanted to touch them to touch her.

"I have something that I need to say to you...It will change your opinion of me."

"Whatever it is you have done, Jasper..We will get through it...I promise I will help you."

"Alice...You are making this harder...So I will just come out and say it." I had to say it bluntly...Otherwise I will run away from this situation right now and pretend like Alice and I are just friends again...As impossible as that was..I would do it....However I cannot be a coward now, there is only one thing I want...One thing I really need above everything else and that was Alice.

"Alice...I am in love with you" I heard myself say the words and I instantly regretted it "I am so sorry...I thought that maybe if I continued to have you as a friend then my feelings would go away but they are driving me insane...You being here has been the best thing to happen in the whole of my life and there is nothing that I would do for you...I would do anything for you, anything you needed I would be there because Alice there is nothing in my world worth living through without you."

"Jasper-"

"If you are going to leave me then I will take you home...You can pack up all your things and I will drive you to wherever you need to go."

"Jasper-"

"As much as the thought kills me...You can go back to Edward if you are missing him and that is what you truly want...For you, I would get over the pain and heartbreak of losing you if I had your intentions at heart."

"Jasper...Stop!" Alice shouted silencing me "I wanted to ask you...What it is you feel for me...That is why I came here looking for you."

I took her hands in mine firmly and stood closely in front of her. "I love you, Alice...I haven't loved anyone as much as I do you...This wasn't about the deal..I don't care about the deal I do not care about anything anymore. All I care about is you...With every part of my soul I love you, Alice...My heart..My soul...Everything that I am...All belong to you."

"You see, Jazz the thing is...I did not just come here to find out how you felt...I came because...When I saw Bella see Paul for the first time in a month..The happiness and completion on her face led me to want something of my own...It made me realise something."

"What?"

"It made me realise that I am in love with YOU."

I felt my heart soar at the words coming out of her mouth...The genuine feelings she felt and the honesty that she enhanced...I couldn't control the smile appearing on my face from pure relief.

"I want to have what they have with you...You who have sacrificed your life for me, changed my old ways and made me the person I never thought I could be again. Jasper...You saved my life...There is no one else for me..There can be no one else. You talk to me like a human being and you treat me with nothing but kindness and generosity. I love you from my own soul...I want to be with you...I do not want the drugs overtaking me anymore..I need you, Jasper...More than anything in the world I desire to be yours..That is if you will have me."

*~Alice~*

Jasper closed the distance between us and crashed his lips onto mine placing his hands on my cheeks and caressing them lovingly...I wrapped my arms around his shoulders..Never wanting to let him go.

"Do you really mean it, Alice?" Jasper whispered moving his lips from mine to both my eyelids..I sighed.

"More than my own life..I mean it...Tell me I am yours, Jazz?" I breathed in reply..He brought his head back our eyes locking together again..A tear escaped my eye and fell down my cheek as he brushed it away. This felt too much like a dream to be real...I did not want to wake up.

"My little sparrow...You have always been mine" he replied kissing me again with passion parting both our mouths and allowing our tongues to dance together for the second time today...I moaned against his mouth inching my body closer to his needing to be as close to him as humanely possible. There was no other feeling better than Jasper's touch or his mouth on mine...How could I have denied my real feelings for him for so long.

I ran my fingers through his hair...He bent down suddenly and lifted my body up..My legs instantly wrapping around his hips and my feet hooking together at the back...He turned and walked the opposite way to where I had come through the woods however I was too involved in his kiss to wonder or ask myself where he could possibly be taking me.

Our mouths never disconnected as he put me down and reached into his pocket for something...He released our mouths and I whined a little at the emptiness washing over me..He was turning the key into his front door...He had taken us back home and I hadn't even realised...Jasper had always been able to do things to me that I cannot control. Once the door was open he turned and lifted me back up..Resulting in a little giggle from me at the speed of his actions and he walked in..I took out one arm from around his shoulder and pushed the door closed..He walked up the stairs extremely easily with me in his hold and we both entered his room.

Jasper put me down...I took in a much needed breath as he closed it behind him and twisted the lock...I had never been once tempted to use the lock but now I knew why he had one on his door in the first place..He stroked my cheek with one hand inching his face closer to mine as I tilted my head back and pushed my cheek into his hand.

"I want you so much, Alice....I want to make love to you, Angel."

"Take me, Jasper...I don't care about the deal..It's not important anymore." I sighed in reply...I opened my eyes to find that Jasper's hands had already gotten to work on the back of my dress...I turned around my back to him..He wrapped one arm around my stomach and undid my zipper with his other hand...His mouth connected with my neck as my head tilted back to accommodate him. All of this was really happening..I was going to be Jasper's in every way possible and he was going to be mine. Jasper used both his hands to pull down my dress to my hips...His hands then coming forward to unhook my bra...His straining desire was hard against my lower back and I was feeling more and more aroused by the second.

Jasper brought his head down to connect my lips with his and I twisted around putting my bare chest on his shirt...I brought my own fingers down and undid the button of his trousers as his hips instinctively bucked a little as I trailed the zipper down. I left his trousers open and moved my fingers to his shirt not minding that I was bare and he was covered in our torso areas. I undid each button slowly moving my mouth to every area exposed to the air around us...Jasper moaned underneath my mouth..I kept my mouth on his abdomen muscles and took his shirt completely off of him..His hands were all over me as my mouth moved..My arms, shoulder, hands anything that he could reach...He grabbed the side of my head and attacked my mouth..I lifted myself into his arms...He rubbed his hands up and down my exposed back before landing with me on the bed.

Jasper took himself off of me as he pulled my dress down my body completely and climbing off of the bed to lift each of my feet up to take off my shoes.

"Alice...You don't know how much I have wanted this...How much it have wanted you." He whispered taking off his trousers and climbing back over me...I took his face in my hands.

"No one will ever mean as much as to me as you do, Jasper...You have to know that." Jasper smiled as he ran his thumb along my lips.

"I do, baby...There is no one else for me...It has only been you." I brought his lips down to mine again this time it being my turn to caress our tongues together..I hooked my arms around his neck as he hooked his own fingers around my underwear..I lifted myself up so he could trail them down my body..I kicked them off myself when he had got them as far as my calves and completely naked under him I lifted my body up further to get closer to him our almost naked bodies together as one...Jasper kissed my mouth again before I returned the favour and took his boxers off with my hands hooking my toes around the band as my hands could no longer go any further and I tugged them down off of his body completely.

Jasper moved his mouth to my neck...I tilted my head as he placed small kisses on every part of my neck and started his trail down my body...Kneading my breasts with his hands as he ran his tongue along the valley in-between them...I gasped his smile across my skin as he heard what he was doing to me..He removed his hands to my stomach and replaced his mouth where his hands once were on both of my breasts....I put my hands on his shoulders digging into his skin a little in my anticipation for him..I needed him there was no other explination for it.

I squirmed a little when my nipples hardened under Jasper's mouth...They were so strong because my feelings for Jasper were strong...My hips continued to buck upwards..I desperately needed the friction and to give myself to him at last.

"Jazz" my voice was low with my desire and emotion in the moment.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jasper whispered against my lower stomach..His breath tingling my skin and leaving goosebumps behind.

"I need you...Jasper...I love you so much, please?" I had no sense about what was coming out of my mouth...The words just bursting out from my heart.

Jasper moved up again...He kissed the fallen tears off of my cheeks and ran his tongue along my upper and lower lip before reaching over to the table next to the bed.

I heard the drawer open and his hand moved around quickly before he closed the drawer again.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Protection, baby...I want to do this without any worries or regrets, Alice." He replied moving his body off of me and putting his feet down on the floor.

I waited eagerly...I liked the fact that he took my needs first before his own...I know that if he had not stopped a moment ago I would have enjoyed him too much and not noticed that we had been unprotected...Finding out that I was pregnant some weeks later.

Jasper was quick as he climbed back over me again...I lifted my legs up placing my feet on the duvet as Jasper positioned himself in between my legs...He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Are you sure sweetheart? There is still time to stop." He whispered.

"Positive...I want you, Jazz..All of you...Let me give myself to you"

"Only if you let me give myself to you."

"Of course...I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Alice so much...This might hurt as you haven't had sex in a while but I will be gentle with you...I want to make you feel good."

"You already do...It's ok...I trust you" I whispered...He swallowed before pushing into me...The sensation causing me to wrap my hands around his wrists...I closed my eyes as he pulled out gently and pushed back in...I felt no pain..I was just a little uncomfortable for a few moments...I lifted myself to meet his next pull out and pull in as he began to fill me up completely on the inside...A wave of pleasure surged through me as on the next thrust he had filled me...I pushed down onto him before pushing him up off of me...I landed on his lap in one swift movement...His hands rested on my hips as he smiled at me...I pushed myself up and landed on him more even though I was already filled the new angle caused us both to gasp out loud as our hips found the same rhythm. I kept my hands on Jasper's wrists as he kissed my face his hips continuing to move surrounding me in nothing but him..We were connected in every way now.

"Are you okay, baby?" He whispered and I nodded only gasping in reply as I pushed down on him further with each time I landed on his lap...There were no words for this..We were two pieces of a jigsaw fitting together like no other pieces could...I devoured his mouth passionately...His hands found my breasts once more.

Jasper was the only thing in my world that I would be prepared to die for to save...I would not deny him anything and god help me if I upset him or made him angry.

"Alice?" He whispered against my mouth before kissing along my jaw line.

"Yes?" I answered....Our hips had quickened in pace underneath us and I was soon going to get to the point where I would not be able to speak anymore.

"You're my world..I can't be without you anymore."

"You are not without me...I would rather die than not be with you." I replied...Jasper kissed me again as my climax had begun to build..I tightened my legs around Jasper's hips as an indication as he too had begun to tense underneath me.

Our moans and gasps were the only things left now to fill the room...I rode and rode as much as I could holding on desperately for him...He needed this as much as I did...I would wait for him..As I would wait for eternity for him if I had to.

"Alice..I'm-"

I knew what he was going to say..He did not have to tell me as I could feel it strongly underneath and inside of me.."It's okay, Jazz" I assured him knowing that I was not going to be long behind.

Jasper groaned loudly as he released...I tensed up before releasing myself...Thanking someone up there that I was able to have an orgasm with Jasper when with Edward I had to use the whole of my strength to get a release for myself when he seemed to have gotten one easily and far before mine ever started to begin.

I didn't have the same feelings with Edward as I did with Jasper...It was something I couldn't describe...I was insanely happy when Jasper and I slowly rocked each other out kissing each other lovingly and as much as we both needed to.

"I love you...I will never get tired of saying that now, Alice."

"Me neither...You are my everything...I love being yours" I whispered...He kissed all the areas of my face as I sighed underneath him my breathing now subsiding along with his.

"That was the best thing that has ever happened to me my little sparrow...Nothing will compare to that and nothing will ever compare to you."

"You're a beautiful person, Jasper."

"I am nothing in beauty to you...Your stunning and you're all mine now."

"Always and forever" I answered...Jasper pushed me back down on the bed...He pulled out from me and discarded the condom in the bin in the bottom section of the drawer...He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I snuggled into the crook of his neck as Jasper pulled the blanket from over the top of the duvet over us both cocooning us with only each other.

This was the best night of my life.

By far and away.

Nothing will ever compare.

**It's not all happy from now...Sorry **** Love doesn't always run smooth.**

**I hope I did the lemon well enough for you guys...I have only written three before in 'A Misshapen life' but of course, different characters, situations etc.**

**Thanks for reading**

**.S.**

**X x x**


	9. Worries

**I am SO sorry for not updating in a while...!! College work has been OVER-WHELMING****!**

**Thanks for the reviews as always every individual's support means so much to me!**

**I do NOT own Twilight....ONLY 'Consumed'.**

**LEMONS in this chapter....Yes, MORE lemons ****!**

*~Bella~*

(Two hours after Alice and Jasper had both left)

I hugged my Paulie to me as closely as I could...Still in awe of the fact that he was here with me...We were now opening the door to a hotel room which Paulie had planned to stay in for the night...Leah had been extremely tipsy by the time Alice and Jasper had left us and she probably wouldn't remember us going even though we did say goodbye and thank her for the invite.

I walked into the room and stopped my movements to turn around to face Paul who was locking the door..He turned to look back at me with a cheeky smile on his face.

I ran over to him closing the distance between us and attacking his mouth with fevour as he stumbled back into the door his arms locked around my torso responding with as much enthusiasm with his mouth as he could manage.

Without a moment's thought registering in my mind..I started to undo the buttons on his shirt as fast as I could...Never needing to be with him so much as right now.

"Bella" he whispered against my mouth...I ripped his shirt off of his shoulders and put my index finger to his lips.

"No more words please, Paulie...I need you." I whispered enveloping his mouth with mine again..He moaned against my mouth as he pushed me round so that my back was against him..Breaking our kiss...he passionately kissed my neck as I tilted my head back to accommodate him more wrapping my arms around his neck as I did so..Without any hesitation Paul unzipped my dress at the back and I took my arms away from him as the straps trailed down my arms and off of my body completely.

"I have missed you so much, Bell" he whispered in my ear unhooking my bra on my back and letting it fall into a pile on top of my discarded dress around my feet. The colder air hit my chest bringing goosebumps to my skin..I swung around and without taking my eyes off of his undid his trousers and pulled them down completely crouching down further to take them down to the floor. The two of us were now only in one item of clothing..I lifted myself into Paulie's arms as he held me tightly...He kissed my chest and each of my breasts..I bucked my hips into his feeling a little frustrated at the fact that the fabric of both our clothing was in the way.

Paul walked over and we both landed softly onto the bed...He was about to move off of me when I pulled him closer needing to feel him on top of me again.

"Don't ever leave me again, baby" I whispered feeling emotional all of a sudden as he was back in my arms. Paul's eyes locked with my own as grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up into his lap my legs scissored around his waist as he stroked my hair.

"Oh sweetheart I am sorry." He soothed as he kissed one side of my face.

"Don't be...It's not your fault."

"I would have been here sooner my love..You know that."

"I should be the one who is sorry..I am making a big deal out of nothing..You are here now and that is what I should be happy about."

"It's been hard for you hasn't it, sweetheart?"

"The only thing that has been hard is not having you to sleep beside me every night."

"Will you tell me about her?"

I let my arms fall to my sides as Paul took his mouth off of my face connecting our eyes...I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Alice..She is beautiful and intelligent and SO perfect for my brother."

"Please tell me you haven't started your matchmaking schemes already?"

"No...I didn't need to."

"Why?"

"Jasper loves her...He told me so."

I heard Paul sigh beneath me..He entwined his hands with mine at our sides. "Now, that I wasn't expecting."

"Me either...I have tried to tell him that he should tell her but he is so fearful of losing her..I feel so sorry for Jazz but there is nothing I can do about it."

"Sometimes there isn't anything you can do, baby...You are not a super-human."

"I wish I was....Do you think that you could talk to Jazz, Paulie?"

"And say what, honey?"

"Something that guys would say..He refuses to listen to me."

"Bella...I love you with everything that I am...But you do have a tendency to nag people."

"I know I do."

"Look if Jazz doesn't want to tell her then he does not have to...Sure his last girlfriend was a bore on two legs but maybe he would rather have Alice as a friend than lose her completely or scare her with the idea of her being his girlfriend."

"Grrr" I put my head on Paul's shoulder as he ran his fingers along my back lovingly.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart..I am here now."

"I missed you so much" I admitted into his shoulder..wanting to cry badly at the emotions clouding over my mind.

"I am here now, Bella...I have missed you too..You will never know how much."

I brought my hand back at the sound of his honest words and looked him in the eyes. "Show me, Paulie...Show me how much you've missed me, please?"

As if by magic he connected my mouth with his opening it so he could caress my mouth with his tongue..I breathed deeply against his mouth as he pushed me down onto the bed again using his hands to massage my thighs and his mouth still reaching every corner of mine sending more desire through my veins and swallowing me whole...I was at his mercy, now. Paul kept our mouths connected as he slowly took of my knickers...Inside I was groaning at myself because I hadn't made an effort to put on a _good _pair of underwear...Only plain ones but then again...I had the opportunity to argue and defend myself saying that I didn't know Paul was going to come to England and surprise me. Once I was completely nude underneath him I hooked my fingers on the band of his boxers and pulled them down as far as I could and my boyfriend moved on top of me to take his boxers off of the rest of the way and onto the floor along with all our other clothes...I sighed as we lay connected skin by skin my gorgeous boyfriend on top of me kissing me and showing me how much he loves me.

"I love you so much" I breathed out.

"Bella...You're my whole world...Relax for me, sweetie" I instantly relaxed at the soothing tone of his voice..I softened my body further into the duvet moving my hands underneath my pillow below my head.

Paul looked at me lovingly before taking off his boxers quickly and with little effort to take my legs in his hold and bring them up around his hips..I could feel him against me and I fought hard to not buck my hips..He clearly needed to hold out this moment together as much as possible it was hard when I had missed him for so many nights..Although Paulie and I never fucked..Not in the whole desperate, animalistic way anyway...I loved to be intimate with him slowly and sensually...He already woke up every part of my body and I loved him for it.

Securing my legs properly around his hips..Paul lifted himself onto his knees and entered me slowly...The sensation was overwhelming..._Love, passion, desire, need..._All that I had missed in the past month was now taking me over. I pushed my hips down hard to deepen him inside me...Needing to have him move inside me so badly..Paul groaned and pulled out but wasted no time in pushing back in again...Causing my body to move up and down with him before we had even begun to find a rhythm...I welcomed his third and final push as he was now completely inside of me...I moved my hips and arched my back a little more to make him go even deeper..If that was even biologically possible...Paul sped up his thrusts making them a continuous flow..I found his rhythm easily and in a matter of minutes we were both starting to climb in need...I wasn't going to last long and in all honesty I did have good stamina for sex..I could hold out longer now than three years ago when it was mine and Paulie's first time together but I had missed him so much and for now I was happy not lasting a long time, being with him in this moment weighed out the decision to see if I can hold out my orgasm any longer than my last time.

"Ugh" a moan escaped my mouth as my climax got further and further up my lower stomach area..The familiar tingles and the waves of passion passing through my every vein and blood cell...Paul was beginning to clench and he was close too..As much as I wanted to make this moment last today, it just wasn't possible...Paul and I would always indulge in foreplay before sex as well so he alone held the record for the most amount of orgasms given to me by a man...That is not something that I broadcast..In fact I hadn't even told Paul about it..I kept it secret for me because if there ever was a situation where I doubted mine and Paul's relationship I would look back on that night of seven orgasms..No one could ever do that to me!

Tonight it seems we were breaking all of our usual routines and what was amusing was the fact that none of us seemed to really care.

"Bell." Paul breathed out between grunts.

"Yes, Paulie..let go" I replied my own voice affected by my feelings...I let go not having the ability to carry on..Knowing in the back of my mind that Paulie always waited for me to come first, anyway..The gentleman that he is...As I came down from my mind-blowing orgasm..The kind that only Paul could give me..Paul released into me.

Paul rocked us both out...Our breathing slowing and our bodies relaxing at the same time...I wiped the sweat from my forehead with one of my hands...Paulie pulled out of me but snuggled up next to me as he pulled the covers back over us..I snuggled into him as sleep took me over.

Nothing else was said..Paul was here and that was all that mattered to me.

All that mattered in the world.

*~Jasper~*

I had woken up this morning happier than I have been in such a long time..The smile uncontrollably creeping across my face as I watched my beautiful Alice sleep soundly on my stomach...She weighed nothing at all and having her so close with me was beyond my imagination. Last night had been the best night of my life..Alice and I loved each other and we were going to be together now...Anything that was thrown at us we could take together as a supporting two halves of one soul.

Alice looked so peaceful..I stroked her hair with one of my hands as I kept the other one above supporting my head...This was all so strange..Something that you have wanted for what seemed like forever has finally happened and there we both were.

Alice sighed contently as I kept my hand movements softly on her hair..Not being tempted to look down the definition of her perfect spine which was exposed to me...Alice was stunning..It didn't matter that she probably weighed less than most young women of her age..No one else had her and no one else could call her mine like the way I could.

If given the chance I would spend the rest of my life like this with my sparrow...Nothing compares to her and nothing compares to how I am feeling...The smile on my face was plastered on and there was no shifting it..Bella would immediately be able to tell what I had been up to when she got home...My sister is a little bit of a freak like that...I snapped out of my thoughts when Alice moved and lifted her head tilting it towards me..Her eyes heavy but her movements gentle.

"Good morning, Angel" I soothed..She stretched out above me and shifted herself so that she could snuggle in the crook of my neck.

"Hello" she replied softly moving her head around so that she could find a good position..Her hair made my neck tickle a little but I couldn't bring myself to mind.

"Are you okay?" I whispered wrapping my arm around her securely..Enjoying both our body heats moulding together in the confines of my bed.

"Yes, thank you..Are you okay?" Alice sighed out quietly.

"Never better"

"Jasper...What is going to happen now?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Edward"

I swallowed loudly...I was waiting for the moment when Alice would want to talk to me about her ex boyfriend and seeing as she had just cheated on him...It seemed like a good enough moment – even if I was too busy smiling to want to talk about Alice's dick of a boyfriend.

"He may come back here." Alice stated...I kissed her forehead.

"Even if he does...I will make sure he will never hurt you again."

"Jasper...You don't understand..Protecting me...It won't be that simple...Edward..He's capable of a lot of things."

"Alice..It is okay, everything is going to be okay now."

"Jazz..I will never be able to live with myself if Edward ever hurt you."

"He won't hurt me, Alice"

Alice moved from my hold and sat up in the bed completely wrapping the sheet around her chest and pulling her knees up to her chest to rest her arms on them.

"Jasper...It's not wise to stay here..I won't only be putting you in danger...I will be putting Bella in danger, too."

The conversation had taken a horrible turn...Was this really just about Edward or was Alice regretting last night...Now she wanted to leave? Nothing made sense.

"Alice" I cleared my throat but kept my position on the bed. "If this is about last night...If you regret it and now you feel like leaving would be the best thing to do then...I will not stop you...Remember what I said about letting you go if I HAD to..That promise still stands." Alice turned her head and I swallowed the dryness in my throat..Alice's expression was unreadable..Was she in thought?

"Jasper-"

"Please don't tell me I have just made a prat of myself by breaking the deal this early..I should have waited it is hardly fair on you."

Alice moved and leant over me to put a finger to my lips "stop babbling" she said soothingly...She then leant her head down and moved her finger to wrap my lips in her own...her beautiful mouth moving against mine slowly but sensually..I responded gently not wanting to attack her with the passion I felt for her.

Surprise hit me when Alice wound her fingers in my hair...The sheet falling off of her chest...I caressed her mouth with enthusiasm as she moved over to lay on top of me..I moved the sheet from over me so that our exposed bodies could mould together like our mouths were doing. Once Alice was on top of me I moved my hands to trail my fingers down her spine her fingers still deep in my hair...I moaned against her mouth as both our breathing picked up...God I loved this girl! I loved her so much that if I woke up like this every day without a penny to my name then I would still die happily...Alice's hips rubbed against my own as her desire started to show..I was forcing myself not to move my own hips clenching my stomach muscles together.

"Hm...Jazz listen to me" Alice breathed...Her words barely making any sense..The warm air of her breath on my lips sending sensations through my entire body...I needed her..I needed her so much.

"Yes, baby" I replied licking her bottom lip and trailing along the top slowly and getting a moan from her in the world..Her moans and sighs were the most beautiful and sexy sounds in the world!

"I never want to leave you, Jazz...I love you too much. The thought of you being hurt or worse..Killed because of me is something that I do not want to even think about let alone witness...I meant what I said last night..I am yours – I will always be yours."

"Thank god" I sighed in relief moving my hands from her back up to her ribs...Caressing her sides and the sides of her breasts fighting back a moan as the softness of her skin radiated under my own skin.

"Edward has already done too much to me..He is the main reason why I am here."

"Remind me to thank him for sending you to me." I remarked..Alice sighed under my mouth.

"Jasper... I can't think clearly when we are in this position."

"Then don't...I want you again, Alice."

"We need to talk about this."

"Your head may be saying that but your body is contrasting majorly."

"It's you...It's all you, Jazz..You make me into a blabbering mess."

"Good...You have two options now?" I lifted her head running both my hands through her hands as she looked down on me..Her eyes heavy from her overwhelming emotion.

"What are they?"

"We can carry this on in here...Or in the bathroom." I teased.

"I don't care, Jazz...I want you." Alice breathed out...Her voice now overflowing with desire..I growled and turned my body so that she was on the bottom...I put a small amount of weight on her and took the duvet sheet completely off of her body...Our skin moulding together once again.

I took the time when we were alone this morning to worship every part of Alice's body..As I would choose to spend the rest of my life doing. I believe that Alice, being with Edward has never been appreciated for either her personality or her outstanding body..I took it on myself now to show her just how beautiful and amazing she really was...She deserved nothing less than to be loved slowly and fulfilled as much as possible.

The simple fact of the matter is that I can do those things to her and I can make her feel good...I am in no way an egotistical person but Alice gave me more self-confidence by responding to every touch I gave her....Doing that to another person sends your mind into places that can never be achieved anywhere else in everyday life situations.

After Alice and I had showered...We decided not to make love again in the shower..Instead just washing each other and being as intimate as we possibly could without having to connect to each other on a sexual level...Anne had never taken a shower with me and I...Even though I was curious to what the two of us could do in the shower – I never hassled her by asking her whether she would. With Alice and me, we didn't care..Just being with each other was all that was important and it was a great change from my old relationship. Why the hell had I ever gone out with Anne anyway? I didn't love her once half as much as I love Alice now...Are there different kinds of love? Or just different kinds of women?

I left my little sparrow alone upstairs as she got dressed..The doorbell had rung and I was the only one of the two of us in a decent state to answer it...I ran down the stairs stumbling a little as I tripped on the last step..I recovered well.

"Hello, little brother!" Bella beamed outside as I opened the front door...Paul was standing behind her smiling at me apologetically..As much as he loved my sister it seemed like he had gotten completely used to her enthusiasm as of yet.

"Bell...Paul" Bella skipped past me as I nodded at Paul...He took out his hand from his pocket as I closed the door and faced him..I shook my hand in his.

"How are you holding up, Jasper?" he asked me politely as Bella raced up the stairs without another word to either of us.

"I am doing good so far, thanks..You want a beer or something?"

"Thanks, buddy" he answered as he followed me into my kitchen...I took a can out of my fridge and held it out towards him..His gaze was on the spot where the glass to my window used to be.

"Should I ask why you don't have a window?" He took the can without taking his gaze off of the same spot. I chuckled nervously.

"Probably best not to get into it...Being so busy with Alice, I haven't got round to getting someone round to fix it."

Paul opened the can..Sitting down on one of my kitchen table chairs..I leant against the counters to the left of me. "I can sort that out for you if you want?" he offered.

"Thanks...So how was the flight over?"

"Long" he replied sipping out of the can.

"Your bosses aren't giving you hell about being here, are they?"

"No...Luckily I am surrounded by female bosses – they are all hopeless romantics and let's just say they planned this little holiday FOR me."

"Nice" I replied nodding my head. "You staying in a hotel?"

"Yeah, man...I hope that's cool..I figured with your new guest staying the amount of room would be..Limited."

"Sure no problem."

"So...What is she like?"

"Amazing...Beautiful...Everything that is great about a woman."

"Ooh...Sounds like you feel something more for her."

"I do..We love each other...Officially we are together now."

"Aw shucks man...I couldn't be happier for you..Seeing what your ex was like it was only a matter of time before you found someone better."

"I have...However there is this ongoing problem with her boyfriend at the moment."

"Is she still with someone?"

"Not exactly...Alice is adamant that her boyfriend, Edward his name is...Was the reason I found her unconscious in the woods in the first place."

"Her boyfriend dropped her in a town she hardly knows and left her to freeze?"

"Pretty much"

"Well...Fuck." Paul sighed out in amazement..I chuckled lightly.

"My thoughts exactly."

"So this..Edward guy, he is going to be coming back to get her?"

"I don't see why he should...I mean...He left her here..Why would he want her back?"

"Possessiveness?"

"That seems like the only reason for it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Edward has done a lot of bad things according to Alice...Staying away from the two of us would be the best decision on his part because Alice is still in recovery and I have hardly done anything to piss him off."

"If Edward is, who Alice says he is he won't care whether you have done anything to him...The whole fact is that you have his girlfriend and there is no civilised way of explaining that."

"I know...Alice is so worried that anything is going to happen to me – she really shouldn't."

"You'd be surprised what women can do to protect the people they love."

"I believe you...As you would know all about it."

"Jasper..Do you mind if I ask you something..About your sister?"

I sat down opposite him on the other kitchen chair and rested my head on my hands making sure to indicate to Paul that he had my full attention. "Sure" I answered.

"The thing is...I want to be with Bella."

"I hope so...Otherwise the last three years would have been wasted" I replied with a chuckle.

"No..How would you feel about...My asking Bella to marry me?"

I silenced my words for a second...Wow I certainly didn't see that one coming...Bella had drilled into me for years about her perfect wedding and I remember distinctively wanting to feel sorry for the man that she would ever end up with...However, Paul he was different. Paul had a love for my elder sister which was stronger than all of the other men she has been with...The two of them getting married would add the cherry on the top of their lives together in Australia.

"Shit...I think it's great!" I exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean you have clearly thought about this."

"Non-stop for the past six months."

"Six months?"

"I have been dreading the idea of asking your parents."

"My parents love you, Paul."

"I love them, too...However I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it, as well."

"Paul..Thank you for having my feelings in mind...However in all honesty, Bella lives her life the way she chooses..Her life doesn't really affect me so much. This is perfect..Bell is crazy about you, Paul..Anyone can see that."

"If she accepts then I will insist we have our wedding over here..There is no way I am going to ask you and your parents to come to Australia."

"That's nice of you to say, Paul. Have you brought a ring yet?"

"I have"

"Gem?"

"Sapphire"

"Good...Bella's favourite...Silver?"

"White Gold"

"Carats?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow! I am sorry for asking you this Paul but um...How did you afford that?"

"I have been saving in secret...My parents helped me out."

"They know all about it?"

"All they know is that I would like to propose to Bell."

"So...You are going to wait a while?"

"I don't want to...But I guess I need to be sure."

"Fair play."

"What are you guys talking about?" I bit down on my lip as Bella walked into the room, instantly wrapping her arms around Paul's shoulders looking up at me.

"Paul and I were just catching up, Bell."

"Ah I see" Bella didn't seem like she believed a word of it but she let the topic go anyway.

"Paulie, baby...There is someone upstairs who wants to meet you...I need to speak with my brother for a second."

Paul rolled his eyes at me before standing up..Bella let go of her hold on his shoulders...Paul kissed my sister once on the lips before walking out of the room. "Bella...Alice-"

"Paul is an ex-addict, remember..He is the best person under that kind of pressure besides I have a bone to pick with you."

"Another one, Bella?"

"Why haven't you informed me of the fact that you and Alice had sex last night?!"

"Bell...You're a freak...How the hell did you know about that?"

"It's plastered on both of your faces...She loves you?"

"Yes"

Bella squealed and put her hands to her mouth "Amazing...Jazz, I told you that she would love you back didn't I?"

"Yes okay" I groaned..Bell was always right.

"I love being right...So how was it?"

"Seeing as you can see it on our faces...You should be able to figure that one out for yourself."

"Maybe...I need details, though."

"It was amazing..Alice is my world...My soul mate..Anything else you want to know?" I answered sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic about matters of the heart, Jazz...I knew you were crazy about her but the fact that the two of you are now official..I would like to know the ins and outs."

"Nice choice of words, sis."

"Oh...You know what I mean!"

"Best night of my life"

"That's better"

"Thanks" I chuckled...Bella smiled adoringly at me.

"Thank god that you left the party early, then." Bella remarked.

"Yes...Very handy. Where did you and Paul go..Back to the hotel room?"

"Paul told you about that?"

"Yes"

"We reconciled"

"Good...SPARE the details."

"So what are you going to do now, Jasper..About Alice?"

"See how it all pans out."

"That's the best thing to do....We desperately need to get some food supplies in, Jazz...I am going to come with you later and get the next lot of food in."

"Bella...I can't leave Alice."

"Paul will be here...I trust Paulie with my life, no harm will come to Alice."

"Okay...Let me just go up and say goodbye to her..Would you mind calling your boyfriend so that we can have some privacy?"

"Of course"

Bella and I got up from our chairs at the same time...I stood at the bottom of the stairs as Bella called Paulie down..Within a few moments, he came down the stairs..I edged out of the way and he tapped me on the shoulder as I began to climb the stairs to my room.

*~Alice~*

Bella had left the room after catching up with me...The way that girls do..Brief with a lot of giggles. It was amazing how empty the house seemed without Bella here. I had Jasper and believe me that was more than enough for me..However as I had fallen in love with Jasper – I had fallen in love with Bella as well...She was my new sister.

I stood up and ran my hands through my hair...Sighing in relief that Bella was back with me once again...Having a girl in the house besides me was a real advantage. There were things that I would be able to talk with Bella about without having to try and watch what I say if I spoke about the same things with Jasper.

There was a light knock on my door.

"Come in?" I called keeping my voice quieter than usual.

The door opened and Paul...At least, I think that is what his name is..Bella's boyfriend who I had caught sight of last night came in with a smile on his face. "Hello" he said as he closed the door.

"Hello...Paul isn't it?"

"Yes...You're Alice?"

"Yes"

"It's nice to meet you." He closed the distance between us and held his hand out to me..I took it and shook it limply smiling in appreciation..._I am not surprised that Bella has found someone who is just as nice as her._

As we put our hands back to our sides..Paul sighed. "I am sorry if this seems a little awkward, Bell wanted to speak with Jasper alone."

"Oh no that is okay...I understand. I wish I knew you better."

"Me too."

"So..You surprised Bella a lot by coming here? I have never seen her so happy before."

"I was worried in the beginning that it would all fall through."

"It didn't."

"No that it didn't...Are you and Jasper okay, you left early yesterday?"

"Thank you...We're fine, I guess that parties are not our ideal atmospheres."

"That is fair enough."

Paul opened his mouth to say something else when Bella's voice rang through the room from downstairs..He smiled nervously at me before turning to the door. "I hope that we find another time to chat some more...If you are okay with that of course?"

"Yes that would be nice" I answered honestly...He winked at me before stepping out onto the landing..His footsteps going down the stairs and fading away slowly from my ears.

I sat back down on the bed...Today it appears that I was lacking from energy..Probably because Jasper and I had already made love to each other twice..Last night AND this morning. Making love with him was so much more spectacular than I dreamed it would be when we made the deal with each other...The fact that we felt the same way about each other.

"Little sparrow?" I turned to see Jasper's standing at the door..I stood up and wrapped my arms around his chest as he held on to me tightly. "Sweetheart I need to go out with Bella for an hour..Two hours maximum. Paul will be here to look after you."

I whined softly but nodded against his chest "Ok" I answered. Jasper pulled me away from his chest and kissed me parting my mouth our dancing tongues back together..I stroked his face with my hand and slowed my mouth down disconnecting us after a few seconds. "I love you"

"I love you too my beautiful girl." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room completely. I watched him go..An aching feeling heavily taking over my heart.

(Twenty minutes later)

I hated having to see Jasper go out to the shops...Paul had been nice company for me, however he had gone out the back to make a phone call...I sat alone in the living room dreading my uncertain future here. Oakton..Oakton is where I am...I would if given the choice..Live here permanently however my things were still at Edward's..True, Jasper had brought me new clothes but some of the special belongings were with Edward.

How was I going to sort all of that out....Was there a possibility that he will come looking for me?

If Edward did anything to hurt my Jasper...I'd kill him myself.

**Thanks for reading!**

**.S.**

**X x **


	10. Goodbyes

**I am SO sorry for not updating in a while...!! College work has been OVER-WHELMING****...It was Overwhelming last time but NOW...It's ridiculous!! **

**Thanks to everyone who is sticking by this fic.....Means so much!**

**I do not own *Twilight*....I OWN CWFW.**

*~~Consumed with fire and water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

(Two and a half weeks later)

It was so difficult to watch Bella pack away her things into her suitcase...We were both alone in the house as Paul and Jazz had gone out to 'deal with' something however not specifying where they were going exactly and how long they were going to be. I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to escape the confinements of my eyelids and down my face...Bella was an almost always happy person and she had made it known to me more than once that she does not care to see tears raining her happiness for the day.

"I can't believe you're going already" I said honestly as Bella walked around me from the wardrobe to the bed and back again numerous times ensuring that she had absolutely everything that belonged to her.

"Aw well you are making a very fast recovery and....Jasper has probably had enough of his little sister"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella...We love having you here"

"Aw there's the use of the 'we' word!" she noted, I lowered my head and smashed my lips together, Bella was always so good at pointing out things that I have no recollection of saying later on.

"Sorry...Jasper loves having you here" I corrected myself.

"Aw there is no need to blush sweetheart...I think if Jazz heard you saying the word 'we' which refers to the two of you living here..I am sure you would make his day."

"He always makes my day."

Bella stopped her packing and sat down in front of me on Jasper's bed...She leant forward and crossed her legs underneath herself. "Seeing as my wedding will be here..Well sooner than I realise it will. Alice would you like to be my bridesmaid?"

"What...Are you serious?"

"Sure...Jasper has changed so much because of you and in every aspect it is for the better...I have not seen him like this since we were kids and indulging in our favourite games together. Before puberty ruined the pair of us and our hormones made us moody."

"Puberty does that to you" I agreed.

"So will you be my bridesmaid?"

I was so touched...Beyond words – Bella Hale had slowly become an excellent friend of mine, almost like a sister and I loved her almost as much as I loved her brother however – the acts and intimacy that Jasper and I indulge in would not be something to share with Bella.

"Oh gosh...Bella I would be...More than honoured but are you sure that I am the right candidate for the job?"

"Alice...I work with bitches and as much as I can have the occasional moment, I do not classify myself as a bitch...I do not want to have any of my bitchy friends gracing the aisle I walk down first on the most important day of my life...You have changed Jasper's life and I want you to do it. You are a part of my life, too."

I released the tears feeling a little relieved in my mind that I was finally able to let them go...The tears were not just happy ones but mixed with sadness too.

"In that case...Thank you, Bella...I would love to be your bridesmaid"

"Aw you have saved me so much hassle, Alice" Bella stroked my face in thanks as she scanned the room one more time. "Right I think I have everything...Now you are aware of where you need to get your next prescription don't you?"

"Yes" I replied fighting back the sudden feeling of embarrassment...Bella had made it her duty last week to go out with me to get me the pill. Of course, I had not told Jasper yet as I wasn't sure whether the pill was going to make me have any side affects..For the past week however I am happy to say that there have been no problems.

"Good girl...Now the bathroom is now clear for all my stuff. There is something I would like to give to you as well."

I frowned and climbed off of the bed as Bella reached for something in her bag...After a few moments she lifted herself back up and held out a small black box in front of me.

"What's this?" I said studying the velvet material.

"It's just a little something from me and Paul to say thank you" Bella said proudly "go on, open it" she said..I couldn't help but smile at her pushiness. I took the box into my hands and lifted up the lid gently.

The gasp out of my mouth took me by surprise as the light hit the silver sparrow earrings in the sunlight beaming in through the window. "Bella..I can't"

"Yes you can, Alice and you will...Jasper had us all hooked on his little sparrow before we even set eyes on you."

"Thank you so much" I gushed closing the lid.

"It might be best if you put them on later...If you put them on now, I will probably end up crying and well...I will ruin my makeup"

I laughed and hugged her tightly "would it be wrong to call you my sister?" I said into her shoulder.

"Of course not, I have always wanted a sister" I released her and she kissed my cheek. "Now...It's time we got going."

I nodded taking one of her bags and flinging it over my shoulder and taking another one in my hand as she took it from my hold immediately. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you...Besides I think Jasper would probably kill me as well" she joked walking out of the bedroom door with me following close on her heels across the landing and down the stairs.

"Where's Paul and Jasper?" I asked scanning the empty living room as Bella took her coat off of one of the hooks behind the front door.

"Paul is getting our suitcase from the hotel...Jasper and I have already said our goodbyes so Paul will be meeting us at the airport...The taxi should be outside for us."

"Is Jasper not coming?"

Bella shook her head "he has never been good at goodbyes...I suggested he stay here and...Oh I almost forgot-" she stopped talking mid-sentence and began fumbling in her coat pocket. "Here Jasper asked me to give this to you...For the taxi home." She held out thirty pounds for me in two notes and I took it from her.

"Oh, great" I said with a smile putting it in my jeans pocket...Bella threw my coat at me, catching me off-guard slightly.

"It's cold" Bella said simply...I took her bag off of my shoulder and did the buttons of the coat up once I had wrapped it around me. I lifted the bag and put it back on my shoulder as she opened the door.

Both of us stepped out into the cool air and I closed the front door behind me and followed Bella to the taxi parked up outside of Jasper's house...Bella climbed in the back taking her bag with her and I climbed in next door and shut the car door behind me.

The car journey was silent as I spent most of the journey observing the surroundings and views from the windows...I had never been outside of Oakton or its surrounding towns before and I felt a little like a young child in a sweet shop studying the different sights.

The airport was only about half an hour away from Jasper's house which was surprising as I had always been used to having an airport in an hour and even two hour radius from my own house.

Bella stepped out and I did the same closing the door as the wind hit me...Lots of people using the same entrance to travel to various different places.

"Um..Bella?" Bella turned to face me as she had already headed for the entrance.

"It's alright, Alice it is already paid for" she said with a smile...I strode towards her on the pavement and off of the tarmac of the road and we stepped into the airport together.

Bella took my hand and led me to the sign posting the department lounge....I didn't have much time to take in my new surrounding so snapped my curiosity away and kept on walking.

In about fifteen minutes we had reached a large lounge, seats were rowed up everywhere and there were large windows that looked out onto the planes both parked and still and the runaway where some were landing and taking off....Bella sat down on one of the seats and I sat down next to her...She clearly had travelled before to know what to do so the best thing for me to do was to follow my example. I put my hands in my lap and examined the different people waiting for the same plane.

"Don't worry we only have half an hour to wait before they start to board...Hopefully Paul should be here, soon as well. There is no way I am going off without him." I smiled at her remark..She pulled up one of her coat sleeves and glanced at her watch sighing as her eyes made contact with the hands.

In all honesty after fifteen minutes of waiting...I was feeling a little bored – thank god I had never travelled..I had already proven to myself that I did not have the patience for it and right now, I would not have the money to do so anyway.

"Bell?" I turned to the sound of my friend's name coming from the left of where we were sitting...Paul was walking over to us. Bella stood up.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to be late, darling" she greeted him with a hug but I continued to sit where I was.

"I had some stuff to sort out...I will explain them to you on the plane. You okay, Alice?" I looked up at him once hearing my name.

"Yes...I am fine thank you, Paul" I answered.

"Good" he replied sitting down "how long do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes" Bella answered.

That was all of the conversation any of us had until the stewardess announced that the plane was now boarding...Paul stood up and I was closely following him, he reached for things in his pockets as Bella grabbed both bags from the floor by our feet and turned to face me.

"Right I guess this is it" she said...The people on the same flight were already queuing up and getting their boarding passes checked for the final time before going down to the plane. I nodded and swallowed the dry feeling in my throat.

"Alice, it was such a pleasure to meet you...I will no doubt see you again at the time of our wedding." Paul said to me as he shook my hand gently..His voice polite, as it's always been.

"I just want to say thank you too for keeping Jasper company today...He has been a little sad that his little sister and his buddy are going away so soon." I stepped forward, releasing his hand and wrapped my arms around him. "I also want to say thank you for looking after me" I whispered in his ear...The fact that Paul had gone through the same thing as me had been something extremely helpful, my symptoms no longer sounded like some things I had made up...They actually made sense to someone.

"You're always welcome...Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine" he whispered back. I held onto him a little longer before releasing him. He turned to Bella then who had fallen tears on her chin.

"Baby, I will board the plane..Now."

"I know you are not good with goodbye's sweetie...I'll see you on the plane" Paul kissed Bella on the lips once sweetly before waving me a final goodbye and giving his ticket to the stewardess. I sighed before looking at Bella.

"So this is it" I said meekly...The emotion coming back to me, as strange as this sounds...Bella and her brother both had become such a huge part of my life, the kind of people I want to spend my new life with without having to worry about Edward and my past all coming back to haunt me one day in the future. Being secure and completely happy...That was my deepest desire.

"Oh god, Alice...This is hard" Bella choked out through tears.

"No...Don't you cry..I am fighting back my own tears here for you." I wiped away her tears with my fingers and she smiled at me.

"God, Alice...I am so grateful that my brother has found you...You will never know just how much!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around my shoulders and crushing me tightly. I ignored the pain from her hold and squeezed her just as tightly back...I let out a few more silent tears from my eyes where she couldn't see them.

We held each other for a long time...Letting the rest of the world wash away from us leaving us two the only important people in the entire airport and in the entire world.

"I will see you soon" Bella stated her voice muffled slightly and the vibrations of her voice flowing through my own body.

"I know" I replied simply...I released her and she smiled at me again before looking behind me and opening her mouth wide in amazement...Either amazement or utter shock. I frowned in response to my confusion and turned to face the direction of where she was looking. I felt my body open up and smile again as I saw Jasper walking towards us..He shot a smile in my direction and I stepped out of the way out of my close proximity with Bella watching Jasper give his sister a huge hug and lifting her up off of her feet...Bella was really crying as she held onto her little brother for dear life...I looked on getting very emotional myself.

"I love you little bro" Bella choked out as she took herself away from his hold taking her arms off of his shoulders and putting one hand on his cheek...The sadness and love radiating from both siblings...I almost felt awkward standing there, feeling like I was interrupting a very emotional goodbye.

"Have a safe trip, give me a ring soon...Don't forget about me now." Jasper said, indicating that he was trying to keep the mood light even though it was proving to be difficult.

"Never" Bella kissed his cheek and backed away from him. "I love you guys" she said blowing a final kiss and turning handing her ticket to the stewardess...Her ticket got torn and she took it back stepping through the boarding gate door...She waved again back to us and walked away...The stewardess closing the door behind her.

There was a silence between Jasper and I...He still had his back to me and the only noise surrounding us were the mutterings of people in the other lounge behind us.

I swallowed and put my hands in my pockets...I still couldn't believe that Jazz had come to the airport...He assured me that he had already said his goodbyes and gave me the money for a taxi ride home – which I was perfectly okay with and had no scruples over. However him being here made my day a whole lot better.

Jasper slowly turned back to me and I smiled as soon as my gaze met his, he had red eyes and tears were running down his face...I bit down on my lip and closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around him tightly and taking in his beautiful scent and the warmness of his amazing body....Jasper ran his hands gently through my hair as he held me in return just as tightly placing his head on my shoulder and sobbing lightly.

"Jazz, baby...It's okay you let it all out" I soothed running my hands all over his back attempting to comfort him.

"I am sorry" he choked out on my shoulder... shook my head.

"There is no need to be sorry" I replied "I am here...I will always be here for you."

Around ten minutes had passed before Jasper returned his face to mine...He kissed my forehead and I relaxed under him adoring the moment his mouth connected with my skin.

"I love you, Alice...I adore you with everything I am" Jazz whispered his voice deep in emotion...I sighed a little at the honesty of his words...This man had me at his feet any time he spoke no matter what he was saying.

"Oh Jazz...My life is amazing...Do you want to go home?" I asked...Jasper sighed in contentment and nodded twice.

"On one condition" he sighed.

"What's that?"

"We spend the night together...Every minute until we fall asleep"

"Of course, Jasper" I said with a smile kissing his cheek.

"I need you, Alice...Losing Bella is going to be hard tonight...I just need you"

"Jazz...It's okay, I am here...I said that didn't I?"

Jasper smiled a little and entwined our hands together...We both walked in silence out of the airport and back to his car.

Jasper closed the front door and lifted me up into his arms...I clutched my legs around his hips...I took my coat off with a little difficulty and threw it by the front door and let my arms flop down to my sides as Jasper effortlessly climbed the stairs with me in his arms....His eyes were locked with mine, the emotion inside them running out onto the floor if it were at all possible...I pushed the bedroom door handle down and Jasper turned around to the side so I could see in front of me.

I gasped uncontrollably without warning...Jasper had covered the bedroom space with candles in every corner of the room where they wouldn't do any damage and the floor and the bedspread were covered in rose petals, the light was off...The blind was drawn to the window and the sound of soft music was murmuring around the beautifully romantically lit room...Jasper set me down on my feet and the smile sweeping across my face.

"Paul helped me out with it before he went to the airport"

I turned to face him "so Paul knows what we will be getting up to tonight?"

"Yes but no doubt he and Bella will be doing the same as their chances have been...Limited during their trip here."

"Jasper, that's your sister" I gasped teasingly.

"Ah so what...They are getting married so I should be used to conversing about the fact that they are physical...Just like every couple in love."

"They are a great couple"

"I agree"

"So...What are we going to do in this beautiful room...All by ourselves?"

"Firstly my little sparrow you can come and join me on the bed" Jasper climbed onto the petals and I bit down on my lip.

"What about the petals?"

"Alice...Please come and sit with me?" The plead in Jasper's voice instantly made me buckle..I nodded and climbed onto the bed...He twisted me around using one hand on my shoulder...I obliged and rested my head on his shoulder as his legs protected each side of my whole body.

I lifted his hands away from my stomach and held them together in the air in front of us....He chuckled on my shoulder.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Jasper whispered to me.

"It's like they were made for each other...Our hands...How weird is that?"

"Not weird...I have the best thing that could have ever been given to me"

"Jasper...When you first met me...What did you think?"

"That...You had been treated unjustifiably and that I had to take care of you...I promised myself during the day you were unconscious and the time before I got to show you how much I loved you our first night together that you were going to be looked after by me...Even if I had to die trying."

"Why did you care so much?"

"Little sparrow, are you having doubts about my feelings for you?"

"No...Of course not..I am just curious" I put our hands down and held them on top of my tummy tightly in a entwined ball.

"To be honest...I don't know why I cared, it was almost as if I was pulled to you...Like gravity...You were the pull I needed to change my life. In you, I had a purpose to take care of someone other than having to survive for once"

"Was Anne at all like me?"

"I was sure that you were going to ask me about her one day" I instantly bit down on my lip...._Shit, that was such a horrible thing to ask...Why do you care about his past relationship, Alice. You are with him now...Hopefully for the long term yet to come._

"Jazz...There is no need to answer that...That was out of line"

He stroked the side of my face causing my eyes to close...Taking in his touch, skin to skin lighting up underneath the surfaces to my bones and soul...There was nothing that Jasper couldn't do...At least in my mind..He completed me in every way possible.

"No...I can't say that I never loved her at one time in my life because I did...However Anne was never one for moments like this, intimacy without being naked...However she would call the shots about when we would be together physically and so...If I wanted her one night, she would have to want me too for us to actually end up doing anything."

"Oh...Did she ever tell you why she behaved that way?"

"No...That was the way she is...We drifted apart in the end – both working in the same job and having to work such feet-killing hours for that matter...Time spent together was limited and so...When two people who love each other aren't together...At least for me, the need became too much to cope with and so...We mutually ended things."

"I am sorry, Jasper...If anything you deserve to be spent time with...I guess she wasn't the right one, huh?"

"No she wasn't...I have found the right one for me"

"You're so nice"

"I am not nice...Just truthful"

"Why have you only had one person in your life with who you were intimate with – you should have had so much more?"

"If I had more then chances are we may not have ever met or came across the same paths"

"Wow...Thank god for fate" Jasper moved his mouth where his fingers had been causing me to push my head further into his shoulders.

"I thank it everyday" he whispered lovingly into my ear, his breath causing tickling sensations through my skin, goose bumps appearing in their wake.

_God I love my boyfriend!_

*~~Jasper~~*

I kissed my little sparrow's face lovingly reaching every area of it as much as I could in the upright seating position I was in, as well as having her light weight resting on me.

Watching Bella go from the airport after all of us along with Paul had endured such a great fortnight together was hard to cope with...I loved my sister I had always done however as weird as it sounds...Now Alice was in my life – I loved Bella even more. It was almost like Alice had brought us even closer together and I couldn't help but be grateful to my beautiful girlfriend for opening up better opportunities and relationships in my life.

"Jasper..I won't be able to talk anymore if you keep doing that" Alice whispered, her voice starting to get effected by her surge of emotion for me.

"I can't help it little sparrow...You're my world."

"Jasper...Bringing up Anne, I never once doubted your feelings for me – I do not doubt them anymore."

"That's good...I know you feel the same way about me sweetheart because your body is reacting to me"

"It's always you, Jasper...You set my soul alight...Words can never describe how much you mean to me"

I took my mouth away from her face and grabbed her waist...I lifted her in the air and twisted her body and placed her down on my lap...Alice was purely a doll, the same weight and she trusted me enough to not tense up her body in anticipation or fear when I touch her. Alice smiled and stroked my face with both her hands as her feet sat on the duvet behind us..Her legs resting upright on either side of my waist.

"You remember two weeks ago...I became worried about the possibility of Edward coming back here?"

"Yes" I replied massaging and caressing her waist and hips using my hands as she continued to trail her hands gently and amazingly down the features of my face.

"I am no longer afraid" she stated with a smile

"You're not?"

Alice shook her head "no...I am with you..And with you, Jasper...I know I can do anything – even face my fears and deal with my past in the present."

"Oh Alice, I love you" I breathed out...I smashed my lips to hers pouring in the passion and love I forever had embedded for her in the depths of my soul...Moving my mouth gently but reaching all the areas of her beautiful mouth...As much as I kissed and touched Alice...I would never be able to fully get enough of her, there were not enough hours in the day to show her just how much she was loved and how much I desired and wanted her every minute of every day.

That is why when we managed to find the time to be together intimately...Either by just kissing or by making love to each other – I set myself a target to enjoy the moment for as long as possible because life was indeed too short that way especially too short to spend with the person who shares the other half of your soul.

Alice moaned sending desire through my own veins as she responded to my kiss pushing her mouth harder against my own the vibrations of each of our moans of desire racing through our entwined and hard working lips...I shifted her body upward a little more...Putting my hands on her lower spine to do this as our waists moulded together through the fabric of our clothes her legs clenching hard against my waist...She took her lips away and sighed deeply and loudly as she took in another breath of oxygen...I kissed along her jaw line as she tilted her head back for me.

"I love you too, Jasper" Alice sighed out...I brought her head back down and connected our mouths again..Alice's hips bucked underneath me.

Both of us were pulled out of our moment of pure love and devotion by the sound of my doorbell ringing downstairs...I groaned loudly and Alice giggled.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Ssh it's okay...Go and answer it – I will still be here when you get back"

I kissed her once on the mouth before climbing away from her and off of the bed completely..As I stepped out into the corridor...I intentionally closed the bedroom door leaving Alice alone in the safety of my room...As well as being surrounded by the romantic makeover I made to keep her in the mood for my worshipping later on.

I trudged down the stairs trying to keep my aggravation under control – there was nothing worse than having a stupid thing as a front doorbell ruin an amazing moment – my doorbell has hardly ever rung by anyone..When it does happen to out of some kind of miracle ring indicating that someone would want to see me, it has to happen at a moment when I do not want anyone to interrupt me.

I gasped as I opened the door.

"Mum....Dad?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Jasper, love...How are you?" Mum pulled me into a tight hug and I released my hand on the front door to hug her back.

"Sylvie...Would you like to give me a hand with these, my love?" Dad called from the road where he was struggling with getting a case out of their car boot. Mum released me and turned.

"Can't a mother have a moment with her baby boy?" she shouted in reply.

"Not if you want your husband to break his back, darling" dad shot back with a smile....My parents had always been the ultimate teasers and full of sarcastic wit – however it was not a humour that was generally considered to be horrible or unnecessary..The humour had kept them married for all these years and love still radiated off of the two of them.

I stepped out of the way as my parents walked in with two separate suitcases...Sudden memories came flooding back to me of our family holidays and how mum had always insisted on having her own case...Even if the circumstances were that my dad only had a small amount of clothes to take with him.

I closed the door and stood there motionless as they took off their coats.

"How are you doing, son?" Dad asked as he came over to me giving me a hug.

"I am great thanks, dad" I answered honestly..."Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh we would love one, baby!" Mum gasped in reply...Always a lover of tea, my mother...Very typically English.

Walking into the kitchen, I flipped the switch of the kettle after putting fresh water from the tap inside it – I took one glance at the window as I waited for the water to boil...I thanked Paul inwardly that he had successfully managed to fix it and at a really low price to suit me...Financial matters were now no longer a forte of mine. The best thing about the fact that I didn't have a job as of yet was that I could spend more time with the woman I love as well as watching her recover. Alice had recovered so very well...There were the occasional times when an attack would take her over but they were not so reoccurring as they once had been. My determination had worked out after all.

"Well, sweetie how is everything?" I watched my mum come in and sit on a chair...Dad followed soon after and sat opposite her, both pairs of eyes on me.

"I have been through some changes...Although I have to say that you have missed Bella."

"Oh have we?" Dad replied.

"Yes...She was here for over a month for a visit and she flew back to Australia this morning."

"Oh well she rang us a few days ago to say what months she was planning to have her wedding so that we may find the time to come up here so she could see us." Dad stated.

"Oh that's great...You are aware of the fact that I do not have very much room"

"Of course sweetheart we are not going to burden you...We are actually staying in a hotel for our stay here, however we could not get a room for tonight."

The kettle clicked and I turned to sort out the teas...I still spoke to my parents as I moved around making their drinks.

"That's absolutely fine – you can both use my room."

"So, any new ladies in the picture...You did tell us that you broke up with Anne. Have you found anyone else?"

"Jasper?" I turned my head to see Alice standing in the doorway to the kitchen...My parents had also turned to look at her.

No need to answer that question.....Alice had already answered it for me without even realising it.

Oh good god...Please like Alice.

I would never be able to take the attitude my parents had with Anne a second time round.

Especially now that I was even more in love with Alice than I ever imagined to be with Anne.

**Thanks for reading!**

**.S.**

**X x x**


	11. Impressions

**This is slowly becoming one of my favourite fics to write...I am getting the inspiration for the plot back ****!**

**I DO NOT OWN *Twilight*....I OWN 'C.W.F.W'**

*~~Consumed with fire and water~~*

*~Jasper~*

_Previously in 'Consumed with Fire and Water'....._

"_So, any new ladies in the picture...You did tell us that you broke up with Anne. Have you found anyone else?"_

"_Jasper?" I turned my head to see Alice standing in the doorway to the kitchen...My parents had also turned to look at her._

_No need to answer that question.....Alice had already answered it for me without even realising it._

_Oh good god...Please like Alice._

I examined Alice's face as she stood almost a little helplessly in the doorway....I panicked inside...My parents had never been accepting of Anne and now that I knew she was so awful a person and that they were right all along to dislike her however with Alice – I adored and loved Alice so much more than I had ever done with Anne...As much as people spout that they never forget their first loves – Alice is my second love and she was the one who was going to be unforgettable.

My parents turned to face me with questioning looks on their faces...Now was the time to be a man and introduce my parents to my new girlfriend – the main difference being was that this particular girlfriend was someone I want to marry one day, later on in the future in a different house and when we can build our own castle and security together and enjoy what we have. With Anne marriage was never on my mind – maybe because it was never on hers either. I was barely allowed to see her nude in the shower and vice versa I could not imagine the two of us making a lifelong commitment to one another especially not when it is done in public.

"Mum....Dad, this is Alice" I said confidently putting each of their cups of tea on the table in front of them.

"Hello, there" dad greeted Alice politely

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. I am Sylvia, Jasper's mother and that is my husband William" I saw Alice's face bright up as I leant against the kitchen counters again.

"You're Bella and Jasper's parents...Wow it's so great to finally meet you" _God...I love her....I really, really love her_. So much sweetness radiated from my beautiful Alice in that moment that all I wanted to do was reach out to her and show her how much I love her.

"Come and sit down, dear" mum said pulling up a chair next to her.

"Thank you" Alice walked over to the chair and sat on it.

"Would you like a drink, honey?" I asked her as she put her arms on the table in front of her.

"Can I have a smoothie?" she asked a little wearily, she noticed that my parents had hot drinks however I knew better...She had never liked anything hot for a drink. I smiled.

"Of course" I answered taking out various fruits from the fridge and turned my back to cut them up on a board.

"You just missed Bella, me and Jasper said goodbye to her at the airport this morning" Alice informed my parents...She seemed genuinely pleased to be around them and this all seemed to be going very well so far, whether my parents had got better at acting or they actually genuinely liked her was something I would surely find out later when Alice left the room.

"Jasper told us...However she rang us and said that she would see us soon" mum answered.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Bella...She is such an amazing person" Alice stated genuinely...I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was being genuine so...I hoped my parents would also have the ability to see that she was not acting.

"Thank you...We cannot help but be proud of both our kids" dad said...Thank god I had my back turned...He usually shot me a look when he complimented either me or Bella as if to tease me, however Alice would have picked up on it and thought that she had said something wrong. In my sudden uneasiness at the scene behind me...I turned on the blender the sound roaring through the room for a few minutes until the once chopped fruit turned into perfect liquid without any traces of lumps....I turned it off and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured the contents of the blender inside it never leaving any left behind. I handed the glass to Alice as she mouthed a 'thank you' to me...I nodded and started to wash out the blender in the sink.

"So...Son, how's the job going these days?" dad asked me...Instead of turning to look at him, I continued to wash out the blender.

"Going good" I lied in answer

"Have any plans for promotion?"

"No....I haven't had any opportunity yet"

"Ah your time will come, son"

I didn't have the heart to keep lying to my father....Or any of my parents- both of them had been suck rocks in themselves and to Bella and I as we grew up and our relationship as a whole family was never once bashed in webs of lies or different versions of the truth. Now....I was much too worried about explaining to them that the sole reason I quit my job was because I wanted to take care of Alice during her recovery from her drug addiction but also because I found out for the first time that my ex girlfriend was really the bitch my mum and dad had always believed that she would be.

I turned to my dad as he looked up at me, questioningly.

"Dad...Let me help you to take yours and mum's stuff upstairs" I offered just needing to have time alone with him to tell him the real life I was leading as of right now...Dad was always a little easier to talk to than my mum because mum had the tendancy to be a little over-dramatic very much like the way Bella does, dad was much more like me...Laid back adapting to changes slowly when he found out about them.

"Thanks very much, Jasper" he said appreciatively as he rose from the chair...Mum gave us both a smile as we walked out of the room...I mouthed an 'it's okay' to Alice just to make sure that she didn't panic, I wasn't leaving the house but I did so hate to be anywhere that she wasn't. Alice smiled at me back at my assurance gesture and I took one of the suitcases by the front door as dad took the other one and we both climbed the stairs.

I suddenly realised that I had already cleared out all of Alice's and my stuff from the wardrobe and put them into the cellar this morning, we were trying to find new items of storage down in the cellar that would be useful to put around my room...Thank god for my girlfriend for having the idea..At first I thought it was ridiculous but right now...Couldn't have been better.

Okay here goes nothing.....!

*~Alice~*

Sylvia Hale seemed like an incredibly wise and talkative person...It was strange how I could see so much of Bella in her but then I could see Jasper too...I was never like my mother in any way and so I had always assumed that there was always one child who was completely like their parents however in the Hale family they seem to have a good mix of genetics and personality traits that were similar as well as contrastingly different.

"Shall we go into the living room, dear...Maybe we will be more comfortable" she was already getting up off of the chair; I took my glass and rose from my own chair and followed her.

Sylvia sat down on the sofa and motioned for me to sit next to her...I shook my head.

"Thank you very much but I prefer to stand" I stated clutching the glass harder in my hand...I suddenly felt a little nervous...Was I making a good impression? Upsetting Jasper but not getting on with his family would not be the smartest thing to do right now.

"Very well, sweetie....So where are you from?" the politeness in her voice was so hard to refuse..It was almost like a radar or an extremely loud sound on which I was ordered to speak back to it or go deaf...It was nowhere near pressurising, just a little hard to ignore especially when my self-confidence had started to slip slowly.

"Yorkshire, Mrs Hale" I answered tightening my stomach muscles to keep my voice steady...Parents were usually very good at sensing emotions at least mine always had been and I started to wonder whether Jasper's mother could sense me deteriorating too.

"Oh please my dear call me Sylvia" she exclaimed with an assuring smile.

"Okay...Sylvia"

"I hope you don't find me prying when I ask you this but...Are you friends with Jasper?"

"Yes"

"Are you emotionally linked?" My stomach had started to get overwhelmed with flutters and butterflies...Putting my heart out there was something I had only ever been used to with Jasper, I could now tell him a million times a day that I loved him and probably never think anything of it and never have any hesitation of doing so...However this was his mother. Was there a right or wrong way to say yes to her question? Did she want me to be emotionally linked with her son? If emotionally linked does mean so very deeply in love?

I swallowed before answering "Yes we are" I answered...Simplicity was probably the best attitude to have when answering right now.

"How did you meet?"

_Oh no......This was the question that was going to be even worse than the last one...I can never lie, I have never been able to and in all honesty I don't want to...Jasper meant entirely too much to me to prevent any bad karma between him and his parents, especially over me. I was not going to split a family up especially a family of two people I love more than my own life._

I felt my hands and knees starting to shake...I leant down and put my glass on the coffee table before putting my hands in front of me, clasping them together hard to try and not look like a quivering wreck.

"Sylvia...Can I be honest with you?" I asked her hesitantly...._Oh no, please don't hate me for what I am about to say...I love your son and I so want to please you!_

"Of course sweetie...I would much prefer it if you were" she answered sipping her tea but smiling when putting it down beside her on the floor.

"I can't lie to you...I don't want to lie to you...But I am afraid that you won't like what I am going to say"

"Alice, love...Whatever it is...Take your time, I'll still listen" I perked inside a little at her reassurance...This woman was so very nice that it suddenly became harder that I was now going to rain on the sunshine exterior I gave out. So many people can use a mask to hide their true feelings and even their true personalities...I wanted to make a good impression, I had never been able to act differently to what I am and so all of this had been genuine....Now it was time to not allow the mask to go back on. Edward had been the sole reason I wore a mask...Our picture perfect relationship on the outside was such a complete and utter mess in truth.

I was not going to do that to Jasper...Or I...Those days were gone and now, I had to face up to my past unless I wanted it to destroy me and hold me back for the rest of my future life.

"Jasper and I....Never met under the best circumstances...My ex boyfriend was a bad person...So very bad in fact that living in fear of him was something that became a daily routine. I couldn't breathe...I wanted so much to break away from the violence and the world that he lived in – the world that I had never belonged in and one that I should never have entered in the first place"

I took a pause and then carried on...Not having to indicate to Sylvia that she needed to say anything as I had only just started the explanation.

"Edward...The name of my ex...He introduced me to a horrible way of living and also to...Drugs....I became addicted so quickly and there were numerous times where we would never be able to afford my next fix. Edward got angry with me because of my addiction and for the amount of money I was costing him...That was the last thing I remember before waking up here in Jasper's house. I asked Jasper how he found me and apparently he had found me coming home from work unconscious and beaten in the nearby woods...I still cannot remember what happened....Jasper looked after me and I slowly started to fall in love with him...Now I am standing here talking to you."

I finished...I looked at Sylvia who did not seem to posses any kind of readable expression on her face...The silence made me panic and tears started to fill my eyes...I needed her to know that I was not a bad person, addiction made me do some crazy things but I would die for her son in a heartbeat.

"Sylvia...I am not perfect and...Having an addiction was one of the hardest things I ever went through...But I was so scared of Edward day after day that the drugs were the only source of happiness for me...I saw people get beaten up by my boyfriend's posse and there was nothing I could do. Who would want to listen to the junkie wife of a violent man? The most important thing in my life is your son...Fate led me to him in ways I will never be able to understand...He changed his whole life for me and he was determined to help me get better and he has. In so many ways...There are times when I tell myself that showing the same amount of kindness he has shown me will be impossible but...I do not want you to think badly of me...Hurting you would be hurting Jasper and i would rather die a thousand deaths at the mercy of my ex boyfriend that harm Jasper....I am SO in love with Jasper that words will never be enough and I apologise to you if my explination of how we met changes your view of me"

Sylivia was still silent.

I kept on going...If I had to drill my real feelings into her all night then that was what I was going to do...I needed to make her understand me, understand my side and everything that I had gone through.

"I never really had a good family unit...I have to say it wasn't only Jasper that helped me...It was Bella, too...Bella was like the sister I always wanted and her husband, Paul looked after me so well..Because he has been through it too...I am clean, now....Jasper made me give them up the day I woke up...Believe me, I have never looked back or ever wanted to look back. If anything, I want you to be proud of your son...He showed kindness that no other person could ever hope of having in their blood and I am sure that there is goodness in your genetics that have been passed over to him. If you are angry then be angry with me because Jasper has nothing to do with my past and...It was so goddamn awful that the only thing I want to do now is forget it. Jasper is my future at least for a long time yet because there is no one else I want to be with. I love him and I love Bella and I so want to love you and your husband too...Not so much for myself...Making a good impression was never with my own feelings in mind. I am being honest with you because of Jasper and for the fact that I have never been able to tell a decent lie – people have always seen right through me and having a son with a girlfriend who lies is a whole lot worse than having a girlfriend who is honest and has some idea of who she is and what she wants in her life."

"All I want in my life is Jasper, now"

I ended and breathed a silent sigh of relief...I wiped my eyes with my hands to get rid of the emotion that I just had to endure. Like Sylvia Hale would want to be surrounded by my emotion....Making her inadequate...More so than the fact that her son's new girlfriend is an ex drug-addict with no roof over her head and no place of employment (as of yet).

I didn't have the heart to tell Sylvia about how Jasper had also quit his job because of me, because that was his news to tell either one or both of his parents when he wished to do so...Going behind his back like that would not be the best option for our honest relationship.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and feelings circling my head when Sylvia had risen from the sofa...I kept my hands down in front of me as she closed the distance between us.

Sylvia and eye were eye-locked and face to face for a few moments before she pulled me into her chest in a rib-crushing hug...I took my hands away from my body and held them out to either side of me...When Sylvia continued to hug me and not let me go I put my hands on her shoulders, there were no words said.

I guess the saying was right....Actions do speak louder than words.

*~Jasper~*

Once I had finished the gruelling task of unpacking both of my parents suitcases and putting them into available places in my one wardrobe I sat down on the bed needing to rest my feet...My dad was already with me on the bed and I figured that now would be the only time we would have alone...Especially if my mum had anything to do with it.

I took a deep breath.

"Dad...There is something I need to tell you" I stated keeping my head on the duvet beneath both of our bodies.

"Yes, son what is it?" he asked...I swallowed; _here we go....If I do not say anything now then I never will._

"I quit my job"

"Oh....Is that so?"

"Yes....However I didn't quit it because it had become too much for me...That was a small reason but the main reason was because of Alice"

"Alice?"

"Yes...I am in love with her, dad...More than my own life, I love her"

"Well that doesn't take a genius to figure out...I saw the way the two of you looked at each other when your mother wasn't looking...I may be old but I am not stupid"

"There's something about Alice that you should be made aware of. I am sure that she is already explaining it to my mother right now and I hope to god she is"

"Jasper...It's okay...What is it?"

"Alice....Is an ex drug-addict...I found her on my way home from work beaten and bruised as well as unconscious in the woodland across the way. She looked so fragile and what could I have done? Left her out there to freeze? Anyway, I brought her back here and kept her warm in case she had hypothermia. Before long, she woke up and I vowed to her that I wanted to help...It took her a long time to come around but that day was the last day she ever took drugs again"

"Oh"

Honestly, my dad looked a little shocked...I was about to open my mouth to speak again when my bedroom door flung open revealing my mum from the landing outside.

"William...Give us a minute" Dad snapped out of his trance and said nothing as he walked out of the room..Closing the door behind him. Right now if he were at home he would need to have a drink after hearing that however he wasn't going to find any in the house. In case Alice had found it and used drink as a substitute for her drug addiction.

"Hi mum" I said wearily as she sat down

"Now...I know that I have never really said this to you before, Jasper and now I realise that I should really have said it much more often."

"What is it, mum?"

"Jasper Hale...I am so very proud of you" she brought her hand up to my cheek and I frowned the moment her words registered in my head.

"What for?"

"Don't give me that...You look after a girl who you barely know – rid her from drugs and take care of her until she recovers...I have always known that there was an unconditional kindness and generosity to you my Jasper but I would never have imagined that you'd have done something this amazing for another person"

"Mum...It's really no big deal"

"Now is no time for modesty! Why were you so determined to take care of her, Jasper?"

"I don't actually know, my mind was so jumbled that I could barely work out the time of the day or what the date was. There was something about her; Alice was a good person underneath her put-on hard exterior at the time and...Well...I was attracted to her"

"That would be the best explanation"

"Mum...It was never about having her purely for sex...I want to clear that up now...I was slowly falling in love with her and now, I never want to live my life without her"

"I came up here to say that...I have never in all my life met a girl who possesses so much inner strength as Alice does...That quality is such a rarity that no one ever knows that they have much strength anymore as a result. She has so much love for you....I know that your father and I were never very supportive of your last relationship and we do talk about it together sometimes and wish that we could go back and change our behaviour some"

"Mum...As much as I do not want to tell you this...I feel you ought to know"

"What is it, my darling?"

"I quit my job"

"Oh" there was slight disappointment in my mum's face but that much I was expecting, she lived for her work and would probably keep on working even further beyond the retirement age.

"Because of Alice but also because...I finally saw Anne for what she was"

"Oh, Jasper...I am sorry, that must have been a shock"

"You can say it"

"Say what?"

"I told you so"

"Oh honey...Right now, I couldn't be happier that you and Anne broke things off because you may never have met the beautiful and extremely kind person downstairs right now"

"You mean you like her?"

"Like her....I adore her Jasper and not because of her manners and countenance but when she explained to me everything about her past...I wanted to cry for her, cry for the life she should have been dealt and not the one she had to cope with. There was always one person she came back round to though in her sadness"

"Me?"

"You...She loves you so, Jasper"

"I love her"

"Well...As much as you won't ever need my approval on these matters after the dreadful way we handled ourselves last time...There is no one I would rather you be with. You are so alike and you have already done so much for one another. I hope you know that your father and I only want what's best for you, Jasper...As well as Bella."

"I know" I put my arms around my mum's shoulders and kissed the side of her head "thank you" I whispered into her ear as she held me tightly back.

As we pulled apart I saw a few escaped tears from my mum's eyes...She brushed them away quickly and got up from the bed. "Right well...I feel like we should all go out for dinner tonight...Dad and I will treat our new lovers"

"Mum-"

"No...No refusals...I insist"

"Okay" I said a little defeated that my attempt at protest was never going to be strong enough to break through the strength of character in both my sister and my mother. Mum gasped as she opened the door to find Alice standing there...I stood up from the bed.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Alice said to mum.

"There is no need...Your father and I will be downstairs if you need us" mum shot me a look and then left the room and descended the stairs...Alice gave me a smile as she closed the bedroom door.

"Come here" I said..She walked towards me and I instantly connected my lips with hers...Opening her mouth to explore and caress every inch of my love as remotely possible...Alice responded running her hands through my hair and inching her body closer to mine by wrapping her arms around my neck....Her moans against my lips made me desire her even more as she was the only person who had been able to make me want her nearly every minute of every day.

Alice released her lips from mine with a sigh and lifted her head to lock her eyes with mine.

"Thank you" I said my voice slightly deeper than usual...Once again, Alice had worked her magic on both my emotions and my body.

"What for?" she whispered...I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, no distance between us.

"For pleasing my parents...For telling them that you love me...For just being you" I answered as she smiled.

"They really like me?"

"They do" Alice beamed and a tear escaped her eye...I took one hand away from her waist and wiped it away. "God Jasper I love you so much" she said before enveloping her lips around mine again her turn to touch and reach every inch of my mouth with her tongue..She pushed us down onto the bed but kept her position on top of me as she continued to ravish my mouth and I hers, running out of oxygen in the process. I took a hold of her sparrow necklace in one of my hands pushing my mouth against hers a little more as it was now my turn to groan against her mouth.

"Alice...This is not a good idea" I whispered taking in a breath as she moved her mouth to my neck and along my jaw line.

"I know...I want you, Jasper" she placed one final kiss on my Adam's apple before lifting her head "but seeing as your parents are here, now...It will have to wait"

"I know sweetheart....I am sorry" she kissed my forehead and the tip of my nose.

"Don't be...I have something I want to say to you"

"What is it?"

Alice licked her lips...Not in a seductive way but more of an innocent way. "Bella and I went to the doctors last week...She explained my problems and also she managed to get me the pill"

"What?"

"I am on the pill...There is no need to use protection, anymore" her words went straight to where my desire for her harboured the most...Jesus, there was no other thought more erotic than the fact that Alice and I could make love to each other without any restrictions.

"Is it wrong to love you even more now?" I asked lifting my head and kissing along her jaw line.

"No...We just need to wait until we can have the place to ourselves again" she whispered leaning her head against my mouth her hips moving up and down ever so slightly on top of my own....She was getting aroused and as much as I loved doing these things to her, with my parents only downstairs. Now was not a good time.

"I would do that for you...I would do anything for you, Alice" I lifted my body upright and she wrapped her legs around my hips as she also sat upright on my lap.

"I would do anything for you, too" she replied stroking the sides of my face with her hands...I took her pendant in my hands again and leant down to kiss it...Alice stopped her movements and watched me kiss the sparrow at her neck.

I lifted my head and brushed her hair back on one side kissing her sparrow earring on her right ear...I then pulled away her hair at the left side and kissed that sparrow as well.

"Always and forever my sparrow" I whispered kissing her once on the mouth.

"Always and forever, _my own_ love" she whispered in reply.

The two of us then got ourselves ready for our evening out with the parents.

I was ecstatic that Alice had now been accepted by all the members of my family...

They loved her as much as I loved her (well maybe a little less).

So this is what real happiness feels like!

**I DID become very emotional writing this chapter just because this story turns me into butter and I am the one writing it!**

**Please let me know if you are enjoying this story...I would so love to hear everyone's thoughts on it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxox**


	12. Together

**Thank you SO much to 'nat300' for adding this fic to her C2! It means so much that you enjoy it!**

**LEMON in this chapter...A much needed one ****!**

**I DO NOT OWN *Twilight*....I OWN 'C.W.F.W'**

*~~Consumed with fire and water~~*

*~Jasper~*

My parents had been here for a good four days...Alice had been an immediate hit and most of the day was spent with my mother spouting new things for Alice to learn and also the occasional 'help me' kind of looks from my beautiful Alice in my direction. She was in no way a spiteful person, if anything watching her go to the depths of boredom and sometimes confusion was rather comic...In all honesty and most things said and done, I could never take my eyes away from her.

All of us were sitting in the living room...Dad was reading the newspaper, I was scribbling on a notepad and my mum was teaching Alice how to do needlework.

"You know I used to hate sewing when I was a child...Detesting my mother to no end I was...However now looking back, it never did me a bit of harm"

"Was your mother a busy kind of mother...Did you see her much?" Bless Alice for trying to keep her interest alive by asking mum a question...There was a part of me that wanted to save her but where would we go?! My parents had taken up mine and Alice's room and to be honest...I was missing making love to Alice. It had been four days and for me and my sparrow...That was years. We were not sexually active in terms of simple fucking and animal instincts..Alice and I were on the same wave length both of us had a night where one of us would take the lead and so neither got left out...To be honest having my own night meant nothing to me..As long as I could show Alice I loved her every minute of every day I would gladly give her my nights so she could be loved all the time. However being Alice she hates inequality and so...Adding to the list of more things I love about her...We are both equal in our relationship.

"Yes, she was a full-time stay at home mother; she had to be as my father was the worker of our household"

"If you ask me she was a right old bat....Always having some kind of dig at you, if it wasn't your clothes then it was your hair and if it wasn't your hair it was your posture. You could never win with her" dad shot...I saw Alice fight back a laugh.

"Why did you marry me, then?" They had started their joking teasing again and suddenly I felt even worse for Alice because she was stuck right in the middle.

"Because believe it or not...I married you...Not your mother"

"Aw well that's sweet...However my mother didn't want you to marry me, anyway" mum shot back...I rolled my eyes, I was so used to this kind of behaviour...I grew up with all of this.

"Well if you hadn't have married....You would never have had two amazing children"

If there was any time I loved Alice more it was in that moment...Serious putts alert over on the sofa with the notebook.

"My dear...You make a good point" both women once in deep concentration over a piece of cloth had turned to shoot loving looks in my direction...If I had the ability to blush then it would be right now.

"Don't embarrass the boy...It's hard having one person in the same room you love but THREE...That is something else" I laughed nervously at dad's comment but continued to try and dive my mind into my awful looking doodles sprawled out on the notebook resting on my knees.

"So...What does everyone want to do this evening?"

Mum's question was interrupted by the phone...."Ooh I'll get it!" Even though it was my house...Mum always insisted on answering my phone.

I had already planned a secret date for Alice tonight so...Trying to find a nice way to tell my parents that they were spending the evening alone was going to be the next task at hand.

An old friend of mine...Named Seth lived in Tatton...The third town away from Oakton...Around half an hour drive away and he happened to have a restaurant and seeing as the guy owed me a favour from helping him with his constant girlfriend troubles and new match making when he was going through a break up...I had the restaurant to myself which I had planned to use for a top of the range three course meal – all free of charge (let's just say I was a great agony aunt!) after dinner there was a small beach on the outskirts to the next main city...Which was hardly ever used even in the summer. I kept my fingers crossed that the weather would be able to stay at least in double figures however this was England and it was a long shot.

"Hello.....Yes this is Sylvia Hale....Oh fantastic, thank you very much for the call...We will be there soon!" Mum put the phone back down just as quickly as she had picked it up.

"That was the hotel...They finally have a room!" I looked immediately at Alice who was smiling underneath one of her teeth pulled over her lip...She must have been as happy as I was in that moment. If there was a chance of not looking completely stupid I would do somersaults across my front room!

In all respect to Alice, she had endured the hardness of the sofa bed in my living room...When I picked it out I wasn't planning to have as many guests as I have had generally since I brought the house...We were not comfortable and yet she had put on such a happy face for me and I could not have been happier that she was mine.

"Fantastic" dad said...He immediately got up from the chair putting down his paper and climbed the stairs without another word.

"It's nice to see that you enjoy staying here that much" I teased to my mother as she took the fabric from Alice nicely..She turned to me.

"Oh sweetie...We love you but we are clearly invading yours and now Alice's space" she shot a cheeky smile when she finished the sentence.

"If you must go now then at least let me help you" I said getting up off of the seat.

"Thank you sweetheart" mum exclaimed as she climbed the stairs after my father...Alice looked up at me as I approached her on the sofa.

"You stay here" I whispered to her as I tapped the tip of her nose with my index finger she smiled and took my face in her hands and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I can't wait to finally be alone with you" she whispered against my mouth and I stroked her cheek with my hand.

"Me too" I answered letting go of her cheek and followed my parents up the stairs.

Mum was clearly holding the reins in the ride of the packing task when I entered the room she was faffing around like a headless chicken asking question after question to my father about where he had put certain things and questioning whether she had as many of certain things when she came here or had she left any at home. It was a nightmare but then again, it did bring so many childhood memories back.

It took us a good half an hour to get everything packed...I had taken both suitcases in my hold and taken them down the stairs, Alice had opened the front door once she had caught sight of me and had followed me outside as we loaded the boot to my parents car and waited for them to come back outside.

I took her hands in mine and gazed into her eyes...Actually that was all the time we were ever able to do before my mum came out...I swear you could hear her from Russia. I released Alice's hands and she discreetly put one of her hands on my shoulder in comfort...She must have sense my disappointment in having our moment interrupted.

"Right now I have left the number for the hotel by the phone...You have my mobile number..Call me if you need anything, sweetheart" mum informed me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Of course I will mum" I answered her with an honest smile...As much as she faffed around, the most important thing was that she cared.

"Bye, son...We will see you tomorrow" dad kept his goodbye simple which is what I preferred. He climbed into the car as I turned to find my mum taking Alice's hands.

"It was such a pleasure to meet you my beauty...We will be here tomorrow, try not to miss us too much"

"I will try" Alice said honestly and hugged my mum before opening the door to let her in the passenger side. Once the door was closed I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and she leant back into me and put her hands on mine.

"Ciao!" Mum shouted getting the window down...Alice and I watched them drive down toward the direction of where the end of the road was.

*~Alice~*

I turned to Jasper after his parents had gone...He was smiling widely and so was I....The two of us really enjoyed spending time with one another...We were not really going out sorts of people in all honesty as much as I had fun when we went out either together or with other people but living in our own little house and with only but each other was so much more appealing.

"Now my sweetheart...I want you to find your best dress" Jasper stated

"What?"

"Your best shoes"

"Jasper?"

"Make sure you also wear your sparrow set...Because I am going to take you out"

"Really?!"

"Yes...Now I want no more questions...Hop in the shower and get changed...Take as much time as you want to make sure you are fully relaxed and in the right frame of mind for tonight"

"Well...Would you like to join me?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I need to go out for a while and make sure these plans are set in stone" I pouted my lips as Jasper kissed me softly on the lips and released my waist.

"Now...Lock the door and I will be back soon" He walked around his car towards the driver's side.

"What about your keys?"

"Have them, baby...See you soon" He climbed in and closed the door...Turning the keys in the ignition...I mouthed an 'I love you' before watching him drive away in the same direction his parents car had just gone in.

I took my time walking back into the house...I closed the front door and latched on the lock...I suddenly felt safe knowing that no one was going to be able to come in apart from Jasper...I was so happy right now...I am so happy that there seemed like there was never going to be another feeling like this...Ever!

Once managing to get to the bathroom in my happy daze and light-footing...I turned on the shower watching the sprinkles of water fall from the head to the drain...I never realised before just how beautiful water is – always so clear and there is never a time when it feels bad on your skin...I loved the water even as a child I was an excellent swimmer – however all this time without being near to a pool has led me to believe that I may not be as good at it anymore as I once had been.

I stood under the water allowing the heat to relax away any of the stress I felt...I tilted my head so the spray could hit my face warming up my skin and bringing some much needed colour back into my cheeks...I lathered up my shampoo and conditioner – in turn using my fingers to reach every area of my hair so nothing was left unwashed.

The smell of my hair products were still delicious and Jasper had also commented on them more than once almost eating my hair in the process...I didn't blame him. I loved to smell nice.

I used extra shower gel on my body...I had a long night ahead of me, and seeing as I had no idea where I was to go with Jasper it was best if I looked as good as I possibly could manage.

The shower had been so helpful to my relaxation that I took one look at my clothes in the wardrobe and found myself moaning. I had no dresses that Jasper had not seen on me before, however I did have three outfits that he hadn't seen on me.

Stuff the dress!

As much as Jasper would probably want to have me in a dress...The weather outside did not look too promising.

Jasper scared me when he came into my room...I was fully dressed and I was putting the last sparrow earring in my ear when I turned to face him.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" he said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Was it wrong to miss you?"

"No...I missed you too" he said against my shoulder...He planted one kiss on it before I broke away from his hold.

"You look handsome"

"Thank you my love...Shall we go?"

I nodded enthusiastically to his question as he took my hand and led me down the stairs...He personally wrapped my coat around my shoulders and grabbed his own.

Once we got into his car...My stomach had already started to flutter...This was mine and Jazz's first real date as a couple...I wondered then where he was going to take me..What on earth he could have had planned...Without a shadow of a doubt...As long as I was with him...I was happy.

*~Jasper~*

It was unfortunate that Seth was taken ill when I had gone to go and see him as Alice had got ready...There was no way we could have dinner but I did not let this unfortunate circumstance dampen my mood..I was out with Alice and there was nothing else that has ever made me happier. I pulled up near the steps down to the beach...The wind was a little cold but not too much to make the walk unbearable...I closed my car door and locked it once Alice had stepped out.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" I took her hand in mine.

"No...I just want to be with you" she answered....I took her down the steps and she took off her shoes laying her stunning feet on the sand beneath her. I kept mine on...My childhood dislike of sand had not washed away from me now in the age I was.

"So...A walk on the beach, I miss beaches" Alice stated as we walked along...The sea washing our feet ever moment the tide came in and washed out with every wave that passed.

"I was only six years old the last time I was on a beach...however I did not have a beautiful girl on my arm"

Alice smiled "how is it you always know how to say the right things?"

"All the things I say come from my heart....I am never too sure that they are right...I guess that is the risk that I take"

"Well...They are right, they will always be right to me"

"So...Are you glad about living here?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"I was curious, Alice...I did say to you before that if you so desired to go home then I shall make the arrangements....I still hold that promise"

"I have nowhere else to go, Jazz"

I stopped and turned Alice around so we were both staring at the sunset the luminous orange warming the line of the horizon..I heard Alice gasp at the sight.

*~Alice~*

The sight of the horizon turned all kinds of feelings inside of me...I looked at Jasper's face silhouetted in the sunlight and instantly took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately not allowing him to say anything else for a few moments but enjoy my mouth on his as much as I enjoyed having his mouth on mine.

Jasper took my hands in his and placed them at the side as our tongues and mouths danced together under the beauty that was the sunset.

"Jazz" I took a breath in.

"Yes, baby?"

"Let's go home"

"Already?"

"Yes...I want to be with you...In your home...Please will you take me back?"

Jasper nodded and led me back down the beach...I picked up my shoes which I had left on the step and put them on my feet before climbing back into Jasper's car.

It wasn't very much of a date.

But all I wanted was my Jasper.

(Half an hour later)

Jasper lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house...I still couldn't believe that we had never been on a proper date yet...How was that possible...Or the more important question was...Is that even normal?

He kicked the front door closed with his foot seeing as his hands were already occupied and I reached over behind me to latch the lock on...No one was going to get in tonight and no one was going to interrupt us..I needed Jasper badly and nothing in the world was going to stop me.

The two of us were silent only the need to comfort us as Jasper took me into our bedroom...It was such a relief to be able to have our room to ourselves again.

Jasper locked the door as he released me from his hold...I grabbed him and crushed my lips to his...Upon them making contact Jasper spun me around and pushed me up against the door...I don't know what it was that came over me in that moment but I guess you never realise what you have with someone unless you lose it.

In my lust and passion for my boyfriend I started to undo his buttons whilst our mouths were stull hard at work battling against each other for leadership and dominance...Jasper moaned against my mouth but continued to kiss me as the cold air hit his bare skin...I tugged the shirt off of him letting it fall to the floor...He had put his hands off of me and straight down against his sides to ensure that his shirt hit the floor.

Seeing as I needed oxygen...I took my mouth away from his and kissed his chin before moving my mouth down to his newly exposed torso...Running my tongue along his collarbone and down to his abdominal muscles...I poked my tongue into his navel causing him to buck underneath my mouth..That was my favourite sensitive spot of Jasper's.

"Alice, my love" Jasper breathed out...I ignored him unbuttoning his jeans before pulling down the zipper...I hooked the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down to the floor creating a circle around his feet...I stood back upright and ran my hands through his hair.

"I love you so much, Alice...God you will never know...I have never been so lucky to find you and I have never been happier that you are mine" Jasper's words were even more beautiful when his voce was clouded with emotion. I sighed in response as the words touched my heart.

"You know, Jasper...I never want to be without you...I want a future with you someday when we are both settled and have jobs of our own...I can't wait to live life longer with you."

I kept myself from kissing him out of principal to try and keep the moment alive...I loved it when Jasper spoke anytime but when he was aroused – it was even better because I knew that I was able to do that to him.

I pulled up the hem of my top and took it off of my body...I had done it quicker before Jasper could do it himself..It made a nice change to undress myself at the pace that I had chosen to do so...I watched Jasper's eyes turn lustful...I stepped away from him and stretched my top out...I reached up quickly and tied Jasper's hands to the coat hook behind the door...I pulled the knot as he bit down on his lip.

"Alice?" There was a plea in his voice which made me feel even more powerful.

"Yes?" I said in my best seductive mixed with innocent voice possible.

"You're not doing this to me..When I need you so badly, are you?"

"You....Took me out and surprised me....I want to surprise you, my love." I answered truthfully...Jasper groaned and I bit down on my lip "this night is yours, Jazz...I have had my fun thanks to you...Now it's your turn"

I edged myself closer to him again running my hand up from the waistband of his boxers up to his jaw "tell me what you want, Jazz and it's yours" I whispered into his ear nibbling his lobe getting another oh so beautiful moan from the man I love.

"You...I want you" he breathed out...I brought my head back to face him again.

"You will have me but for now...I want to give you a little something"

Without another word or whisper...I knelt down to the floor...I felt a little bad in the back of my mind that I had my bra and jeans on and Jazz was only in his boxers.

I was too aroused to care....

Hooking my fingers around the band of his boxers I lifted my head keeping my eyes in direction of his however his eyes were closed, his desire and the restriction from him making him a mix of emotion between anger and passion....His boxers ran down his thighs...His knees, claves and then joined his trousers onto the floor in front of my own thighs.

*~Jasper~*

I was in hell.....

A beautiful....Arousing....Oh so difficult kind of hell.

I could no longer keep my eyes open...This was the first time that either Alice or I had used the concept of tying each other up – Alice was such a dark horse sometimes but there was nothing she did that made me angry....It was always good surprises.

I was straining so much....The need was becoming too much for my already overflowing mind to cope with...Alice kissed my feet and worked her way up making sure she never missed a space on my skin that hadn't once been covered by her amazing mouth....I tightened the muscles in my stomach to stop my hips from bucking...The knot above my head so tight..How had she managed to do that? My little sparrow had also tied me up and literally almost stripped me bare in a matter of seconds..So fast that my brain could only now register just how sexy she was and how turned on she was making me.

An uncontrollable moan escaped me when Alice reached the inside of my thighs.

I was utterly and truly a dead man...A HAPPY dead man, at that!

*~Alice~*

It didn't take a genius to see that Jasper needed a release...I used my thumbs to stroke along the V-shape muscle leading to the place I was needing the most however, my needs were no longer important...There was going to be a chance to untie Jasper once he had gotten his first orgasm of the night.

I kissed the tip of him before taking him completely and easily into my mouth my lips running along the softness of him...His hips bucking against my mouth. I did not mind having Jasper buck against me but the bucks were so quick and very hard I had to hold his hips with both my hands and trail my head up and down his beautiful form as he built up underneath my mouth.

I had missed this....The feeling of him in my mouth so much...Does that sound in any way dirty or perverted? What can I say...The only excuse I have is the fact that I am so in love that there was nothing I was willing to do to help Jasper ride the waves of ecstasy that we both had grown to love having together?

I kept my lips soft and my teeth as far away from his skin as possible as he started to climb his orgasm...I knew that he was close to being undone and hell if he got a release it didn't matter how quick or long it took....His hips got harder and harder in their punching of thrusts that I gripped his hips harder in my hands...There would be marks left in his skin but I was too involved in pleasing him to give that a mere second thought.

I was inwardly pleased that Jasper let it all go...I swallowed it down not wanting to have the taste linger in my mouth for too long as much as I enjoyed pleasuring my darling boyfriend the taste was something I had never been exactly too fond of...Just as much as he may not particularly like pleasuring me in that way. How was I to know what he was truly thinking?

"Oh god...Love...I...Love....Alice....Thank you" Jasper was such a babbling mess as he came down from his orgasm..It was almost comical but he looked so happy tied up to the back of his door that my mouth did not form a laugh at him.

I reached up and undid his hands...Throwing my top away over my shoulder as he grabbed me with force and lifted me up...I wrapped my legs around his waist as he undid my bra and attacked my exposed breasts leaving Goosebumps at every mould of his mouth to my skin....He was setting me alight again and my head tilted back...My hands wounding tightly through his hair as I clenched my legs tighter around him my own hips bucking against his.

"Jasper...There is no need to do this" I said surprisingly clearly as he let me go and pulled the waistband of my jeans towards him making me move unexpectedly with them..I moaned against his mouth at the impact as he made quick work of my trousers taking them down to my calves...Taking his mouth off of mine for no more than three seconds before connecting our mouths again...I pushed him onto the bed and fell lightly on top of him...He twisted so that I was on the bottom and the both of us now were only wearing one item of clothing.

"Jazz"

"Alice...You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world...You know that don't you?" I closed my eyes when Jasper kissed along my jaw line and down the left side of my neck...Swifting my head back to make him move lower...I needed him so much now I was finally able to feel his weight on top of me.

"Oh, Jazz...You are the amazing one" I breathed out honestly as he moved to my chest. I pulled his head up and shook my head still affected by my desired dazy light headedness. "No...Please...I need you to be inside me" I had never said those words before however my doubts about how they would come across to Jasper's ears when he groaned louder than ever and lifted himself up...I lifted my legs when I was free of his weight and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Alice...My love, are you okay?" Jasper asked me...It was always so sweet to know that he was still concerned enough about me.

"Yes...Perfect" I replied...Jasper kissed me on the forehead and entered me swiftly...My body instantly reacting to his push and welcoming his size again...I had missed the feeling of being connected with him....Oh how I had missed it so dreadfully!

"Ugh...Jasper I can feel you" it was true...usually there was the restriction of the protection but if it were possible...I could feel all of him filling me up in my most sensitive spot..He pulled out and pushed back in and my whole body accommodated him on only the second thrust..I moved my hips creating our rhythm...Also attaching our lips together.

Our deep breaths and sighs against each other's mouths filled up the empty bedroom...Jasper had found his rhythm with my hips and matched them together...He increased the speed of his hips once he had found it and I was all too happy to take him in deeper and deeper as far as he could go.

"Oh Alice....I love you" Jasper moaned...I could no longer have a voice...I lifted myself up and into his lap keeping our connection...I ran my fingers through his hair as he rested his head against my shoulder...our lower bodies moving in perfect harmony beneath us. Beads of sweat and the deepness of our moans made the night so much more perfect. I was finally able to feel all of him and I thanked Bella inwardly for introducing me to that new option.

"I love you too"

These were the final words able to come out of my mouth until Jasper released for a second time in the night..I let myself go soon after.

Everything was amazing.

Jasper...Jasper.....Jasper.

I want to spend the rest of my life with Jasper Hale.

Married or not...He will always be mine.

*~Jacob~*

After watching the girl I finally had been able to put a name to leave the beach and drive away with her new boyfriend.

That was Alice Meyers....Girlfriend to Edward Cullen..An old friend of mine. I took out my phone and dialled the number of an old friend.

Who I knew was looking for the girl who had caught my eye.

"_Hello?"_

"Edward Cullen....Jacob Black here"

"_Jacob, man...What is it...I have a lot of business on right now."_

"Is it true that your girlfriend is currently living in or around the south country?"

"_I was told she was left there...I have been looking for her the same spot my men left her for weeks but she is never around. Why do you have news of her?"_

"I sure do...She is here....In the town of Oakton"

"_I shall be down there with my men as soon as I can"_

"Meet me in the Oakton Woods...I believe that is where you last left her"

"Oh and be sure to bring my reward!"

**Uh-Oh!**

**Happier times will not be so happy for much longer.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.S.**

**X x x**


	13. Loneliness

**Real life is really taking its toll on me and I am having a very low-self esteem to write my fics...Not just this one but the others too...So sorry for longer updates, it's hard to find the time AND the inspiration to write these days **** sorry for that!**

**Thank you for the reviews...A HUGE thank you to 'JasperSayChillax' for the most AMAZING review (which made me feel so much better in a BAD fortnight...xox)**

**I also need to smile at the fact that 'The sparrow' is starting a trend in the reviews...I made it up on the spot but I have to say – I love MY Jazz and his little sparrow, now :D!**

**I do not own *Twilight***

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

(A week later)

I was sitting on Jasper's bed looking through some of his old photo albums that I had come across whilst attempting to clean his cellar out....The distraction of the photos had taken me away from my usual plans but seeing as Jasper was out for the morning with his dad...It gave me something to do.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called out never once taking my eyes away from the beauty that was my boyfriend...The door opened and closed.

"Looking at photos?" I turned to see Sylvia smiling at me...I returned it back to her.

"Yes...I was going to clean out the cellar, but then...Photos...I have always had enjoyment from looking at photos – they are almost like memories that you are not a part of but get an opportunity to look at" I stroked my fingers along Jasper's face as he stared back at me in the photo...How could I be able to live knowing that if I never had been hurt and brought here by my psycho ex boyfriend – I would never have met him...Of course if I had carried on living I would never have been sad about it whereas right now...I'd have to kill myself because I would never be able to make it on my own without him.

"Ahh...Do you mind if I have a look?" I shifted my position on the bed so there was an empty space next to me, Sylvia took the space and I brought the album over to her lap and put my hands in my lap as she examined the pictures.

"Oh...Jasper has always hated pictures as he got older...When he was a child, he did not seem to mind a jot...In fact he was quite photogenic."

"That doesn't surprise me" I replied honestly.

"Jasper had this constant idea in his head that photos could capture emotions in people's faces...Whenever he was unhappy inside he would refuse pictures...He knew that people might be able to see the unhappiness in his soul"

"When was this album made...When were the photos taken?"

"Seeing as Jasper's eyes are rather dull...This must have been before you came along" she shot a smile and nudged her elbow to mine..I lowered my face to hide my embarrassment, Sylvia let out a giggle.

"Oh come on...You cannot have failed to notice that he has a certain brightness to his eyes these days"

"Sylvia...Are you trying to tease me to tell you information?"

"No...What you and my son do stays between you and him...I cannot help but be grateful though."

"Mum...Please stop hassling my Alice"

There was that voice....The voice I think about every second of every day and not to mention the voice I wake up to every morning....I lifted my head and turned around on the bed to find Jasper standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Oh sweetheart, someone has to...The poor girl is probably had so much of your poetic thoughts during her time here"

"You have never complained, mum" Jasper teased

"I am not complaining and...Neither is the lovely girl sitting here!"

"Well I came up here to tell you that dad wanted to speak to you"

"Oh...Were you two not going out?"

"He insisted you speak to him before we go"

"Very well" Sylvia stood up from the bed putting the album in front of me on the bed...She leant over and gave Jazz a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the door altogether and down the stairs.

Jazz closed the bedroom door and took the album off of the bed.

"My little sparrow...Why are you looking at these?" he said scanning the pictures without even looking at me.

"I am sorry, are you angry?"

"Of course not...I just think that these photos reflect a bad time in my life that is all...I don't even know why I keep them."

"For memories sake" at my answer, Jazz connected his beautiful eyes with my own...He threw down the album and got down onto his knees...Taking both of my hands firmly in his.

"I have much better memories to capture, now" he whispered.

"Jasper...Do you ever feel like you want to live like this forever?"

"All the time, my angel"

"So...Do you think you will ever get sick of me?"

Jazz scoffed but still kept his smile "that's not possible" he answered.

It was then that I saw the twinkle in Jasper's eyes – the twinkle that his mum had just spoken about...Did his eyes do that because of me? Was I able to really make him as happy as he had made me?

"Why are you looking at me like that, sweetheart?" Jazz soothed...I snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry"

"What?"

"Jasper...You're so beautiful...You're eyes are...Bright and warm. They kind of pull me in"

"How can you say that _I _am beautiful, my sparrow when I have a stunning woman in front of me right in this moment."

"Opinions from other people differ from the ones you have of yourself"

"This is true – but you will never stop being beautiful to me"

"You will always be my Jazz"

Jasper leant forwards and kissed my mouth..I immediately let him in and secured my hands around his face taking them away from his hands...I hoisted myself up onto my knees so that the ability to move back and make space for him was going to be proven much easier...Jasper slowly ascended from his knees and joined me onto the bed...I spread my legs into a v-shape letting his legs in the middle...All of the weight now on my arms my hands placed down firmly into the mattress beneath the two of us.

My breathing had started to pick up...Jasper always won against me when it came to kissing, he was almost an expert even though he had only even been with one woman before me...The things that he could make me do or say with one touch or one kiss was enough to send the gods down to fetch me and take me to heaven. Nothing was better.

"Alice...I love you" Jasper said moving his mouth from mine to along my jaw and down the left side of my neck...I pushed my neck to his mouth wanting desperately to tilt my head back...Forcing something that naturally comes to you out of instinct proves hard especially when you are under the influence and in the arms of the person you desperately love in the whole perimeter of the universe and beyond.

"I love you too....Jazz will you do something for me?" I sighed...Luckily I made just enough sense this time – I have had moments where Jasper has turned me into a completely useless wreck with my wording...Making all my thoughts turn into jelly as well as my words vomiting from my mouth without even me having any clue about what they honestly were.

"Anything" Jasper had moved his god-sent mouth to my chest where the small v-shape of my blouse showed the only area of skin...Damn this man and his mouth!

"Touch me" I said rubbing one of my hands along his which was also holding all of his weight like my own were.

"Anywhere" he answered...I lifted my torso back to upright and he in return put all of his weight back on his knees in front of me...Without saying anything – I took one of his hands in my own and led it up and underneath my blouse....Placing it on my left breast...Jasper growled and started kneading it with his hand...I used both my hands to caress the sides of his waist.

Our moans of desire had to be taken down a few notches in volume because we were not the only two people left in the house...As Jazz moved his hand to my other breast..I gasped...The desire for him was becoming too much. I wanted to make love to him but he had to go out with his dad...If we did not stop this now then we would have to face the embarrassment of having either or even both of his parents walking in on us pleasuring each other.

"Jazz" I stopped the movement of my hands on his waist.

"What baby?" he whispered...His voice deep, husky and the air of his breath on my face all as one...Oh so beautiful heaven this was!

"Stop...You have to go out" I replied.

"I don't want to" Jasper increased the speed of his hands...The shock of the unexpected action causing me to catch on my inhale of breath...Making a sort of gasp.

"You have to...Jazz I want you...I really do but this is going to have to wait till later"

With a moan he released his hands off my skin and took them out from under the shirt..He climbed off the bed and took my face in his hands.

"I am sorry about my parents" He whispered

"Why?"

"They are interrupting our alone time"

"No sweetheart...I like them, besides..We cannot spend all our free time together, together"

"Yes we can" he teased

"It takes two to tango" I shot back

"I guess I will see you later, then?"

"Of course" I connected our mouths again savouring his mouth showing him my passion for him in the movements of my mouth..The sounds didn't matter...No one else ever mattered but us...We were the only two people left in the world in that moment.

"Sorry baby, I have to go" Jazz pulled away from my mouth with force and stood upright...He pulled down the hem of his shirt, cleared his throat and walked out of the door.

I let out a giggle at the way he departed the room.

His parents would know what happened up here...It is not that hard to guess when two lovers are in a room together with a moment to spare.

All I found embarrassing was when his parents teased us about it...That....I definitely wasn't used to.

I had to get used to it now....Things were changing.

I was changing.

*~Jacob~*

"Why are you meeting me here?"

Edward Cullen...Still completely recognizable from our old school days excepting the two men on either side of him in suits and sunglasses met me at the beach where I last spotted his girlfriend...He was also possessing a rather large black truck with tinted windows....If anyone didn't know him like me they would think that he is some kind of celebrity or rock star.

"This is where I last saw Alice" I replied simply "do you have my reward?"

"You expect me to wait and see if she comes back here...If she EVER does that is?!"

I put my hands up at his sudden attitude "hey man, I did what no one else would...I found your girlfriend and I rang you up."

"Why is she here, anyway?!"

"How am I supposed to know...Shouldn't YOU know?!"

"The last guys had to be....Removed, they threatened me with prison and tried several attempts to get Alice back without my knowledge"

"Whoa...You killed them?!"

"Seems like you haven't changed much since our younger days."

"It seems YOU have!"

"Jacob...As much as I would love to talk to you about this more – I need to find her"

"Call me crazy...But why did you get 'those' guys to bring her here?"

"She was bleeding me dry with her stupid drug addiction...I have a reputation to uphold and none of them include looking after or supplying for my junkie girlfriend."

"I will collect my reward and be on my way then"

Edward clicked his fingers and the two men on either side of me grabbed my shoulders..."Hey, what are you doing?"

"You will get paid when you tell me more details"

"And if I don't?"

"It isn't wise to go down that path...Was she here alone?"

"No"

"No?"

"She was with...Another guy"

"Well....Junkie acts fast for her next fix. Do you know this man?"

"No"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I have seen....Him...A few times, he used to work down at the local pub"

"Maybe we should pay him a visit...-"

"I haven't seen him there in weeks – I spoke to his boss about it but he said that he quit unexpectedly"

"Any reason why?"

"If there was, then he didn't tell me"

"What is this man's name?"

"Jasper...Jasper Hale"

"It comes as no surprise that I have not heard of this Jasper Hale...Where does he live?"

"I don't know exactly where, but it must be local"

"Is there anyone else who would be able to indulge us with this information on his address?"

"There is one person who might"

"Who?"

"Anne Dormer"

"Who is this Anne Dormer?"

"Jasper's ex girlfriend, she works at the pub...However she hasn't quit"

"Well...Fellas put him in the van and he can lead us to this Anne Dormer"

The men either side of me said nothing as they sat me down in the back of the van...The coldness and hardness of the floor making me feel instantly uncomfortable.

Alone, in the back...The ignition turned on and with only the darkness around me...The van began to move.

What the hell have I just got myself into?!

*~Alice~*

"Alice, love"

Sylvia came down the stairs instantly distracting me from my reading as I lay comfortably on one of Jasper's sofas...I looked up at her as she approached me.

"Someone from the hotel has called up...I will have to leave you for about twenty minutes...Is that alright?"

"Um...Yes" I answered a little confused.

"Tell Jasper where I have gone, he should be back with his father before me"

"Okay...Fine...See you soon"

Sylvia bent down and kissed me on the forehead as she went out of the front door without another word.

I was left with the unfamiliar silence of the room to comfort me...I flipped the next page of my book and started to read again.

I was missing my Jasper so horribly that the book would be the only source of comfort and escapism for me until he and his father returned.

Please let it be soon!

*~Anne~*

"What can I do for you gentleman?"

Two men dressed in suits and dark sunglasses had entered the pub...God knows what kind of cult or deranged fashion sense they occupied in their minds but I couldn't be asked to care – they had been my only customers for a good couple of hours.

"Would you step outside please, miss?" One of them said.

"Excuse me?"

The other man took something out of his pocket and panic surged through me so very quickly when I saw a gun being pointed in my face.

"Outside...Now!"

In my haste I grabbed the keys from beside the till and walked around to the visitor side of the bar..I said nothing as the man with two free hands grabbed my arms and led me outside.

What the hell was going on?

*~Jacob~*

I saw Anne locking the pub door behind her as she was being led at gunpoint...I had been such an idiot not to think this through. No wonder why no one had bothered to answer those missing posters...They had more sense than I did not to get involved in this dangerous world that Edward Cullen had created.

Edward Cullen in all honesty was a coward, I was standing alone leaning against the back of the van whilst he was still in the front passenger seats...This was _his _ business...Why the hell was I being made a part of it.

Because...I was no more than an idiot.

"Five minutes" One of Edward's posse said with a grunt as he left to climb into the front of the van...One was still standing away from where any eyes could see him – the gun still held firmly in both his hands.

"Who the hell are you?!" Anne exclaimed as she stood in front of me...Her breath a little shaken no doubt from the fact that she may be shot at any moment without realisation.

"My name is Jacob Black...I believe you know a Jasper Hale?"

"Ah Jasper...What does all of _this _ have to do with my ex boyfriend?"

"This has more to do with his current girlfriend, Alice"

"The little bitch...What of her?"

"I need you to tell me where Jasper lives...I need to speak with Alice rather urgently"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because both of us have a gun to our heads right now and if you do not help me...Then I will be killed, along with you"

"Me? Why should I be killed...I barely know these men...Who look like they are mocking the film 'Men in Black'!"

"Please..Anne?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Jacob....Enough of this!" Edward said coolly as the sound of the passenger door closing rang through my ears..I lowered my head away from Anne.

"How many of you are there?!" Anne exclaimed again...Edward brushed past me and stood in-between the two of us....I was deemed then to keep my silence.

"Anne...My name is Edward Cullen...I am Alice's boyfriend"

"Ah you must be the one who left her unconscious here?! Nice move...If I may say so."

_Oh my god was that woman actually flirting?!_

_Things can get stranger!_

"I have some unfinished business with her – I have been notified that she is staying with this Jasper Hale"

"She is"

"May I have the address?"

"Only on one condition?"

"Anne...I do not compromise for anyone!"

"This is not a compromise of financial reasons...But more of a helping hand nature"

"Well...If it will get this done any faster than I will hear you out"

"I want to help you"

After Anne's words had registered in my mind I shot my head back up...What the hell is this?!

"Excuse me?"

"I will help you get the little bitch and bring her to you myself..Although I will be in need of some tape and rope"

"There are some in the back"

"Great...Get back in the car and I will take you to Mr Hale's" Anne shot a mischievous..Almost evil looking grin at Edward before he turned to face me.

"Get in the back" he ordered...I turned and opened the back of the van...I sat down on the floor and Anne followed me in closing the doors behind her.

How could I refuse anything now when my life was in the balance?!

*~Alice~*

(Ten minutes later)

No one still hadn't come back....I suddenly felt a sadness for my beautiful Jasper, all alone in this house – there was something almost creepy about the silence. The eeriness eating away at you until you could easily drive yourself insane with loneliness and an over active imagination.

I was contemplating in my moments of solitude about whether to make myself a smoothie – in my new life change I had grown a real attachment to them...Who needs food when you can have fruit in a drink form?!

One of Jasper's many wonders to me was to introduce me to the smoothie, that and just by loving me the way he did. I have never felt so much like a smitten little girl in my life than I have been in my short duration here...Can one person make you feel so indifferent to your true character? Or had the drugs simply affected my true character for so long that I was blind to who I really was...Who I could really be?

I took the fruit gently out of the fridge..I had taken a knife out of one of the kitchen drawers when there was a knock at the door.

Jasper must have forgotten a key...Silly boy!

I smiled at his possible silliness as I opened the front door to find Anne Dormer standing there.

"Hello Alice" she greeted me with a smile.

"If you are looking for Jasper...He is not here"

"No...It was not Jasper I wanted to see...I came to see you"

"Me?!"

"Yes...Can I come in?"

"Um...Alright" honestly...I was sceptical about Anne's sudden arrival but it was about time I was due an apology....As she stepped into the living room..I closed the front door behind me.

"So..What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do...I mean, I have been thinking about our last visit"

"Yes?"

"I feel like I should apologise"

"Really?"

"Yes"

There....In the living room...I was startled to find two men coming at me from the other end of the house...The front door was my only source of escape...Shaking...All I did then was shake – my feet couldn't move.

"I feel like I should apologise for...Well....Absolutely nothing"

With a loud soaring pain in my face........

I was left in darkness.

*~Edward~*

"Anne...Thank you for letting my men know about the back entrance"

"Not a problem...I hope you keep her as far away from here as possible"

I nodded again at her in appreciation....Before climbing into the back of the van with my girlfriend back in my company once again.

Never again was Alice going to see that Jasper again!

Not if my life depended on it!

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will update at some point tomorrow.**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	14. No Fear

**I DO NOT OWN *Twilight***

**I OWN *Consumed with fire and water*!**

**There is violence in this chapter...Defiantly not for the faint or sensitive hearted...Here's a warning beforehand.**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

"Alice?"

_A whisper...A whisper like relief to my ears..I was able to hear again – the words that are so taken for granted by the majority of individuals who are born with the ability to hear...My name – who could be calling my name who wasn't anyone who wasn't Jasper._

_That was not my Jasper's voice._

"Alice?"

_Definitely NOT his voice...I feel dizzy....A huge pain throbs and surrounds my entire head._

Coming back into consciousness, opening my eyes slowly to a very dim light around me – almost like candlelight...There was tightness around my mouth, however my mouth was open...How was that possible?

The strain from the light in my eyes caused me pain for a few moments before I could taken in where I was with clearer vision...How long had I been in the darkness??? Where was I....The coldness and hardness of the floor made me realise that I must no longer be in Oakton anymore.

_Jasper...My Jasper where are you?!!_

*~Jacob~*

I stroked Alice's cheek softly as she woke back up again slowly...There was a large amount of dried blood on one side of her face where she was beaten to unconsciousness by Edward's posse...How could they do that to a woman? Let alone someone who was only trying to make herself a better life. Alice looked so very broken sitting in front of me, her mouth and hands bound tightly so that she had no means to escape or scream...Her eyes glistened in the light with fresh tears...There was nothing I could do as one of the 'tweedle dee' and 'tweedle dum' duo had already been demanded to keep an eye on us – however keeping an eye on us meant having a gun being pointed at our eyes...Which made sense seeing as these guys must have hearts of stone and no emotion in their bodies whatsoever. How can two people like that live in the world?!

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her, in as soothing voice...If I wasn't able to take away the constrictions on her body then I may have been able to make her feel just a little bit better by taking care of her..I owed her that much after wrongly turning her in.

Alice nodded meekly as she caught the eye of Tweedle dee with the gun in his hand – there didn't look like there was any fear in her face, more like she knew in her eyes who he was – she must have realised that she was no longer in Oakton anymore.

This girl was smart...That much was clear.

The van stopped and Tweedle grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Alice and out of the back doors altogether....I couldn't protest or fight against him...What was the point? If I showed any kind of strength now....I would lose my life.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed to Alice quietly as she lay there helpless and so very broken...Edward went into the back of the van and closed the doors.

There was nothing but silence.

How would I be able to live with myself now?!

*~Edward~*

"Wow how you have changed, my love?"

I sat in front of Alice as she kept her head down onto the floor...She must have brought new clothes and also acquired some makeup – in all honesty she looked rather beautiful.

There was a strong chance that we would be together again...There had to be!

"How I have missed you" I took the material off of her mouth as she looked away from me once her mouth was free "are you not going to look at me?" I asked.

"No" she answered

"Why not?"

"Edward, why are you here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"

"You're not my boyfriend!"

"Oh...How you fight me, there is no need to do that anymore, my love"

"I am NOT your love"

"So it's going to be like this....If you value your life, Alice you will talk to me"

"I believe the time for pleasantries is over, now"

"Why?"

"Edward...You left me, unconscious...Alone in the woods...To DIE!"

"I had to, baby"

"What?" Alice turned to me...Her sparkling eyes in mine...Wow how she was beautiful – and she was still mine. I was a lucky guy!

"If you had any more drugs...I would be out of money"

"I was vulnerable, Edward....SCARED!"

"There is no need to be afraid of me..I am not going to hurt you"

"There was a time in the past when....That statement would have been believable to me...Not now"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"What kind of question is that...You have lied about nearly everything!"

"No I haven't"

"Enough with the mind games, Edward!"

"There are no games"

"How do you explain THIS?!"

"This was the only way to get you back"

"No it wasn't"

"So...What you're saying is....You would have come back to me by choice?"

"No"

"My point, exactly" I leant in closer to her "I know you still have feelings for me, Ali"

"Don't call me that!"

To silence her, I crashed my lips to hers taking my tongue out and pushing it into her mouth...Ignoring her moans against my mouth – I wound my fingers in her hair pushing her closer to me – there was nothing that she could do with her hands tied.

"Ah how I have missed this" I whispered against her mouth moving down to her jaw and her neck. Her muscles was clenched but it wouldn't take too long for her to realise that she still enjoys this affection – the spark between us.

"Stop this!"

"Why?" I took her breasts in my hands slightly annoyed by the fact that I had the material of the blouse in my way...I kneaded them. "You have grown, sweetheart" her breasts were almost the right size now...Had she gained weight?

"Stop!"

I pushed her onto the ground forcefully...Getting annoyed now. "Stop protesting and enjoy this!"

"No...Never" I ignored her answer and unbuttoned her blouse as quickly as I could...Savouring her in the time that we have together before we could be back at home once again...In our own haven.

Alice squirmed under my touch "yes, you like that don't you?"

Unclasping her bra...I brought my mouth down to her now bare breasts...They had gotten so big...How had that happened? I had missed them!

I bit down on her nipples hardening them one at a time and licked around the outside taking in the taste of her natural, alluring scent which had also changed. Wow I must give this Jasper guy a medal if I am not going to decide to kill him first.

"Edward!"

"Ahhh...I will stop....For now" I did her blouse back up not bothering with her bra – it was going to be off again before I knew it....I put the gag back around her mouth tightly.

"GUYS!"

The van doors opened and I stood up again turning away from my girlfriend and stepping out into the air "Bring her out here" I demanded.

Alice needed fresh air.

But I needed something more.......I needed an explination.

She was GOING to give it to me!

*~Alice~*

Getting up from the ground as I was already thrown down onto it a few seconds ago was harder than I had originally thought...Seeing as my hands were tied...I released tears from my eyes but they were not tears of shock but more of realisation that I was no longer going to be with Jasper again... That and the fact that I felt violated by having Edward touch me again...I felt physically sick. Everything made sense, the gun, the two men in the suits and the sunglasses...That could only mean that I was no longer going to have a definite long life span.

"There you go Alice, my love"

_Edward Cullen!_

"Get her up, fellas" he ordered his two new men to do...I felt two strong hands grasp my arms and pull me up from the muddy grass...Where the hell was I?!

I could feel the bruising on my hands at this point...Trying to wriggle myself out of them was not an escape option because of how tight they had been bound together – what was he doing? Why was I here? All of these questions clouded my mind but there was a limited chance I would be able to express them – of course, I was gagged because Edward was too much of a coward to run the risk of me screaming to anyone who could hear me in this deserted area all unknown to me.

Keeping my balance as I stood upright...My bare feet sinking deeply into the mud...The coldness of the ground seeping through my veins...I could not show fear, he was not going to have this affect on me anymore the satisfaction would prove to be too much to boost his already overgrown ego.

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased...I shot him a look of disgust as the two idiots either side of me held me up. "There was me thinking that you would have a lot to say to me after having to be deprived of seeing me for so long" he was showing off now in front of his posse...I knew that attitude better than anyone else. He was positively revoulting.

I growled my sound muffled by the material around my mouth...The dryness in my throat screaming in protest at the emotion of anger I needed to show towards my god awful ex boyfriend, how had I ever ended up with him?!

How could I have been so stupid?

"Boys...Take the gag off of her...I need to hear her explain something to me" now this opportunity may not have been the right time to make an attempt to escape....I sighed in relief as the gag was taken off of me...I licked my lips needing to be rid of the dryness around them.

"Now...Let me hear that beautiful voice, again" Edward gushed unconvincingly as he held my face tightly in both is his forcing my eyes to fix on his...I clenched my teeth together before speaking...._Jasper, Jasper...I need you!_

"Leave me alone, Edward?" I managed to get out due to the grinding of my teeth in my mouth.

"Is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?"

"I told you...You are not my boyfriend!"

"I believe I still am...There is one thing I have that the putts you have been with"

"He is not a putts!"

"Wow....Defensive...So tell me, Alice – did he feed your addiction better than I ever did?"

"Fuck off!"

"She swears now – you really have changed, Ali"

"Don't call me that!"

"Let me guess...You go by a different name, now?"

"What do you WANT, Edward?!"

"I want an explanation"

"What explanation?"

"How you ended up down there...That would make a nice start" Edward pushed my face away forcing it to the side..I took in a deep breath; if only I wasn't tied up...I would have no scruple to beat him senseless right now.

"Um...Let me think, you LEFT me down there...Remember?!"

"Do not talk to me like that?"

"Or what...You're going to kill me, remove me so that I never speak about your true colours to anyone else?!"

I yelped uncontrollably as Edward grabbed my neck...My throat melding together and the pain becoming unbearable...I closed my mouth to keep all the breath enclosed...Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"You listen to me...I can easily kill you and your little friend with one click of my fingers...You do not want that, little one especially when I have some lovely drugs in my pocket just for you"

The sound of drugs brought back the little wave of ecstasy in my head – because no one ad ever mentioned them before or expressed the fact that they had any on their person..._Wait what am I doing...I cannot start it again – Jasper had worked so well with me in the distraction of the habit..Now was not the time to let him down!_

"That may have been music to my ears...In the past. I am clean now" I stated as confidently as I possibly could manage, the pain from Edward's hands on my skin now so awful and painful...The image of Jasper's gorgeous face in my mind to bring me the confidence I needed to face my demon in my ex boyfriend..And to live to see tomorrow.

"Excuse me?" Edward released my neck and I gasped taking in much needed breaths to slow my rampant heart thundering in my chest..Why was I still so afraid of him?

"I gave it up" I breathed

"Wow...You have changed...Well then, I guess we should go home"

"Pardon?"

"Home...We can live properly now...You don't have to scrounge off of me to get your next fix. Fellas..In the van!" Edward clicked his fingers but I clenched my muscles.

"No...I am never going home with you!"

"NOW!" Edward boomed...I was taken away from the ground...It was no use – I was never going to possess the strength of the pathetic duo..I was thrown into the back of the van once the doors were opened....My face hitting the ground of the van hard.

The doors closed...I lifted my head to look at Jacob who was sitting at one of the far ends of the back of the van hugging his knees tightly.

"This is all YOUR fault!" I yelled at him as he looked at me sympathetically.

"I am sorry"

"You were at Leah's party – you recognised me"

"Yes"

"Is that all you have to say...What have I ever done to you?!"

"I needed the money...I have no other excuse"

"Ah so this is a financial deal!"

"It WAS...Now, it looks like it will be a situation between life and death"

"Hey...Well done, it looks like we are both going to die...What is the point of having everything you want when someone like you can come along and take it away from you!"

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry – is that all you can say?!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"I want to know...WHY.....WHY, ME?!"

"Edward and I went to school together"

"Oh well isn't that just PEACHY!"

"Alice...Don't make this harder than what it already is"

"Hey, you aren't the one with their hands tied behind their back right now!"

Jacob sighed and crawled over to me...He grasped my shoulders in his hands and lifted my body up to sitting before I even had the change to protest against his attempts and definitely unnecessary ways of dealing with his guilt-ridden conscience....It was like every other man apart from Jasper had no backbone...No morals or sensitive feeling. I FOUND a man like that who loves me and who I love with everything that I am and who I believe in my soul will always have my heart...Now, he was going to be taken away from me...Like everything else that had been or is good in my life.

"Look, Alice...You know Edward better than anyone...Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Oh please...Do you honestly think that I am going to help YOU escape – when YOU are the one who got both of us into this mess in the first place?!"

"It was not all my fault...Anne was a part of it"

"Oh well that makes it so much better!"

"Alice, I would never leave you – making my bed and lying in it I believe is what the expression is called. We can sit here and moan and argue or we can find a way out of here"

"There is no way out – Edward's men are stronger than any man and believe me, I have seen what each of them can do"

"There must be something"

"NO...Edward may be a coward, but he is no idiot!"

"Fucking hell!"

"Shows what a desperate man can do...Put his and a stranger's life in danger!"

"Was the man you were with our boyfriend?"

"Where?"

"The beach...About a week ago"

"You saw us?!"

"That's not important"

"You rang Edward didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god!"

"Is he your boyfriend, Alice?"

"Is that ANY of your business?!"

Jacob looked to the doors and to the wall between the driver's compartment and us...He brought his head down closer to mine. "Listen" he whispered "I have my mobile phone on me...If you are really quiet then it can be pulled off...Call the police station and recite the number plate number of this van to them"

"Why...So you can escape?"

"So both of us can...You need to be back with Jasper, Alice...You love each other....The reason you are away from him right now is because of me...If Edward finds me with a phone then I will tell him the truth and say that it is mine."

"Risk your life?"

"Yes...If that is what it takes – you have more to live for than me...Seeing as I have put your life in danger"

"Well...Thanks, give me the phone"

"First I need to untie your hands first"

"Oh...Right" I bit down on my lip and Jacob smiled as he wound his arms around behind me my head on his shoulder..He undid the material and my hands sprung free..I moved them both around frantically to get a grasp for the phone – the pain was tough but choosing to ignore it...Jacob reached into his pocket and I took his phone.

I dialled 999 as Jacob continued to sit in front of me – watching my every move.

"_Hello, Penge police station...What is your emergency?"_

"My name is Alice Meyers...I have been kidnapped with another man named Jacob..The number plate of the van is –" I stopped and Jacob used his fingers to draw out the numbers on the floor...I recited them to the woman on the phone along with a plea for help and hung up the phone.

"Give it here" Jacob said...I gave it to him as he took his phone...He pressed a few buttons and then smashed the phone up with his foot.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed watching the various pieces fly around the ground.

"If Edward finds my phone...We are dead – if he finds a broken phone, it won't matter...There is no way he will be able to read the calls I have made and he won't be able to question it." Jacob put the destroyed phone back into his pocket.

"What if they never find us?"

"The police have a tracking system...They can find anyone in the country"

"Knowing my luck so far...I doubt it"

"Right...I need to tie your hands back up"

I nodded in understanding and Jacob tied my hands up behind my back again..Less tightly this time which internally I had gratefulness for him for doing so.

The van came to a sudden halt and Jacob moved back to his corner – I took the initiative to put my face back down on the hard ground.

The doors flung open the candles going out by the gust of wind on the corner which wasn't being used...the daylight hit my back.

"Right....You, out!"

"Me?" I lifted my head to see Jacob's confusion at being summoned.

"Yes, out!"

Jacob looked at me and shook his head "No!"

"You do not want to refuse me!"

The sternness in Edward's voice send panic through me...._Jacob, don't do this...Please don't do this!_

"No...I am not even supposed to BE here...I did what you wanted millions of other people to do and in return you hold me hostage!"

"There was me thinking you did this for the money"

"Money is not important when lives are at risk"

"Now....You decide to be truthful – it's my girlfriend isn't it...She can do a lot to a man with raging hormones...Need release my friend? Just take her"

"You're sick!"

"Actually on second thought...I won't be needing your er...Services anymore....Fellas?"

A gunshot rang through my ears and I screamed the doors closing behind me, Edward's hand hard against my mouth...The warmness of the blood hit my chest on the ground...The smell filling my nostrils...I felt sick.

Someone come and find me.

Someone track the van down and find me before I die as well.

*~Jasper~*

"Jasper, darling...Sit down please"

I was pacing up and down...There was no chance in hell that I was going to leave this police station until they find my Alice.

Why did I leave her in the first place...How did these people find her, did they know her? Did she know them?

"Son...If they know anything new they will tell us" I was in no mood to endure both my parents' attempts at trying to calm me.

"Why are they not telling us anything...Why does a person have to be missing a full twenty four hours before they can do anything?!"

"Jasper, these things happen...They will find her"

"How do you know that....How can you prove that, mum?!"

"Don't start having a go at me...Will you please calm down?"

"If you had not gone and left her then none of this would have happened!"

"Excuse me?!" Mum rose off of her chair.

"Wow...I come back here and everyone is already fighting" mum and I were forced into silence when we turned to find Bella standing there in front of us.

"Bella!" Mum gasped as she walked over...Wrapping her arms around Bella and holding her close.

"Hi mum...They have something new, at least that is what the receptionist told me."

Mum released her hold as Bella walked over to me, taking my hands in hers.

"Jasper...They received a call from Alice Meyers about ten minutes ago – she gave them the number plate to the van she has been abducted in – however the police could not trace the phone call to the place of location. They are going to send someone down as soon as they can to update us on the tracker of the van."

I put my head in my hands for a moment letting the words register in my head before walking out of the hallway and out of the police station entrance.

"Jasper?"

I ignored my sister's call of my name and took out my packet of cigarettes from my coat pocket. "What are you doing smoking?!"

"Bella...Please don't deprive me of this" I demanded lighting up and throwing away the used match, the matchbox going back into my pocket....I took a drag and sighed in much needed relief...How long had I gone without having one of these?!

"Jazz...Alice is going to be fine"

"Until I get proof, Bella...I am not going to believe that"

"It's natural to be upset....But not with the people who are trying to help you"

"Bell....Why does this have to happen?" Tears filled up my eyelids as I faced her again "why her?"

"I don't know, Jazz...I wish I had an answer for that"

"How did you get here?!"

"Well...I came back because I missed you two...I also knew that mum and dad were down and I didn't want to wait until the wedding to see them...However I wasn't expecting to come back to this"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, Jazz...I am always...I will always be here for you" I threw the cigarette away from me and let out a sob.

"I miss her, Bella....I just want her back" I choked.

"I know, Jazz...I know"

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist as I rested my head on her forehead.

_Alice_

_Alice my little darling sparrow....Where are you?!_

**Thanks for reading**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	15. Control

**I DO NOT OWN *Twilight***

**I OWN *Consumed with fire and water*!**

**There is violence/rape in this chapter...Defiantly not for the faint or sensitive hearted...Here's a warning beforehand.**

**Songs for this chapter were: 'Why' by Secondhand Serenade and 'Why' by Rascal Flatts**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

"You try and scream one more time and you're dead!" Edward whispered fiercely in my ear as he lay on top of my back...If I hadn't had my hands tied up the weight would have been easier to keep my body from buckling.

I kept my head down....In the past had seen Edward's guys beat people up but NEVER had I seen anyone get shot before my eyes – especially someone who had helped me call the police and try to get me out of here – all of the facts seemed to disappear. Jacob ended up helping me in his last moments it no longer mattered that I was here in the first place because of him...He was not a whole round bad person if he let me call for help.

The tears were falling for him.....Down my face hastily as my ex kept me down on the floor...The warmness of the trail of blood from the corner where Jacob's body lay to the centre of my blouse sinking through to my bare breasts underneath made me feel sick, the smell of the rustiness sailing up my nostrils...Of course Edward never did my bra back up when he violated me...He must have a plan and I hope to god that I wasn't going to be tied or gagged when that moment came.

"Get up!" Edward growled as he pulled me up to standing, pressing against my skin so deeply that there was going to be bruises in the morning...He pushed me against the left side of the van..I stumbled and fell against it with force but found the balance in my feet to keep standing.

"There is only one way to shut you up, now!"

Edward's words had barely registered in my mind when he tore open my blouse ripping away all the buttons one by one, flying across the back of the van in all areas and at different speeds – the coldness of the air hit my skin as it was exposed and goose bumps appeared on my skin in seconds...There was nothing I could do...I had no ability to speak in a way and with words that people actually understand...There was also no option to use my hands to push him away from me or hurt him.

_Jasper....Jasper_....I closed my eyes and kept Jasper in my mind...Making Edward's movements of removing my clothes those same actions being Jasper's in my mind. _Jasper....Jasper_.

There he was...kneeling above me his hands massaging my bare breasts, his hands so smooth and tentative on my skin sending the same fire to my core as he had always done so well.

"I love you Alice" he whispered to me as he removed my trousers...I was about to say how much I loved him back but the emotion was too much...The cool air on my bare legs causing me to shiver under his beautiful touch. Jasper knows I love him...He MUST know I love him.

As my underwear was taken off of my body...I concentrated on his face...The lustful stare that he had for me, the affect that I had on his body and the desire he created in my own.

I was at his mercy.

With one large thrust inside me, I threw my head back...Jasper was fast with his movements in and out of me.

Why was he going so fast?

He was never fast!

What was happening?

His face started to fade from my mind..._no, Jasper don't go...Don't leave me now._

"You love this; this will make you mine again!"

A voice that wasn't Jasper's filled my ears...Oh good god, the movements were so hard..I felt like I was being torn in half...I fought back the tears watching Jazz's face completely dissolve away from my mind..._Don't leave me alone...not with him!_

"No" I croaked out weakly...Edward's face now came in my vision opening my eyes – there was no point in closing my eyes..I can't do this without Jasper.

I bit down hard on the material around my mouth...The pain was unbearable as my hips moved frantically up and down of their own accord my hands rubbing against the hardness of the wall behind me scratching my skin.

"GOD, NO!" I wailed as there was warmness trailing down my leg....I couldn't speak anything else, my mind was an empty cave.

Edward was having his way with me... I was tied; he had no disadvantage of doing this to me...Was this to make me shut up?!

Why would I tell anyone about Edward, any sane person would never have to become involved with him or even live their live without ever seeing his face....The pain mixed with sadness and despair drained out my soul and any hope I had left inside my body...Edward was so hard..Break me apart, nothing can be worse than this!

Why was this happening?

How could Edward do this to me so easily?

What have I ever done except love another so completely? It was too much to imagine that Edward would be pleased for me. Edward only thinks of Edward!

With a loud grunt Edward released inside of me...I growled against the material out of pure sickness and despair of the old memories coming back to me. He had always been able to get the best out of taking me however now, things hadn't changed – Jasper was no longer here and I was not aroused anymore to finish myself.

"Why do you have to bleed...Always to make a mess of things, aren't you?" My trousers were put back on my body after my underwear in one quick movement...I gazed down at the floor tears spilling from my eyes.

A throbbing...A throbbing was all I could feel now, not only in my body but in my heart. I had let Edward do that...I had let him take control because of being tied up – he was too much of a coward to run the risk of me fighting against him because believe me, I would of found the strength to fight against him if restriction was not an issue.

Damn him...Damn him to the very depths of hell!

"Now we are to be quiet" Edward said as he sat down again on the opposite corner to me after successfully doing his clothes back up...At least he had all of his clothes on.

If I were not to die at the hands of him.

Hypothermia was going to hit me from my torso.

I was in so much pain.

SO MUCH PAIN!

Why???????????

Why was this all happening to me?!

*~Jasper~*

No sleep

No food or water....This must have been what Alice is feeling at this moment – Being with my parents was proving to be hard because of the way I spoke to my mother last night...I could see the hurt in her eyes the upset that I caused her by my unnecessary words and now, there was no way I could take them back.

The police had been kind to offer me a cell for the night, with the door open – seeing as I refused to go anywhere...I am not going home unless it is with my Alice...Where was my sparrow, why did I have to lose the best thing that has ever happened in my life? Wasn't my old life here in Oakton bad enough for the controllers of fate and the wheel of fortune – without them having to take away my one true love.

"Jazz...Why haven't you gone home?"

Having Bella here was a shock at first – in all honesty if Bella was here without my parents, this whole situation would be completely bearable. I loved my parents but mum's faffing around like a headless chicken as a result of her boredom and helplessness could only be endured in small doses without having the temptation to ring her neck.

"I don't want to go home" I answered my caring elder sister as she sat beside me.

"Jesus, thank god I have never ended up in one of these" she remarked her eyes frantic around the four walls of the cell we were occupying...I admit, sleeping here was creepy – the coldness of the atmosphere and the idea that criminals were sleeping on both sides and opposite you...No one like me, I do not have the guts to break the law.

"Has there been any news?" Bella asked wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"No"

"Jasper...You need to go home, have a shower – I will stay here and call you if there are any developments"

"I can't Bella"

"Why?"

"If I go back home...Alice's stuff will be there – all the memories of our time together will come back to me and...There's a possibility that I may never see her again" I managed to answer however the tears came back...Thank god my sister and I were in the safety of a confined space of cell – I had never shown so much emotion in my life...Now I could relate to other individuals that lose people they love from abduction and kidnap.

"Oh Jazz...Don't cry little brother...Please don't cry" Bella rocked me from side to side slowly as she kissed the side of my head "please don't talk like that"

"Why not...I need to be truthful about this?"

"The truth hurts sometimes...Be open-minded sweetie and everything will be fine"

"Could everyone please stop saying that...Unless I have proof...I am not going to believe anything?"

"I am sorry, but Alice is strong – she has gotten so much stronger since being with you...There is common sense and wisdom in her mind, there is a possibility that she is going to be fine"

"I wish I can be as optimistic...Is mum mad at me?"

"We had a talk, 'we' being her and I...She is not mad at you – if anything she is sorry about what happened"

"It was wrong of me to snap...I had no right to do that"

"She understands...You love Alice with all your heart – if Paul went missing...Wow as much as that is not worth thinking about..Me...I would react in exactly the same way"

"Thanks, Bell...For being here"

"Well...I came because I missed you and Alice – but knowing that my parents were down made me realise that seeing them before the wedding is so much better than having to wait till the wedding to see them"

"I understand...Of course, you come to THIS!"

"Jasper...I believe in Alice, I believe in the two of you being together – this may be an opportunity to make you both believe entirely that you belong together"

"That's a strange way of looking at it"

"I know...How are you holding up, apart from the emotion and the lack of sleep and food...and water?"

"I still can't believe that Alice rang up the police...She must have run a risk by doing that...Is it wrong to be so proud of her right now?"

"No of course not...I am proud of her, too"

"Then...The people who kidnapped her may have found out and now she has to pay the price....She could be paying the price right this second."

"Stop...Jasper, you are going to get more upset with thoughts like that...I know that she will be thinking about you ever second that she is away from you...She loves you, Jazz. If only you could see the way her eyes light up when she speaks of you – The affect that you have had on her..Have some trust in her and have some trust in me"

"I can't deny what you think...You are always annoyingly right!"

"What can I say...It's a gift?"

"Where are mum and dad?"

"They will be along later – they are going home in a few days"

"Are they?"

"Yes...The business doesn't do so well when they are away – their employees don't hold the same 'air' as mum calls it"

"Oh"

"They know that you are not a bad person, Jasper"

"Excuse me?"

I shot my head up to a young female police officer who was standing in the cell doorway – watching Bella and I intently for a moment before speaking again "we have been able to track the van...CID have sent uniform to arrange a raid before it moves again – we would like you to come with us to identify that the person is Alice"

"Of course" I shot up from the bed and followed the officer out of the room...Before walking down the small corridor – I turned to Bella.

"No worries, Jazz I will tell mum and dad – we will all be waiting at home"

"Thank you" I said as I made my way down the corridor.

Please say that they have found Alice....Please let her come back to me!

*~Alice~*

I was sore

So very sore...I could feel the blood continuing to drip down my legs soaking through my trousers- along with my own blood I had Jacob's blood on me as well.

The coldness was making me shiver...My blouse was destroyed and so I was in nothing but my bra on my torso area..My legs thankfully still had my trousers to create some warmth but not enough to make me comfortable in my entire body temperature.

_I must not cry...I must not cry....Weakness....Weakness!_

"Was that good enough for you?" Edward asked me from the corner of the room – his posse had been ordered to get rid of Jacob's body and they were busy lifting it and taking it out of the van altogether.

_Oh, Jacob...I am sorry....I am sorry that my ex boyfriend demanded your death!_

My breathing had become erratic again, my body was limp – a huge weight barely keeping me upright as I sat with my back against the opposite wall of the van to Edward...He wanted me to answer when I had a gag around my mouth.

Picturing Jasper when Edward was taking control of my body had been a pleasurable experience...I was thankful to have someone like him to think about otherwise the whole experience of having to watch Edward pound into me would have scarred me for life.

Edward had been the one who did it...I won't forget that but I needed to be convincing in his actions and indicate that I was enjoying it so that my life span could be stretched just a little more in order to survive this and make the possibility of seeing Jazz again bigger at the same time.

"I always loved having you, Alice" Edward remarked...Nausea swarm my stomach – Yes of course he loved having me because he had actually been able to get pleasure from it...I had to work so very hard to get an orgasm once but he could finish every time.

An orgasm would have come to me if Jasper had remained in my mind...How sick was that?! I had cheated on my boyfriend with my ex-boyfriend without him even realising or having any knowledge I was doing it....Oh how could I have done that?!

Oh my god he was going to be so mad at me – picturing the hurt in Jazz's face when he found out what Edward and I have done was so much worse than having my own life taken from him!! _Don't be mad at me, Jasper...I was only trying to survive!_

"Thankfully we will be having a little baby of our own soon....To bring up together – you will finally have a purpose in your life, Ali to look after my brat!"

Oh shit...The realisation hit me!

I hadn't taken the pill in a few days...I did not have any with me...No, no...I cannot have Edward's baby. What was I going to tell it when it grows up...When it asks how it was conceived do I tell the truth and say that their father tied and gagged me and decided to rape me or do I lie and say that it was conceived out of love?

Having a child brought into the life that Edward controlled and called the shots over is no place for ANY helpless and innocent child – the violence and the manipulating...It would scar them emotionally for the rest of their life...A child is a somewhat reflection of his parents – Why would I let a person of my own blood down like that?!

"Boss...It's done" the gruff voice of the heartless men in black rang through my ears.

"Good job...Listen go to the front and get the bottle of water in the glove compartment...I think my Alice is going to need it"

"Right away"

HIS Alice, I was never going to be his Alice again...Even if we ended up going back home to Yorkshire...I am determined to find a way out to escape – with or without a limb or body part...There was no chance in hell that I am going back there to stay – I had found my home with Jazz and that was where I will stay for as long as he will have me.

Why does everything hurt? I am so drained!

The doors opened and Edward took a bottle of water from one of his men and bent down in front of me...I kept my gaze on the floor as he entered close proximity inside my personal bubble.

Edward lowered the gag from my mouth and tipped the bottle upwards the water falling into my mouth...I drank as much as I could manage in the awkward position allowing the liquid to wash away the dryness in my throat and around my mouth...I was surprised at how thirsty I was and how long I had gone without water.

"Thirsty aren't you, my pet?" Edward cooed as he took the now empty bottle away from my mouth and threw it over his shoulder. "Come on, talk to me"

"I have nothing to say" I stated sternly...Why does he want me to talk to him? We had barely said about twenty words to each other when we were together.

"Oh, baby...There must be something"

"Leave me alone, Edward...If you are not going to kill me at least put the gag back on me so I can be alone with my thoughts"

"Are you thinking about me, sweetheart?"

"No"

"There's no need for modesty – of course us making love will make you picture it in your mind..You're a dirty girl at heart aren't you my Alice?"

"I am not your Alice!"

"Oh...You are, don't worry – we will be home soon and you will no longer have to be tied up and gagged...Are you looking forward to that?"

"No"

"Oh...Let me guess you prefer to be alone with that dick of a man instead!"

"Leave him out of this!"

"You would risk your own life for his?"

"Any day"

"Wow...That's deep"

"Deep is a word that you will never understand!"

"That would hurt...If I didn't have control over you right now"

"What is this going to prove Edward....By doing this, do you think that you are going to swindle your way out of being found...No one is going to find you?"

"It has worked before..My men know what they are doing...I have gone unnoticed more than once the police are useless like that"

"Things can change"

"Are you insinuating something my girl?"

"No"

"Good...Now is not the time for an attitude"

"I have an attitude..Why because I cannot be walked over like I was the last time I was with you?!"

"I never walked over you"

"Oh good god, do you hear yourself?!"

Edward punched me hard in the eye before I could even see his arm rise up...I clenched my stomach together as the pain surged through my entire face...Forcing the wail inside of my mouth by mashing my lips together hard..I had to show him that I could take any pain he gave me – controlling me and treating me like a slave was never going to happen again...Now that I had been treated so amazingly well by the man I fell in love with – now was not the time to settle for anything less.

"We will be staying here overnight...Sleep tight" Edward said as the door opened and closed...There was a key turning from the outside in the lock as darkness fell over me like a curtain.

The sobs I had been holding in all day were now able to escape my stomach...I wailed loudly the sound echoing off the walls of the van....I was so very sore, how could I sleep when anything could happen to me?

Jasper....Dream of Jasper and all my worries will fall away.

I closed my eyes finding one to close harder than the other because of the pain that surrounded it – ignoring the pain....Jasper...Jasper's beautiful face.

I missed him so much!

*~Bella~*

Coming back from Australia was intentionally and originally a surprise for my parents and my brother – that and the fact that I had wanted to see my gorgeous new friend, Alice again. Paul had decided to stay out there for work.

However, finding my parents in a police station over the missing person that was Alice Meyers sent panic and sickness through my entire body – was there a possibility that he ex boyfriend found her again and had gone through any means to make her his again? From what she described if he had decided to do that then she was in a whole lot of danger right now.

Jasper had never been so upset...I had never seen him so broken and alone – having nothing to do to help him was taking its toll on me – none of this was his fault.

None of this was his fault...Then why was he to lose the one thing he had in his life that meant anything to him?

He had gone now with some police officers to track down the location of the van..I was alone in a large corridor watching members of the public and workers come and go past me...I drank my coffee silently needing to know that everything was going to go back to normal.

How I hoped Alice was okay...She did not deserve this after doing so well to kick her habit and change her life – that had a large part to do with my brother but it takes the individual to want to change as well to make the quitting successful.

"Bella, darling" I sighed in relief as my mother sat next to me and pulled me into her chest for a hug "how are you doing?"

"Not so good...They have found the van – Jazz has gone with the officers to get back Alice...I said to him that I would wait for you"

"Well your father is at Jasper's now..This whole situation is proving to be too much for him"

"That doesn't surprise me, dad has never been the best person to express emotion"

"He does when he wants to...You're right this is hard and he has closed up as a result"

"Listen, mum...Jasper said that he was sorry"

"About?"

"The way he snapped at you...He said he didn't mean it"

"Oh we know he didn't sweetie – this is hitting him harder than all of us because it involves the woman he loves. Alice is certainly the best thing that has happened to him in such a long time"

"I take it you liked her, then?"

"Oh..I absolutely adore her – she has come from so much in her life...There must be such inner strength inside her...Maybe that she doesn't even realise that she has"

"I agree"

"You two have become friends?"

"Well...if we haven't then asking her to be my bridesmaid was a wrong move" I joked.

"Oh sweetheart you DID?!"

"Yes...All of the people I know in Australia do not have the right or deserve to have the pleasure and gratification of being my bridesmaid and walking before me down the aisle – Alice has done so much for Jasper and I wanted to show my appreciation for that"

"Never before now have I been so proud of both my children"

"Mum...Now is not the time to get sentimental"

"Stop getting embarrassed baby...I mean it"

"Mum"

"Isabella...I need to say this, no matter how this situation turns out – your father and I will always be here for you and Jasper...We are only a phone call away and as a family we have always been strong..We can be that, again. When you kids were growing up, there were moments when I felt that being away from you so much with the business and everything it would end up biting me in the bottom but I cannot be more pleased to be proved wrong"

"Jasper and I have always been able to cope"

"Well in all honesty, you were always much better at surviving and adapting to change than your brother was – Jasper is like his father, he likes consistency."

"I know"

"Alice is a god-send...I pray to heaven that she is going to get out of this, alive and well...As horrible as the chances are – she may not even be alive and it is not even worth thinking about"

As my mum's voice broke, I grasped her hand tightly in my own...Like me, Alice had made such an impression on her that it was hard to think clearly in this god awful situation..Why does this happen to good people – people who have already struggled so much in their lives?

Can Alice find any more strength inside of her to face the people who are doing her so much injustice?

"So what shall we do, now?" mum asked as she sniffed her emotion away.

"Mum...There is no need to be strong for me...I am so scared" I said honestly...I have never needed my mum so much than in that moment.

"I know, it has become such a habit keeping a strong face for my children when times get hard"

"Let it all go, mum...Then we can go and see dad"

"God forbid that she should be alone in that house for too long – he will probably drive himself insane"

"No..Dad is strong, like you...If you are proud of us then it is a reflection on both of you as parents"

"I love you so much by baby girl"

"I love you too, mum...So much"

"Everything is going to be okay...If Alice is meant to get out of this then it is meant to be in her fate...Her life is now in the hands of the high spirits"

I held my mum closely to me.

Wanting so much to believe her.

Bring her home, Jazz...Bring Alice back home to us....I do not know what I would do without her.

I love her so much....I pray myself that somewhere in the back of her mind that she knows this, too.

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxox**


	16. Emotion

**I DO NOT OWN *Twilight***

**I OWN *Consumed with fire and water*!**

**There is violence/rape in this chapter...Defiantly not for the faint or sensitive hearted...Here's a warning beforehand.**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

How long had this been....How long had I been here?

Skin was cold....Freezing like an iceberg, no clothes to cover me...Only source of clothing burnt byex-boyfriend's men because of evidence...A murder which obviously they do not want on their hands. However, it was plausible that Edward was going to kill them when this was all over in case they snitched on him.

The police must have given up on me...I called, no answer – no phone to trace where I am...Do they even believe that I am a missing person? Do they realise what kind of man I involved myself with in Edward...I would surely be dead in a few hours, minutes...Or even seconds.

My life was hanging by a thread and to cut it would be so easy – one shot from one of the men or even two shots to a vital organ and that would be it.

The end of me....The end of Jasper – the end of my possible life with him, a future...Marraige, children, a family unit. Watching Bella's life unfold before her.

"What are you thinking about?"

One of the men actually had the gall to talk to me...When they had knowingly put me through this...Known that I was raped...Knowing that I was freezing to death.

"You talk to me?" My gag had been taken off when Edward had been indisposed in the front of the van with his other man...I was thankful to speak again but the only words I ever want to speak to are Jazz and his family. "My words mean nothing to you" I finished putting intentional venom in my tone. How could I hate three people so much? How I wished them dead with all of my heart...Was it wrong to think like this?

With all these questions I was going to drive myself insane....Slowly until I got locked away for eternity with the rest of deemed psychos in the same frame of mind as me.

"I wondered you'd need someone to talk to" I looked up at him, the gun still in his hand and pointing at me..I scoffed loudly.

"Why should I speak to you...Are you really going to kill me with that?"

"If I am ordered to – then I will"

"You would do anything Edward Cullen tells you – watch people die...Carry out the act of their death..Do you have no conscience?"

"No...I have learnt not to have one in this job"

"How can you learn not to have one....Either you are born with them or not. I have half a mind to think that you have no soul. Tell me do you have a family?"

"Yes"

"Would they approve of this _job?"_

"As long as I am paying my way for my life – they do not care"

"Any family would mind what their children did...Do you have a partner or girlfriend?"

"I have a wife"

"A wife....Does she know what you do?"

"Not the real details"

"If we are to talk then I would like you to take away the gun...At least put it next to you – I do not want to be killed right now"

The man lowered the gun and put it on the floor beside him...He adjusted his glasses with his hands and cleared his throat. Of course he would not want Edward to see him show such weakness taking orders from someone who isn't him.

"What is your name?"

"I cannot tell you that"

"Why?"

"In case you run to the old bill and tell them"

"There's a fat chance of that happening...isn't there?"

"My name is Mark"

"And your friend?"

"Matthew"

"Tell me...Are you and Matthew friends?"

"No...More like work colleagues"

"Ah...I forget this is all part of a working day for you, isn't it"

"Yes"

"Is it compulsory to wear those glasses and that suit?"

"Yes...We do not draw attention to ourselves if we wear these"

"How long have you been working for Edward?"

"Around three months"

"That is a short amount of time...Have you realised that your lives as well as mine are not set in stone after this day"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh...I shall be the one to tell you that, Edward and I used to be together – emotionally and all that...He usually found new men because of destroying previous ones...A big job like this one...He never used to keep the same men on"

"What are you saying?!"

"I am saying that you will surely die, along with your friend when this is all over"

Like lightening, he grabbed the gun and held it up again...However the difference now being his hand was shaking "you say that again!"

"Your wife will always wonder what happened to her husband's body when Edward destroys all the evidence"

"Stop!"

"Never to be spoken...Or heard of, again...Your wife – the love of her life cruelly taken away from her early in life. That would break her heart"

"Shut up!"

"Would you do that to her, Mark?"

"The only person who is going to die here...Is you"

"That's right....By believing that you are basically giving your life to Edward Cullen to do as he so wishes with it...Does he say that he is proud of you?"

Mark nodded once.

"Does he say that you are the best men he has ever had with him on a job?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There are about a hundred men buried in the ground that have had the same thing said to them"

I couldn't determine where my courage was coming from...The language from my mouth was much simpler and to the point than it usually was – my mind greatly contrasted with deeper thoughts and emotions. Being with Edward had taught me a few things, a few great things that I will be able to carry with me for the rest of my life and that is, he always hires people with a hidden conscience – that he never realises because of the length of greatness of front and show that the men put on. How can this man be happily married when he unlawfully kills people at the demand of someone else...The men with Edward were as much to blame as himself.

"You know...As much as I do not want to tell you this – I was taken away from the man I love...A man who I want desperately one day to be my husband one day. Does that make you feel better?"

"I thought you were with Edward"

"Oh no...Edward left me to die in some deserted woods when he could no longer pay for my stupid drug addiction...Would you ever leave your wife unconscious and beaten in the woods to die?"

"Of course not"

"But you would unlawfully kill people if Edward ordered it?"

"This is the best job I have ever had and the pay....I can take my wife away for the holiday we have always dreamed of having come the summer"

"So...One rule for you and a different one for me?"

"Do you think I like seeing you like this?"

"The evidence would seem to suggest otherwise"

Our conversation was interrupted when the van doors opened...The loudness of the bang ringing through my ears as the doors hit the back of the van in turn.

"Gag her up!" Edward's demand took a mere second for Mark to move across the room and gag me up his gun firmly in the waistband of his trousers...I shot him a dirty look as I clamped my teeth down on the material once again.

"Outside!" Mark grabbed my arm and pulled me up forcefully to standing as he led me outside, the cold air hitting my bare torso...I was standing with three men and my breasts were on show – at least the top of them...I felt self-conscious.

I needed Jasper.

Edward took me out of Mark's grasp and led me down into some woodlands..I was in no position to struggle – to run with my hands tied behind my back would be impossible and he had control over this not me.

"Need to relieve yourself, my dear?"

I hadn't thought about food, water or a toilet because of the urges they would force upon me – However as soon as Edward mentioned the word relieve – I needed to go.

"Off you go, then" he undid the buttons on my jeans and pulled them down quickly along with my underwear and studied me as I stood in front of him in nothing but my bra and my trousers and knickers around my calves. "What are you looking at me like that, for...It's nothing I haven't seen before. I will not have you pissing at the back of the van. Go!"

I let out a moan of humiliation before bending down to crouching – this was probably the most embarrassed I had ever been...Edward watched me all the way from when I started to when I finished...he pulled me back up to standing when I finished.

"Oh...You are gaining some weight, Ali"

Makes a change – having my drug addiction had put me off of food....Now I was GAINING weight instead of losing it.

Without any indication or words in advance, Edward took my shoulders in his hands and turned me around pushing me up against a tree...Oh no, please not again.

"Seeing as we have done this one way, let's try another one" he put his hands on my back and pushed me harder against the tree my chest screaming in protest at the roughness of the tree bark...Within moments – he thrusted into me from behind my hips now bashing against the trunk along with the rest of my body.

The speed of the thrusts caused scratches to appear on my body, at least from what I could see by looking down..I held back the sobs again not to give him any sign that he had this power over me...I would take this pain ten times over if only to see my Jasper again...Edwards groans were in my ear his breath surrounding the skin causing shivers and chills up my spine...I kept still as he moved mine and his hips on his own there was no way I was going to indicate that there was any enjoyment from this on my side.

Why would I give him the satisfaction?

He spilled into me...I wanted to throw up again but luckily the gag held back the upchuck...Edward put my knickers back on and had taken my trousers in his hold when Mark's voice rang through the woods...Echoing off of the trees and hanging in the air.

"BOSS....COPS!"

There were sirens to fill the air then as Edward pushed me against the bark again.

"Don't say a word!" he threatened in my ear.

The police...They had found me, the tears of happiness threatening in my eyes – I was going to be found as the van hadn't moved since yesterday. All the faith in the police had now been restored back..The sirens got nearer, Edward's breathing was now erratic – the only indication that he was scared and feared for life imprisonment for all the crimes he had committed on innocent people.

_Thank you, Thank you Jacob....If it wasn't for you they would never have found me...I will always be grateful!_

"Get going" a strong grip on my arm once again as he led me away from where the van was...I was stumbling and unable to walk through the woods because of where my trousers were on my legs...We had reached an open space...I instantly looked to the left to find men in black running towards us.

"Put your hands above your head...Police PUT YOU HANDS UP BEHIND YOU HEAD!" the orders rang through my exhausted head like a forest fire...I stumbled at the strong grip of Edward's hold.

"You bitch...you did this!" I was thrown onto the floor...There was a clicking behind me.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON.....PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON...ON THE GROUND" I shut my eyes...If I were to be killed at this moment then at least it would be witnessed in front of maybe six police officers.

_Goodbye Jasper....I will always love you!_

"PUT THE WEAPON DOWN....PUT IT DOWN!"

A gunshot

The last thing I heard before slipping into darkness.

*~Jasper~*

There was a gunshot....Oh, no....Not Alice....Please not Alice!

I rushed out of the police van and down into the fields...Ignoring the demands from the other officers behind me as they ran after me in pursuit.

_If he has hurt her, I swear to God I will kill him myself!_

Sirens of an ambulance could be heard in the distance, I saw six men in a row looking out in front of them to the right of the field...I ran through the trees not caring that I was cutting myself or ripping my clothes all at the same time...I needed my Alice, I needed her safe again...They could kill me instead of her, she deserved to live.

There in front of the officers lay Alice on the ground...Blood pouring onto the grass from her leg.

"ALICE!" I shouted running towards her.

There was my beautiful sparrow, broken and barely clothed on the cold, bloody ground....I turned her over..I sobbed at the gag around her mouth and the blackness of one of her eyes...I saw red, the red mist clouding my eyes..I stood up and kicked Edward's body next to her...However after only two kicks I was pulled away.

"Sir...He's dead, sir"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted spitting on Edward's lifeless body "ROT IN HELL, YOU BASTARD...ROT IN HELL!"

I threw the officer off of me...Tears falling down my face as I crouched on one side of Alice....I let out the sobs from my stomach as I stroked her face.

"Oh my love, my Alice...I am so sorry...I love you so much" I choked out taking her torso in my hands and lifting her up...I cradled her into my chest tightly as I let out all the tears.

"I am so sorry...I am so sorry I wasn't here, Alice...My sparrow wake up...Please come back to me...A tear from my eye fell on her face as I slowly took the gag off from around her mouth. "Oh god you are so beautiful...You will always be so beautiful to me, Alice. We will have a future – I have decided that you are mine...Forever if that is what you want. Build a family – Alice my life is not worth living without you...Please wake up, please!"

"Please step out of the way, sir" A paramedic said helping me to stand up as they got to work on the woman I love with everything in the world and more.

"I am here, Alice...I am here little sparrow...There is nothing in the world that will take you away from me again"

I snapped myself out of my emotional mind...I put trust in the paramedics to bring Alice back to me...For now, there were some people that needed to be told about Alice's condition. To be honest I was just thankful that she was not dead...her heart was still beating and that heart needed to be strong because it belonged to me, just like mine belonged to her.

I dialled the number slowly sniffing away all my emotion and clearing my throat.

"_Hello?"_

"Bell...its Jasper...We....We found Alice"

"_Jazz...What's happening, how is she?!"_

"She's alive but she is in a bad way, will you meet us at Fenton hospital"

"_Yeah sure I will look it up on the map and use mum and dad's sat-nav...We will be there as soon as we can"_

I hung up the phone and followed the paramedics as they carried Alice away on a stretcher – there was no need to look back..Everything I had was right there in front of me and no matter how long it took I would wait at the hospital until Alice woke up.

She had to wake up, she just had to.

*~(Two hours later)~*

After having surgery to remove the bullet wound from her leg, Alice was in a stable condition...There was nothing I could do but hold her hand and let her know that I was here with her. The beeping of her heart machine was the only sound in my ears.

The doctors had not told me the results of her examination – I didn't care, she was stable and that was all that matters. Any problems that she was facing we would get through together.

I held onto her hand...All the tears I held in for her now escaping my eyes and falling onto her hand as I leant my cheek against it.

"Alice...You remember when we met...You woke up from unconsciousness and thought i'd abducted you..I will always be thankful for that day my love, there is no other thing in my world important enough...That will ever mean as much to me as you do. I left you with my mum and it was wrong – I will regret that day, Alice for the rest of my life....Because I almost lost you...In the past...I have been such an idiot because life never had any meaning and then you come along and my whole world comes together...Alice, you complete me...From every part of my soul and being I live for you...The air I breathe is for you. I promise I will never let you down again, not now not ever....You said once that I was your future – you are mine too...I want to marry you someday and bring up a family of our own."

My ability to speak clearly was now over...The emotion becoming too much for me.

"Jazz?"

I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes...I stood up from the chair and she closed the distance between us hugging me tightly as she sobbed silently on my shoulder.

"She's had surgery..She's fine, we're just waiting on the news from her examination"

Bella sniffed as she released me "is there anything I can do?"

"No..All we have to do is wait"

Bella nodded "can I have a moment alone with her?"

I nodded and walked out of the room swiftly...Bella needed her release as much as me and it was not fair to deprive her of the opportunity to vent out all of her emotions.

My mum and dad smiled at me as I stepped out into the hallway..I let out a sob uncontrollably and fell into both of their arms as they both hugged me tightly.

God...This was all too much!

Why was this happening to her?!

*~Bella~*

Alice looked so very broken and damaged lying there on her bed helplessly and fighting to get back to consciousness..I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it leaning my head against it as I sniffed...The car journey up here had been silent – I needed the time now to vent out all of my thoughts..It was the only way I was going to feel better.

"Alice...I know you probably can't hear me but...You gave us a fright, there" I sighed in laughter but bit down hard on my lip...Now was not the time for jokes....Just truth. "When I met you, Alice..I knew instantly you were special – it wasn't until Jazz told us about your past that I believed you were also strong...Why this happened to you, I have no idea and if anything I plead to heaven that it was me in your place right now, because there is no force in the universe worth facing if you aren't in our lives, Alice. I adore you, my mum and dad love you – you are a Hale now...Whether you, yourself know that already...Please wake up soon, please wake up and walk in front of me down the aisle – let others look upon your beauty and grace as you bless the aisle...Let the world know how amazing you are and how grateful I am that I get to call you my friend...Hopefully someday to call you a sister too, as you well know I have always wanted a sister." I stood up and kept one hand on her face and leant down to kiss her forehead gently.

"I love you, Alice...Come back to us" I whispered releasing her hand and walking out of the room...Mum and dad rubbed my shoulders in solace before walking into the room themselves...I closed the door and sat down beside Jasper as he had his head in his hands..Sobbing into them with such hurt and fears in his sounds.

It was heart-wrenching to see my brother so upset...I put my hand on his shoulder as he lifted his head..he sniffed when his eyes made contact with mine.

"I love her so much, Bell" he choked out...I nodded grabbing him and holding him to my chest as he sobbed onto my shirt the wetness of his tears sinking through the fabric of my top...Without him having to see me, I let out some more sobs along with him needing this moment with him.

Oh god this was a horrible day.

Please Alice, come back to us.

None of us can live without you.

**Thanks for reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	17. Agony

**I DO NOT OWN *Twilight***

**I OWN *Consumed with fire and water*!**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Bella~*

*(Two days later)*

"Hi...I am sorry to disturb you-"

I nudged Jasper gently as he was sleeping on my shoulder – he lifted his head with such speed that he had to result in holding his head to rid head-rush. I kept my hand on his shoulder...He hadn't slept in a good forty plus hours and no doubt the exhaustion was turning him insane.

"That's okay" I assured the young nurse who honestly looked a little scared at Jasper's manic rubbing of his head and face.

"We have had the results of Ms Meyers' examination back....The surgery didn't affect the baby, there is always a precaution that we have to go through with-"

"Pregnant?!"

Jasper had shot up from his chair and backed away from the nurse – his face full of horror and shock all rolled into one...Oh good god that could only mean one thing.

"You didn't know that she was pregnant?"

The nurse looked confused – of course, in real life a boyfriend and girlfriend plan pregnancies together however in this case, we were going to be deemed different....I looked away from Jasper not wanting to see the look on his face...Attempting to hide my own shock was proving to be hard as well.

Why was everything so hard right now?

"There is evidence to suggest that Miss Meyers was sexually abused...A result of rape has made her bleed quite excessively...There is however nothing to be worried about as she will heal quickly in time and no other damage can be done....Apart from her leg, she is perfectly okay the food pipe is just a precaution as she has been kept away from food for a time"

Jasper sobbed loudly..I was also shedding silent tears.

"Thank you" I choked out to the nurse giving her an indication to go away because she obviously looked so uncomfortable standing in front of two emotional people....This didn't affect me in any way having uncomfortable experiences of my own on more than one occasion.

As the nurse left I looked up at Jasper who in all honestly looked like he was going to explode, a timer ticking away inside of him like a bomb...With a growl he ran away from me and down the corridor – I followed closely on his heels running through the main accident and emergency section and outside of the hospital altogether.

As I stepped out into the cold...I turned my head swiftly from side to side, Jasper had disappeared and panic surged through my stomach...I descended the entrance steps and onto the gravel in front of the main car park...This kind of news was not likely to go down well. Poor Alice she clearly must have a lot more to endure than we thought – Jasper had told me that she was gagged and tied up, that image was enough to send me into the deepest sadness but now that Alice had been raped by her ex-boyfriend was something that was going to be difficult to swallow. I can't believe that this happened to her, was there no justice in the world? Why do good people have to suffer at the fate of killers?

Edward was dead – however there was a huge part of me that wanted him to be alive so I could beat the shit out of him because believe me, I am not usually the person who enjoys confrontation or argument and violence is such a tough issue for me to get my head around but for Alice, I would do anything to give her the fate she truly deserves.

The sound of banging and shouting snapped me out of my thought shower – it was coming from the left of where I was standing motionless outside of the hospital...I edged slowly to the left and covered my mouth with my hand as Jasper stood there in front of me, tears falling from his face as he pounded each of his fists into the wall of the hospital in turn. I rushed over to him.

"Jazz...Jasper, stop...You're going to hurt yourself" I said trying to stop the blood pouring from his knuckles with my own hands – Jasper was too strong as he went straight back to hitting the wall again.

"BASTARD, COWARD, EVIL....ARSEHOLE!" Jasper hardly ever swore but the last few days had shown huge changes in all of us – I grasped his shoulders hard and backed him away from the wall as he continued to struggle against me.

"STOP!" I shouted turning him to face me with force...He was sobbing his eyes puffy and a deep shade of red.

"My hands hurt" he choked out...If my heart could break...Then and there it would...I took off my scarf from around my neck...I lifted both of Jasper's arms with my scarf balancing on my arm as he held out his bloody hands in front of me – I held my breath and tied the scarf around his hands – gently to stop him from wincing in pain....Tying a knot around his hands I exhaled and led him back into the hospital.

As a child the smell of blood had always made me nauseas; even now I was older that hadn't changed...Rust and salt that is what blood was it the mere thought of blood made me cringe let alone having to smell it.

I walked back down the corridor where Alice's room was and sat Jasper down.

"Keep your hands still and I'll be right back" I whispered in his ear as he nodded in response letting out another sob...I ran to get a nurse down another corridor there was always one at hand in this particular part of the hospital in cases of real emergency.

The nurse followed me and examined Jasper's hands when we reached him...There was a medication and equipment trolley over the other side of the hallway which she was bust fumbling around.

"I am sorry, Bell"

"Jazz...Don't be sorry – I know that you are angry, sweetheart but harming yourself is not the best way to go about it...Alice would say the same"

"I can't believe that she is pregnant with THAT man's baby...How the hell is she supposed to be rid of him now – he's dead but 'hey before I go let's knock up my ex-girlfriend and leave her alone to raise the child that I gave her after raping her'!"

"Stop saying such things...Alice is strong – she is stable and this is just a bump in the road...She will have to know when she wakes up"

"Oh, Bell...I can't tell her!"

"Well...Maybe a nurse can fill her in on her progress"

"Jesus!"

Jasper flinched as the nurse bound each of his hands in bandages – luckily my silly little brother had not done any real damage or broken any bones they just needed to heal...After some quick wrapping the nurse stood up.

"Thank you" I said and she smiled and turned away.

"Where's mum and dad?"

"They are packing...They are going home tomorrow"

"Oh...Of course – seeing as the business has been closed for the past couple of days it doesn't seem fair to ask them to stay any longer"

"You know they would...If it were possible"

"Will you stay with me?" he looked up at me then for the first time today his watery eyes locked with mine..I grabbed his arm and rubbed it gently.

"I am not going anywhere"

"Bell...When we were kids I never really appreciated you – you were annoying as hell and at times I really wanted to kill you-"

"Ditto" I broke him off with a smile.

"Now...Having Alice in my life – makes everything great again; I never told you, Bella but I really love you"

I leant down and kissed his forehead "I will always love you, little bro" I answered honestly as we leant both our foreheads together.

"Jasper – as your sister, I have to demand that you go home and get some sleep"

"No...I can't leave her"

"I am here for her – if she wakes up then I will ring you but go home...Even if it's not to sleep you are in a desperate need of a shower"

"Bell-"

"Jasper I am not going to tell you again...Shower!"

Jasper was really starting to abandon his personal hygiene along with his reactions, emotions and expression...Being sad can make the best of us fall down hard...But we have to still find a way to get through it...Jasper needed to have some time alone to reflect what was happening, away from the hospital and away from the fact that Alice was only within touching distance from him.

"Okay"

Jasper stood up and left me in the corridor alone.

This was all such a waiting game – I don't know how much more of this I could take.

*~Jasper~*

*(Two hours later)*

It seemed too long to drive home just to go into the shower but then in all honesty the hospital near to my own house was far too small to accommodate Alice's needs. I was drained and my head felt like a massive weight of emptiness...I was unable to think of anything except have only just about enough concentration to focus on my falling tears...The nurse had informed me of something so fucking horrible that it took all of the temptation I had not to pound her into the ground. Saying those things so fucking calmly like she didn't have a care in the world. No emotion in her words or her face – like a fucking robot she was – how can she do that to us? Was it a crime for nurses or even doctors to show some emotion like....EVER. The least they can do is feel our pain because I am putting my trust in them to bring my Alice back to me!

Fucking idiots think they're so great at their jobs......The nurse didn't even wrap my bandages tightly enough...I could do that with my eyes closed!

I stepped into my house – not thinking about how empty it was and how much I wanted Alice back in it with me.....There was a slim chance that Alice may never wake up and so realistic thinking would prepare me better for the bad news.

I silently got into the shower not paying attention to the water, the products I was using or even what day it was....This proved my point about my life without Alice – without her I was a zombie..How was I to know what the day was – the only thing I was positive about was that my sparrow was lying in the hospital all alone and fighting for her life – A life which she should have never been dealt in the first place. Only one person can show so much strength and Alice had already surprised me by how fast she had given up her drug habit and how much she wanted to change her life – that can't have had EVERYTHING to do with me...I mean a small part of it could have been down to me.

How was I to know what she was thinking in her mind? What traumas she went through that have landed her unconscious in the hospital.

Fucking Edward Cullen was definitely a coward to the end...He got killed – such an easy way out and never paying the price for his crimes – rotting alone in a prison would be much more pleasurable to know but then again with his track record he possibly would have found a way to escape anyway.

Getting out of the shower...I rubbed my racoon-looking eyes when gazing at my reflection – I cringed at the way I was looking...Christ a caveman would look more attractive than me right now and that was saying something. I had never been vain with a moisturiser a man can do pretty much anything....Without sounding too much like a girl.

"God, Jasper you are screwed" I said into the mirror my reflection following me...I would never be able to sleep, now...How could I?

Alice wasn't allowed to sleep so I shouldn't be allowed to, either....I have made promises to her countless times that I will always be here for her – of course that was before I let her down and left her the exact day that she got abducted by her ex-boyfriend..What are the fucking odds of that?!

Bad luck again – mother nature proving her point to me that life can't always be rosy with the woman you love...Hard work comes from within, an individual's strength and the way that they take on new obstacles that fall in their way. This was not an obstacle, this was an endless earthquake.

Waiting...Waiting....Waiting and more flaming waiting, I can't stand having to wait to find out whether my now pregnant girlfriend would wake up from her ordeal...How was I ever going to make all of this up to her.

I was officially the worst boyfriend in the world!

*~Bella~*

"Hey Paulie...It's me...Listen, when you get this message..I don't know on a break or something – could you please ring me back? I really need to talk to you about things because I feel so helpless right now. I love you so much, bye."

I hated leaving voicemail messages – but seeing Jasper so torn and upset over Alice made me realise that having Paul in my life was the best thing that could have happened to me. A person who loves me as much as Jasper loves Alice and who would treat right. Of course, Jasper and Alice were not to be married like Paul and I.

Oh how inside and secretly I hoped that they would marry someday – maybe not right away because of their life situations and the fact that Alice was unconscious but when they are both secure, have jobs...Jasper needed someone like Alice and Alice needed him. The weeks I had spent together with them had proven that to me in stone.

"Ms Hale?"

I turned my head at the sound of my name being called...There was the same nurse standing in front of me looking down at my face...I put my phone in my pocket.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering whether I could get you anything...You have been sitting here a long time"

"Oh...That is very kind but no, thank you"

"Where is the young man who has....Well been sitting here non-stop since Alice was admitted?"

"He...He's my younger brother and I insisted that he go home and change clothes and possibly get some sleep however knowing him – sleep is the last thing on his mind"

"Well...I hope you don't think me rude but I heard the message you left and...If you ever need to talk"

I couldn't help but smile at the young nurse – fair enough, in reality she may not be as experienced as most other nurses here but she had a heart...That was enough.

"What is your name?"

"Louise...You're Isabella?"

"Yes, but I haven't been known as Isabella since I was a child and at the mercy of my angry mother and father....Come and sit down"

Louise sat down and put her hands in her lap...I sat back sighing.

"The last two weeks must have been hard on you" Louise remarked.

"Um...You could say that"

"Are you related to Alice?"

"Oh...No, I hope to be"

"Your brother is emotionally linked with Alice?"

"You mean, in love?"

"Yes" Louise said with a smile

"Yes....They are"

"If you don't mind my saying – I think they are a great looking couple"

"Really...You think so?"

"Yeah...I mean when you see two people together sometimes there are these moments where there is just perfection – impossible to have perfection in life but those moments where you wish you had a camera to capture the moment..You know?"

"Yes...I can kind of see what you mean by that"

"So the person you left the message for, is?"

"My fiancée"

"Oh congratulations"

"Thank you"

"When's the big day?"

"We haven't got that far yet – Alice accepted my offer of being my bridesmaid so when she is better – we will plan it all in full"

"I wish you luck with that"

"Listen, Louise...I need to say that my brother is very traumatized at the moment considering Alice's condition...About earlier-"

"Oh please there is no need for apologies...I am afraid I still haven't got used to telling people bad news...Must come from experience"

"He doesn't mean to be scary or rude....He is just emotional"

"I understand...I took no offence"

"Good...The last thing we need is to make a nurse upset!"

"No...That won't happen"

"Bella?"

My mother came down the corridor...Louise immediately got up when she had saw her coming and my mum gave her a smile as she sat down in the spot next to me.

"I should really be getting back"

"Thank you, Louise" I said appreciatively as she walked away...I leant my head on my mum;s shoulder instantly feeling a little better of having had the opportunity to speak to someone.

"How is she?"

"There is still no change, mum...Where's dad?"

"He is getting the coffees"

"Oh...Good"

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes....Although, I can't help but miss Paul a little"

"Oh honey that is understandable"

"Seeing Jasper so broken-hearted over what has happened to his little sparrow"

"His what?"

"Oh...I'll explain it to you some other time"

"Okay"

Bless my mother – we always kept her out of the loop as children because in fear she would never understand or actually have guts to express her opinion on the matter in hand. Harsh or not, mum never had any boundaries when it came to her opinion – it was either told bluntly or not at all. This could have been a good or a bad experience depending on the matter in discussion.

I silenced my conversation – I didn't need to justify to anyone that I was missing my fiancée – that I loved him because if Jasper and I were to trade roles then he would be thinking exactly the same as me right now, the great thing about being Jasper's sister is that the two of us may be different genders but we had a similar way of thinking and the both of were taught to love completely by our parents no matter what the risk of rejection.

Luckily – Paul was the second man I met after healing a broken heart and I have never looked back...I have never needed to. Paul was my life – there will be no one else to fill his space...EVER. It was all his!! I was his!

"So has Jasper gone home?"

"Yes...It was about time that he took a shower"

"Oh sweetie – that boy would stay here for years without taking a shower to wait for lice to wake up...He is in love, and upset"

"I wasn't rude about it – I didn't want to be here when people gave him dirty looks or wrinkled their noses at him"

"Look at you...Looking after your brother!"

"I learnt from the best"

"Oh god...your father and I struggled, my love....We did the best we could – I wouldn't ever label that as being the best"

"I beg to differ"

"Having a debate is not the best thing to do right now"

"I know, you're right...I wish there was something to do – at least to make me feel better"

"At least I can say now that I can relate to the people who have to wait like us"

"Me, too"

"So hopefully dad should be back in a minute and Jasper too, we can all be together then"

We needed to stick together.

All we had was each other right now!

*~Jasper~*

"What do you want?!"

As if the past two weeks had been awful enough...I now had the horrible face of my ex-girlfriend on my doorstep. Why did the universe hate me so much at the moment.

"Oh Jazz you look so tired!" Eugh....Why was she pretending to care about my welfare – the only people who really truly cared about me were my family and my Alice...No one else could ever come close to having such a place in my heart as they did.

"Considering Alice is in the hospital...I can't....I need to get back"

"Oh, no please don't...I heard about Alice and I just came around to see whether you wanted someone to talk to"

"Can you explain to me why I would want to talk to someone like you?"

"Is that any way to talk to someone who is trying to help you?"

"You can't help me – Unless you can wake Alice up...You are no use to me"

"Maybe I should not have bothered!"

"Why are you getting upset for...You do not have a person you love lying helplessly in hospital right now!"

"Maybe if she had been more careful – she may not have ended up there in the first place"

I saw red again closing the distance between us.

_No......I must not hit a woman....Cannot hit a woman!!! _I snapped myself out of my temptation and closed the front door storming past Anne and to my car.

I was in no mood for a person who was no longer involved with me.

"SO EVERYTHING WE HAD....YOU THROW THAT AWAY!" Anne's shout had made me turn on my heel and face her.

"Do not speak of us....There is no us anymore, Anne...You threw away any respect I had for you when you had a go at my sister and my girlfriend"

"Can you really see a future with her?"

"A future with her is ten times better than a future with you will EVER be!"

"Wow...You grow some balls as she comes on to the scene"

"SHE has a name!"

"Oh right...Yes what is it again....Junkie?"

"I swear to god, if you were a man I would beat you within an inch of your life"

"What you gonna do, big shot?!"

"Stay away from me"

I headed towards the car pulling the driver door open and climbing in.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HURT ME?!"

"No...Get it into your thick head that I will never be with you again...Even if I was burning alive in acid!"

"Oooh that hurts!"

"STAY....AWAY...FROM.....ME!" I started the engine and closed the door...Driving off with intentional speed.

*(Two hours later)*

Going back and forth to the hospital was such a tiring and exhausting experience – No way was I going to express the hardship of something so simple when my Alice needed me. I made my way down the familiar corridor and saw my mum sitting outside my sparrow's room she looked up at me and I sat down beside her.

"You look much better, sweetheart" mum comforted...I shook my head.

"Mum...The way I snapped at you – I should never have done that"

"Oh sweetie...There is no need for apologies...I forgive you"

"That's not the point, mum"

"Jasper any idiot can see that you are under so much strain..It's bound to take it's toll"

"That doesn't mean that it is necessary"

"No...But you cannot help it"

"Well...I am sorry all the same"

"Seeing as I probably will not win this...Apology accepted. Come here"

Mum held out her arm to me...I snuggled into her chest as she wrapped her arms securely around me...My protective blanket in this nightmare...The one thing mum could always be counted on was comfort and a very good hug or gesture of love.

"Jasper....I am so proud of you"

"Don't be...I let her down, mum"

"You would never let her down – she will never blame you for what happened, my love"

"I do not deserve her, mum"

"Now stop talking nonsense!"

"It's true"

"The two of you are lucky to have each other...Now is not the time to be putting yourself down, Jazz"

"Wait...You just called me Jazz!"

"It's become such a habit – I like it, too"

"Thanks"

"Trust me...Everything is going to be okay, just wait and see"

I nodded into my mum's chest....Even though I still hadn't completely believed that statement.

I just want my Alice back in my life again.

To open up her beautiful eyes and speak amazing words once more.

_Alice...I love you so much, come back to me._

_Come back to me my one and only love!_

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	18. Ellsworth

**I DO NOT OWN *Twilight***

**I OWN *Consumed with fire and water*!**

**Okay – She deserves a MASSIVE shout-out because she is amazing...That is 'Spike82' her emails are my OWN personal brand of heroin! :D LOVE you lots for your support my lovely!**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Bella~*

*(Three days later)*

"Do you ever think that...Fate had something to do with all of this?"

I found myself gawking at my younger brother as he asked me the question which in all honesty – I had no answer to and wished I did.

"What do you mean, Jazz?"

"I mean...Do we live our own lives...Or is there a possibility that when we are born with our lives mapped out for us?"

"Um...I don't know"

"There are no facts obviously but...In your heart – do you truly believe that everything happens for a reason?"

Jasper had been speaking rather deeply about different kinds of issues for three days since my parents had extended their stay a little longer - he has been venting out thoughts that didn't make sense in majority but the ones that did make sense could be discussed for a lifetime and never make it to a mutual and definite ground.

Alice had been locked away after having excessive bleeding to her leg for three days – she had not been allowed visitors inside her room – Jasper and I had set out camp outside because there is no chance in hell that we were going to leave her. If she has had surgery then why was she still bleeding? If the bullet was gone, surely the wound would now be healing rather than opening itself up again.

The doctors had given us no explanation and looking on that – I still cannot decide whether that is a good or a bad thing...Having to listen to my brother turn himself into a deep thinker – which he is in everyday life and giving him no answers.

"I don't know, Jasper...maybe"

"I think so"

"Will you not go and get some sleep?"

"No...I will not rest until Alice is safe...I would wait forever for that to happen"

"Okay" I intentionally silenced myself...He was tired and an argument at this moment in time would not help ANYONE.

"How long do you reckon they will be?"

"A nurse should be down at any time this afternoon...Then we will all be able to see dear Alice again"

"I hate waiting!"

"I know....So do I"

Oh god please let it be soon!

My poor brother is going to drive himself mad!

*~Jasper~*

"Mr Hale...You may go in, now"

The young nurse gave me the order I had been waiting so long for....Instantly I got up from the seat and walked into Alice's room.

Uncontrollably a gasp escaped my mouth as I saw Alice standing by the window – her weight shifting on the use of one crutch rather than two...She turned to face me, her beauty silhouetted by the daylight of the open window resting on the left side of her face...Once her eyes locked on mine – a small smile crept to the corners of her mouth.

Oh god, my sparrow was alive....My sparrow was awake....My sparrow was smiling. Tears escaped my eyes and glided down my tired skin at the sight of her however returning the smile was impossible. How could I smile knowing that she was left on her own to deal with all of this?

I didn't know what to say...I had thought of this moment so much, the thought I originally had...Had Alice lying down on her hospital bed, her beautiful eyes looking up at me as I whispered my words of love in her ear and making the promise that I would never leave her again. How was it when all the things you were going to say go straight out of the window when the moment happens? I wanted to say so much to my beautiful girl but all that surrounded me was regret and guilt.

"I'm...Sorry" I choked out folding my arms across my chest the temptation of letting out a sob from my abdomen my moment of fight....Alice's smile disappeared and her eyes began to water. Oh no, I could not make her sad...She must not be sad anymore – no more tears shed in our lives now..All of the bad was behind us and any new obstacles we have – we will face them together....Alice's sudden show of emotion gave me the determination to find the movement in my legs again – I strode over to her and brought my hand up slowly to stroke her cheek...One of her tears falling onto her mouth which I happily brushed away with my one of my thumbs.

"Alice" I whispered barely audibly cupping her cheek in my hand as she gently lent against it.

"Ssh...No words...Just kiss me" she replied – her voice pleading...Of course, I was not to deny her anything.

I captured her mouth with mine opening hers up quickly and using all of the passion I held for her in the movement and actions of my tongue keeping it slow but not spending too much time with our lips connected as much as I may have wanted to devour her mouth for the rest of my life now that she had come back to me – I still wanted to ensure that she was okay with my expression of love.

I stroked her hair with both of my hands disconnecting us and kissing her once on the tip of her nose.

"Jazz" she breathed in a whisper her eyes lighting up ever so slightly again.

She remembers...She remembers me...For a while now, I had feared that she would never remember the times we had shared or even have no knowledge of my name...Oh my beautiful, amazing Alice was going to be mine again....There was no chance I could possess the ability to live without her...Not now, not after all of this.

My sparrow turned ever so slightly so that our bodies were now facing each other...her free hand slowly trailing up my arm...bicep and shoulder, making my body shiver and quiver under her tough – her touch sending my soul into beauty as it always had done...How much I had missed her touch – the feel of her soft skin on mine the worship of my body evident in the way her fingers moved and the way her eyes danced.

I slowly leant my head down not wanting to startle her before kissing her again and brushed our noses against one another before once more touching my lips to her own, keeping the softness and gentleness therefore giving her the option to pull away from me or stop whenever she felt like it.

Alice moved her lips on my own at the same speed and intent before wounding her hand which previously had been on my shoulder in my hair pulling me closer to her.

*~Alice~*

My Jasper.

My one and only Jasper...His face still the same – his body not changed, nothing different...Yet nothing the same, either....I had planned to be standing when we met again and I was fortunate enough to not have the bleeding in my leg for a couple of days..Which I had intentionally spent in seclusion getting my strength back.

Jasper's lips on mine set my body on fire once again...That was all I could focus on – the need for my boyfriend the passion I held in my body and soul for him...There was nothing else to think about except our love...I released the crutch from around my arm letting it fall to the floor and cupping his cheek with my now free hand..I moaned against his mouth as we parted both our hard working lips divulging in the movement of our tongues....Reaching all areas of our mouths in turn and battling against one another. The feeling of our tongues together again automatically increased my own lip speed against his...My mouth frantic and my hand hard against his hair and scalp. I needed him to know how much I had missed him with my actions...As actions speak volumes over words. Jasper increased his need as well wrapping his arms tightly around my waist binding me to him...Making me his. Which he didn't need to do but the thought and indication were there.

Jasper and I moaned, neither of us caring that the oxygen supply was slowly deteriorating – I caressed every area of his mouth..How long I had gone without his touch, his kiss...How long I had been without him was not worth thinking about.

I didn't know how long we had been working our mouths and how our bodies were inching closer together when Jasper took his mouth off of mine abruptly taking in a breath...He moved his mouth to my forehead, the sides of my face, my jaw, my nose and my eyelids taking his time moulding my skin and his lips together...All I could do was sigh and grip him closer...Never wanting to let him go, again.

His kisses were so beautiful – they were the drink to my dry throat...Sight to a blind man – the sun to a worshipper...Everything that I had longed for were within his kisses...I tilted my head back as he moved to my neck...I desired him but this was our reconciliation – as much as it was hard not to tear his clothes off in that moment – this was a hospital and until I had properly healed it was going to have to wait. I wanted nothing more to worship his body again.

Jasper took my face in his hands as he finished kissing me his eyes pouring with tears..I shook my head and brought my hands up to rub away his tears with my thumbs as gently as possible...Trying to ignore the darkness and look of pure exhaustion in them.

"Don't cry my only Jasper" I whispered...Having to see his broken face break my own heart in that moment.

"I have missed you, Alice...I have missed you so much" Jasper breathed...I kissed along his jaw line which was the only thing I could reach without having to go through the pain of standing on tiptoes.

"Jazz...I love you...I love you my amazing boyfriend" I said against his skin leaving goose bumps behind.

"No words will ever begin to describe how I love you in return, my Alice" Jasper replied kissing my mouth again with even more passion. The kisses were making me feel lightheaded but there was no need to care...I needed him a lot more than the state of my head...I moved my mouth against his own pouring the rest of my heart out to him...All the energy I had left.

Jasper wound took one of his arms off from around me and released our mouths as he led me back over to the bed...Allowing me the chance to put all of my weight on him so that the crutch could no longer be any use to me – I sat down keeping my feet on the floor as Jasper sat beside me...I turned my head around to face him.

*~Jasper~*

"It's true isn't it?" Alice choked out...her eyes fresh with new tears.

"What is, my love?" I soothed running a hand through her hair to comfort her.

"That I'm pregnant with his baby" she said barely audible...I kissed her on the side of her head and locked my eyes with her again.

"Yes, baby"

Alice sighed...A sigh not of shock – Almost as if she knew it was coming...How had she known that she was pregnant in the first place? I am not a woman, so I can't really understand what they feel when they are pregnant...She looked so deep in thought for a few moments – I desired to know what she was thinking, how her mind was working now she had woken up from her nightmare.

"I knew...As silly as it sounds but, I was protected.....Protected with you, Jazz...As much as I want to have a baby someday – with you...With us, I wanted to keep any unexpectancies away because we are so much better than surprises – nothing we have is worth getting stressed out over – I wasn't protected with Edward"

"Oh, sweetheart – please tell me what else it is that you are thinking....I have missed your voice so much?"

"Jazz...I can't have a baby" Alice looked broken again so suddenly...Almost as if she blamed herself for something she had no control over. "I wanted to make him stop...I was tied...This sounds so very sick and disgusting but...Whilst he was doing it – I pictured you"

"What?"

"I pictured you...Making love to me, sending love and passion to my soul – picturing you was an instinct to make the whole thing bearable because god knows there was no way of stopping him...But you disappeared"

"Ssh" I leant my head against hers...But she pulled away from me.

"That sounds so wrong, doesn't it?"

"Of course not, my sparrow...I wish to god I'd have been there – to protect you"

"Jasper – you cannot protect me all the time, I do not want to hear anymore about things that put you down...I promise you, Jazz...I would have gone through the whole thing ten more times just to know that we would be together again when everything finished"

"Alice...I am sorry"

"Don't be...There was nothing any of us could do – it was bound to happen...Where is he, now?"

"He is dead, my love"

"He is?"

I nodded solemnly...Alice took in a deep breath and let it out shakily...Registering my words inside of her mind. "So...He has left me here with his baby?"

"Alice...You do not have to have this baby – it is your body but whatever it is you decide...I will be here, for you every step of the way"

"I can't Jazz...I have never believed that getting rid of a life is right but, I have no job....Therefore no source of income and as healing will be in my forte from now – I cannot put a baby through that...Bringing a life into one that has been so shaky and unpredictable – what if when they get older, they ask me about their father...What would I say?"

"My sparrow...It's okay"

"Will you be there with me?"

"You know I will"

"I know deep down that you will be...Being away from you so long still makes this feel like a dream"

"It's not a dream" I kissed her wanting mouth again tenderly as she smiled against my mouth. "That is not a dream"

"God, Jazz...There was never a moment when I never thought about you – in my mind I screamed for you...Needing you to be there, to come back to me. My life is nothing without you Jazz"

"Neither is mine, my Alice"

"No...This whole experience had made me appreciate you so much more...The life we will have, knowing that I will spend forever with you – if that is what we decide to do."

"I want it....I want forever with you, my sparrow"

Alice beamed as she hugged me as hard as she could manage considering her injuries.

"Alice?!"

Bella's gasp pulled us apart and I turned to find my sister with her hand over her mouth...I picked up Alice's hand and kissed it standing up from the bed and outside of the room altogether.

Bella and Alice needed this moment....As I knew how much Bella had been upset for her and secretly hoping her to awaken again.

I had so much love for my sister now...And that had all been Alice's doing.

*~Alice~*

"Hi, Bella" I greeted my best friend as she sobbed across the room...If only I could stand up and walk over to her...My position could only be motionless on the bed waiting for Bella to move. I had begun to cry again looking at Bella's emotional state.

With a gasp Bella closed the distance between us and sat down beside me where Jasper had been pulling me into a tight hug..The two of us crying on each other's shoulders.

"Oh god..Alice, you scared me" Bella breathed as she released me.

"I missed you" I replied honestly the tears falling from my face...Bella wiped them away and kissed me once on the cheek.

"We have all been so worried...I prayed for you...I prayed that you would find a way through this"

"Bella-"

"Jazz has been so distraught and I in return have felt so hopeless...Alice you have no idea how much it means to have you back with us...You are one of us, now...You always have been!"

I sniffed at Bella's honest words "thank you"

"So...Jasper told you about your condition?"

"Yes"

"Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"I can't have it...I will not bring a baby into this life and I will not have them know that their father was a murderer and rapist along with surely other crimes that I have no knowledge of"

"I understand...I am sorry, Alice"

"Stop apologising...I have already told Jasper that I will not have any more apologies or words of guilt or regret...I have what I have always desired..A family, no matter how much I have gone through – the fact that I have you and Jasper makes everything worthwhile"

"That still doesn't mean that you deserve it"

"No...But I would do it again....As many times as it takes just to see the look on your faces again...Your faces, so full of love and want of me – I am wanted for the first time in my life and in the end, that is all that matters"

"Oh, Alice...We do love you – my parents, too" Bella took my face in her hands "there is nothing in the world that will change that"

"Thank you for looking after Jasper – he loves you so much"

"Oh...I never thought I would say it but I love him too...So much more than I have ever done before...And I love you, Alice...You're my sister, now"

I brought my forehead to hers and let out some more tears...I had a family...A real family.

*~Jasper~*

I covered my face in my hands in the privacy of the corridor...Tears of relief for my Alice pouring on my hands and overtaking my body completely.

"Sweetheart?"

I took my face out of my hands to see my mum hurriedly rushing towards me..I gasped and took a deep breath as she reached me.

"What has happened?" Mum's face and the tone of her voice was so full of concern that it made me realise how much she had also been worried about Alice...I loved my mum so much more in that moment not just because she had a strong respect for my girlfriend but the fact that she had been here with me – putting off her and my dad's work for their business to look after their family. It's times like these when you realise how much your family are for your whole life and not for temporary time.

"She's awake" I choked out wrapping my arms around my mum's shoulders..She let out a sigh as our bodies connected and rubbed my back with her hands.

"Oh darling...How is she?"

"She seems well...Considering what has happened"

Mum placed her hands on my shoulders as she released me from her hold.

"Is Bella in there?"

"Yes...She should be out in a minute though"

"Good because...I need my moment alone with Alice, too"

"Mum...I realise that I have never thanked you for being here with me"

"Oh, honey..We are family – we need to stick together in times like these"

"I know but the sacrifices that you have made to stay here longer....It means so much"

"That is what mum's are for...That and telling you the truth"

"Also...Thank you for loving Alice"

"Well that I cannot help – whoever sent her to you, Jasper needs a huge hug and a kiss because she is without a doubt one of the nicest people I have ever had the privilege to meet and you know I am nothing but honest....Oh darling, is she alright?"

I turned to see Bella coming out of the room a tissue securely around her nose.

"Yes"

"Right...I will be going in now, then"

Mum left us and walked into the room without another word...I walked over to Bella and pulled her into a hug as she sunk into my chest in silence.

*~Alice~*

"Alice, my dear"

I turned to Sylvia across the room...I smiled. "Hello, Sylvia"

"How are you holding up?"

"I am okay thank you" I answered as she sat beside me on the bed.

"Well you do have a way of scaring people...That's for sure"

"I am aware of that – I have been told" I said jokingly.

"Alice...I am so sorry for leaving you on that day"

"Oh...No apologies, not from you...I can take anyone else's apologies but yours"

"That still does not stop me from saying it. I am sorry"

"Please..Don't be"

"Very well...I can see that there is no winning in this argument for me"

I laughed lightly at her remark. "Well..Seeing as I am going home tomorrow...There is something I would like to give to you"

"Really?"

"Of course...There was no telling when you were going to wake up and the other option was going to be leaving it with a nurse to give to you when you finally woke up and I wasn't here"

"What is it?"

Sylvia reached for something in her coat pocket and took out a green, velvet box of a rectangular shape..I frowned for a moment. What could this be? Having Jasper's parents here with their children to support them right now was enough to make me happy without the need to have any presents.

"This is going to sound a little strange but...When I was around your age – my mother gave me this..As a child this was something that caused me much pleasure and admiration and my mum must have noticed it. She said to me that I was to give this to my future son or daughter's one true love as her father had handed it down to her for the same reason...Paul is obviously not going to want something like this so..I want to give it to you"

"What is it?" I asked again

"Take it and find out" she replied with a smile...I bit down on my lip and looked at her wearily for a moment before taking it out of her hands gently.

I opened the lid and covered my mouth with my hand.

There was a locket...A silver one with a floral design around the outside, blue flowers the gems sparkling in the light above our heads...Gasping again uncontrollably I looked back up at Sylvia.

"It was always very beautiful...It will look amazing with your skin, Alice"

"Sylvia...I can't possibly-"

"Yes, you can my darling and you will....Look inside"

Putting the box on my lap I took the halves of the locket apart and smiled at the picture of Jasper smiling and looking at me back in the face.

"I had the photo made...The locket was my mum's but the photo is mine...It is my favourite picture of my son..It was taken before all of the bad things happened to him"

"I don't know what to say" I choked

"Now, you can have him close to your heart in every way...I have never seen a love so strong before as the love that you and my son share...Of course, you have the sparrow but if you should ever doubt your life...You only have to look in the locket to know the real purpose of why you live and breathe"

I locked my eyes with hers..She tutted when she saw my tears fall from my eyes "now...No more crying, Alice...There is no need to cry anymore – everything will be alright now"

After putting the locket safely down on the bed I wrapped my arms around Sylvia's back and snuggled into her chest as she ran a hand through my hair kissing my head and putting the other hand around one of my shoulders.

"I have never been more thankful to have you in our lives, Alice...You will always be a daughter to me...My husband will be here, tomorrow before we make our way to the airport – he is not feeling too well today, so I have insisted that he stay away."

"I understand"

"Let all the emotion out, Alice...Let it all go. Embrace your strengths now...No longer your weaknesses...With your fight you have proven there is a hidden strength inside of you – a strength so powerful that many in the world would envy you....You are loved immensely, Alice and you ARE wanted. Never forget that"

*(An hour later)*

I was so pleased to see my Jasper return to my room once all my visitors had come to see me...He sat down on the bed and I stroked his eyes gently with my fingers.

"You look so tired, my love" I whispered as he sighed

"I was worried about you" he answered

"Jazz...Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, my sparrow"

"Come and lay with me?"

"I don't think-"

"Jazz...I have been waiting for this moment for so long...Please just hold me" I pleaded...He kissed my forehead and lifted me up bending down to pull the covers back and placing me gently inside of them...I kept my injured leg out from the confines of the duvet.

Jasper climbed in next to me...My amazing boyfriend with me...The two of us together again after what had seemed like forever.

I snuggled into his shoulder...His arm wrapped around me on the pillow and the other across my stomach.

"I love you, my sparrow...Always and forever" he whispered.

"I love you too...My one and only love, sleep now" I whispered in reply.

Much needed sleep crept over us then.....No more words.

Tomorrow is another day.

And the start of my new life.

**The song influence on this chapter was 'Ellsworth' by Rascal Flatts...I realise the song has no meaning to the plot of CWFW but the song is so amazingly beautiful that it seemed right.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	19. Cut

**Hello....First update since my ******* virus hit me!!**

**I will be doing two updates today because I do not know when my next update will be ****!**

**Remember to review last chapter if you can....Pretty please! LOVE you all.**

**Just a little note to say that I do not believe in abortion only in the most extreme circumstances and as much as Alice is the kind of young woman who would really want kids and love them unconditionally – she is not ready and I think I speak for most people when I state that she would want a 'Hale' and not a 'Cullen'.**

**I am not condoning abortion in any way when writing this chapter.**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...I OWN 'CWFW'*!**

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

(Two days later)

The past two days had gone by so very quickly now that Jasper and I had the time to be together once again – seeing as I was in the hospital and getting better in my recovery to make the experience easier until Jazz and I went back to our own home and security haven again – I fixed in my mind that we were definitely going to be home soon and living together properly which I had missed so very much.

The nurses had been kind enough to allow Jazz to sleep next to me at night as long as my leg stayed outside of the bed until I could walk properly on it – at the moment I had succeeded to hobble and that was enough for now.

"Are you ready, Alice?"

Louise came into the room then, Jazz was still asleep next to me and I instantly put my index finger up to my mouth as my young and caring nurse mouthed an 'I'm sorry' at me.

"He didn't go to sleep for most of the night" I whispered to Louise as she gave me a hand standing up and allowing me to put most of my weight on her as I hopped on my good leg to sit down in the wheelchair.

"Shall I wake him?"

"No...I don't want him to see this" I had booked the appointment to remove Edward's baby from my stomach and as a result the fighting back of my tears had become an easy target to accomplish the longer I waited to go until now....The hardest thing was also that Jazz did not know about the appointment – doing it in secret had made me feel awful because of course, I trusted Jasper with my life but for this – he would insist on coming in with me and his support undoubtedly is something that I'd cherish but seeing me getting this thing done – there may be a possibility that he would never look at me or think of me in the same way and the whole idea of having this done brought tears to my eyes but Jazz's reaction was something that caused the tears to fall from my eyes no matter how much I tried.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head a little "let's get outside of here, first" I stated and Louise wheeled me out without another word – I had to give some credit to my nurse because she knew when to silence herself and not push a patient to speak unless they had a great need to – which in honesty I did at that moment.

Sighing with relief as Louise closed the door to my room she knelt down in front of me and wiped away a tear trailing down one of my cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes – I am just a little scared"

"Do you want to tell me what it is you are scared of?"

"This is so wrong isn't it?"

"That all depends, do you think this is wrong?"

"Half and half"

"I can easily cancel it and you can walk away"

"No...I mean, as much as I do not want this done – I cannot take care of a child right now and that hurts me more than ever"

"If your well-being is at risk then this is the easiest option for you – of course you have only until next week to decide"

"I know – I have decided....Will it hurt?"

"No – mainly just uncomfortable" Louise assured me and I nodded – admiring her honesty and truth in the words she spoke to me.

"Okay" I said – not finding the words to speak anymore.

Louise led me down to another room in a whole different area to the hospital...I spent the journey down there observing other patients and various visitors that had come to see their loved ones. Most of them being families with young children – going down to have a medical removal of a child in my womb did not make seeing younger children any easier but the parents had a much more mature aura surrounding them than I, myself could only dream of embodying in my own surrounding field of body...In my head it was right but the sensitive nature in my heart contrasted – Jasper could never be happy bringing up someone else's child – especially the someone who had abducted me and caused me harm. I couldn't live with myself making that decision and I doubt my boyfriend could either.

"Alice Meyers?"

My name was being so politely said as we entered another ward of some sort – there was a young female woman standing in front of me in that moment as Louise stopped the wheelchair.

"Yes, hello" I replied a little shakily – the nerves had become harder on my speech to find some control over and the guilt had also become a huge factor in my body at that moment – my hands had begun to shake quite violently.

"My name is Doctor McGillis – I will now be taking you down to the termination room where we will carry out the procedure – do you have any questions?"

"No"

"Okay – is there anything we can get you?"

"No, thank you"

"Thank you Louise" the doctor said to the nurse behind me as she walked around the back of me and wheeled me further into the ward – which now on closer look was empty.

This was the hard part...The storm before the calm.

I held the locket of Jasper in my right hand and grasped it tightly.

Jasper was there with me – maybe not so in person but he was always secured in my heart and wound around my neck.

For now – that'd have to be enough.

*~Jasper~*

_Alice...My little sparrow....My Alice._

As I stirred from a much needed and peaceful sleep – my arm instantly went to the other side of the bed where my beautiful girlfriend lay. However, like yesterday morning and last night – the bed was empty.

My eyes flew open then from the panic that surged my system from my missing girlfriend.

"Jasper?"

As my torso rose off of the bed beneath me – my sister came into vision as she stood beside Alice's side of the bed a questioning look on her face.

"Bell" I greeted her my voice still husky from my rushed haste of waking up.

"Where's Alice?"

"I don't know...Maybe she went to the loo or something" I suggested a little stupidly – I could not keep Alice on a tight leash but after what has happened – there was no chance for me to feel better about her going off on her own. Being on her own was how this whole mess happened in the first place as much as I hated to admit that to myself – the reality strikes true.

"I checked – there is no one there" Bella replied...I climbed out from the bed then and stretched out my arms above my head as I stood upright.

"Where's Louise?"

"I looked for her but she is not around"

"she may be at lunch"

"Stop making suggestions...Jazz...Where is Alice?"

"I have only just woken up...Give me a minute"

"Fine...Did she say anything to you about check-ups or seeing any doctors today?"

"No – even though she does tell me what she is going to do – either her or Louise inform me of her footsteps"

"So there is no chance that she could be with any member of medical staff right now?"

"No"

Goddamn it!!

Why was I always leaving Alice alone!! I should have learnt by now that she is in a vulnerable state of mind right now and leaving her in a hospital located in a place she barely knows is not the answer.

Why am I always doing things wrong?!

*~Alice~*

The tears fell uncontrollably as my feet were tied into stirrups on the hospital bed unfamiliar to me – my lower body on complete show to a stranger and my nervousness as well as my emotional guilt clouding over my mind as I lay helpless. A part of me wished that Jazz was here to soothe me – but this sight was not for a mind like Jasper's and there was no need to cause him anymore pain right now – he has been through enough with what has happened to me and deep down it was obvious that he blames himself for my abduction.

I have told him thousands of times that he should not feel any more upset because we are back together again...Whether he listens to me, is another matter entirely.

"Alice...Are you okay?"

The female doctor was nice – in this kind of situation niceness was a good thing for me, an advantage to make me calmer but I did not know her from Adam and she was now going to take something out of me through a cringe-worthy procedure – the mere idea of it making me want to be sick not only at myself but that of my unborn child – mine and Edward's, anyway.

"Sorry – I am just a little scared" I choked out in admittance the tears becoming too much for my voice to clear itself...I put both my hands on my head and closed my eyes wishing that all of this was a dream...Jasper's eyes to greet me when I opened them and his kiss melting my heart and warming up every area of my skin into my soul and my being deep inside of my existence.

"It's alright, sweetheart...Everyone goes through this – it's a transition and I would like to say that the feelings that surround you will mend but everyone is different"

"Do you get a lot of people come in here to do this?"

"If I am going to speak truthfully, then yes...We do"

"Are there some that have made the wrong decision?"

"That I can't answer"

"Majority-wise, then?"

"The majority have made the right decision but we are not mind-readers...It is normal to think that this is an extreme decision and in a way, it is. However – nine months down the line...I say this to most of my patients. Can they see themselves with a child?"

"I don't"

"Then – deep down – you know this is the right thing to do. Shall I proceed?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of the question...It was now or never, I could get rid of the last memory of my ex-boyfriend or give birth to his child and have to endure the 'where's my father' question later.

"Yes, please" taking my hands away from my head and taking a deep breath in and out to calm my shakiness.

"Okay...You will feel some discomfort but it is a quick procedure and it will not last long"

"Okay" I answered.

Goodbye to Edward's child...The one in the past I would have loved to have seen grow up and love as half of my own.

Now, I want Jasper's babies...He was the other half to my soul and Edward has never accomplished that much...Someday – Jasper and I will have our own family and that future looks much sunnier than the other one I had only dreamed of but never thought of in detail.

Dreams are sometimes much better than reality.

*~Bella~*

My brother and I had spent the good part of an hour trying to find anyone who could tell us where Alice was – however Louise seemed to be the only person we could rely on as she looked like the only nurse who actually knew her patients inside and out...When you need something, it is never there when you actually require it and right now this saying was true.

"What if something bad has happened?" Jasper was now going back into his doubting and almost negative state of mind...I had never quite realised how much of an affect Alice Meyers had on Jasper Hale – she made him happy and she brought positivity into his life. What kind of person does that without even realising that they actually do it? Must be a purely all-round lovely person and that was Alice inside and out. She did not have any flaws...At least not to me, or my brother.

"Jasper – we just need to wait for Louise – she must know where she is – it may be noting" I attempted to comfort him.

"Yeah, I mean it could be nothing or she could have been kidnapped again"

"Jasper, this is a hospital...Have you not noticed any of the security guards hanging around here?"

"Clearly not...But come on, even security guards or any member of the police cannot always catch criminals..I mean, look at Alice – if she hadn't given the police the number plate to the van...She may never have been found"

"Jasper – you need to stop being negative about this...This is a hospital she is surrounded by people who have a duty of care to her by their choice of employment. They would never allow anything to happen to her"

"How do you know?"

"Jazz!"

"Oh, Jesus...I am so worried about her!"

"I know you are...You love her-"

"I do...So much!"

"Then – have a little trust that she will be alright...At least so you don't go completely insane because Alice does not want that and honestly, neither do I. I just got my little brother back"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

I gasped when the door to the room opened and Louise peered around it...I saw Jasper shoot up to standing from the corner of my eye.

"Louise...Do you know where Alice is?" My brother asked Alice's young nurse as she closed the door behind her.

"Alice is at her termination appointment" Louise stated in reply...I watched her face drop slightly as my brother remained silent "you are aware that she is at that appointment aren't you?"

Nausea swam my stomach causing my throat to close up...Alice had gone to get rid of the baby without even telling us, why had she done that?!

"What?!"

Jasper's disbelieving tone snapped me out of my shocked thoughts...I stood up and walked around the bed placing my hands on his shoulders. "Jazz, its okay"

"No...It's not okay. Take me to her!" he demanded using his shoulders to take my hands away from them – he succeeded.

"I am sorry but I can't do that" Louise replied, looking a little scared.

"Why?!"

"Only patients with allocated appointments are allowed into the ward – unless the patient has asked us for a visitor to be present we cannot disturb the doctor when she is with a patient"

"Then...What do you suggest we do?" Jasper asked the nurse with clenched teeth – as much as he may have TRIED to be polite in that moment there was no chance that he was succeeding.

"All you have to do now is wait – I will bring her back to the ward when her appointment is over"

Louise walked out of the room then as quickly as possible – Jasper was scary when anger clouded him and even though he may not have meant to be rude – his shock was evident and to Louise, it must have been obvious that neither of us had any clue about what Alice had gone to do.

Jasper sighed and sat down on the bed putting his head in his hands...I sat down next to him and wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders as he began to sob.

"Please don't cry, Jazz" I said gently...My brother had shed enough tears to make a replica of Niagara Falls for the past two weeks.

"How could she have done this?!"

"Jasper...She must have been confident that it was the right thing to do – she said to me that she wasn't ready"

"I know that she wasn't ready but I should have been there with her"

"You were sleeping...You need sleep"

"Sleep is not important when my girlfriend has to go through something like that. Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Why don't you talk to her when she comes back?"

"Bell...She will be distraught and emotional – I vowed to myself to never make her emotional again because we are living our life now...Hoepfully as soon as she is discharged from here. Now, I have broken it"

"Alice loves you...She would never, ever do anything to upset you or make you angry...I have faith in her decision to do this and so as a result it is best to hear her out"

"Okay" Jasper sniffed.

"Stay here...I am going to see whether I can find anyone who knows what is happening"

As I stepped out of the room – closing the door behind me I prayed then that Alice had a good enough reason to have done this because – if she did not know yet that my brother and I and hell, even my parents would have been here in a heartbeat to comfort her through it if we had known.

Did she really truly know that she had people there for her?

Neither of us wanted her to do anything by herself anymore...Or at least not to do anything without knowing that she was loved and cared for.

Oh god, I hope she was okay!

*~Alice~*

"Okay, all done sweetheart. Lift your body up to sitting whenever you are ready"

I had never been so uncomfortable in my life...Never again will I put anyone through that again because being poked into and sucked out of was no one's idea of a cup of tea on a bright Sunday morning.

Taking in a deep breath I lifted my torso up and closed my legs as they hung off of the bed..I exhaled as I sat still to clear my head.

"Are you thirsty, honey?" the doctor asked.

"No...Thank you, just a bit strange"

"It's perfectly normal"

"Is it okay to go back to my room, now?"

"Of course...Do you have visitors waiting to see you?"

"I always have visitors..Well, one anyway"

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes" I answered with a smile.

"Oh...I remember that smile...You must feel a lot for this man, huh?"

"I really do"

"Young love really is a fantastic thing...Stay here for a few moments...I am going to step outside and call Louise to come and collect you"

"Thank you" I answered, the doctor smiled and stood up, taking off her gloves and throwing them in the bin before stepping out of the room.

In the opportunity of being alone, I let out the sobs that I had been holding in with all the strength in my body during the time the abortion started to the very end. I had just killed an innocent child, something that shared my blood...How did it have any control over being conceived? I had no control over it but why did I feel so bad?!

The tears fell from my eyes at an alarming speed my sobs echoing off of the plain, dull white walls back into my ears...Why was I crying so much?

Probably because I was a murderer!

A cold-hearted killer of innocent life...A life that depended on me to keep it safe and warm and nurtured...What kind of a person am I?

Why did this idea now look SO wrong?!

*(Fifteen minutes later)*

Louise wheeled me back into my room...All the sobs now thankfully out of my system..I bit down on my lip as Jasper rose his eyes locking with mine.

"Jazz" I greeted him softly as Louise stopped the wheelchair and helped me out of the wheelchair.

Jasper took me in his arms as I managed to stand and the sound of the door closing broke the silence as he held onto me for dear life.

"Alice...Why?" he whispered...I could tell that my beautiful Jasper had been crying – crying for me which he never needed to do.

"Jazz...Please, don't make this harder than what it already is" I pleaded in a whisper more tears filling up the rims of my eyes as Jasper kissed my forehead comfortingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, Jazz I wanted to...But I didn't have any time left and you would never want to bring up another man's baby-"

"What?!"

"Edward's baby...I would never allow you to bring a child up that wasn't yours"

"Alice...That is _my _decision"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising, my love. Alice do you know how much you are loved?"

"Jazz-"

"How much Bella and I...And my parents all love you?"

"This was not about Bella or your parents – as much as I love them. This was about me and you"

"Why did I not have an input?"

"It's my body...It's bad enough that I...Have just killed an innocent life but no matter how much I needed you with me, I was scared that you would change your opinion of me" I choked out the words now the tears escaping from my eyes.

"Alice...My darling sparrow-" Jasper moved his mouth to my cheeks and down both sides of my face as I leant into him. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know...I never wanted you to see it"

"Oh sweetheart...I appreciate your decision but in preference, I would like to have been told"

"I know...It was a silly thing to do but it was right at the time...All of this, erasing the last ever memory of Edward from my life...It was all for one reason"

"What reason was that, my darling?"

"The only thing I want now...Is you...And maybe, someday down the line...I want your babies, Jasper"

Jasper moaned at my statement..."I only want your babies, Jasper" I whispered but the rest of the speech taken away when he urgently connecting our mouths together making me moan against his mouth. I wrapped my hands around his neck and tilted my head to the side to get a deeper angle from the movement...Opening my mouth for him to seep his tongue through using the love in his heart to come out in our determined mouths..All the love I had for him were beyond all words. How much I desperately wanted him, to have his weight on top of me again and to honour his body with all that I have.

I had missed him so much.

"Alice...I am not mad at you, I could never be mad at you" Jazz whispered kissing my eyelids and using his fingertips to caress the roots of my hair making my scalp and head tingle..I sighed closing my eyes.

"I needed to do it – the only thing I want is you"

"We will have a family one day, my Alice – there is nothing I desire more than to spend the rest of my life with you. That doesn't stop me from wanting to be there with you, though"

"I know...I am sorry"

"No more apologies, my love...Look at me" I opened my eyes and locked them with his own amazing ones, dancing with passion in the moment we were sharing.

"There is no one else but you – it's us now...Against the world" he whispered causing me to giggle lightly at his remark.

"That makes us sound like superheroes"

"Jasper – you are my hero"

"Oh sweetheart...I am no hero"

"You saved my life...Twice and nothing will change that....My forever is with you. Babies or no babies, my life isn't complete without you"

Jasper smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose "they didn't hurt you did they?"

I shook my head letting out a couple of more tears – however this time my tears being of a mixed emotion of happiness and sadness. "It was just uncomfortable. Jasper...I really want you right now" I admitted.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you, when you have recovered my sparrow I want nothing more than to make love to you...Your body is exquisite and worshipping your body is something I have wanted to do for so long"

"Oh, Jazz" I sighed kissing him with fervour again, inching my torso closer to his..I did not use my tongue this time – instead moving my lips to his own eyelids and all the areas of his face – allowing him to then sigh underneath me as I sent signals of my love deep into the pores of his skin and into the very depths of his soul.

"My Alice"

"Jasper, can you do something for me?"

"Anything my amazing sparrow"

"Touch me" I took my mouth off of his skin and locked eyes with his.

"Alice-"

"Please...Don't say 'no'...I just need to feel you again, Jazz" I pleaded not caring if I may have come across desperate or even rude in my request. "I am aching for you" I added.

Before he could answer 'yes' or 'no'...In my haste to have his hands on my skin...Taking his hands forcefully in my own balancing my weight on my good leg...I trailed them up underneath my hospital gown and onto my bare breasts underneath which hardened the immediate moment our skins connected...Jasper moaned deeply and started to knead them immediately causing my torso to push against his hands.

"God, I have missed this" Jasper admitted huskily.

"Ssh...Keep going, my love" I answered using my own fingers to undo the buttons and zipper of his jeans...I slowly descended one hand down the front of them and stroked him gently with my hand as his hips bucked on contact.

If I was going to get pleasure then so was he – we both needed this.

"What if someone sees us" my boyfriend choked out barely making much sense...The same power fell over me, then the power that can only be achieved when I fulfilled my tasks of pleasing my Jazz.

"I don't care...I need this, Jazz...I need you"

It didn't matter who was going to come in, whether it was Bella or even a nurse that I hadn't had the fortune of meeting as of yet. If Jasper and I have to wait before making love to each other than for now, we can use other options.

All I wanted was my boyfriend....Once again, a young woman in love.

Damn anyone to hell who hurts my Jasper!

Injured or not – I would fight them myself.

* * *

'**Cut' by Plumb was the song influence in this chapter.**

**I will update again tomorrow because this fic is basically taking over my life now ****!**

**Send me some much needed love with a review...Pretty please?!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	20. Mayberry

**Thanks for the continued support with this fic...I cannot say thank you enough to everyone who takes the time to write a review or add this story to a favourite or alert! **

***I DO NOT OWN 'TWILIGHT'...I OWN 'CWFW'***

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

*(A week later)*

'_We have a family, Alice"_

_Edward stood in front of me raising a glass of wine.....Why is he here? Am I dead?_

"_Mummy!" I turned to a beautiful young boy running towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist...This was so real!!_

_I bent down stroking the child's face with one of my hands "who are you?" I whispered my voice echoing around the fog, Edward now no where to be seen._

"_I am your baby, mummy the baby you killed"_

"_What?"_

"_You killed daddy...You killed me, how is it you're still alive?!"_

"_Yes, Alice...A murderer doesn't deserve to be alive" I stood to find Edward holding the boy's shoulders with his hands and they started to fade._

"_Wait!" I cried out but it was no use...I was falling through the sky...Flames surrounding me heat surfing through every pore of my skin as the cool air faded away – my limp body tumbling like a dead weight....I couldn't move all I could do was scream._

"_HELP!"_

"_HELP!" Was there no one out there to catch my fall?!_

_I was to burn....Burn in the lavas of hell underneath the ground._

"_Bye, mummy" the boy's voice rang in my ears and echoed through the hollow cave._

*~Bella~*

Alice had begun to stir violently in her sleep...Making loud gasps as her body flung itself from side to side – I instantly got up and stood over her, if she were to stir this much then there would be a possibility that she could do herself more damage and neither she or I wanted that to happen seeing as Alice was now almost recovered. The head nurse informed us yesterday that they would review her progress one more time at some point today and inform their decision on whether she stay in the hospital or finally be allowed home. I wished for Alice only that she could go back home again – it didn't take much to see she missed it.

"Alice...Alice, wake up" tears were falling from her eyes as well as beads of sweat falling from her forehead down both sides of her face...Hastily I took a tissue out of the box on the windowsill and dabbed her head gently.

"Alice...Wake up" I said a little louder as almost like magic, Alice shot up from her pillow her upper body up to sitting as she gasped and sobbed all at the same time. I did not know whether it was out of fright or just sadness...I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into my chest gently rocking her slowly and gently from side to side. What a dream she must have had! This was all new to me as I had never seen her so emotional before.

Alice's hands found my shoulders as she leant into my head and sobbed her torso lifting up and down in my hold...Stroking her back, I fought back my own tears as Alice's had such a heartbreaking tone...How I wished she would be able to finally live happily for once now that everything bad had happened to her – why must she now endure more pain now evident in her dreams. Dreams were the one thing as humans we could use to create an ideal happy world when reality becomes hard and unable to live with – Alice was now in danger from her reality and her dreams.

May her ex-boyfriend burn forever in the depths of hell for what he has done to her as well as members of my own family!

"Bella" Alice choked out – her sobs turning into hyperventilation...I stroked her back with one of my hands to try and calm her down.

"I am here, Ali....It's okay....You're safe, now" I soothed.

"I will never be safe, Bell...Not anymore – Doing what I did was murder and now...Bad luck has fallen on me again"

"Don't talk like that, sweetheart"

"Bell...I feel so alone" at Alice's remark I pulled away from her and cupped her face with both of my hands...Her broken, watery eyes locking with mine.

"Stop saying things like that...You will never be alone, Alice" I said a little sternly due to my determination of getting my point through to her.

"Bella...I was going to have a son"

"What?"

"The child...The child I killed, he comes up in my dreams and I can't shift him – there is nothing else to dream about..Once it was all so full of Jasper and now, I am to relive my crime and fall in the depths of my guilt"

"Alice...You did what you had to do"

"I did not _have _to do it....I _chose _to do it!"

"That makes no difference...Could you honestly bring a child up in this kind of world...Where you have not yet found your wings, again?"

"I feel empty...To think there was once a person growing inside of me...Depending on me, to keep a kind of house for it until it was ready to move out"

"Alice...Please stop doing this to yourself. You are not the only one who has had to endure an abortion"

"I'm not?"

Taking a deep breath...I took my hands away from her face and climbed off of the bed to stand by the window..My friend's sobs had subsided and it was time for me to tell her some home truths of my own.

"I have had an abortion" I stated, attempting to have confidence in my voice –now was not the time to show emotion...As it was all such a long time ago. Now was my time to be strong.

*~Alice~*

"What do you mean?" I asked Bella shocked at her admittance my voice getting affected as an outcome.

"Did Jasper ever mention my boyfriend before Paulie? My ex-boyfriend?" Bella asked, her eyes away from me to the day existing outside of the window.

"No" I replied

"There is a possibility that he doesn't remember or that he has pushed it all to the back of his mind...Of course, I would not blame him for doing either of those things. It is wise to do that."

"Bell...I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean"

"My ex had a drinking problem...I never told my parents about him...Seeing as my brother had a hard enough time trying to have his own ex please my parents and gain acceptance. Jasper knew about him purely on the basis that he was the only person I could tell. There were many nights when my ex came home late or some not at all. I got scared for him just like Jasper gets scared for you and vice-versa"

"What happened?"

"One night he was out with friends – at least he called them friends but to me, a third party, an outsider they were no more than mere acquaintances. With them, he was an entirely different person...accompanied with a bigger mouth. I went to the pub to bring him back home to his place as that was our definite place of comfort and to be ourselves...My excuse to my own parents for my whereabouts was that I was staying with own friends. I met one of the people my ex was with outside of the pub and asked whether he was inside.

The friend turned around and stated that my drunken boyfriend at the time had already made his way home on foot...Then, not wanting to be there any longer...I turned to walk back the way I came when his friend stopped me. He asked me whether he could walk with me as he lived down the same way....I only said yes because of the company on the cold night – company was better than walking alone. However, on the way back....I was raped"

"Oh god, Bell...I am sorry"

"It all happened so quick and of course, asking my mum to accompany me to the doctor to get a subscription for the morning after pill was an option that was far out of my reach...I had it removed, then I broke up with the boyfriend who had a friend who raped me...Sometimes though, I am glad that it happened because after my appointment a fortnight later – I walked around to clear my head and ended up in a local green. There on the same bench sat Paulie on a lunch break from his work."

"Did you get these dreams?"

"All the time...For about a month or so after...It was when the dreams stopped that I allowed myself to go on a date with Paulie"

"So...It all worked out?"

"Yes, however for that month...I had never been so down and I branded myself a murderer as well but Alice – we share the same reason we had the abortions done"

"We do?"

"Of course...Neither I or you had any control over them nor would both of us never have been able to live to see our children grow up in the knowledge that they had horrible fathers"

"Bell...Why did you never tell your parents?"

"I felt like they would never believe me – besides they had drilled into Jasper and I that we were to choose a member of the opposite sex that they would approve of to fall in love with. Of course, you have no control who you fall in love with – as our ex-boyfriends are proof of that fact. After it had happened – I ran to my ex's place and showered and burnt all my clothes...The rape would have no longer have been evident and seeing as the alley was dark and deserted – there was going to be no witnesses."

"I love you, Bella" I stated blinking and releasing my tears for her from the security of my eyelids...Bella turned and sat back down on the bed in front of me – taking my hands in hers.

"Oh Alice, you are the best thing that has ever happened to us...To Jasper, just like Paulie has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. The dreams will go away and if there is any justice in the world then you will live happily again very soon."

"What if I don't?"

"You will...It may take longer than you want it to be – then all that is needed is patience. Look at me...I am now engaged and I have never been happier."

"Have you ever told Paul about...That night?"

"No...I was afraid when I met him that his opinion would change of me – however being engaged to him shows me now that he wants to make a commitment to me – skeletons are sometimes best left in the closet"

"Aren't you ever tempted?"

"No...It would break Paul's heart and...I want his children one day, just like I am probably right in saying that you want Jasper's. So what are our exes to us now, when we have two men in love with us and a life path finally reached?"

"You're right...Jazz has always said you're right"

"I don't mean to be all the time – but I can relate in your situation my darling because I have been there...However you want to know the one difference that you had?"

"What?"

"You had Jasper...All the way through the bad times he was yours...I never met Paul until later. Focus on the strengths that the two of you have as a couple rather than the weaknesses that you have embellished in your heart because of a made up vision of yourself."

"I love him, Bella"

"Of course you do...Just like I love Paulie – we have to see the future, now...Not what has happened or what may happen if we picture it ahead of time"

"So...How are the wedding plans going?"

"Well...Seeing as we have yet to hear from a nurse about your coming home – I have not made any yet"

"Not any?"

"No...I want to wait for you"

"I doubt I will be much help"

"Oh must you put yourself down, Alice...I am not going to choose the dress for you or pick out a colour – that is all up to you, and however I want to be there with you when we pick out a bride and a bridesmaid's dress"

"What does a bridesmaid do?"

"Walk first up the aisle...Look beautiful, not as beautiful as the bride mind you" I giggled at Bella's answer "Possibly make a speech...Of course that it again, of your choice"

"A speech?"

"Yes...About Paulie and me"

"But...I don't know you all that well"

"There is no pressure with a speech, Bella...I will be happy whatever you decide to do"

"Oh"

"Jasper should be back soon...I am going to get a cup of coffee...Do you want anything?"

"No..Thank you"

"Try, if you can to get some sleep...Or at least close your eyes to relax...The dream must have taken a lot out of you"

"Okay"

Bella smiled and kissed me on the cheek, she climbed off of the bed and walked out of the room flipping off the light switch before stepping out into the corridor...I lay back down and pulled the covers up to my chest keeping my once-shot leg outside of the covers in the same way I had done since I had woken up.

*~Bella~*

Telling Alice about my hidden past was something that had been surprisingly easy to do...I had not shed a tear in the way that I had used to when bringing up my secret so maybe there was a chance that I had finally accepted the situation and left it in my past.

I dropped the plastic cup to my last coffee in the bin but halted in my procession down the corridor to the machine when I saw Anne Dormer walking towards me...What the hell was she doing here?!

How does she have the guts to be here?!

"Bella...Is Jasper here?"

"How can you have the nerve to be here?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Jasper has already made it clear to you that he does not want to talk to you...He has told me about your _attempts _ to get back together with him as his girlfriend is lying fighting for her life in hospital. Have you no shame?"

"I wasn't aware that what Jasper and I do in our own time was any business of yours"

"Maybe that is why you have no proper relationships with your siblings"

"As much as talking with you is one of the highlights of my day...I want to see Jasper"

"He is not here"

"Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Nope – although as a guess he is doing something for the love of his life at the moment" Anne was beginning to annoy me and the anger was bubbling up inside of me.

"Love of his life...That thing in there?!"

"That thing has a name...its Alice and she is loved far more than you ever were in the Hale family"

"Oh how I shall lose sleep tonight because of that. Your mother and father acted so superior – like they were untouchable...They are no different than any other parents yet they can put anyone down with one glare"

"Shall we go into the matter of letting someone down...What about you when Jasper loved you?"

"Singing that old song?"

"You broke my brother's heart and now you have the gall to plan to get him back when his girlfriend is ill"

"That girlfriend should never have come here in the first place – everything was fine until she showed up"

"Fine...Nothing was fine! My brother was mending a broken heart and after the person he thought he loved left him and so as a result he fell for someone else – someone who you could not be more jealous of"

"Jealous...Of her....Please?!"

"You're jealous that Alice will always have Jasper's heart and that their love will never die – in the end you with all your high and mighty graces will die alone and rot in the ground with no one to miss you...For everyone by that point to see you for what you truly were"

"Always so superior, Bella....Much like your parents"

"My family have morals and we hold on to the good things in love and love someone with all of our hearts no matter how many flaws they have or difficulties we have doing so"

"I am going to ask you one more time, where is Jasper?"

"Then, I am going to say one more time...Stay away from us....People like you will never be welcome in our family!"

I walked away from Anne down the corridor and before exiting the ward completely I spoke to Louise and asked her to escort Anne out of the building as I feared for Alice's welfare.

There was no way that Anne Dormer was going to disgrace my family anymore...Or bring anymore pain in our paths again.

Our lives were going to be rosy and beautiful again – when all this has blown over.

No one from our past able to haunt us again...Not anyone.

*~Alice~*

"Miss Meyers?"

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my name...I lifted up my torso quickly to see my head nurse, Margaret standing in the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Of course" I replied as she closed the door and sat down on the foot of my bed "I am sorry...I didn't have a lot of sleep last night" I added.

"That is quite alright...I have some news about your examination yesterday"

"Oh, yes?"

"You are free to go home tomorrow once we have discharged you"

"Really?" I asked her a mix of shock and excitement clouding my mind.

"Yes...If you wish to stay a little longer then that can be arranged"

"No...I am feeling much better now...I should thank you for all your help"

"We are only doing our jobs Miss Meyers" Margaret stood up and opened the door again."Is there anything you need?"

"No...Thank you" I replied, my head nurse walked out of my room as quickly as she had entered it.

There were a few moments of silence before there was a soft knock at the door again, causing me to look up. Jasper stood in front of me, his hands full with a bag and a bunch of beautiful purple flowers in plastic wrapping...I beamed, not ever realising just how much I missed him when we were apart from one another.

"Jazz"I breathed out...Jasper returned my smile and put down my bag against a wall before walking over to me and holding the bunch of flowers out in front of me.

"They're beautiful" I said taking the stems and examining the blooms..."What kind are they?"

"They are Irises"

"Irises...What is so special about Irises...Do they have a story?"

"Well...Iris is the name of the goddess of the rainbow in Greek Mythology, for a bit of useless historical trivia and...You as well as being my sparrow – are my rainbow. You bright up m rainy day and you hold a pot of gold in your soul so beautiful that everyone does not believe in the goldness in you...It is something that is so rare in a person that it ends up being almost mythical."

"Oh, Jazz why must you always say the right things?!"

"You bring it out in me, my love"

Without another word from my mouth I put down the boquet of flowers beside me on the bedside table before taking Jasper's face in my hands and enveloping my lips around his and pushing his face closer to me, our mouths connected in every corner space of skin. I brought my tongue into his wanting mouth as I sighed against him as he took it greedily and caressed every area of my own mouth with his tongue, never leaving anything behind.

"You are so beautiful" Jasper said against my mouth...I greedily connected our tongues again, not wanting him to praise or compliment me anymore.

Bella was right – this was all I wanted and all I needed in my life...The past was a dull place and a door that I needed to close in order to finally be able to embrace my boyfriend and our lives together.

"Jasper...I have some news for you" I sighed taking in a needed breath of oxygen.

"What is it?" he asked the tips of our noses touching, moulding as one.

"I can go home...They are discharging me, tomorrow"

Jasper sighed happily as he kissed me with passion again – he of course was just as happy as I was that we were returning to Oakton and our own house once more.

Now all I had to do was hide my excitement for tomorrow so that I may have some chance of sleeping tonight – hopefully having Jasper beside me would make all of the bad things go away and the scent of my beautiful flowers soothe my head.

* * *

**If anyone wants Anne as a character to kill her off in one of their fics then please be my guest..She will not be 'disgracing' this fic anymore so as the owner of her character – I request for her to be killed...Preferably slowly and painfully, please ****!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	21. Home

**On my last note – anyone who wants to have Anne as a character – they only need to PM me! I can't be bothered to kill her in this fic and waste perfectly good Jazz and sparrow time! She is NOT worth that!**

**Thanks again to everyone who is supporting me and this story – I have no words for how much my readers mean to me – ALL of them...Every single one – MWAH!**

'**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'!**

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Jasper~*

This was my heaven!

Holding my love in my arms tightly the warmness of both our bodies radiating the air that surrounded us...Holding Alice was like a shooting star – it was such a small thing to wrap my arms around her but the feeling afterwards was priceless. There was nowhere else for me – no where else in the world.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bella's abortion?"

Alice's question took me away from the sunniest world that was my love for her back into the dark and uneasy air that was real life....Nausea filled my stomach – I had no idea that Bella would have such courage to tell Alice what had happened to her – for me, it was something that will forever be in my mind because there were some memories...So awful that they blow away all the others and imprint themselves a permenant memory...However in a slight fortunate way I had not allowed myself to bring that memory back to the front again because it still made me cry after all these years – Paul had been such a godsend to Bell but at the time she was alone...I was all she had. My parents were too busy to have very deep and meaningful conversations but in the end, what happened to Bell had been so very awful but a part of me still believed that I was there to help her – in some small way even if the two of us had never spoken about it since.

"Um...I locked the memory away years ago...I am sorry, I didn't want to bring that up – it's not my lace to do so"

"Is it wrong that my view of Bella has changed?"

I ran one of my hands through her hair "that all depends"

"A change in a good way"

"Then no it's not wrong"

"Were you scared?"

"Of course...Like always I feel others pain even if I am not engrossing through pain of my own....Mum has always said that. Bell's my sister – we share blood and you don't know just how much I wanted to beat that guy to the ground...Plummet his face with both of my fists. But what good would that have done?"

"Is there a time where....You wish you and her could talk about it, now?"

"Not really – it would be nice to see whether she had moved on properly from both her ex and his friend but bringing it up...It would be too much."

"I understand that"

"See that is why you are amazing...You understand me"

"Well if someone doesn't understand who the person they love is then it isn't really a relationship is it?"

"I can't really answer that"

"Why?"

"Because this is the first time I have ever been in a real relationship, real as in the feelings are entirely neutral"

"I don't get it though, Jazz"

"Don't get what, sweetheart?"

"How someone as genuine and caring as you has never had thousands of girls fall over him before!"

"You make me sound like I am a god or something"

"You are to me"

"Well...My sparrow, love is blind sometimes"

"I am not blind...I can see what you are – who you are and the way that you and all the members of your family embrace people and welcome them in so easily – how could Anne not have had that?!"

"Only true people get welcomed as a Hale"

"How am I true....Look at where I have come from"

"That has only made you stronger"

"Has it?"

"Yes – all bad experiences make us stronger, sometimes without us even realising it"

Alice twisted her body so that he head was now upright...Her soulful eyes deep into my own as she studied my face for a few moments...Her expression unreadable...Panic surged my stomach slightly...I felt uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked my Alice wearily.

"You know every time I look into your eyes...I see into your soul, the love that exists there – the person you are and it still surprises me that when I look, every new time I do – I fall even deeper in love with you. Does that sound weird?"

"No...Not if you're in love with someone"

"Hmm...Jazz, do you ever think about where we will be five years down the line?"

"There is a definite 'we' down the line, then?" I teased.

"Of course...Where else am I going to go?"

"Back to your family"

"I have no family...At least not family that share the same blood – they all disowned me after finding out about my drug addiction"

"Really?"

"Yeah...Oh shit, I never told you did I?!"

"No"

"Oh...It's nothing...It's all in the past now. All I want now is to hear about our future"

"Erm...Alice, as much thought as I have given it – I don't want to embarrass you"

"How could you ever embarrass me...I am asking you to tell me?"

"Fine...What do you want to know?"

"Will we have kids?"

"In my mind...Two...Two daughters"

"Why two daughters and not one of each?"

"I always pictured myself being surrounded by beautiful women – as much as having a son would of course mean the world...Having women around me is a much better place to be"

"Will we be in the same house?"

"Yes...However, we will have done it up differently with the pay checks we will receive over time"

"I'd do the garden up with beds of Irises and yellow roses come the summer...Have colours taking away the dullness and the dark...Have the grass as green as anything that can be led on as the sun shines on it"

"You have thought about it, too?"

"A little...I mean, I have had the time"

"This is true"

"So will we be married?"

"I don't see us as being married – in all honesty as long as I could spend my time in that house with you until I grow old then, having marriage is not important"

"I feel the same way...I mean, marriage is something that even now I cannot see me doing but as long as you are there – I will be the luckiest woman alive"

"I leave the room for twenty minutes and you still haven't moved?!" Bella's voice filled my ears and I groaned a little.

"Bella" I said not leaving my position on the bed.

"Little brother, I need you to step outside with me..Louise needs to give Alice one last examination before she can leave"

"Fine"

I heard Alice groan as I lifted my arms away from her body and climbed off of the bed altogether...It was relieving to know that she could not stand to be away from me as I did her.

God did I love her...So much!

*~Alice~*

I sat upright watching Jasper turn around and lean down his face close to mine.

"I'll be right back" he whispered in a pure heart-melting voice..The voice that always brought a smile to the corners of my mouth and made me sigh like a smitten teenager in love with the popular guy who will never notice her and yet she seems happy just admiring him from afar and picturing their future in her dreams...So that is what I did.

"Okay" I whispered back putting on a small pout as he chuckled and kissed me once softly on the lips before standing back up and walking out of the room.

Seeing as I was being fortunately discharged today..Jasper had been kind enough to bring me back some of my own clothes to change into...I was going to use the shower down the corridor but I wanted my own products back at Oakton and Jazz loves me, whether I shower later than usual or not so...That was my excuse, anyway.

Being in my own clothes...Comfortableness was my major influence for today – Jazz and I had laid on my bed for most of the morning either in complete silence or embodied in a meaningful conversation. How can he have planned out our future already? He must be really serious about it...At least more than I was as I had only pictured the garden.

What was wrong with me?

"So...Alice...You excited about going home?" Louise asked me as she sat down beside me and wrapped the blood pressure meter around my arm.

"Yes...More than ever" I answered honestly before the wrapping tightened around my arm..I winced a little as it got to the tightest before it went back down again.

"These are just a few routine checks...Just to make sure you don't faint or have a bad fall on the way out"

"I am keeping my fingers crossed for those things not to happen"

Louise chuckled as she read the meter "blood pressure's good...Now lets examine your chest"

Louise took out the equipment from around her neck and held the cold silver plate above my heart area "take a deep breath in" she asked as I obeyed "and out" I complied again. "Everything is fine, there. Now...The walk"

I wanted to groan...My walking had improved a huge amount but I still had a little hobble and I prayed inside that nothing would go wrong with my balance now – not when my home and future were within touching distance.

Louise held my hand as I balanced all of my weight on both my feet and started to walk forward..There was only a small amount of pain where the bullet had entered my leg but it was not the sort of pain that would make me panic or want me to run to find a doctor to treat it. I walked successfully to the end of the room and turned on my heel to walk back to Louise again.

"Very good...You are feeling a little pain, though?"

"Only a little"

"Well...That will go away in time, however to be on the safe side – we will supply you with paracetimol and a walking stick"

"A walking stick?"

"Your injured leg has not held your weight properly enough yet...To keep the explanation off of the confusing medical terms. You do not have to use it but it is recommended"

"Okay"

"But...Apart from that, you are fully recovered"

"Thank you...I should thank everyone who has helped me through all of this..I mean it was unlikely that I was ever going to wake up at all."

"We're just doing our jobs, Alice"

"Well...Jobs that saves lives are the most important."

*~Bella~*

"Why did you tell Alice about your abortion?" My little brother asked as he sat opposite me in the empty corridor outside of Alice's room.

"You remember that, then?"

"Of course...I have never forgotten it"

"It's best if you do"

"So...Why?"

"Alice was going into the exact same mindset as I did during the aftermath – feeling bad about herself, calling herself a murderer for removing an unborn baby she had no control over embodying in her womb in the first place"

"I am not saying that it's a bad thing...Telling her, must have taken real courage"

"Maybe a few years ago...But not so much anymore, I was just pleased that I could relate to something that she has gone through...As you know, I do not deal well with feeling helpless"

"So...The wedding?"

"Under the hat – for now, Paul and I are both more concerned about Alice being back home again and getting well, back to her old self as it were. If anything she deserves to be happy"

"I agree"

"Jasper...I know you are my brother and everything, and traditionally it is mandatory for the best man and the bridesmaid to make a speech but...Would you mind terribly writing a little something for me?"

"A speech about us fighting as kids?"

"Yeah something like that" Bella said with a smile.

"In that case, I'd be honoured"

"Really?"

"Sure...I will make a speech at your wedding if you make a speech at mine"

"Yours?"

"I want to propose to Alice..When everything calms down and she is back to normal...Before you interrupted us – I stated that marriage was not something that was definite in my life path but what am I waiting for?"

"You tell me?"

"Alice is all I want...It would be wrong not to make a lifelong commitment to her..Make it known to a whole congregation and to the high heavens that I love her and I want to stick by her"

"Well...We have a deal, little brother"

"Great" I replied with a smile "so when is Paul coming over?"

"I don't know...Work is busy right now and he has to commit to that"

"You hate being away from him, don't you?"

"Of course...Just like you cannot stand to be away from Alice even when people are trying to do their jobs and examine her one more time"

"Love, eh?"

"Is full of surprises"

*~Alice~*

*(Two hours later)*

The car journey had been draining and the need to be at home...OUR home had increased darastically over the boring trail of motorways and long country roads.

When Jasper stopped the car...Bella climbed out next to me and I was about to climb out myself when my door opened and Jasper had lifted me from my seat and into his arms...Casuing a giggle to escape my mouth as he led me up to the doorstep.

Taking the time to look around our small street once again...Oakton hadn't changed...Others may see it as quiet and dull but to me, it was home...A real home which I had never possessed in all the days of my life.

"Welcome home" my Jasper said as he took me into the living room and up the stairs to our bedroom...I tucked my feet further into my body to fit through the doorway and I was laid down gently onto the soft duvet sighing in relief to feel real covers and softness once again. No wonder I had missed this place so much...It was a part of me and I evidently a part of it.

Jasper leaned down and kissed me...I fought back the urge to wind my hands in his hair.

"Jazz" I pulled my lips away

"Don't pull away from me, Alice" he whispered attacking my mouth again...I whined and used my hands to pull him away from me.

"I need a shower" I stated

"Want some company?" he asked seductively...If I were standing then, a buckling would have been the next thing on the menu but thankfully there was nothing to alarm my limbs at the tone of his voice.

"Of course...But if you join me, I will want you and...Until my leg is better – I don't want to be seduced...I don't want to feel any pain with you"

"Okay, baby...But you know I want to worship you when you are better...The night WILL be yours"

"If it gets you out of my way...Then yes, I know"

I climbed off of the bed and hobbled my way into the bathroom..Not kissing him out of principle – he was not going to have his way with me the entire time we will end up being together again..It will be a shared moment...Much like our life.

*~Bella~*

"Do you ever get the feeling that things tend to go by so quickly when everything is plain sailing?"

"Yes...When everything is bad that is when things go slow" Jasper answered me as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"So where is your beautiful girl?"

"Having a shower"

"I am sure that you had other plans on your mind?"

"Oh Bell...Enough with the dirty thoughts...The only time you ever have reins on is when Paul is here..No doubt because your needs are being fulfilled by other means"

"Ahh how you catch on to the sex talk fast when you are getting some!"

"Ha ha"

"Oh come on, you have got to give me something juicy"

"I gave you the fact that I will be proposing to Alice...What more do you want?"

"Jazz...You know me"

"Too much"

"Okay...When you are ready to tell me, then you go right ahead"

"Are you staying at the hotel again, tonight?"

"Yes...It is much more comfortable and besides...I do not want to be in the house when things happen between the two of you"

"Like we would do that stuff when you are in the house"

"Wanna bet?"

"Well...When mum and dad were here – we never did it...Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, sis!"

"Oh bro...You know I love you don't you"

"Yes...In a strange way...I love you too"

"Thanks...I think"

*~Jasper~*

*(Fifteen minutes later)*

Bella hadn't stayed round out of principle...At least her principle of allowing Alice and I to have some much needed time together...I had promised myself to keep from being temped by her beauty to not worship her immediately we got into bed together tonight because I had too much respect for her to make her do anything she wasn't ready to do or did not want to do in her heart.

For my sparrow, I would do anything...My need to have her stay in my life was more important than whether I got a release....I was not the kind of guy that only wanted sex...I wanted to make love to girl I adore but that was going to take some time.

I knocked softly on my bedroom door.

"Come in" Alice said from inside as I opened the door and gazed at my beautiful girlfriend running her hands through her moist hair her gorgeous body wrapped up warmly in the confines of her cotton pyjamas.

"Hello" she greeted me with a smile as she closed the distance between us...I stroked her face with my hands – the smell of her body wash and her shampoo filling up my nostrils causing a dryness in my throat.

"You're so beautiful...You smell amazing" I breathed out honestly as Alice stroked my chest with her hands.

"Thank you...Are you ready to sleep in our bed, again?"

"More than ever" I replied...Alice then hooked her thumbs around the hem of my top and lifted it off of my body..As she was doing that I kicked off my shoes and lifted her up into my arms taking her to her now definite side of the bed and pulling the duvet over her.

"Come here" she said as I climbed into my own side...she wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my head...Her soft fingers stroking the right side of my head...I kissed her forehead as I lay down with her...The duvet the only thing protecting us now.

"Alice...I will never let anyone hurt you, again...I promise you" I vowed

"I know...Jasper, I believe you...For now...I just want to sleep...In our home" she answered snuggling her head into my neck.

_Our home?_

That sounded SO good coming from her lips.

The reality is true...I was with my sparrow once again...In our very own home.

* * *

**So...Everything is going to be happy from now on...I am NOT going to say that it is all plain-sailing but then again, real life isn't.**

**There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter and it is needed just to move on to the final plot of this fic...It is not going to be over YET but it is starting to come to an end.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	22. These Days

**Hello Beebies :D!**

**I AM aware that LAST chapter was down as Chapter 22...The reason for this was I deleted the AN and so...Chapter 22 IS a NEW chapter!! The names of chapter 21 and 22 are 'Mayberry' and 'Home' just in case people thought that I had posted the same chapter twice...I didn't !**

**This is now chapter 23 instead of 24...If that makes ANY sense!! **

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT....I OWN CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER***

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~Alice~*

*(Two weeks later)*

The smile on my face was uncontrollable as I fluttered my eyes open from one of the many great sleeps I have had in weeks gone by...I didn't know then whether it was Jasper or whether it was the fact that I was in my own bed again the reason why I had slept so well. The sound of my Jazz's breathing above me, causing my head to rise up and down on his stomach was the most beautiful sound in the world. That was the thing about Jasper – he did not have to sya any words to be beautiful to me, he was always beautiful. A rare piece of artwork in a top gallery or a timeless statue...He was pure perfection – in my eyes, that was what he would always be...Apart or together, Jasper was mine...If my heart could have it's own arms to embrace the people care about...There would be huge loving hugs for all of the members of the Hale family who had all treated me so well and were purely the best family on the face of the earth.

I sighed as I adjusted my head on my boyfriend's warm stomach...Within moments I felt a beautiful hand run across my head sending tingles through my skin and leave goose bumps behind.

"Good morning, angel" Jasper said to me...His voice vibrating through his own body to my own..I closed my eyes, embracing the moment and repeating my boyfriend's husky voice in my mind. "Are you okay?" he asked me, then.

"I am fine" I replied happily.

"God, why can't I spend forever like this with you?" Jazz whined...Causing a smile to creep to the corners of my mouth again.

"It would be a very lazy life...Besides you are destined for greater things"

"Shall I ask you for your crystal ball?"

"Sorry...I never use it on principle...Lives cannot be told by a crystal ball...Good or bad, whatever happens as long as I face them with you"

"I feel the same way , sweetheart...So...What do you want to do today?"

"Stay in bed...But knowing your sister, I doubt we will be able to have a lazy day"

"Bell can be very persuasive...Anyway, now that I have you back with me – I must go job searching"

"I should too"

"You don't need a job, my sparrow"

"If we are to share our lives for the long-haul then you shouldn't be the only one making an income"

"Have you ever worked before?"

"Yes...I was an assistant to a fashion executive"

"You...In fashion, that's fantastic, baby!"

"Well...The assistant job was to work my way up the ladder somehow and then maybe end up in fashion. I was young so...Anything was possible"

"What about now, is fashion still appealing to you?"

"Maybe one day...However, if I am being honest....Any job would be great right now..As long as I was getting money"

"You will get there, sweetheart"

"I can get anywhere with you by my side" I opened my eyes and lifted my body off of Jasper's and smiled at him as I rested my head on his shoulder – his arms instantly enveloping my body in a beautiful cocoon the warmness still comforting us under the duvet.

"How's the leg?"

"It's much better now" I answered honestly – his care of me still bringing a smile to my face. "Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it possible to be so happy?"

"Yes, my love...For us – anything is possible...With a little faith and hope"

"We can go anywhere we want to"

"We can"

The doorbell rang downstairs...I sighed in defeat that our moment was once again, short-lived. "I will get that, baby...You stay here"

Jasper released his hold on me and climbed out of the bed, throwing on his shirt from yesterday at a quick pace before blowing me a kiss and walking out of the bedroom door and closing it behind him...I stretched out my arms and pulled the duvet over my head, the darkness swallowing me.

I am home...And I wanted to shout out to the world how happy I was.

*~Jasper~*

As I ran down the stairs...I ran my hands through my hair...If Bella was at the door then I needed to keep any ammunition she may have about mine and Alice's love life at bay...Never was I to reveal my intimacy with my sister – just like she never shared the moments she has with Paul with me. We may be closer than usual now as siblings but there are some things that should never be told...Some things are just too personal and anything that Alice and I have is kept between the pair of us. Our own beautiful moments to share together and in honesty...I was missing them dreadfully.

I took in a deep breath before opening the door...My mouth opening wide into an 'o' shape uncontrollably as the person on the other side beamed at me.

"Jasper Hale"

It was Alex Lane...Probably one of the only great friends I had met at University – seeing as the two of us had done the same music course...Of course, my shock was the fact that I hadn't ever planned on seeing him again as he was extremely talented and I reckoned that he would go off an pursue his dreams – at least much faster than the majority of people in the music lectures.

"Well...Aren't you going to let me in, buddy?" I brought myself back to reality and swallowed down the dryness in my throat before beaming back and opening the door for him...He stepped in the case of his guitar on his back almost preventing him from entering the house in a safe way. I closed the door as he stood in the middle of the living room watching me.

"I am sorry about the unexpected call...Judging from your face I should have really thought this through" he joked.

"Jesus, I'm sorry man...I am surprised – how have you been?! Have a seat!" I exclaimed gesturing to my sofa..He turned on his heel and took off the guitar bag from around his shoulders and back and sat it down beside him as he sat on the sofa. "Can I get you a drink or anything?" I asked, not really knowing what to say in that moment. That is usually what happens when you have a blast come back from your past...Alex and I had the most fun any two guys could have in our student learning lives and it was a shame that we had drifted apart.

"Do you have a beer?" his question brought a smile back to my face, Alex had never been a tea or coffee kind of guy – looking back now, I had never seen him without some form of alcohol as a beverage....I guess some people never really change no matter how older they get.

I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer...Walking over to a drawer and opening the cap – my mind was in a sudden haze the comfort and beauty that was my morning waking up with my true love now all seemed so far away.

Alex took the beer from me and I sat down next to him on the sofa resting my arm on the armrest and making myself comfortable. "So, buddy how has everything been?"

"Great....Well, not so great to start off with – after Uni I got in a band with Kieron Reece...You remember him?"

"Sure I do...Wait, he was the drummer, right?"

"Yeah that's the one..Well, we had some good stuff – gigs and tours but we kinda had a music difference and split up...I went back to live with my parents which is where I have been ever since...Anyway, to cut a long story short...I am in a new band now but it is not with anyone that we know...On stage one day, a flashback came back to me of our own times jamming in the music rooms and so...I looked your name up and, here I am!"

"Jesus...Well, sounds like you have done well for yourself...Are you in a gig down here or something?"

"No...Not until the summer...I just came to see you. So how are tricks with you?"

"If you had seen me about four months ago..I would be sitting here whining about how my life isn't good enough – I want to do more but don't want to take risks and get higher in a possible music career but now, it's different"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah...I used to work at the local pub, thankfully not anymore – it's the job I started when I left Uni and it just wasn't for me."

"Are you working some place else?"

"No...I am going to look soon, though...I met a girl one night at work-"

"Ah Jasper Hale in love?"

"Not sounding too much like a pussy-whipped bloke but yes, madly"

"Good for you, buddy!"

"Any ladies for you?"

"Nah...I just ended a three-year relationship"

"Oh man, that sucks"

"It's all good, really...I had the band commitments and she didn't want to have to endure them anymore seeing as she cheated on me with a buddy of mine – well WAS my buddy"

"Bloody hell"

"Anyway...Seeing as you are not working – I would like to put a suggestion to you?"

*~Alice~*

Seeing as Jasper had not come back up to the room – I assumed that he must be in deep conversation with his sister and as much as I wanted to be mad at him for not coming back up here and entering the world only the two of us can create together – I could never be mad at Jasper...I loved him too much with my soul to find some new anger inside of me. How can I be angry at him for not being lazy with me?

In a way, it gave me the energy to walk into the bathroom and take a much needed shower – my leg had gotten much better which was relieving seeing as my recovery had been touch and go for a long while.

I stepped into the shower, my muscles releasing underneath the warm water..All my tension, stress and worries running away down the drain with the rest of the water as I stood underneath it taking my shampoo and conditioner and lathering up all the areas of my hair...Massaging my scalp with my fingertips in turn with each product. The familiar smell of my own products filling up my nose and clouding the air travelling around the bathroom air with the steam from the shower....This was my own second heaven, the heaven that was a whole lot better when Jasper was here under the water to join me.

I missed him, our intimacy...The way his body reacted to me, the power I could have over what he said or did...Also, my body reacting to him never ceased to amaze me...Places where I had been touched and worshipped by him many times before still gave me the feelings I had the first time around. Everything felt like the first time and that was the silver lining in the life cloud. Routine which may have seemed like second-nature to other people never felt like one with Jazz and I....I was so in love with him, everything hurt and never having enough words to describe the love was the snag!

When I finished making sure I smelt better and got rid of all traces of my long stay in hospital...I climbed out of the shower adding some moisturiser to my skin from my bottle in the cabinet as well as wiping away the steam off of the cabinet so my reflection stared at me.

I didn't look that bad, the only real difference is having darker circles under my eyes due to the tiredness I had yet to feel inside of myself. Instead of being tired straight away, I realise I am tired later when everything falls on top of me like a massive weight bringing me down to the ground – my only source of recovery being mine and Jasper's bed.

Once in the bedroom I rubbed myself dry and got out some comfy jeans and a casual top from the wardrobe feeling the warmness from my old clothes again, thanking someone up in the heavens internally for the fact that I would never have to wear a hospital gown again...At least not for a while.

I took my old clothes from yesterday as well as Jasper's and my towels and put them all in a pile across the room as I made the bed. It was such a great thing to be able to clean up the house again...Making myself useful instead of lying in bed all day which deep down inside I knew that Jasper would persuade me to do.

I grabbed the pile when the bed was made and held it securely in my arms before making my way down the stairs, where I could hear both Jasper's and another male voice which I did not recognise.

I had to enter the living room to get to the washroom and as I stepped down the last stair, Jasper and another young man – that must have been around the same age as both Jazz and I staring at me, too.

"Hello honey" Jasper greeted me standing up and standing in front of me "you don't have to do the washing you know, baby" he added studying the small pile in my arms.

"I want to make myself useful" I replied in honesty.

"Well...Before you do that, there is someone I want you to meet" he took my hand and I turned and put the pile back down on the stair as my boyfriend led me to the other unknown man in his living room – who had also stood up as we both stood in front of him.

"Alice Meyers...This is Alex Lane, he was a great friend of mine when we studied together in university" Jazz introduced us politely, I took out my free hand and held it out towards Alex.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice" Alex said as he shook my hand.

"I am pleased to meet you too" I answered, admiring his already-evident kindness to new people.

"Come and sit with us...I was just about to ask your boyfriend here a question..Which I am hoping that he will say 'yes' too" I nodded and sat down on the armchair opposite Alex – Jasper had sat down beside him shooting me a worried look before looking at his friend once again.

"As weird as this might sound...I want you to join our band" Alex said....My eyes went to Jasper. "So what do you say?"

"Al...I am honoured, man but...I haven't played since University" Jasper admitted with a shocked sigh.

"Come on...We both know that it is like riding a bike – you can pick it up again"

"I don't know-"

"Jazz...You should do it"

At my remark the two guys eyes were now on me...However out of pure comfort I kept my own eyes on my beautiful boyfriend. "I mean...If you love playing music then this can be your chance"

"Sweetheart...There will be tours, and long nights of rehearsal...I can't leave you here all alone, not after everything that has happened"

"You can't live your life for me...I need to find my own way and if my lifelong dream was offered to me on a plate then I would take it"

"That's not the point"

"I know you love me, Jasper and you already know how much I love you...I want you to do this, why else would I be encouraging you?"

"I really like this woman, Jasper" Alex added and I couldn't help but smile at what he said...Jasper looked deep in thought for a few moments.

"I don't even know if I am good enough"

"Jasper, buddy...It's like Alice said, I would not be asking you if I didn't think that you could do it and besides the rehearsals will not be that long because with a good band...There will be more time available to all of us"

"I don't even know the rest of the band"

"Well they already know how well you play from our assignment video from University...They want to meet you and if you would prefer to have them all come here and meet you – of course, I would never ask you to leave Alice here on her own then we can arrange something. I just need you to say the word, Jazz"

"Please, Jazz...Take it" I added in a plea.

Jasper took in a deep breath as he was silent for a few moments...He rolled his eyes "if I have the woman I love and one of my best friends persuasion then...It seems I have no choice, where do I sign up?"

Alex beamed "Alright buddy! I promise you won't regret this!"

I smiled too as I got up from the armchair and picked up the pile from the stairs and continued down the hallway to the wash room without another word...As I turned the dial on the washing machine the doorbell rang..I rushed out of the room and back across the living room to answer it gesturing for Jazz to stay on the sofa.

*~Bella~*

"I have decided after a LONG time in hospital, someone is in desperate need of a pampering session and fortunately for you...Leah is waiting for us down at Rose court" I exclaimed to my darling Alice as she opened the front door for me.

"Oh...Well come in, then...I will go and get my bag" Alice smiled before walking away from the door and up the stairs...I closed the front door and gasped as I saw Alex Lane – an old friend of Jasper's who had also become a very good friend of my own.

"ALEX!" I shouted as he shot up from the sofa and lifted me up tightly in his arms...Swinging me around the living room.

"BELLA!" he replied setting me on my feet...I put my hands on his arms.

"How have you been?!" I asked him, the shock and happiness taking me over in both my physical form and my voice.

"I have been good...Why did you have to move to Australia...You could have come to see the band play?"

"The band....There's a band?!"

"There is...With a new member" he turned to Jasper as my brother put up both of his hands and I squealed running over to my brother and hugging him tightly. Jasper's dream was to play music and he had always been amazing at it – now he had been given a chance and the best part of this news was that both Jasper and I trusted Alex and we knew that he would never let a friend down.

"So...Not to rain on the parade or anything but I am going to steal your girlfriend for a while" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh...Do you have to?" he whined...I brought my face back to connect with his and took his chin in my hands.

"You have the rest of your life with her...Besides she is in desperate need of pampering and a bit of girly time"

"Fine...As long as you bring her back in one piece" he replied with a cheeky smile.

"Have I ever let you down?" I teased releasing his chin as Alice came down the stairs "you ready, sweetie?" I asked her....She nodded excitingly and she walked out of the door taking her coat and I followed her blowing a kiss to Alex and Jasper as I left the inside of the house.

*~Jasper~*

*(An hour later)*

After a much needed catch-up with one of my best friends as well as a contact number for him...I decided to go down into my cellar and search for my old guitar...I was feeling apprehensious about taking it out again after all of these years of being without it....I found it in some old dusty boxes...I was a little shocked that I had never been in this cellar since I had moved and put the same boxes down here. I held my cherry red fender-strat guitar in my arms and ran my fingers along the chords...Suddenly, I realised how much love I had for this guitar and how long I had actually gone without playing it.

I took out my matching red pick from the bottom of the box and started to play the old tunes that I had written as a child...The lyrics coming into my head as if they had never been gone. This all felt so right...This was my chance for a dream.

I could not thank my sparrow enough for supporting me in the decision to go ahead and join my friend on our own musical journey.

Now all I needed to do was to make Alice's dreams become reality and then life would be set for us both once again.

*~Alice~*

After Bella had dropped me off outside of Jasper's house, I felt more relaxed and rejuvenated than ever before due to my now newly cut hair and loose muscles in my body from an amazing hot rock massage which Bella of course insisted on both of us having...When I got a job – I had to make a note to myself to pay her back. I opened the front door and the sound of guitar strings filling my ears as I took off my coat, took off my shoes and put my bag down by the front door putting the latch on the door itself to put Jazz and I in our cocoon once more.

As I climbed down the stairs to the cellar I didn't know that Jasper had, I saw my boyfriend with his back to me his hands around a guitar his foot tapping to the beat of his strumming...There were no lyrics but the playing was entirely Jasper – a work of art made to look easy when in reality I doubt that it was...I put my hand on his shoulder as he immediately stopped playing and lifted his head to watch me as I walked around to the front of him and knelt down.

"Hello sweetie" I greeted him eyeing up his guitar "it's beautiful"

"My dad got it for me, for my thirteenth birthday"

"It still works?" Jazz nodded "it must be pretty special, then"

"Not as special as you....You look beautiful by the way" Jazz took the guitar away from his body and lay it down beside him – he took a hold of my waist and pulled me into his lap..I instantly wound my legs around his waist as he stroked the side of my face with his hand and brought his head in to kiss me passionately...Once our lips made contact I put my hands on his shoulders and stroked down his arms as he caressed my waist with his hands bringing my hips further and further grinding into his as we sat in the quiet and very dusty cellar the only sounds to be heard were our moans and our lips meshing together.

"Hmm...I have to say thank you, my sparrow" Jasper whispered as he moved his lips to my neck.

"What for?" I asked him, not tilting my head back because I was in need to hear what it was he could ever thank me for.

"For persuading me to take the opportunity" he breathed back rubbing his nose with mine.

"Oh my love...I want the best for you and well...Sacrafice is the greatest form of love. You can go out and have fun...Don't worry about me"

"Oh my Alice...How did I get so lucky?!"

"I am the lucky one, baby...Now...You get back to playing and I will go and make us some dinner" I climbed off of his lap and ran a hand through his hair before walking away from him and up the stairs.

I smiled as the music started playing again, getting fainter and fainter in volume as I walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge.

A mental note to myself...Go job hunting to make my own money....Also to thank Alex Lane next time I see him for allowing Jazz to have a chance at reaching for his dream.

He is destined for great things and the whole world should have the opportunity to love him as much as me and his family do.

He deserves that much for being my rock of support.

**If you do not know already...I DO use real-life friends and people in my own life as character inspirations and Alex Lane IS a very good friend of mine, an aspiring guitar player and actor and an absolute LOVELY...:D**

**Update sometime tomorrow if not then, definitely at the weekend.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	23. Moonlight

**I am SO pleased that people are liking this fic....I KNOW that there aren't as many A/J fans as B/E fans on this site...But the A/Jness SHOULD spread!! They have become my favourite couple to write so...Look out for some more Team Jalice fics from me in the future ****!**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT....I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER' (also the characters of my own creation...Anne Dormer, Alex Lane etc)**

**SENDING HUGE LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL MY READERS and REVIEWERS XOXOXOX**

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

"So...What are the plans for the wedding so far?" I asked Bella as we sat together on mine and Jasper's bed – Alex was downstairs with Jasper and seeing as neither me nor Bella were musical minded – it was probably the best thing to separate so as not to destroy the creative process between the two of them. They do have to work together and if they are bith successful early in their teamwork then the better the band will be. At least that was what i was always taught in my early school days.

"Well...I feel really bad talking about this without Paulie – but seeing as he won't be here for a while, then...This will give us something to talk about"

"Sure...But if you don't want to-"

"No of course I do...I just have some questions in my mind and I was going to have Paulie answer them but...You're a fellow woman like me so in honesty your ideas would be much more appreciated"

"Oh okay" I replied letting out a small giggle from Bella's remark _she was so much in love with him that making fun of him became second-nature...I could never do that to Jazz!_

"So what do you think about colours...Do you have a favourite colour?"

"Oh...I have always liked green – not like a really light green but a grass-green"

"I can see why you would – green looks amazing on you. How would you like to have a green bridesmaid's dress...I know of one that you will love?"

"Are you sure...I mean, it's your wedding – isn't it customary for the bride to pick out palettes?"

"Any _normal _ bride would...But, I am not ashamed to admit that I am not normal. Anyway, I want you to be comfortable"

"Thank you"

"No problem...So, favourite flowers?"

"Irises" I remembered the beautiful flowers that Jazz had given me on my last day in hospital and they had automatically become my all-time favourite flowers.

"Wow that's perfect...They will go well with the dress!" Bella exclaimed as she wrote down on her notebook.

"Are you wearing white, Bell?" I asked her.

"Well...I am a bit of a klutz and having me wear pure white...There is a possibility that the dress would end up being brown by the end of the day and...I hate brown. So the dress is like a creamy ivory – a colour which is not pure because well...I am not a virgin"

"Do you have to be a virgin to wear white, then?"

"Of course not but...I am not going to pretend to be pure and innocent because..I'm not"

"I understand..So you will have a church wedding?"

"Yes, although there is the snag...We have two beautiful churches...One in Australia and one in England"

"Ah...So you want to pick a country to get married in, either the one you live in now or the one you grew up in?"

"Exactly" Bella smiled.

"Do you want my opinion?"

"Of course, please?"

"Paul is English, right?"

"Yes...He moved out to Oz with me"

"Well...Jasper and your parents are here and seeing as you both grew up here...If I were you, England would be my choice....Also it is a long way to Oz"

"No of course, that makes sense...Thank you, honey...England it is!"

I smiled at the fact that I was able to help Bella make that decision...The music from down in the cellar got louder and louder and I climbed up off of the bed and leant against the bedroom door opening my ears up to try and hear the music.

"What do you think they talk about?"

"Who...Jazz and Alex?" Bella replied.

"Yes"

"You most probably!"

"Oh don't say that...That's not true – Jasper is amazing at guitar"

"In truth it is great to see him back to his old tricks...He has always loved music used to drive me mad when we were kids but now, it is surprisingly lovely"

"I wish I was as talented as that"

"Everyone has a talent, sweetie...You have one, too"

"If I do then I haven't found it, yet"

Bella gasped suddenly as she gazed at her watch. "Oh god, Ali I am so sorry...I have to go and see Leah about organising an appointment for my hair to be done on the wedding day"

"Oh that's okay"

"But you're going to be here all by yourself!"

"Do me a favour?"

"Sure!"

"Will you keep those magazines there?"

"Of course" Bella climbed off of the bed and kissed me on the cheek "I will see you tomorrow – we will have the whole day to ourselves!"

"Okay" I answered opening the door for her and closing it after her.

I flopped down on the bed and started to read through the magazines...Fair enough I am not getting married but as a little girl, I gazed at the beautiful models in these magazines and often wished that I would look as gorgeous as they did....Suddenly being alone was not so bad due to the memories that had flooded back to me in the quietness of mine and Jazz's bedroom.

*~~Alice~~*

*(Evening)*

After Alex had definitely gone and the magazines had been cleared from our bed so as not to cause Jasper any panic AND changing into my always so comfortable cotton pyjamas and a pair of warm socks I climbed down the stairs into the cellar – the sound of Jasper's playing ringing beautifully through my ears as I approached him. Yesterday, his playing was more like strumming and a few notes put together randomly in an order this was probably Jasper's way of getting back into the habit of playing again. Today it was more like a continuous melody of some kind...If Jasper wasn't down here then the music would have still pulled me towards it – maybe I did like music...It has been years since I had really appreciated music and had the time to sit and listen to some of my favourite bands back then. However those bands were probably deemed as ancient now.

Jasper smiled as he saw me walk towards him...I sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of him my eyes following the movement of his fingers on the guitar strings. It looked like something so easy.

"I wrote a new song" Jasper said, abruptly finishing his playing so I could hear what he was saying to me.

"Oh, you did...Already?!" I exclaimed my eyes locking with his.

"Yes"

"You wrote it with Alex?"

"No...I wrote it this morning...I asked Alex for his opinion on it"

"Oh"

"I want your opinion on it as well"

"Of course" I said with a smile as he cleared his throat and positioned the guitar more firmly on his body and tightened his hold from both his hands...He started to play a slow, country-like melody however I was too entranced by his face to listen to the melody longer than a few seconds.

"One night in the darkness of the woods

Lay a beauty so fair and broken

Little did I know that she would end up to be

The love of my life, my darling girl

Bringing her home she put up no struggle

Forever bound in unconsciousness unknowing she was rescued

I kept her safe and warm pleading secretly inside for her to wake

My sparrow changed my life – showed me light

There was a misconception when she finally opened her eyes

With much of a fight...I had proved to her that I would help her

Little did she know I wanted her

Had fallen for her since the day I brought her home, my sparrow

Love me back, show me what you have and be mine, my sparrow

I'm alive striding through life with my love by my side

Facing the world together the two of us is all we need

Every inch of my soul every area of my body belongs to my sparrow

No lies, secrets or exaggeration – I speak nothing but the truth

We have a future – our love can grow higher than any mountain

Beyond any normal couple...We are unique my love

I need you and want you forever and always my sparrow

And I never want to let you go

Believe me when I say to you that you are my only one

To wake the true person that lies within me

Mind and spirit – Everything I am belongs to you

I love you my sparrow...I love you so"

Jasper stopped his playing and I choked back a sob feeling the tears falling down both my cheeks...There were no words – That song was about me...About us and no one had ever done something so beautiful for me...I lowered my head and put my hand on my head for a moment letting the tears fall away from him.

"Oh Alice...I didn't mean to make you cry, my love" Jasper soothed, his hand stroking one of my own..I sniffed.

"Jasper...It wasn't you-" I brought my head back up our faces inches from each other "that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me" I choked.

"You're my inspiration, Alice. You always will be"

Like a magic spell...I looked deep into his eyes as butterflies swarmed my stomach...The song, his amazing singing voice, the honesty..The love – Everything that he had done in the past ten minutes had made me want him more than I have ever wanted or desired him.

I was no longer in any pain...This was the right time for me – I can't put this off any longer because Jazz needed it and god did I need it.

Without saying a word...I lifted myself up onto my knees and climbed into his lap – his guitar now safely away from him at the side...Jasper cupped my face in his hands wiping away my estranged tears as they continued to fall. I was overwhelmed...That was the only explanation for it.

"You're the most wonderful person I have ever known" I whispered looking down and leaning my forehead on his taking in a deep breath....I know what I want and I want it now.

"Don't cry my sweetheart...I don't want you to cry anymore" Jazz replied as he stroked down my arms gently and caringly.

The tone of his voice caused me to look up again...I leant down and placed kisses on his jaw line the vibration from his sudden moan bouncing off of my lips...The kisses were small and sweet just to get to his ear.

"Jazz...Will you do something for me?" I whispered into his ear.

"Anything, Alice....Anything" he breathed out in reply...I was going to whisper in his ear again but instead in the spur of the moment deciding to lock eyes with him again...It was my turn to cup his face in my hands and watch his eyes flutter closed for a moment as he took in the moment registering it in his mind – similar to the way I do.

"Look at me?" I pleaded in a whisper – his eyes opened again.

"What is it, my sparrow?" Jazz whispered before I could....I placed my index finger on his lips and bit down on my lip before speaking.

"Make love to me, Jazz" I said as he gasped against my finger...His mouth had started to part but in my mind, it was clear that it may have been possible that he was going to protest because of my state of health but in that moment..I felt better than ever before and all I wanted with my heart was my boyfriend...To worship him and remind him how much he meant to me.

"Please?" I pleaded longing for him to be with me again, just the two of us where no one would interrupt our world again – before anyone less important than us could intervene. I lifted my finger away from his closed lips slowly as he slowly brought his head in and wrapped his lips around my own and my fingers winding in his hair as I sighed against his mouth and moving my lips frantically against his showing the passion in my soul...Without disconnecting us I stood up and Jazz followed suit lifting me up into his arms again my arms coming down from his hair and around his neck as he began to walk us up the stairs effortlessly. Words can't describe how amazing it felt to be in his arms again, his hold protecting me from the bad in the entire world...I flipped the light switch to the cellar quickly as we continued down the corridor and up the main staircase to our bedroom...Our haven. The one place we could always truly call our own.

*~~Jasper~~*

Everything that I had been longing for since Alice's abduction finally came to light throwing me into a whirlwind of emotions...Love, passion, need and want surrounding me as I attacked Alice's mouth with my own moaning against her at every moment – she made me complete and spoke messages to my heart which no one else had ever done – I could have cried in that moment from feeling so overwhelmed to have my love in my arms again...Alice was mine as she had always been mine from the moment I found her in the woods. How we had both come so far and still had the need to be with each other.

As I locked the bedroom door...I took my lips away from hers – I heard her whine at the loss of contact quietly but as much as my needs were taking me over, Alice needed to be alright with this...I did not want to do this with her until I was certain she was ready for it. I loved her too much to cause her any more upset or discomfort.

"Alice...Tell me if you are sure" I stammered with my words as she attacked my neck love radiating from her kisses sending tingles through my entire body every new place her lips moulded against my trembling body....I was trembling because it was almost like our first time again and I had gone without doing this with her for so long...My body was being thrown into the unknown again as strange as that sounded.

"I have waited for this...Waited for you...I have never been more sure about anything" Alice breathed in reply her want making my knees buckle slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you" my sparrow stroked both my cheeks in her soft hands.

"You won't...I need you, my love" she stated in a whisper...I put her down, her feet flat on the floor – my hands instantly going to the hem of her pyjama top and lifting it slowly from her body..Alice sighed as she lifted her arms for the top to be removed entirely from her skin..I threw the top across the room surprised a little that she had not worn a bra, her stunning chest revealed to my hungry eyes...This night was going to be all about her – forgetting about my sudden need to ravish her as she stood so confidently in front of me...I needed to worship every part of her body again...Needing her to know how much I had missed her...How much I had missed this.

*~~Alice~~*

"Turn around" my Jasper whispered to me as the cool air continued to hit my bare chest..I turned around and found my body leaning back and inkling towards his as he kissed along my shoulders and down my spine, the sides of my waist and both sides of my neck. I knew what he was doing...Even though the need for him was so unbearable each of his kisses sending me into the deep waves of ecstasy – Jasper had made it clear to me that he wanted this night to be mine and, as much as there was a part of me wanting to protest because I wanted to love him too – right now, I was entirely at his mercy. The things he was doing to my body...The things that he could only do turned me into a blabbering mess and made me feel like a smitten teenage girl again.

I was twisted around as Jasper worked his mouth down the front of my body – I gripped his shoulders trying to keep my balance upright and normal but I was slowly being turned into jelly by my beautiful boyfriend and he knew that and so of course, he uses it to his advantage.

Jazz kissed and kneaded all the areas of my breasts blowing on them making the all too-familiar goose bumps come back again and continued down my stomach, dipping his tongue in and around my belly button...The dryness embodied my parted lips and my raspy throat as my lust for him taking me hostage..._I love my boyfriend...I love my Jasper so very much!_

Jazz continued to my waist and without warning he trailed my pyjama bottoms down my legs letting the breeze hit them..I was now finding it so hard to stand upright and not join him on the floor beneath me....My socks were taken off of my feet and I was now in nothing but my knickers as my Jazz stood up and took my face in his hands. Tears filled my eyes as I wrapped my own hands around his wrists...My breathing erratic and longing.

"I love you so much, Jasper" I sighed as he kissed my forehead and down my nose.

"I love you too, my angel...Just relax for me" I nodded and Jasper lifted me again...I kept my legs straight because I was slowly lowered onto the bed as Jazz hovered above me....He bent down and hooked his fingers around my last garment of clothing and trailed it gently off of my body...I was now completely nude and laid out for my boyfriend to gaze at me.

Tears fell down my face...My head tilted back into the pillow as I stretched out every bone on my body from my head to my feet needing to rid myself of the urge to attack Jasper.

Opening my eyes again...I looked down and saw Jasper go to the area I needed him the most but I stopped him grabbing his wrist with my hand, he looked up at me at the impact.

"Jazz...As much as I want that – I need you more" I whispered...He of course, had wanted to please me out of principle because he was still fully dressed..I was thankful that he didn't protest and instead, hoisted himself onto his knees and took of his top, his muscular chest surrounding my eyes like the sun to an Eskimo..I gasped at his body as he stood up properly away from the bed and undid his trousers..It took all the strength I had to not get up from the duvet so to attempt to stay where I was, I dug my hands deep into the duvet ignoring the pain in my fingers from the strength I showed....I shut my eyes as Jasper started taking his boxers off...Not because it was a bad sight – there was nothing more beautiful than my boyfriend nude but I had to show restraint at least until his weight was welcomed on top of me again...I took in a deep breath as more tears fell down my face.

"Alice, my sparrow look at me" there was no weight...I couldn't feel him, I opened my eyes and saw him over me – his weight on his arms "my love, are you sure you want to do this?"

I shook my head and grabbed his face "put your weight on me, baby" I said as he lowered his body and moulded our hips together the desire and want for me evident against my own..He was so close to being inside of me again that I yearned for him more and more every second. Damn my boyfriend for being so stunning!

*~~Jasper~~*

I was so close to where I needed my Alice but tears were falling from her eyes and I prayed that she wasn't upset by this or what we were about to do...God did I need her, but I made a promise to myself never to have Alice cry again and I had already failed her.

"I am crying because...I am so overwhelmed right now, please Jazz...Make love to me" The plead and longing desire in my true love's voice made me groan inside...My desire for her growing stronger and stronger.

"Of course my darling...Listen, I need you to do me a favour"

"Yes, baby"

"Spread your legs for me...Keep your thighs and claves against the duvet – so as not to put any weight on your leg"

"Okay" Alice answered as she complied immediately...I was definitely falling more and more in love with my sparrow the longer I continued to be with her....To soothe her before it all happened – I cupped one of her cheeks in my hand.

"I promise with all my heart never to let anyone or anything hurt you again" I vowed as I entered her slowly – the tightness evident from not having sex with me in a while, however Alice's groan gave me the pull to continue gently to allow her to get accustomed to me inside of her again.

Feeling her again was incredible...Her warmness, the feel of our perfect jigsaw together once again after a long time apart – a reconciliation in every respect....After the third thrust inside her again, filling her completely I groaned as my sparrow wrapped her arms around my neck lifting her body up to meet mine – her legs wound around my hips and if I had any sense left in my mind now was the moment to tell her to put her legs back down but making love to her again was the best feeling in the world.

*~~Alice~~*

_Oh, my love_

_My truly wonderful amazing Jasper!_

Jasper moving so gently inside of me turned my body into an automatic mode – my brain had no register of what my body was going to do – my body led the way as I met every one of his thrusts closing my eyes as he reached every area of me...As I held him tightly we were connected in every beautiful way and it wasn't long before the tears started to fall from my eyes..I pushed Jasper onto his bottom and spread my legs apart so he didn't squash me before sitting his lap and clenching my legs around his waist...Jasper wiped away the tears from my eyes with his thumbs.

"Are you okay?" he whispered...I nodded enveloping his lips with mine and connecting our tongues..If we were together from our necks downwards then I wanted to be with him in every way. Our hips moving underneath us in the same rhythm and our mouths hard at work.

I had missed him...I had missed him so much that I never realised the extent of how much I loved these moments with him...He was mine, all mine and no one else could have him! My thought shower was distracted when the familiar tightening in my lower body started to wind tighter and tighter around my insides...My breathing picked up as my hips increased speed as well. I was determined to finish this – also for Jazz to finish as well but his hips had already started to speed up and together in harmony we disconnected our mouths and climbed the building climax.

There were no more words to speak and no more promises to make...The only sounds now was our moans and the only movements our hips...I dug my hands into Jazz's shoulders as I got closer and closer to the hilt...I couldn't bring myself to care that I may be hurting him – instead just seeing the end.

Jasper's warm breath was all over my face as his stomach clenched on mine...He was so close and probably waiting for me...But he didn't need to because I was there.

Out of principle and knowledge that my boyfriend was waiting for me..I released hard calm and happiness washing over me once again, I felt Jazz release inside me and together we slowly rocked each other out unclenching our muscles and slowing our beating hearts down...The smile on my face got wider and wider the more we rocked out our orgasms...Closing my eyes to let the feeling linger for a little longer.

"Oh god, Alice...God I love you" Jasper whispered as I kissed his forehead never opening my eyes to keep the moment.

*~~Jasper~~*

Alice's breathing was almost like sighing of relief and happiness and it made me happier than words could say that I could still have that affect on her – how she could have the same affect on me...I held onto her as she leant her head on my shoulder and ran her hands through my hair....Both our orgasms had been strong – stronger than ever before and between us we have had many to count...Alice and I were not addicts to this and we were not a couple prone to just attacking each other, I wanted my sparrow to feel special all the time if given the choice because she is the most amazing person on the planet and she deserved to be loved in every possibly way and as much as possible.

I found the strength in my body again and brought her down to the pillow – the moment her head hit the pillow she took her hands away from my neck...I disconnected our lower bodies as gently as I could...And, before there was a chance for me to hoist my upper body back up she cupped my face in her hands making me lay completely vertical on top of her my hands still holding some of my weight on the duvet next to the sides of her shoulders.

*~~Alice~~*

"Lie down" I whispered to Jasper...He looked at me wearily for a few moments before taking his hands away and placing them underneath the pillow below my head. The reason I had wanted Jasper to lay on me was because he had started to tremble and that had sent alarm bells through my system and many questions in my head which I had chosen to intentionally ignore.

"You're trembling" I stated still holding his face in my hands – I heard Jazz swallow before opening his mouth.

"Don't worry...I'll be okay" he said giving me a small smile..I leant my head forward and kissed him on the forehead to try and comfort him and calm him down a little – he needed to relax and I didn't care about his weight on me, in all honesty I welcomed it. I tilted his head in my hands placing a kiss on his right eyelid and then moving to the left...Jasper immediately leant his head on my shoulder and I kissed his hair before relaxing into the pillow myself and moving my hands from his face to his back trailing the details of his spine my breathing now subsiding.

It didn't matter that our bodies weren't covered by the duvet.

Jazz and I were together and that was all that matters.

Making love to him is the most wonderful thing on earth...He is my world...Now and forever.

* * *

'**Moonlight' by Yiruma influenced this chapter – a MUCH-needed reconciliation wrote to a VERY beautiful piano composition.**

**Hope you liked it, guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	24. Panic

**My alert for last chapter never came up again....Let me know if you guys got the update when I didn't please?! Thankies!**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT....I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER' (also the characters of my own creation...Anne Dormer, Alex Lane etc)**

**SENDING HUGE LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL MY READERS XOXOXOX**

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

*(Three weeks later)*

Humming loudly as I left the bathroom became something of a habit for me when Jasper and I would spend the previous night together...In an intimate way. Of course, I could never be a singer like my Jazz is but it was like a control switch – whenever I woke up, the humming would begin.

Snapping out of my sing-song as a result suddenly of seeing Jasper in our bedroom fully dressed...When I had left him, he was still sound asleep.

"Hi, honey...Sorry...I didn't want to wake you" I said immediately feeling a little awkward standing in the room in only my towel.

"Don't apologise, sweetie...Listen, you know a few days ago – I went down to the studio with Alex to record some new songs?"

"Yes"

"Well turns out...There a couple of record labels interested in us and so...He is meeting me here and taking me away for the day to meet these people....I will be home later tonight"

"That's great!" I beamed keeping one hand firmly on my towel as he paced towards me, the gap between us getting smaller and smaller.

"However, there is one down-side"

"What is it?"

"If the labels...One of them, anyway want to sign us today...Then tomorrow – we will have to spend a week away"

"Oh" I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed...Jasper had met his band members quickly and they all had a kind of gelling which resulted in all of them getting along greatly but...Spending the last week job searching has been unsuccessful for me and, well come on – there is no time for lying when I state that I need Jasper...I will always need my Jasper.

"I'm sorry, baby...I mean – chances are they may not like us and so...We can both forget all about it" he took one of his hands in my free one and kissed my cheek.

"I am not going to be the reason you stay behind...I want you to be open-minded, if you have to go away then you have to go away...Promise me one thing, though?"

"Yes my love, what is it?"

"No matter how much you miss being here...Promise me you won't walk away from the band?"

"Oh baby...I will miss you so much, more than you could ever comprehend"

"Don't worry about me, Jazz...Live your dream for you – but never forget that I am always going to be here for you...To wait for you when you get home"

"I love you, Alice...So damn much"

"I know...I love you, too"

Jasper stroked the side of my face with one of his hands and brought his head down, his soft lips touching mine gently before the passion started seeping through...I kept one hand firmly on my towel and inched my body closer to his...The whole day was a long time for the two of us and so – embracing and making this moment last longer was a necessity.

A moan from Jazz's mouth send shockwaves through my body...Making me suddenly pull away from his lips.

"You have to wait for Alex downstairs...This will have to wait for tonight" I whispered biting his lower lip and trailing my tongue around it adoring the quivers and whimpers of my boyfriend.

"I don't want to" I trailed my tongue along his upper lip, then.

"Yes, you do" I persuaded kissing the corners of his mouth and moving my tongue downwards to trail along his jaw line from the left side to the right side...This was the only way to make Jasper go away from me, that didn't mean to sound awful but we both wanted to be with each other every hour of every day but then the two of us would never get anything done.

"Okay I'm going" Jazz smiled in his defeat and backed away from me...Lifting my hand up which was still enveloped around his he kissed around the back and palm of my hands, my knuckles and my fingers..The smile on my face was not shifting but then again, I didn't care.

"Bella will be here any minute to spend the day with you" Jazz assured me and I nodded in understanding.

With a final kiss on the forehead Jazz walked past me and out of the bedroom...Taking my hands off my towel and putting on the underwear I had already picked out and grabbing some comfy clothes from the wardrobe...I hadn't got much planned today and with Bella, it would be a chatty day to say the most.

"ALICE!"

Bella's sing-song call of my name made me turn my head to the bedroom door..I hooked my sparrow around my neck and put the locket that Sylvia had given me back into its box.

I alternated between the two, having Jasper close to my heart in the locket was usually worn on occasions where we would be apart...Like for example, if Jazz were to go away for the week with the band then during that week the locket would never escape my neck.

The sparrow was the first gift that Jazz had ever given me, so it was a little more special to me...Only when I wanted to wear it..I would.

"HI!"

Bella sang with an infectious beaming smile her hand leaning on the bedroom door handle.

"If I was getting dressed then, I would have had to hit you" I teased throwing myself onto the bed my eyes staring upward at the ceiling.

"Ahh the sex getting too much for you?"

"What do you care about the sex...That is your brother you are talking about!"

"So...That means that I care"

"I am sorry...Everything that Jazz and I do away from everyone else is between us"

"God...You're just as bad as he is"

"Really?"

"Yeah...He never says anything about his intimacy with you – to tell you the truth it's a little annoying!"

Bella sat down on the foot of the bed...her hand running through my hair.

"Well...Do you ever tell him about your sex life with Paul?"

"Of course not!"

"Then how do you expect your brother to do the same?"

"Oh alright little miss defence...I will shut up, now"

"So...How are the plans going?"

"I am glad you asked me that...I have booked the church in Lyndhurst..The village next to where Jazz and I grew up...Unfortunately there has never been a church in our actual childhood village but it's close enough. The date is the July so hopefully it will be summer and bright with all the flowers"

"That's great!"

"Thank you!"

"Have you told Paul?"

"Yes...he assures me that he will be here sometime this week...However with his work, nothing is ever set in stone"

"Well he will be here soon enough – hopefully surprising you again like he did before"

"Awh I still don't know whether to be happy or annoyed at that"

"I am not annoyed by it...I thought it was beautiful"

"Really?"

"Yes...It made me realise...okay I will tell you _something_ that happened between Jazz and I but only for the reason that this happened months ago"

"Okay...What did it make you realise...Engaged couples are happy?"

"Oh don't be silly...Watching you two together made me realise that I was in love with your brother...When we both never came back..We kind of got together"

"Christ...That has to be the most romantic thing I have ever heard!"

"I couldn't hide my feelings for him any longer...For some reason, I had put them off because...Being a junkie and homeless weren't exactly admirable traits to exist in a girlfriend"

"But it all worked out...Jasper told me that he has loved you since the day he brought you home."

"That must be an exaggeration"

"Believe me, sweetie...You didn't see his face light up every time he mentioned your name and now, you are both stronger than ever"

"You're right, there...So...Summer wedding?"

"Yes summer wedding and summery colours...Your dress has been put on hold – I want Paulie to come with us to tell us what he thinks of it when he gets here"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, honey...The dress is just too beautiful and I don't want any other person having it until you have seen it"

"I'm sure it will be beautiful...I trust you, Bell!"

"So...Seeing as you are in casual clothes...Shall I make us some lunch?"

"I have a strange craving for pancakes"

"Pancakes it is, then" Bella said laughing lightly and stepping off of the bed...I followed her out of the bedroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I grabbed a carton of apple juice from the fridge and poured some of the juice into two glasses as well as setting the table whilst Bella cooked the pancakes.

"Did Leah say she would do your hair?"

"She did...As well as yours, our nails and makeup too"

"Why can't you do the makeup...Your amazing at it"

"It's my wedding day honey...When you get married you will not want anything to do, either – relaxation is key to prevent any last minutes nerves or cases of cold feet"

"Are you nervous?"

"Right now...I'm terrified"

"Really?"

"It will go away, though...I mean Paulie is the man I want to spent the rest of my life with"

"I think it's amazing, making that commitment to someone until death do you part"

"Seeing as none of us are religious in our family...This wedding is a huge step forward"

Bella and I turned at the sound of the front door opening...I shot her a questioning look..._That can't be Jazz home, already!!_

"I'll get it" Bella said running to the door....I swapped places with her and turned down the flame underneath the pan to prevent the pancakes from burning.

I flipped them once and turned off the hob – the one thing I loved about this breakfast was that it was nice and quick and it didn't need too much slave work to cook it all.

Bella still hadn't come back, and choosing to keep my distance; I put the pancakes onto plates and put them on the table...As well as washing up the pan.

"Alice?"

I turned putting the pan on the draining board seeing as my time for drying it had been taken away from me...Bella bit down on her lip and motioned for me to step towards her – which I did quickly.

"What's wrong, who is it?" I asked taking her hands in mine.

"Hi, Alice!"

I gasped as Paul came around behind Bella at the kitchen door, I smiled and released Bella's hands as she moved out of the way passing me and going back into the kitchen.

"Wow...You do have a way of surprising us don't you, Paul?" I exclaimed. Seeing him standing in front of me, an unusual happiness surrounded me – I had always been fond of Paul because he had been able to look after me properly with the same experiences in his memory to do a successful job...That and as well as being a very good friend to Jasper.

"Sorry darling" he said putting his hands up – smiling all the same at my remark.

"Come here?" I asked holding out my arms, he hugged me tightly lifting me up off the floor and swinging me around causing a giggle to escape my mouth.

"Paulie, don't hurt her – Jazz will kill you" I heard Bella say from behind me in the kitchen...Paul set me back down on my feet.

"I can't be having that...Alice, I am so glad that you have recovered...You gave us all quite a scare, there" he said pinching my cheeks one by one.

"Sorry"

"No need to apologise...Well, the reason I am here is not only to see my girls but what is this I hear about Jasper being in a band?"

I smiled at his question.."Never mind about that, do you want some breakfast?" suddenly feeling bad that Bella and I were going to be eating when he wouldn't.

"That's very kind of you, honey but I had breakfast on the plane"

"Unlike normal people, Paulie likes cabin food!" Bella stated.

"Very funny sweetheart"

"Well come in, have a seat!" I said gesturing towards the table, Paul followed me as he sat down on the chair nearest to the wall...I remained standing.

"Do you want a drink...A beer?"

"I can't turn down beer" I opened the fridge and took one out, opening it with a bottle opener from the drawer and handing it to him.

"Thank you...So, how's the band stuff...I didn't even know Jazz played?!"

"He has always played...When we were kids there were times when he never left his room because he was so busy writing and composing his own songs!"

"Turns out that was a good thing" Paul said after Bella's remark...At their conversation between each other i had dug into my own breakfast...Enjoying the warmness of the food down my throat.

"Along with Alice's help he has gone to play with his band members to people who represent two different recording labels"

"Already...That was quick!" Paul exclaimed

"Turns out the band can play well....Actually, Alice?"

"Yes?" I said peering up from my plate

"Do you think Jasper would play a song for me and Paulie at my wedding if I asked him?"

"Well I am sure he would, but isn't he doing a speech for you?"

"Wow...I forgot about that, a song and a speech is really too much to ask isn't it?"

"No...I am sure Jazz would be thrilled but I can't answer for him"

"Of course you can't...Have you heard him play at all?"

"Yes – he's incredible and I am not just saying that because I am in love with him...And love is blind all that crap"

Bella and Paul laughed at my remark "I trust you, Ali!" Bella stated.

Us girls finished our breakfast quickly my once-hungry stomach now full.

"So...Will you be joining Bella and I for dinner?" I asked Paul as I took Bella's plate and my own and started to wash them up in the sink.

"I was planning to...Is that okay with you?"

"Of course...The more the merrier, Jazz won't be here till late so...It's just going to be us three"

"Ah a thorn between two roses, eh?"

"Oh you and your cheesy comments, Paulie"

"Don't pretend you don't love them, baby"

I kept my silence as the soon-to-be married couple had their little moment concentrating on getting all of the dirt off the plates and the glasses down the plug-hole...The scent of the apple washing up liquid filling my nose....I released the plug and the water went swirling down it as I grabbed the tea towel and dried off of the plates also the pan that I had forgotten about earlier.

Once I put all of the cutlery away...I turned to Paul and Bella leaning against the countertop.

"So where are you staying, Paul?"

"Hopefully if she lets me...With Bella"

"Oh...I don't know about that...All of the men will be disappointed"

"Ha ha"

"Is your stuff here?" I asked him, then.

"Yes...But I will take it back to the hotel tonight when we leave here"

"Okay, great"

"Now...You, my lover make yourself comfortable in the living room...I have a call of nature that I have to deal with" Bella stood up from the table and left the room...Paul ended up smiling and shaking his head once she had gone.

"What?" I asked.

"Just my Bella...Always telling people too much information"

"You know...She has been speaking with me about the wedding and I have to say, it all sounds so beautiful"

"I should really thank you for being there for Bella when I haven't"

"There's no need to thank me, you had work"

"Idiots wouldn't let me off earlier – I was meant to come here last week but, I am assuming that Bella never told you"

"No"

"That's due to me...I told her not to get her hopes up"

"Oh"

"So...You must be pleased for Jazz, huh?"

"Of course...He was hesitant about it because...Well because of me, it wasn't long until after I came home from the hospital that he was offered the chance"

"I can understand him being hesitant"

"Yeah well if it's what he's always wanted then....Who am I to stand in the way?"

"He is one lucky guy to have someone like you in his life"

"No...I am the lucky one"

"Alice?"

Bella came back into the kitchen peering her head around the door at Paul and I.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Excuse me...Feel free to make yourself comfortable" I said to Paul as I left the kitchen...Bella was standing at the bottom of the stairs wrapping her arms around herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"This is going to sound really awful but...Can I please take a tampon from you?"

"Of course you can"

"Gosh...I am so embarrassed!"

"Don't be...Do you want to go and get one from the bathroom cupboard?"

"No...I was always taught never to go through anyone else's things...Invading their privacy I think was the words my mother used to call it"

"Well come with me and I will get one for you"

"Thank you so much"

I held back the laugh as I climbed the stairs and walking into the bathroom..I took a tampon out of my box and handed it to her...With an appreciative smile she took it from me and without another word I walked out of the bathroom door and back into the bedroom flopping down on the bed.

_Wait a minute...._

A thought suddenly hit me from out of nowhere...Making my stomach clench up and the rest of my body following me in pursuit.

_Tampons....Period...._

_When was my last period?!_

"Thanks for that" I heard Bella say as she entered the room...I looked up at her.

"Bell would you do me a favour and open the drawer behind me and take out my diary...I can't move"

"Sure" Bella hurried to the drawer and bent down on her knees when she got back round to face me and handed me the diary...I flipped through the pages looking for my little red mark I kept as a remembrance for each PMS.

"Alice, what is it...You look like you've seen a ghost!"

_There it was...The red marker for my next period two weeks ago from today...At least that was the estimated next period being the usual four weeks...Which never appeals to you, Alice...DAMN my irregular cycles!!_

_How long had it been?!....No period?_

"Alice?"

I lifted my head up to Bella not being able to control the worry on my face "Tell me that I have seen wrong?"

"What?"

"Look through there and tell me the red marker is shown for this week?" I was too stunned to get out anymore words...hoping inside that I had seen it all wrong.

Bella flipped the diary round and ran her finger down the weeks before stopping her finger and looking up at me, her facing cloning mine.

"Shit!"

I climbed off of the bed and ran into the bathroom opening the cabinet...I took out the box for my morning-after pills and gasped to find it empty.

_Shit....I knew there was something I was supposed to do!! Why didn't I write that down!! Jasper's band...Bella's wedding....Everything had taken over my life!_

_No...No....No...No!!_

I closed the cabinet and went back into the bedroom...Throwing the box at Bella.

"Alice...When did you run out?"

"I remember making a mental note to get some more....How could I have forgotten this?!"

"Calm down I mean it could be anything"

"What other reason can there be?"

"Do you have regular cycles?"

"No...I never have done but this is the longest time I have gone without one"

"Right come with me and we will go down to the local pharmacy and get a test"

"Bella...I can't be pregnant...I can't, I mean it's not the right time"

"Alice...Everything is going to be alright...Come on, let's just go and make sure. Okay?"

I nodded as Bella took my hand and let me out of the room.

_Oh god, this can't be happening!_

_Jasper is going to be so upset with me!_

*(Half an Hour later)*

Tears fell from my eyes as Bella and I sat on the bathroom floor in complete silence torturing over the three minutes going slowly....I held the stick in my hand away from my eyes.

"Alice...We need to talk about this....What are you going to do if it comes back positive?"

"I don't know...I want Jasper and I to have a family but right now, he is starting out with the band and he may be away a lot"

"Paul and I will be here"

"Oh shit...your wedding...This is going to destroy the wedding!"

"How is it?"

"Do you really want a pregnant bridesmaid walking down the aisle in front of you?"

"Alice...I am not religious and I don't care if you are pregnant...You and Jazz will make amazing parents"

"How long has it been, now?"

Bella glanced at her watch "thirty seconds left"

I tilted my head back against the toilet closing my eyes...._This didn't feel real, this must all be a dream and I wake up scared but Jasper will be there to comfort me._

"This is going to be okay, Alice...Whatever the outcome"

"How do you know?"

"Because if it turns out that you are going to be having Jazz's baby – then Paul and I will be here for you to look after you...I mean, with the wedding you have been the most amazing help and support and the two of us would love to give you the same back"

"Jasper is going to be angry at me"

"How is he?"

"Every time we...Want to be intimate he asks me if I am safe because if I wasn't he wouldn't mind wearing his own protection. What is he going to say when he finds out I have been so horribly careless?"

"Jasper will be fine...He is there for you – you can't be afraid....Well it's the moment of truth"

I sighed "you look at it for me"

Bella crawled next to me taking the stick from my hand. "Alice whatever this says...We all love you"

"Thank you....I love you all, too" I replied as she glanced down at the stick.

Butterflies swarmed my stomach...My throat went dry...I bit down hard on my lip....Fear clouded me from every angle of my body...I have never felt like this, before...Even when Edward had taken me and hurt me...It felt milder than this.

"What does it say?"

Bella lifted her head back up to me "do you want me to tell you or do you want to see?"

"Tell me"

There was silence for a few torturing seconds "you're pregnant, Alice"

I grabbed the stick from her hand and looked down – Of course there is was staring back at me..The word 'pregnant' in bold font.

A sob escaped my stomach as my head fell onto my lap...The tears from my eyes wetting my trousers underneath me...Bella's arm wrapped around my shoulder as she pulled me into her chest.

"I am here, Alice...I will always be here for you" Bella soothed me as I continued to cry.

_Oh dear god...What am I going to do now?!_

*(Evening)*

I had spent the rest of the day in bed with Bella and Paul both coming into my room at regular intervals to see how I was. I didn't mind that Bella had told Paul – There was a part of me that knew I wouldn't be able to find the courage to tell Jasper, let alone Paul.

"Little sparrow?"

The sound of Jasper's voice made me shoot up from the depths of the duvet...I couldn't let him see that I was unwell or down right now.

"Hey" I greeted him putting on a smile.

"You okay, my love?" he said climbing onto the bed in front of me.

I nodded but leant forwards and wrapped my lips around his as he let out a tiny laugh against my lips and wrapped his arms around me tightly...This would make the pain go away, even for just a little amount of time – a few seconds.

Jasper released his mouth on mine and put his hands on my shoulders "I have some news for you"

"What is it?" I breathed out still hazy from our kiss.

"We got a recording deal...We start recording in a couple of months time once all of the arrangements have been made"

"Oh, god...I am so proud of you" I gasped honestly pulling him into a hug.

"I couldn't have done this without you, Alice...I will always love you...You know that right?"

As I held him there was the reality shower.

I doubt that Jasper was going to love me when he finds out I am pregnant with his child due to a stupid mistake on my part.

Will he still love me when he learns that he is going to be a father?!

_Oh someone help me!_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	25. Secrets

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT....I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'**

**SENDING HUGE LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL MY READERS XOXOXOX**

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

I hadn't slept a wink....I was so much more aware of an unborn baby growing inside of me...I didn't know what to do and I certainly had no comprehension over what I was thinking.

Oh dear god...This was going to be a struggle.

Jasper was sound asleep his breathing – the most beautiful sound in the world now no longer seemed so beautiful with a weight on my heart. Would he leave me?

Will all my hopes of ever living with him for the rest of my life come to light...My worst fears realised and happening all in a matter of minutes. Destroying my world and bringing everything to a hypothetical crumble around my feet.

I just felt sick...Physically and emotionally nauseous...Is this what happens for normal people or do these kind of bodily malfunctions only happen to me?

Being as quiet as possible...I climbed from the bed and tiptoed out of the door – thanking myself for leaving the door open last night.

Jasper and I did not have our romantic last night together as planned...How could I be intimate with him again knowing that he has no knowledge of our current situation whether it may turn into a nightmare or a perfect outcome?

My boyfriend had been tired last night from his long day of performance and because he probably would have forced himself awake to have my needs met – depriving him of sleep was not something that I was going to do...Now I have an idea how it feels to be sleep-deprived.

Once I successfully made it down to the kitchen without making any noise I took the juice carton out of the fridge and poured myself a glass before putting the carton away....Taking a sip of juice I leant on the counter top looking down at my stomach.

How could I be pregnant? I didn't even look that big!

Taking my free hand...I placed my palm on my stomach circling my hand around slowly and gently on all the areas of my tummy.

_This was all so very strange!_

"Alice?"

At the sound of my name...I gasped and dropped the glass I was holding hearing the crash on the floor and the splatter of glass shards tingle all over it....Jasper had frightened me and to distract myself from the fact that he had just seen me stroking my stomach – I bent down and began to pick up the glass.

"Whoa...Hold on, let me do that baby" Jasper said crouching down next to me.

"No...It's fine, I can do it...It's no big deal...No use crying over spilt glass is there?"

_Great I was babbling!! What better way to make it seem like nothing is wrong when you have no control over the words coming out of your mouth!_

"Alice my love...I am so sorry – I didn't mean to frighten you"

"It's fine...I should have been paying more attention...My fault entirely" Ignoring the shakiness of my voice I brushed past Jasper quickly and fetched the broom from the cupboard underneath the stairs...I hurriedly paced back towards the kitchen door when Jasper stopped me in the doorway.

"Alice...What's the matter, sweetheart?" He must have seen how quick I was and how much I seemed to be on edge. Why now when I needed to have the trait must I suck at being an actress!!

"Nothing...I just need to clean this up"

Jasper took the broom from my hold "I'll do it...Go and sit down...Wait for me"

"No, please...I dropped it"

"Alice?" The plea in my beautiful boyfriend's voice stopped my mind protesting and in defeat, I nodded and turned on my heel to sit on the sofa.

To make myself a little more comfortable..I hitched my legs up and wrapped my arms around them resting my head on my knees...Inside my heart was pounding like a drum and my body had started to shake out of nerves.

Of course, Jazz would have heard me because he has always been so intuitive with me...No matter how silent I may have been he would have always heard me...The bed was no longer as warm tonight and my dreams could not comfort me in case the nightmares occurred and came back again.

I closed my eyes keeping my breathing silent...Enjoying the silence for a few more minutes before it would surely be interrupted again by my boyfriend's concern....I don't know whether I could lie to Jasper...My conscious forced me not to but the truth was not as rosy, either.

I was stuck....Trapped in my own mind and the two words I needed to say were being kept away from my mouth by my heart the protesting of my heart's desires making all of this unbearable to live with.

"Alice?"

Jasper rubbed both my arms with his hands...I sniffed, not realising that I was crying until I lifted my head my eyes locking with his.

"My Alice...Why are you crying?"

_Think of something, Alice....God damn it...ANYTHING!_

"I'm sorry.....I dropped....The glass" I muttered desperately trying to keep my voice steady.

"It's only a glass...Come here"

Jasper lifted me from the sofa underneath my shoulders and replaced my spot and lifted me onto his lap..I snuggled into him hiding my stomach with my arms placed out in front of me on my legs.

"Have you slept at all?"

I shook my head...Well at least THAT was the truth....Jasper used one of his hands to stroke my hair and the other was viced around one of my arms.

"Is this about the deal?"

"No....Everyone has their days where they can't sleep, right?"

"Sure they do...But sweetheart, you're trembling....Does your stomach hurt?"

"What?"

"When I came into the kitchen you were rubbing your stomach...Shall I get you some painkillers?"

"Oh, no...I'm alright now, really"

"I am sorry that I have to leave today...I want so much to stay with you"

_No you wouldn't!_

"Well it's your chance to fulfil a dream...No girlfriend can stand in the way of her boyfriends goals...It takes two to make a relationship work and you know I am not going anywhere"

"I appreciate that, baby...More than you know. But god, I will miss you"

"I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't miss you...I am afraid honesty will change everything and make you stay when it is your fate to go"

"So...What has got you all upset?"

_Shit....Quick answer....Quick answer.....Quicker!!_

"I just know that you will be gone in a few hours and...It hurts a little"

"Oh baby...I am hurting, too but if there was any way that I could stay then believe me...I would take it without a second moment's thought"

I lifted my head up to him..My face side view onto his as he smiled at me his stunning eyes dancing as the corners of his mouth lifted. "I love you, Jazz...I want you to know that nothing is ever going to change that...My opinion of you is never going to change"

"Come here" Jazz put his index finger under my chin and brought my head towards his connecting our mouths and parting them on the first touch to connect our tongues...Once feeling his tongue on mine – I inched closer to him letting him lead our kiss.

How can i sit here and lie to my boyfriend who is just my world and everything that I am...How can I have the courage to create the first lie in our relationship?

The truth in my mind was that Jasper would probably never kiss me like this again and that thought was too much for me to think about...I inched closer and closer to Jasper as he brilliantly caressed every area of my wanting mouth creating my heart to beat even faster and the tingles to reappear underneath my cold skin.

As my hands came off of my stomach...I pulled my lips off of Jasper's but he did not seem to notice as he had already moved to kiss the areas of my face. In his arms – I felt like a baby myself...He was my protector from the world, with the ability to make me worship him every word he spoke and every touch he made.

I tilted my head back as he moved to the side of my neck...My self-control deteriorating fast every kiss he made to my skin...All I did was close my eyes keeping my hands on my stomach placing them both together so as not to feel the temptation of having to touch him back in return.

"I adore you, my sparrow" he whispered into my ear his breath making my skin cold from the goose bumps.

"Jasper...You're making me sleepy" I replied my voice husky from his touch on me.

"That's the whole point, my love...You need to have at least some sleep before the morning comes"

"What time is it?"

"Just gone three...Not dawn yet"

"Hmm"

I fell limb on Jasper...The sleep taking me under quickly and into the depths of my self-conscious...My amazing boyfriend always knew the right things to do and the right things to say...I was the luckiest girl in the world.

I can't stop that feeling of luck...Not now, I can't.

Things were getting better for us both slowly.

I can't ruin that....

I just can't.

*~~Jasper~~*

*(Four hours later)*

My poor little sparrow....

She had been awake for most of the night and I, having got up early had already managed to shower and pack the majority of my things for my week with the band – Alice was still asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her. Alex was planning to be round here at about nine so there was still time to say goodbye to Alice...But no matter how much I wanted her to wake up – she needed the sleep more than I did.

Leaving my suitcase upstairs...I made my way into the kitchen suddenly stopping when there was a soft tap at the front door....Pacing over to the door...I unlocked it with the keys and opened to find my sister smiling.

"I'm sorry...I know it's a little early but I wanted to see you off" she whispered causing me to smile.

"Come in, Bell" I said opening the door for her...She stepped in and as quietly as humanely possible..I shut the front door again after her.

"So...Are you nervous?"

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen...She sat down and gazed up at me.

"I'm terrified" I admitted taking out the juice from the fridge and grabbing two glasses from the cabinet.

"There's no need to be...Alice will be well looked after"

"No, I know that Bell....I just...I really don't want to leave her"

"Don't let her catch you saying that...Have you not yet noticed how insisting she can be?"

"I know" I sat down opposite my sister.

"Anyway...It's only for a week"

"A week is a long time...I mean, look at you and I in the hospital for a week – I mean _that _seemed like years!"

"This isn't the hospital and besides all of you are going to be so busy the time will fly before you have even registered that you all have to come home again"

"I hope you're right"

"I'm always right!" Bella sang as she sipped the juice from her glass.

"Where's Paul?"

"He's still at the hotel – poor baby was up all night with jetlag so...I let him sleep"

"Alice didn't sleep, either"

"Oh, really?"

"No...She said it was because she was going to miss me...But I can't help but think that she was keeping something from me"

"Jazz...If there was something she wanted to say to you – she would have said it by now"

"I thought that, too"

"The best thing that you can do for you _and _for Alice is to go away and work as hard as you can...Because; we both want this for you so much. Now is not the time to hold back"

"Thanks, Bell"

"No problem...So when is Alex going to be showing his cute little face?"

"Around nine"

"Is Alice still asleep?"

"Yes"

"Is your stuff packed?"

"Most of it...I just need to get my wash bag from the bathroom – I didn't get it on principle in case I woke Alice up"

"Right...You stay here, I will go and get your things and bring them down"

"No – you don't have to do that"

"Calming times for you, mister!"

Bella got up off the chair slowly and walked out of the room kicking off her shoes before climbing the stairs.

My sister's support has meant so much to me over the years but right now...There was never a moment where I had loved my elder sister more.

A true Hale at heart was Bella....A fighter and nothing was ever going to change that.

*~~Alice~~*

"Alice?"

I mumbled at the whispering of my name opening my eyes to find Bella staring back at me...Panic took me over then before I could even register I was even awake.

"Where's Jasper...Is he alright?"

"Calm down, honey...He is downstairs....Why haven't you told him yet?"

Immediately ignoring Bella's question I shot up from the bed and walked around it "I guess I better have a shower then, to see him off" I managed to successfully pass Bella before she had a chance to stop me.

"This isn't going to go away, Alice" I shut the bathroom door and stripped out of my pyjamas – needing to have the warm water on my skin to take away the coldness....The usual sign of when I had not slept very well was my deteriorating temperature.

I turned on the water and stepped in wetting my hair and taking my shampoo and conditioner out.

The time in the shower gave me the rightful decision of waiting until Jasper came back from his week away...That means that he can live out the dream for a while and then telling him that he should carry on and that I am carrying his child will take the edge away from things. He was bound to be nervous right now – something that we have always wanted to do always seems daunting at first but there are ways that we can get into it. The greatest way that Jazz can do the best that he can do is to know that I was okay and that I was going to be looked after by Bella and Paul.

He did not need disappointment...Not now, especially not now!

*~~Jasper~~*

"Thanks, Bell" I said to my sister appreciatively as she came down the stairs with the rest of my things...I had moved to the sofa lounging on it properly and controlling the building nausea in my stomach as the minutes went by.

"Alice is in the shower..She will be down, soon"

"Great!"

Bella ran to get the front door when there was another couple of quiet knocks on the glass...I had a feeling that I wouldn't be allowed to do anything for the rest of the morning...After a little reconciliation outside on the path Bella led Paul into the house...Paul shooting a glance in my direction along with a smile.

"I have a feeling that I should have to ask you for an autograph soon enough, buddy" he said as he took off his shoes and pulled Bell into his lap on the armchair.

"I won't hold you to anything" I replied returning the smile "did you have a good flight?"

"I did, thanks...Sucks that Oz is so far away but hey...Can't complain if I am in the company of great people"

"And by great...He means, me" Bella remarked making me shake my head...Always the optimist and teaser, Bella.

"Of course" Paul said kissing her cheek as she squirmed underneath him. "How's Alice doing?"

"She's in the shower but...She had a rough night last night"

"I am not surprised"

"Yeah it was bound to happen...The missing part – you never realise how much you will miss someone until the actual day you go away"

"It's only for a week, though buddy chances are that she will be here even more enthusiastic to see you"

"I can't wait for that" I replied to Paul honestly.

Apart from the conversation with my sister and future brother-in-law it was a quiet morning...The calm before my storm of a week ahead.

I only hope that Alice will be alright with my sister for a week...As much as I love her, even Bella can have her annoying moments.

I had faith in my sparrow to get through the week after all....Without her – I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place....Which I loved her even more for.

If that was even possible!

*~~Alice~~*

*(An hour later)*

Touching up the last of mascara to my eyelashes...I found myself sighing.

A week with this burden thankfully the pain being taken away only slightly by having two people in my company who know what has happened....I was going to be in for a lot of persuasion this week and all of it in the hands of my soon to hopefully be sister-in-law. However, even if Jazz and I never make that large step in our relationship...Bella will never stop being my sister – after showing me such kindness and friendship my first days in this house it was hard for me to ever not love her like a sister.

I put my small makeup bag in my bedside drawer and continued to sit on the bed...I heard Paul come into the house about an hour ago and from up here with the door closed there was still the odd muffling of voices from downstairs in the living room.

The silence of the bedroom was a nice haven for my overflowing mind and heightened emotion...Jasper's face when he sat me on his lap in the early hours of this morning will become forever branded in my memory...There were occasional looks during the time we have been together where I have been inclined to believe that he loved me in return as much as I loved him in my way but that face...All of last night made those beliefs concrete.

Sometimes it takes a situation when a couple are together in the early hours of the morning to realise your boyfriend/girlfriend's feelings for you.

"Alice?"

I lifted my head instantly at the sound of my name in the always so amazing voice of my boyfriend's....Looking at him I cannot only call his voice amazing – everything about him was so stunning and beautiful...No mean streak existed inside of him and he had such strong morals and beliefs that he lives his life by. How had I gone my life before all of this without getting to know another family remotely like the Hale's...Of course, that would be stupid because the Hales _are_ the Hales and so as a result they are all one of a kind. The type of family that any person would be blessed to be in contact with.

I had been welcomed so easily sometimes I felt as if I had known them all my life.

"Are you going?"

"Alex just rang me...He will be here in about ten minutes" Jasper informed me as he sat next to me taking one of my hands firmly in his.

"Right...Well this is goodbye, then"

"I know you are upset, baby"

"I have to be strong...Anyway, I am more proud of you than I am upset that you're going"

"Can I kiss you?"

"When have you ever needed to ask?"

"I feel like you might want to talk in this time before I have to go"

"No...Talking's the last thing on my mind...Please kiss me"

"With pleasure" Jasper said with a smile before touching his lips with my own...He was gentle but I was not prepared to be gentle..I leant my body closer to his and he immediately being so in-tune with me pulled me onto his lap and caressed my mouth with his tongue..I could only lean my head away to try and deepen the kiss at a different angle. What was I going to do without his kisses?

What was I going to do without him?

"Jazz?"

"Hmm" He responded moving to my neck.

"If you don't go now...You never will"

"Oh baby...I want you so much right now"

"I know...We have all the time in the world after next week...Just wait for it"

"Okay"

Jasper lifted up his head and kissed me on the nose "come downstairs with me?"

"Okay" I said kissing his nose and letting him take me out of the room and down the stairs, my security washing over me from the feel of his hand wrapped around my own.

Alex was already in the living room when Jasper and I came down the stairs.

"You ready then, buddy?"

As Alex asked Jasper that question he shot a smile and a nod in my direction...I returned my own smile back to him before glancing at Bella and Paul on the sofa.

My stomach churned as Bella gave me a persuading look...I shook my head once and looked down at the floor.

"Yes...Well, bye everyone" I saw Bella and Paul get up from the corner of my eye and I immediately leant over to kiss Jasper on the cheek and take my hand away from his and walk back up the stairs.

I couldn't face saying goodbye to him...Not when I would probably have to endure the goodbye when he hears the news in a weeks time.

This was all so hard!!

*~~Jasper~~*

"Have a good one, Jazz" Paul said shaking my hand....I thanked him and turned to my sister.

"Look after her for me?" I asked pulling her into a one-arm hug.

"Of course I will" she replied her and Paul following me out of the door and towards the van.

"Here let me take that" Alex said taking my suitcase - my guitar was strapped firmly to my back..I was about to open the door to the van when the calling of my name stopped me.

"Jazz!"

I walked back around the van and saw Bella running towards me.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked

"I have something I need to tell you"

"You coming, Jazz?" I heard Alex call from the driver's seat.

"One minute" I replied "make it quick, Bella"

"God there is no easy way to beat around the bush about this-"

"Bell...Just tell me"

"Alice is pregnant"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	26. Reactions

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

Taking the time to try and get my mind off of the fact that Jasper was now gone for a week, I looked through my diary again my tears falling on the various weeks as I flipped past them one by one.

I hadn't taken any precautions since Edward took me over six weeks ago...Oh god, it was longer than six weeks...Oh I don't even know how long it has been...Hence why Edward impregnated me because I am clueless about EVERYTHING! – How could I have allowed Jasper to not have his own protection as well as me having mine for a back up?!!! I should have known what might happen because of having to empty my womb of Edward's baby....How could I have forgotten about it?

I have condoned it all...This is all my fault, the last pregnancy not being my fault but now – Jasper is so much better than Edward. The week I came home I needed him more than ever and both mine and Jazz's needs were more important than having to deal with consequences.

To top it all off...I have never had regular cycles so how the hell am I supposed to react when nothing comes when 'normally' it is estimated to?! Actually – of course, stupidly these consequences and situations never entered my mind when I was making love to my boyfriend....We had rarely done anything sexual, not an every-night thing and now we have to deal with the fact that I was being stupid.

The doctor told me, read the label before taking it – did I do that?

_No...Just go with the flow, Alice....You need to feel your boyfriend – look where that flaming well got me!_

There was no way I could abort another baby....The nightmares...The crying...The feeling of loss – never again!

"Alice?"

I kept my eyes on the diary....Jasper's voice....Why hadn't he gone? "I need to talk to you"

As he added the final statement...I peered up from the diary slowly and gazed into his eyes as a tear rolled down my face...He had already seen me crying – the chances to pretend were long-gone.

"I thought you'd gone" I choked out lamely.

"Tell me why you are crying, Alice?"

Jasper had a sternness to his voice which made me feel instantly sick..I lifted the front of my body slowly from the duvet using the strengths in my arms to do so and sat down on my bum folding my arms in my lap.

"I was missing you"

"Alice...Don't lie to me!"

"Why would I be lying to you?"

"Tell me what is on your mind...Right here, right now" Jasper was scaring me and I had no choice but to tell him the truth...Defeat surrounded me....It was now or never.

"Alright...The truth?"

"Please?"

"Okay...The truth is...I'm pregnant, Jazz"

I watched Jazz sit down on the bed his silence creating havoc in my self-loathing mind...This was torture...Not as I had originally planned, either.

"Please say something?"

"How...We haven't made love that many times, Alice and you ensured me that you were protected?"

"I thought I was...I'm sorry, Jazz...I know this is all my fault"

"Don't put the blame all on yourself, Alice...I have condoms...I should of had the sense to use them, anyway"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well...I can't deny that I am surprised"

"I was going to tell you....Next week when you came back from your trip...This thing, I didn't want anything in your mind when you had to work"

"I just wish you'd have told me"

"I was scared"

"Scared?"

"After Edward's baby...Having to go through that without you...Being without you is not possible, Jasper and without you in my life. I can't breathe. I didn't want to lose you"

"The abortion is exactly why this kind of thing is scaring _me...._I wasn't there to support you through all of that, wrongly so...Now...God I don't know"

Jasper put his head in his hands...I crawled over to him and put my hand on his shoulder "Alex will be waiting for you downstairs"

"They have gone...Saying that I have an hour before we all hit the road...If I am not waiting outside here for them in an hour, they will go without me"

"Were they mad?"

"Alice...I don't care about them as much as I care about you....Tell me, tell me what you are thinking?"

"Remember when I came back into my hospital room from having my termination?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember me saying that...All I want someday is _your _children?"

"Yes"

"I still want to keep that promise – but if it means having to lose you...Then I'd rather have you"

Jasper stood up from the bed and starting pacing around...his breathing was heavy and shaky causing alarm bells to ring in my head...I wanted so much to reach out to him but he seemed so beyond wanting help from anyone right now...Especially not me.

In the silence I turned my head to my diary sitting open on the bed – How was anything I had written right?!

I ripped up the pages in my hands and threw the empty front and back cover across the room letting out some much needed tension tears...I threw my body back onto the duvet placing both my hands on my stomach trying to take away the sadness of mine and Jazz's silence by breathing in and out slowly.

"I'm sorry...I just, I don't know what to say"

"There's no need to make me feel any better...I feel about as worse as I could ever do"

"It's not you I'm upset with, Alice...It's myself"

"What did you do?"

"I allowed this to happen...After seeing you go through your last pregnancy"

"Jazz, there is no way that you can turn this onto yourself...At least with this baby – I knew what I was doing-" I stopped and sat back up. "All I wanted was you, if that can be deemed as an excuse. I have never regretted any of my actions with you and in my heart, I still don't. But my head...Has a mind of it's own"

"Alice...I wanted you, too...I'll admit that it never once crossed my mind that we would both have to deal with something like this – not until a good few years from now, anyway"

"I have never been normal – this was fate"

"Fate was also my musical dream of playing on stage for millions of people"

"One path worked out, then"

"I want to say so much more...But of course, the two of us make up this relationship"

"Well you can answer me one question"

"Of course what is it?"

"Will you break up with me?"

Jasper sat back down on the bed and studied my face for a second...All I could do was keep my eyes on his in the silence once more.

"No"

"No?"

"Why would you even think about something like that my love?"

"I blamed myself...Leaving me after my being so reckless...I'd understand"

"Stop talking like that...I am too shocked right now to form my real feelings but there is no chance in hell that I would ever leave you, Alice"

"Really?"

"I mean what I said....You're my world and the two of us have a future together...Do you want to throw that all away?"

"No of course not...The mere thought of it breaks my heart little by little"

"I am not going anywhere"

"So...What are we going to do?"

"This is going to be about you.....What are you thinking my sparrow?"

"Jazz...I need to be honest. Another abortion...No" I shook my head slowly "it was too much the first time and that baby wasn't even yours"

"You have decided you want to keep it?"

"I haven't had time to make a definite decision on anything...My mind...I'm so confused....Jasper...Hold me?"

Jasper held out his arms and I sunk into him grabbing onto his shirt with both of my hands "Promise me you won't go anywhere?" I choked out through tears.

"I love you, Alice...No matter how much this situation throws us all out of the water...Nothing will ever change my love for you...It breaks my heart to think that my leaving would cross your mind"

"I'm sorry...I am just such a mess"

"I know, honey...I know you are"

"I love you, Jasper...I love you so much!"

"Alice...Listen to me, in the hospital seeing you lying in your bed helpless and suffering it made me realise that there is no one else in my life that is worth as much as you...Do you not know my feelings for you at all...How my feelings have always been?"

"Tell me....Tell me about that night brought me home from the woods – the start of all of this?"

"I have already told you, baby"

"Please tell me again?"

"Another long and dreary day working at the pub took it's toll on me..Anne Dormer, my ex girlfriend and I spent the closing hours conversing...Well not so much conversing...But arguing about how much sex I hadn't had up until that point. Anne was the last person I had ever been intimate with and the loneliness of living here in Oakton all by myself was becoming a reoccurring pain that I wasn't able to shift....I couldn't take it anymore...The tension between us and the awkwardness she was feeling when she realised and registered the home truth in her mind...So I stormed out and walked home."

"The woods have always been a dreary place and I, was too insistent on being home in the comforts of my own house again to want to take the longer route through the neighbourhoods...I took out my flashlight and trudged through the mud and the coldness to get to here. I was stopped when something...A colour of skin-tone caught the edge of the flashlight and upon closer inspection being weary that I was sinking in the mud at the same time. A woman's arm appeared through the spectrum of the light making me gasp...Never before in my life had I seen a body...At least not a dead one and being in the woods with the hair standing up on the back of my neck did not welcome the new experience either....Turning onto automatic pilot...I felt for a pulse, there was one but it was faint and this woman was definitely unconscious. With all the strength I had...I brought her home and lay her down on my sofa bed covering her up with the blankets as I got changed upstairs."

"Was this woman...Pretty?"

"Oh she was stunning..Even with her eyes closed, I named her 'beauty' because there was no way this young woman was going to be going by 'her' or 'she'...There was something about her. A switch clicked on in my mind where I knew no matter how much she may or may not want to receive it – I had to help her. I had a duty of care to her, to see her recover and hopefully wake up. Crossing the bridge of introduction when it came to the present"

"What happened?" I played along with the story...Pretending like this was the first time I had ever heard it – Jasper and I needed some kind of distraction right now.

"I cleaned up her wounds and made sure she was in the most comfortable position as possible because then, I had no clue about how long she was going to be staying with me on my sofa bed...That is, if she ever woke up. But, much to my surprise she DID wake up a couple of days later...After two endless long nights of no sleep and constant worry that she was going to wake up in the middle of the night, panic and give herself unnecessary stress as a result."

"How did she take her new home?"

"Not as well as I had originally hoped...My beauty panicked and became convinced that I had kidnapped her – in her delirium there was never a moment where she became unattractive to me...Even when she was trying her hardest to run away from me"

"She was running away?"

"Not so much running away but trying to escape but I was still determined to explain to her that I wanted to help her and eventually I did. Upon succeeding that task I learnt that she was a drug addict...The only way to really help her was to make her quit the habit which she had become so dependent on. Otherwise she was going to have to go back to where she came from because I lacked the money to afford to keep her habit but out of morals...She was a danger to herself if she carried on the habit"

"What did she do?"

"My beauty gave it up...After the two of us making a deal that when she fully recovered we would both make love to each other as a prize for seeing the task through"

"Wow...You must have been fast friends?"

"That's the strange thing...We were never just 'friends'...In the beginning it was more like friends with benefits, we'd pleasure each other when we wanted to"

"Sounds like a good friendship"

"Every time I pleasured her and saw what I could do to her and her body made me fall more and more in love with her and by the time we started to go out on dates and parties together and she had met my sister and her fiancé...I was hooked. Smitten to the depths of my soul and I ached to tell her how I felt about her. One night, we were both at a party and watching her mingle and speak with new people was too much for me to take so...I ran out, trying to find something in my mind to make me believe that she liked me the same in return. Up to this point we had both come so far and I refused to lose her, if it meant telling her how I really felt. Before I knew it, she had come into the woods to talk to me about what was wrong"

"What did you say?"

"I told her that she had bigger problems and that we should go back to the party but she became insistent that I tell her what was bothering me"

"Did you tell her?"

"I had to tell her that I was in love with her, her silence after my revelation was the most deepest form of torture imaginable...I ached for her to return my feelings..I wanted her so much, that every part of my body ached for her...Needed to be with her"

"Did she say anything?"

"To my delight...She told me she loved me, too...Confessing that she wanted to have a relationship with me that was similar to that of my sister's with Paulie"

"The two of you went back to the party?"

"No...We came home and made love to each other and to this day that remains the best night of my life..I finally worshipped her, letting out my feelings – giving myself to her like I had so longed to do. Then, after all of that...She became 'my sparrow' my soul mate"

I lifted my head off of Jasper's chest and gazed up at him...Tears hastily falling down his cheeks from his eyes...I took his face in my hands.

"Jasper, baby, don't cry...Please don't cry!" I pleaded in a whisper leaning my forehead on his.

"The love of my life...She became everything to me – she still is"

"Oh..Jasper, I adore you.....Do you want this baby?"

Jasper took his head away from mine gazing into my eyes. "Yes"

Gasping uncontrollably I ran my fingers through his hair bringing my hands up from off of his cheeks. "Do you want this baby, Alice?"

"Yes...I meant what I said...I want your babies, Jasper...I am just sorry that this has all been so unexpected"

"Don't look back now...I couldn't say it before, but I can now"

"What's that?"

"For the first time in my life...I am completely whole...I never thought I could love you anymore than I already do but right now...Knowing that we are going to have a baby together makes this whole new life closer and closer within our reach. Alice, I don't care about the things that you believe you have done wrong – we have a new reason to spend the rest of our lives together, now...We have our baby"

"I was so scared...Scared of losing you"

"My sparrow...Forever and always...Between the rough and the smooth...You will be mine, you have always belonged to me and I will spend the rest of my life making that known to you"

"I doubted you...I am so sorry"

"No apologies"

"I want you to go on that trip, Jazz"

"Alice there is no-"

"Stop....I can sleep knowing that you want to have a family with me...I want you to do this. Would I be sitting here pushing you if I didn't?"

"Sweetheart-"

"I have never been more sure about this...Destiny is waiting for you to grab with both hands my love...Just know that there will be two of us waiting for you when you get home"

"Alice...I love you"

"I love you, too" Jasper connecting our mouths pushing me back onto the duvet his shadow hovering over me...The feel of his hips on mine...I wrapped my arms around him pushing him closer onto me...Needing to feel him on me.

Both of us moved our mouths with intent and urgency...Everything that had just gone down between us now resolved with the touch of our mouths.

No more words..Only actions.

Abruptly leaving my lips, Jasper moved down pulling the hem of my top upwards and revealing my bare tummy to him..I let out a laugh as I watched him stroke my stomach gently with his hands the tingles following closely with every movement of his fingertips on my skin.

"I love you too, my baby...Unconditionally...Be strong, be strong for us" he hummed kissing the centre of my tummy and around the outside of my belly button.

I was amazed by him....More so than before and in the entire time we had been together.

"I can't believe I am going to be a dad!" he exclaimed his tears falling onto my tummy.

"You're going to be the best father in the world" I replied honesty as he pulled my top back down again and crawled back up to me.

"There's no need to be afraid or scared anymore...You will always have me...Now, you are going to give me the most beautiful baby in the world that any man would be lucky to call their own...I hope that the baby, whatever the sex is turns out to be exactly as stunning and amazing as it's mother"

I choked back on the tears and enveloped my lips around his.

_My Jasper!_

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	27. Here

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

*(Previous Night)*

"I love you, my sparrow"

Jasper held my hands in the private moment we had left together outside of the house – Alex and the rest of the band members waiting for him in the van.

"I know...Come back in one piece for us, won't you" I said grasping his hands tighter and kissing his nose.

"Of course" giving me one last sweet and tender kiss on the lips he opened the door to the van and climbed in the passenger seat...I waved at him as he rolled down the window...After shooting me a smile I mouthed 'I love you too' and watched the van drive away..Alex tooting the horn as they got further and further down the road.

What was I thinking then?

Of course I was going to miss him...I wouldn't be human if I didn't...As I stepped back into the house, Paul and Bella both stood up and waited for me to give them the answer that they had purposely waited for me to tell them rather than Jasper. I wasn't that much of an idiot to know what it is they wanted to hear. Now that I was happy having to say it and Jazz and I had made the decision by ourselves...My normal not so insane thoughts were back in my head again.

"Jasper and I are having a baby" I admitted beaming, tears of happiness filling up my eyes...Bella covered her mouth with her hands and closed the distance between us wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug. My revelation had stunned her so much that she was silent in our little world...I hugged her bag tightly and leant my head on her shoulder looking over at Paul who shot me an assuring smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Alice...You and my brother both of course" Bella stammered as she pulled away from me.

"Congratulations, honey" Paul said coming over and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"So do you really want a fat bridesmaid walking down the aisle?" I teased.

"I mean what I said before, Alice...As long as it's _you _going down that aisle – that is all that matters to me"

"Thank you...But, what are you going to do...Jasper is going to go away in a couple of months and you have already booked the church for July"

"Don't panic miss Alice...I will ring up the priest tomorrow and see if there is an earlier slot...If there isn't then, we will find a church in Australia"

"Are you sure?"

"It's our wedding, Alice...If it turns out that Paul and I get married in a registery office...That is okay, too. As long as I am married to him....I'll be happy"

"That's sweet...Very admirable"

"Oh pssh...Now, you have to get healthy!"

"I do?"

"Of course, vitamins every day...Lots of herbal tea to cleanse your body from toxins..I don't want my little niece or nephew having any trouble when they make an appearance in this world"

"Bella...Jazz and I aren't married, it won't be your nephew or niece...At least not technically"

"Like I am going to let a technicality deprive me of my 'fun' Aunt Bella duties"

I sat down on the armchair as Paul and Bella sat down opposite me...Studying my movements. "Bella...Did you and Jasper get christened?"

"Yes"

"Well – I have never been christened but...I know now that the baby is going to be half a 'Hale' so...This may seem a little early....I have a question for Paul"

"What is it, Ali?"

"Bella is going to be an Aunt to the baby and...By blood there is no ties to you...Which is a shame because not to sound like a complete cheesy person but you have become a very good friend of mine and I know deep inside that Jasper would like to ask you this but seeing as he is not here-"

"Ali...It's okay just tell me what you want to ask me" Paul assured me...Clearly he had sensed that my babbling had been a result of complete nervousness...Spot on as usual!

"Right....Would you like to be the baby's godfather?"

I watched Paul's face lighten up ever so slightly...He was the only person who was close enough to both Jasper and me to fill out the role and there wasn't any other man suitable for the job..Paul was the only man close enough to be a friend of mine – So..._Oh god, please say yes Paul!!_

"I don't know what to say" he stated looking at Bella for a second. "I'd be honoured to be the godfather, Alice"

"Thank you" I replied with an inward sigh of relief...Touched a little, also by his sentimental answer.

"Wow...We sure have a lot to do..Now!"

"No...This baby business will not be discussed by _any _of you two until after the wedding!"

"But Alice-"

"No...You two should get married and I want to be there to see it...No extra stress is needed for something that won't happen until nine months from now"

"Finally, you're putting your foot down!" Bella said with a smile.

"I am – so listen to me"

"Done!"

*(Five days later)*

"_I can't wait to see you; sweetheart...Bella isn't being too annoying is she?"_

"No of course not...I have put her in place about a few things and there will be no baby talk until the end of the wedding"

"_That seems fair, has she called the vicar?"_

"Yes...They can move the wedding up to next month but they do not have any more slots until after you go away"

"_Damn...So, what has she decided to do?"_

"Her and Paul went out for lunch earlier and they haven't come back yet...I am guessing that they are going to talk about it and then come home and tell me"

"_Sounds like them...Why didn't you go, sweetheart?"_

"I didn't want to...Been a little tired today"

"_I wish I was there to make you feel better!"_

"You would make me feel better, but in a couple of days...I am too busy using up Bella's minutes to think about tomorrow"

"_When I come home – I will speak to Bella....If worse comes to the worst I can see if the monthly tour can be put on hold"_

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"_It's worth an ask...I want to be there when my sister gets married – she has been there for me so much this past year and it would be wrong to miss the most important day of her life"_

"I can't think of a couple so better suited than those two...I could sit and watch them all day – however right now, they are watching what they say around me"

"_Why?"_

"Bella brought up baby names last night...Call me crazy but I am still letting it all sink in"

"_I haven't thought of any, either"_

"Thank god...I think the birth will be enough to deal with....The name bridge will be crossed when we have got over that part"

"_I will be there every step of the way, sweetheart"_

"So how is everything going?"

"_Great...I'd much prefer you two to be here but....It's great all the same!"_

"I bet all of you guys are in your element!"

"_You could say that...Although, two other guys like me miss their girlfriends back home"_

"I really hope that doesn't stop you from getting any work done"

"_Of course not...We are all musicians...Just channelling our thoughts through the music and feelings through the lyrics"_

"I guess that is the best way, huh?"

"_I really appreciate you being so understanding about this"_

"No problem...I know that you would be the same"

"_I would....Look, baby...I have to go but I will ring you tomorrow...Keep Bella's phone on you"_

"I'm sure I can do that"

"_I love you very much, Alice"_

"I love you too....Can't wait to see you, bye"

I hung up Bella's phone – the emptiness taking me over as quickly as the happiness did when hearing my beautiful boyfriend on the end of the phone. The past five days hadn't been completely unbearable apart from the 'baby' discussions..Which out of principle, I had steered away from because the whole idea of having a baby scares me but it also excites me more than words. A mixed palette of emotions was my next step and then the rest of the nine months...Body changing and emotion charging.

I put Bella's phone gently on my bedside table and covered myself up with the duvet smelling the sheets of Jasper's washing detergent trying to get some soothing in the time I spent alone in the silence. A busy lunch being the third wheel was worse than being here alone but it still didn't stop me from missing my boyfriend.

This is normal, right?

"Hello mummy-lady" The silence was nice whilst it lasted until Bella's voice came through the duvet to my ears.

"Hi Bella" I said never lifting the sheet off of me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine...How was lunch?"

"I can't very well talk to a duvet now can I....Let me see you, beautiful?"

Rolling my eyes where Bella couldn't see...I then lifted the duvet off my face still keeping it tightly cocooned around my body. "There you are!"

"So did you and Paul decide anything?"

"We both want Jasper to go in a couple of months so...We have decided to take the earliest booking...Of course, there will be much more work to do because we only have a limited time span from now until then but it will still be in a relatively warm season"

"Are you both sure about that, because I just spoke to Jazz-"

"Really, how is he doing?!"

"He's sounds well...He says everything is going great....However, he said that if you wanted to keep the wedding until before he goes as in the original booking then he will see if he can speak to the band and put the tour on hold until you get married....He cares more about you getting married than music right now"

"Did he say that last bit?"

"Of course...I'd never lie to you, Bell"

"Well he is amazing....But, to save any stress...We will have it earlier. It will only be a small gathering because most of the people we associate with in Australia cannot come here to the wedding but the people who live here are more important than the people who live out there"

"As long as you're fine with it?"

"Oh honey...Paul said that he didn't care if we got married in a registry office with only you and Jasper for witnesses...I want to marry him so much...Because I love him"

"Bell....Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not, although do you mind if I get comfy, first?"

"Sure" I answered with a smile...Pulling the duvet back and scooting my body over further to my side...Bella climbed in to Jasper's side and lay down on her side facing me.

"That's better...So what was the question?"

"Do you ever wonder where you'll be if you hadn't met Paul?"

"Um...I think about it sometimes...I doubt that I would have moved to Australia because the only reason I emigrated was because Paul got a job out there and come on, with a twenty-four hour plane journey between here and there – I couldn't stay here and do long distance"

"Why?"

"It's not about trust...There are many people in today's life who state that they can't ever have a long-distance relationship because of the unknowing of what their lovers may be doing but...I couldn't be in a world where he doesn't exist. Does that sound corny?"

"No...It's honest"

"I bet Jasper says those kind of things to you all the time, huh? It's the Hale in us both – we get our sentimental natures from both of our parents"

"He touches my heart...I can't lie....But whenever he says something that sounds cheesy to other people...I return it so...In honesty, we are both as bad as each other"

"Do you want to get married?"

"To Jasper?"

"Of course to Jasper"

"More than anything...But we have never been the kind of couple to be normal...I mean, looking back on how we got to where we both are now is proof of that"

"So...Will your baby be a Meyers?"

"No...A Hale...Whether we are married or not"

"Do you have a family?"

"No...I do in the sense that they are still alive but...I am an only-child and I never had the kind of opportunity to have a relationship like you and Jazz do"

"Did you fall out with them?"

"They wanted nothing more to do with me when they learned I was on drugs"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be...It was the drugs that led me here – I can't say that I don't miss them but...They have not bothered to speak to me since so why should I?"

"Amen to that, sister..Anyway you have me and Paul...I think you have made the rest of Paulie's life by asking him to be Godfather. That's all he can talk about"

"I'm glad...Are you planning on a family?"

"Oh god...I want my own family so much...But to be married first is the option that we have both chosen"

"That's probably wise" I said with a small laugh. "So where is he?"

"Back at the hotel...The tiredness is still a problem but he will be as right as rain in a couple of days"

"Are you going, too?"

"No...I want to stay here with you – that is if you would like me, too?"

"Thank you, Bell"

*(Two days later)*

"So what's the best thing about being Jasper's girlfriend?" I almost choked on my breakfast when Paul asked me his question...Bella giggled at my shocked reaction.

"Um....Why?" I said wearily drinking some juice.

"Just curious" Paul replied with a cheeky smile.

"Is there any way I can escape from answering this question?"

"Hell, no...I would say what is the best thing about being with Bella but I figure that'd gross you out"

"He understands me...He loves me...He makes me feel special like there is no one else in the world that he could be with. You happy?"

"Aww young love!"

"You two are getting married!"

"You two are having a baby!"

"No one is going to win this argument!" Bella stopped us as we carried on with our breakfast the conversation topic completely buried in the ground.

"Alice are you sure you are going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yes...Jasper will be home, I will take a shower..You two go and see the church"

"Okay...We'll get going now, then...You get in the shower and we will do the washing up"

"Thanks"

The shower was something that I always looked forward to in my morning routine as stupid as that may sound...The warmness of the water woke me up and lifted my mood for the day ahead and the smell of my products never went out of fashion.

Besides...The shower was a necessity for me this particular day because my Jasper was coming home..The time away from him hadn't been as painful as I imagined it to be but I still pined for him.

I took longer in my shower and moisturised my face more than usual the dryness seeping through the surface of my skin from the change of weather. Either that or early pregnancy dries your skin up..How was I supposed to know these things?

I picked out the nicest but comfortable outfit...Looser jeans and a v-neck jumper...Finalizing my outfit with a pair of fluffy socks for my always chilly feet.

I was nervous but in a good way...Instead of waiting in the room I went down the stairs waving goodbye to Bella and Paul as they walked out of the front door.

Flipping on the kettle and putting a green tea bag into a cup I hummed waiting for the kettle to boil...I placed both hands on my stomach and looked down.

"Daddy's home, today" I said to my stomach in a quiet voice, pouring the water from the kettle into the cup as the kettle boiled.

As I put the kettle back on the holder and stirred the teabag through the water with a teas spoon..I gasped as arms viced around my waist the teaspoon falling out of my hand and off the counter onto the floor..I spun and saw Jasper smiling at me.

"Jesus, Jazz!"

"Sorry, baby"

"Can you just give me a minute to get my heart back?"

"Sure"

I held onto Jasper's shoulders breathing in and out deeply and slowly for a few seconds before smiling at him. "Is it wrong that I am turned on by that?"

"No and it's nice to know that even pregnant..I still turn you on" I teased letting out my flirting side a little bit more to tease my boyfriend.

"Oh you will always turn me on....Make me want you....You look amazing by the way"

"Thank you"

Jasper stroked my cheek before kneeling down onto his knees and kissing my stomach through my top...The smile on my face turned my mouth up as I watched him stroke my tummy so lovingly "I could get used to this" I admitted.

"Good because I need to let my baby know that daddy is home...And for my baby to know how much I have missed them and their mother"

"Oh, Jazz...I missed you too. Can I get you a drink?"

Jasper stood up on his knees and took my face in his hands touching our noses together the sensation of the contact making me giggle "I have come back from a week away from you...The last thing on my mind is having a drink....I want to be with you, my sparrow"

"Of course you can...Come on, let's get unpacked"

"Whoa....You are not lifting anything now you are protecting our baby inside of you...Besides; there is something I have wanted to do the entire journey home"

"What's that?"

Jasper bent down and lifted me up effortlessly, my arms wrapping around his hips...His lifting was gentler this time around and this indication that he knew as much as I did that my stomach was harbouring our growing baby made me happy beyond words. Jasper had always taken such great care of me but now – I was going to be the luckiest women in the world with such an amazing boyfriend to be my support.

Melting into him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran one of my hands through his hair sighing contently as he stroked my bag with one of his own hands..The fingertip movements securing me, reminding me that my home will always be in the arms of Jasper.

Closing my eyes to keep the moment alive, Jazz moved us both gently out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our bedroom once again, our place...Always and forever.

I released my hold around his neck and in his head as he lay me gently on the pillows...This kind of silence was a welcome to me – the two of us not needing to say anything because we had been reconciled again.

Jasper moved me up to sitting...Him moving me, I felt like a ragdoll that needed to be moved to different places because my limbs suddenly relaxed...Once again, at the mercy of my Jasper.

As he sat me up he climbed onto the bed and sat down behind me pulling my upper body into his and running his hands down my arms as I lay against his chest.

"This is nice" I sighed out wrapping my hands around his wrists as he moved continued his movements.

"This is the best place for me...You being here is all I ever need...We will always have these moments..I will make sure of it"

"Jazz the important thing is that you are home...And we are of course, both happy to see you"

"Kiss me, my sparrow"

I tilted my head to the right and leant my head completely to rest on his shoulder..Jazz and I connected mouths for the first time in a week – much needed passion and love emphasised in the movement of our mouths. My kisses were frantic as well as passionate....My Jazz was home again.

With us and we had some more time before he went away, again.

I made a definite mental note to make the most of it

Jasper is my whole world....Now our baby is as well.

Is it wrong to be so happy?

_I don't think so!_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, lovelies!**

**Keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts...They are ALL my inspiration – every single one!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	28. Sentiments

***~I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'~***

**I am STILL NOT getting updates with every new chapter for this story and this fic seems to be the only one I am NOT being notified about.....(weird!)**

**Please let me know if you guys are still following this story and not panicking because I have added new chapters that you were not alerted about beforehand and now you have WAY too many to read!**

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

*(Ten days later)*

"Alice...You are going to have to show us sometime!!"

I was standing in the dressing room of the bridal shop that Bella and I had finally been able to go and see to try on my bridesmaid's dress as well as try out Bella's wedding dress – making decisions before the wedding.

Over the past week Bella had been working and planning non-stop for the wedding...Jasper had put the entire talk of his music planning on hold – whether he had chosen to do that or not was another story. I was worried every moment we spent together that he was panicking or getting nervous about the tour of different venues around the country...It was nothing big, but it was big enough for the band to be seen and spotted by the public.

There, in the changing room I adjusted the dress around my stomach thanking someone up there that the dress was too big but I was beginning to think that in a month – the dress would have to be altered to make the waist and the bottom of the bodice bigger but the rest smaller.

Before having a proper look at my own reflection on my own – I reached up slowly not wanting to rip the bodice off before I had even started to get used to the way it hugged my body and tightened up my spine straightening my alignment.

"Ah...It's gorgeous!" Bella exclaimed standing up from a chair opposite and using her fingers to straighten out the dress at the bottom and feel the amount of room my body had inside the material.

"The centre will need to be adjusted slightly in three weeks and the bottom needs to be taken in but there is no need for panicking, Alice because the seamstress and tailor who work here are amazing"

"Thank you" I replied bouncing up and down discreetly on the balls of my feet to try and find something to do during Bella's analysis of the dress on me. I felt a little like a model in that moment but at the same time, a little self-conscious.

Deep down inside of me...I knew that my body was going to change...But knowing it, never stopped the fear from me thinking that Jazz will never find me as attractive when I gain weight in the most unexpected and silly places....Will he see me the same way?

"Take a look in the mirror, sweetie"

I walked to the middle of the corridor to the changing room and took a deep breath before turning my body to the right and looking in the long mirror at the back wall.

"You look beautiful, Alice....Really! I knew that dress was going to be great on you!"

As I stared at my reflection...It was uncontrollable for me to believe what Bella said – the green colour of the dress was beautiful and it DID radiate my skin – Bella seemed to know what was best for me better than I did when it comes to fashion.

"Bella...I am worried about looking fat!" I admitted twisting to the side to have a look at the back of the dress in the mirror.

"Honey, you're pregnant...It's not like you have raided a chocolate factory and gained weight that way...Besides, you will have the pregnant glow!"

"That's funny...Because I can't see it"

"No...The people who are pregnant can't but seriously, if you would like to wear this dress I will find a way around the alterations"

"I'd love to wear this but, Bell....its pricey"

"Nonsense...This is a wedding, and that dress doesn't have to be a bridesmaid's dress – you can have it cut at the bottom to turn it into a cocktail dress if you wish. There are endless options, Alice...Money doesn't matter right now, this is going to be a small occasion only friends who mean the most to us both and our families"

"If I say yes, will you be quiet and let me see your dress?"

"Of course" Bella answered with a victory smile...I sighed in defeat and nodded causing my new sister to clap her hands together in excitement.

I walked back into the dressing room and closed the curtain....This was not the kind of dress that I would ever want to wear on a typical night out in fear of ruining it but...With it being so beautiful and Bella being so insistent that I wear it – there was no point in protesting to a losing battle.

After a quick change back into my old clothes and making sure that the dress was straightened out on the hanger in near about the same condition as it was given to me and stepped out of the opened curtain handing one of the sales ladies my dress which she took away from me.

"Bella?"

"I am in here; I will be out in a minute" came a reply from the drawn curtain to one side of me.

"Okay" I replied sitting down on the nearest seat...I gasped when Bella's phone which she had given me to look after for the day vibrated in my pocket..I lifted myself up as I reached for it and pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"_What have I told you about answering numbers that you don't recognise?" _I smiled at the sound of my Jasper's voice on the other end.

"I'm sorry...Seeing as this is not my phone – the sayings can be swayed a little bit"

"_Nope...Even though I was expecting my sister to answer this – where is she?"_

"Getting changed-"

"Tell him to leave you alone for five minutes...Unless he doesn't trust me as much as he says he does!" Shot Bella from her changing room.

"Did you hear that?"

"_Unfortunately, yes....But she must know by now that leaving you alone is not in my being, my sparrow is mine and I must know how she is doing at all times"_

"Cheesy git...Tell him we are busy!" Bella shouted.

"_I am doing fine...How are you and Paul doing?"_

"_Great...Our suits fit thank god...So we no longer have to waste any time talking about the latest gossip. Is my sister being completely unbearable?"_

"No...My dress is so beautiful and now that I have seen for myself what she can pick out for me – I trust her judgement"

"Thank you, Ali...I love you!"

"_I can't wait to see you when you get home....I will be waiting for you in our room"_

"I miss you, too....I'll see you soon...I love you"

"_I love you too my Alice....Bye"_

I hung up the phone putting it in my lap as Bella stepped out.

My mouth formed into a large 'o' as she twirled around on the spot...It was very wise of Bell not to go for the usual plain white dress that every other married woman seems to wear on their big day – the ivory and slightly creamy colour brought out the deep chocolate colour of her hair and made her look well, positively...Radiant!

I had always thought that Bella Hale was beautiful...In her own, unique way with big brown eyes and rosy lips, even if she wore nothing but a bin bag she would still be beautiful to me who inwardly and secretly desired to look like her...Or at least have her hair!

"Bella...You look-"

"Oh no...It's the wrong design isn't it...Makes my hips look big...Damn I knew I should have gone for the straighter design!"

"I was going to say incredible but if that's what you think-"

"Really...You think I look incredible?!"

"Yes, anyone would be incredibly stupid not to think so...The beading is beautiful!" I walked around Bella crouching my body slightly to take a closer look at the design of the dress that looked invisible from far away.

"I asked for the beading to be added on, give it extra sparkle"

"Are you going to wear a veil?"

"Of course a long one but nothing fancy, just white"

"I think Paul is going to have a heart attack"

"I hope not because I do actually want to marry him"

"You know what I meant"

"So...A definite thumbs up?"

"A definite thumbs up!" I replied immediately with a wide smile.

This wedding was already looking like a beautiful day and the kind of day that was suited to Bella's personality to a tee but, in that dress she truly was going to be the envy of every young woman in the church watching her walk down the aisle....

I include myself in that, also!

*~~Jasper~~*

"How are the girls doing?" Paul asked me when both of us had finally made it home...I handed him a beer and sat down on the armchair. Our day of picking out suits had been over before we had both known it and unlike the girls – Paul and I did not have as much to talk about.

"I spoke to Alice and she said that it was going okay....I didn't want to go into too much detail"

"Yes, that is all Bella!"

"I can see you have gotten used to it now" I teased him taking a sip from my beer bottle.

"It's hard not to get used to her...But then again, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"You're getting married in three weeks...It's insane!"

"Tell me about it...Listen, Jazz...I spoke to a friend of mine called Oliver from Austrailia and it was originally in the plans to have him as my best man – but his work is having a huge change around this month...Sparing the details. Would you like to be my best man?"

"Paul...I mean no offence when I say this but – we have not known each other for that long"

"I know and I accept that....However, there is no one else I want to take out the role...Plus, Bella is crazy about you and...It just seems right that you and Alice both have roles that are important to each of us"

"Well...Seeing as I am in the process of writing a speech for Bella...I suppose I can change the wording to make it be about the two of you"

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course, man...I'd be honoured"

"Thank you....I owe you. So, tell me to shut up for asking this question but....Are you planning on marrying Alice...Like, ever?!"

"Of course!"

"Do you have a plan?"

"I did have a plan that was in place before she got pregnant – but with us being happier now, it has been put on hold"

"You don't have to be married to have a baby"

"I know that but Alice's health as well as the health of my unborn child is more important to me than whether I get married someday or not"

"That's really admirable...Am I right in saying that Alice has changed you?"

"Definitely...Before Alice, I just coped with life because I was too afraid to take any risks or reach out for my actual dream and my heart's desires...Now with her – as strange as this will definitely sound..I feel like there is nothing I can't do"

"She brings that out in you?"

"Yes...I am happier with her because we...I don't know we _gel_....Share the same values and have similar beliefs and even if ten years down the line we have millions of kids and never marry...It's okay because I will have her"

"Can you imagine the girls walking in on us right now having this conversation?"

"Bella would tease me for the rest of my life...But Alice...My Alice would turn around and say exactly the same to me in return – just in her own beautiful words"

"Wow...Yours is a great story, Jazz....You have the perfect love story in your hands – unconditional and forever-lasting love..There are people out there in the world who would probably give up limbs to have as much"

"I know...Every day I thank someone up there for sending her to me....Every day, I am blessed to be with her"

"What about the music thing?"

"That's really what I wanted to talk to you about...I really don't want to leave Alice to cope alone with her pregnancy and you guys will probably be going back to Australia-"

"I will have to stop you there, buddy. Bella and I aren't planning to go back to Australia"

"What do you mean?"

"We talked and....Being here, Bella with Alice...Me with you, we have both welcomed here and we feel like a part of the furniture and...As crazy as this idea is...Bella and I want to move back to England"

"Really...What about your job?"

"There will be other jobs and I was lucky in my earlier life to get a lot of qualifications in different areas of study so...I have a mixed field"

"The jobs out here are harder to get"

"Doesn't matter....Australia was great to begin with and it became our home so fast when we first went there but...now...It no longer has any meaning for us"

"Well, I will help you look for places and instead of staying at the hotel and paying a lot of money...You can always stay here"

"That sounds great, thank you"

"No problem"

"So...What were you saying about the band?"

"I don't want Alice to be alone...With you and Bella probably being here, she won't be but it doesn't stop me from wanting to see my child grow inside of her. This tour – there's never a definite start or finish date, if audiences want more than we do more gigs...To be honest – I'd rather die than not see my baby born"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I want to quit the band"

"Seriously?"

"All my life...I have just stuck with what I had...But I have lived out the dream, not permanently but I have been a part of it, I said to Alice when I confessed how I felt about her that she was my life and...I want my family...I don't want music – even though there will always be a place in my heart for it...Alice and my baby take up the rest of my heart and it will forever be theirs...Both of theirs"

"I can't say whether you should or shouldn't quit...But all I can say to you, is before you carry it out – know for sure that it what you want and a few months down the line there are no regrets in your heart"

"That's the thing..I know there won't be...I don't regret anything now I have Alice...Because my life no matter how strange and honestly bad it was...Nothing can top what I am feeling now soon to be a father and a forever parental role"

"Then...I wish you the best of luck, in everything...Alice is going to make an amazing mother but you are going to make an incredible father...I am not just saying that because I am biased as your friend....But fathers are supposed to be a role model for their children and your child will be blessed in having you as a role model because they will learn so much from you and appreciate life for what it can be and not what others want it to be"

"Do you ever want to be a dad?"

"Hell yeah, of course I do....Bella and I want a family and when we are married and we have made that commitment to each other...Then, children will follow"

"Bella was never the same after she met you – for years as a younger brother..I always felt like there was something missing from her life, that something being what she deserved the most but then you come along. Believe me, I have never admitted this to her because let's face it she'll only agree with me but...You are the best thing that has ever happened to my sister and to stand up there with you in three weeks will be one of the shining moments of my life. You have the love of my parents and you have the love me and Alice...So there is nothing that we want more than to see our Bella marry a great man"

"That means a lot, Jasper...But I think we should stop before we turn into a couple of sentimental gits"

"I am with you, man"

Paul and I chuckled taking another drink from our beer bottles closing the page on the conversation at hand.

It was nice to finally see Paul for who he truly was without my sister.

They are in love and they deserve every ounce of happiness they get.

*~~Alice~~*

*(An hour later)*

"I can't remember the last time I ever took a bus!" Bella exclaimed as we both walked down the street towards Jasper's house recently walking away from the bus stop.

"It's been a long time for me, too"

"It's just my luck that I never learnt how to drive in England....The only car I have ever owned is out in Oz. We should have called Jazz to come and get us"

"Oh...Bell...Where is your sense of adventure!"

"Australia, clearly....How can you talk about adventure when we are both wearing killer heels?!"

"The thought of Jasper pushing me down the road...The thought of Paul should make you want to reach the house as well"

"Oh if only I could have your heart, Alice!"

"Sorry – it belongs to your brother and if you were to possess it, it would be doomed sick and wrong in the entire world!"

"Fair point"

"We're almost there" I slowed down my walking speed and grabbed Bella's hand as she clumsily trailed behind me whining to herself. I was too consumed thinking about my Jasper to listen to the moans coming from her mouth.

Before long we reached the outside of Jazz's house....I picked up speed to get to the door and then took Bella's hand out of my own to reach for my keys in my bag – Jasper had been sweet enough to get me a spare set for myself and using it had quickly become second nature.

I twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open, my gaze immediately falling on Jasper as he and Paul stood up the moment Bella and I entered the house...I kicked off my shoes and walked over to my amazing boyfriend who I had missed like hell all day. His smile made me feel like I was truly home he kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around me my head falling into his chest.

"I thought you were going to wait in our room" I whispered so Bella and Paul couldn't hear.

"Later, Paul and I got chatting my love" he whispered back...I rocked us from side to side closing my eyes and sighing out loud....Our own little cocoon away from the outsiders of the world.

"So...We shall be off, but the four of us are going to dinner tomorrow night to have a double celebration – it is long overdue!" Bella exclaimed wrapping Paul's hand in hers and walking towards the front door.

"Thanks for the chat, man" Jasper said to Paul making me release my hold and turn my back to him – still keeping my body against his chest...Enduring the connection and keeping the closeness.

I waved at Paul as he and Bella went out of the front door closing it behind them...I paced over to the door and twisted the lock before walking back to Jasper our noses almost touching.

"Come here" he whispered...Cupping my face he leaned in slowly to kiss me wrapping his lips forcefully around mine...The way he pushed our faces closer together made my fingers reached up and wind around his hair tilting them slightly to get a better angle...I was too busy caressing his mouth with my tongue to realise that he had already lifted me up in the air and started to climb the stairs at a fast pace to our bedroom.

I took one hand away from the softness of his hair to lock the door and Jasper then lay me softly on the bed keeping the impact of his weight off of me as he continued to worship my mouth, causing me to moan at every movement. I took in a breath as Jasper moulded his mouth around my chin and then moved down to my neck.

"Jazz?" I breathed

"Hmm?" he replied his mouth still working on making the bumps appear in my skin for the umpteenth time.

"Will you still kiss me like this when....I get bigger?" I had to ask him...The question had been overtaking nearly every moment in my mind and...The only person who could answer it and whose answer I could believe with all of my heart was Jasper.

Jasper lifted his head and locked his eyes with mine....Both of us were breathing heavily due to the desire coming over us. He hoisted himself up further and put his weight on his knees as he took my hands.

"Why would you ask me something like that, my sparrow?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry...I don't know why but...I'm afraid that in your eyes I won't be as beautiful when I gain weight"

"What have I always said to you?"

"You've said a lot of things"

"I have always said to you that you are the most beautiful woman alive...You're carrying my baby, Alice and if anything that makes you even more stunning because it takes strength for someone who has had a tough life like you to go through the transition of having a baby of their own"

"What if I'm moody and I take it out on you?"

"If you're moody then you can always blame it on the hormones – it is when you are moody when you aren't pregnant which could cause a surprise"

"Oh, Jazz...Are you sure?"

"Baby...I have never been so sure about anything...You're mine – you will always and forever be mine, beautiful and amazing...I am so in love with you, Alice even now...I have loved you since I met you – nothing is going to change that"

"I love you, too" I sighed back bringing his mouth back down to mine.

After much needed assurance...I took the time to worship my boyfriend and Jasper made love to me after some time being apart because of the drama of our new situation.

As long as in my life, I had Jazz....Everything was going to be okay. There was no need for worries because he loved me.

And I....Loved him with my every being and beyond.....Him AND our unborn baby!

My new family!

* * *

**Please inform me if you have gotten ANY alerts for the past NINE chapters!! **** I got nothing!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**.S.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	29. Anew

***~I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'~***

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

*(The next night)*

"Jazz...Are you ready?"

Calling my boyfriend's name from the bottom of the stairs made me feel like the two of us were actually a couple in our own little house – that sounds strange but my thoughts have never been normal and anyone who looked in them would probably die of amazement but I couldn't be happier with my mind right now...Now, it had finally subsided all of the bad thoughts that existed in the forbidden world had all been washed away – this was my life..A secure, happy life which I had always dreamed of having right at my fingertips....Now, that everything was mine, I was going to take it with both hands.

"Coming, my love" he answered as he descended the stairs.

"I'm sorry...Your sister is going to kill us if we aren't on time and may I just point out that...The sex talk is something I don't want to welcome, tonight"

"No need to apologise for my sister, my Alice...You look beautiful"

"I always look good next to you"

"I'm like the perfect accessory, then?" Jasper teased with a knee-buckling smile as he secured his hand around mine and placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

As I wrapped my coat around my shoulders by the front door..I looked at Jazz again putting on his shoes...He turned to face me questioningly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I instantly shied away – wanting to tell him how happy he made me and how much I loved him...But it felt like I was singing the same old song over and over, Jazz knew how happy he made me.

Didn't he?

"Nothing..Let's go" I answered opening the door and stepping out into the beautiful, quiet moonlit air and climbing into Jasper's car and fastening my seatbelt.

"Now don't forget...You are eating for two, now" Jazz said as he climbed in the car, putting on his own seatbelt and turning the key into the ignition.

"I am aware of that" I answered smiling....The two of us were silent – but before heading out onto the main road – Jasper took my hand and rested our entwined hands behind the gearstick.

Dinner at Rose Court was a new experience for me, it was a welcoming and bustling place by day but I was curious to see it at night....Jasper pulled up in the main car park and considering we were nearer the coast...I buttoned up my coat and tied the small belt around myself before getting out the wind hitting my face when I closed the door to Jasper's car.

"Right...Let's go and have this celebration" Jazz was trying to be enthusiastic but we both knew that our best nights were always spent with each other hence why when the two of us actually went out – it always felt like the first time, again.

Rose Court was to my delight, much quieter at night but any place that was in this part of the actual country felt like home to me. My past and where I grew up seemed years and years away my early childhood years actually feeling like non-existent – my family gave up on me so their memory is not worth looking back on twenty years down the line when my own child had grown up.

What was I going to do when my children asked about their Grandparents? Tell them the truth or tell a really sugar-coated lie?

As much as the question burned in my mind...I ignored it determined to have a good night out as a couple of couples having good food made for us and entertaining ourselves with enlightening conversation.

Jasper held the door open for me like a Gentleman when we finally reached the restaurant – cheesily, I gave him a curtsey back and stepped inside the central heating hitting my chilly skin.

"Welcome to Carlucci's...Table for two?" The maître'd asked us as we reached her little podium.

"There is already a party waiting for us...Under the name 'Williams'" Jasper informed her as she lowered her eyes to her book using her finger to trail down the list of bookings. The smell from inside the dining area was making my mouth water already.

"Ah, yes...Let me escort you to your seats" the young woman said politely as she took out two menus and walked ahead through a pair of double doors and into the main dining area. The restaurant was packed and I, intentionally letting Jazz lead in front of me kept my eyes away from glares and hidden whispers from other members of the general public. I was with Jazz, which was all I needed to keep my focus on.

Bella waved at us enthusiastically from one of the booths...Paul had also turned to look and had stood up from his seat when we approached them.

"Thank you for being on time, you guys" Bella said.

"May I take your coats?" The maître'd asked me...I nodded and undid my coat at a quick pace not wanting to keep the young woman waiting...I handed it to her.

"Thank you" I said appreciatively...As I sat down, Paul sat down too at the same time and Jasper followed suit sitting next to me...The two of us opposite the two of them.

"The waiter will be over shortly, here are your menus...Enjoy your meal" I was surprised at how nice and welcome this place made me feel...Restaurants...I have never had a lot of experience of them but this place was just too nice not to notice.

"Thank you" Jazz said as she left us.

"Isn't this place amazing?!" Bella asked shooting me a wink.

"It's beautiful" I answered...Jazz held my hand underneath the table cloth securing me as he always had done.

"So...What are you having to drink?"

"I will take a lemonade..A large one" I answered....Thank god for being pregnant because I had never been a drinking person, anyway.

"What beer you drinking, Paul?" Jazz asked Bella's fiancée.

"Guinness" he answered

"Sweet" Jazz said.

"We haven't ordered yet so feel free to have whatever you want...It's our treat!"

"Oh, no we couldn't possibly-" I started to protest

"Listen you save that common sense for the days up until the wedding, missy because I am going to need it. Right now, we want to make this night special"

"You must excuse my fiancée she has been on the Rosé" Paul added causing me and Jazz to laugh.

"Oh you love me" Bella said pinching Paul's cheek.

"Well...I can't deny that" Paul admitted in defeat.

I used my free hand to open up my menu and glance down at the various dishes they offered..My eyes immediately locked to a Caesar Salad and being the kind of person I am in my heart – going with my instinct was the best option. Besides, I had always had a small fetish for Caesar salad dressing after my mum had made it one year experiencing the cooking of Italian dishes. Mum liked to be different, she had a country every month until she ran out and went back to the good old British dishes of roast dinners and sausages and mash....As I had already decided...I tilted my head to look at Jasper who was deep in his thoughts as he scanned the writing on the menu. He looked so adorable when he was concentrating and it took all my strength not to pull his chin over and wrap my lips around his.

_Alice...This is a public place!!_

"Have we decided?" Paul asked.

"Yeah...The steak sounds good" Jasper answered.

"I will have the ceasar salad"

"Hello...Can I get you two some drinks?" The young waiter interrupted us...As soon as I turned my head to face him, I instantly regretted it.

"_If Edward finds my phone...We are dead – if he finds a broken phone, it won't matter...There is no way he will be able to read the calls I have made and he won't be able to question it."......._

"_The police have a tracking system...They can find anyone in the country"....._

"_Money is not important when lives are at risk"...._

"_You're sick!"_

Nausea surrounded my stomach and my throat instantly clenched up at the back of my mouth.

"Can I have a Guinness, please?" Jasper asked, the waiter smiled as he wrote it down.

"For you, ma'am?" He addressed me, then.

_"No!"_

"A pint of lemonade" I managed to choke out, as the waiter went the unexpected feeling in my tummy became too much to bear...I released Jasper's hand in one swift movement and ran outside of the restaurant keeping my hand on my mouth so as not to spew on any of the carpets.

As I got outside..I looked around and found a nearest bush crouching my body over and emptying my stomach...Luckily my retches couldn't be heard by anyone because I was alone.

"Alice...Shit, Alice...Are you okay?" Jasper's voiced filled my ears and a hand softly trailed up and down my spine as I continued to vomit in the soil of the bushes feeling extremely embarrassed at my actions.

I took a deep breath in, glad that I was finished and stood back upright and turned leaning my head on Jasper's chest and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"My sparrow...Are you in pain, is it the baby?" Jasper asked me concerned as he kissed the left side of my face.

"I'm sorry" I croaked snuggling my head into his chest a little more breathing in his ever so amazing scent.

"What is it my love...Please tell me?"

The concern in his voice alarmed me...There was nothing wrong with our baby – the old memories had come flying back at a place where I did not need it the most. I took my head away from his chest and looked up into his eyes. "That waiter...He reminded me of-" I broke away feeling the emotion in my voice.

"Who, sweetheart?"

"Jacob" I said simply...Jaspers face fell and he nodded kissing me on the forehead.

"The memories came back...The memories of his last moments alive – it was too much...I couldn't take it. Have I worried anyone?"

"It doesn't matter about anyone else...This is about you...I'm sorry that being here has brought that all back for you"

"Oh no..Don't be – it was bound to happen at some point...The one thing that pains me is that I got out of it...Alive..._Barely alive..._But alive all the same. He won't ever have a family or someone who loves him and I feel responsible...because it was Edward and he was connected to me. Edward wanted to kill _me_ not Jacob but he was brought into it all" I sniffed the sudden tears falling down my cheeks. Jasper leaned in and kissed them away.

"Alice...We can go back home...If you don't feel up to it-"

"No...I want to celebrate Bella's night"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..Thank you for looking after me" I whispered shooting him an appreciative smile.

"I will always be here to look after you" Jasper whispered in reply....I kissed both his eyelids keeping my mouth closed intentionally before walking back inside the restaurant.

"Madam...Are you alright?" The young woman asked me as I stepped back inside.

"Yes...Thank you..Must of had some bad food earlier" I said finding the instant lie in my mind and making it come out of my mouth.

Jasper and I walked back into the dining room where Bella was standing up. "Oh Alice..Are you okay?"

"Yes...Sorry, everything's fine...Just a body malfunction" I replied sitting down and taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Thank god...We put both your orders in" Paul informed us and I shot them both a smile before taking Jasper's hand again under the tablecloth.

*~~(An hour later)~~*

The night had gone amazingly, no more unexpected vomits or memories coming back into my head...The food had been amazing and sitting here with the man I love and the two other people that we were going to spending a lot of time with in our lives made me feel like I definitely had a real-loving family...They loved me and I loved them...I had respect for them and a huge amount of gratitude for the way they had welcomed me into their life when they didn't have to in the first place.

After Bella and Paul paid the bill...Paul left us outside of the restaurant taking a tipsy Bella back to their hotel just after our own confessions of love and the fact that we will be seeing each other tomorrow.

Jasper took my hand as we headed towards the car but instead we passed the car altogether and went further down another road...I didn't question where he was taking me instead just going along for the ride.

Anywhere with Jasper was where I wanted to be.

Ten minutes later I was surprised when Jasper was leading me down a footpath before reaching a green space, with a large fountain in the middle...The moonlight shining on the water sprinkling out from different directions and the small lights on the grass beside the footpath illuminating the scene.

"What is this place?" I asked amazed at the beauty of the picture in front of me.

"Rose Court gardens...It's the perfect place to come down to at night and think about things...Or of course share it with the person you love the most in the world"

I smiled uncontrollably as Jasper led me across the grass and stood still twisting me around inches from the fountain – luckily however we were both far enough away from the fountain not to get caught by the spray.

I leant my back against his as I looked up at the stars above us...Sighing the cool breeze surrounding my face...Jasper had put his hands along with mine on my stomach as he leant his head on my shoulder.

"It's just you and me, now...Us and our new family" he whispered his breath tickling my neck...I twisted back around and put my arms around his neck pulling him in to kiss him passionately on the mouth parting his mouth to poke my tongue through to meet with his moaning the moment they both made contact.

"Alice...Let's dance" Jasper said disconnecting our already dancing tongues and mouths.

"There's no music" I answered.

"I'll make music"

Tightening my hold around his neck...Jasper placed one of his hands on the small of my back and one on my stomach between us as he began to rock us both from side to side on the spot...Singing my sparrow song to me once again.

"One night in the darkness of the woods

Lay a beauty so fair and broken

Little did I know that she would end up to be

The love of my life, my darling girl

Bringing her home she put up no struggle

Forever bound in unconsciousness unknowing she was rescued

I kept her safe and warm pleading secretly inside for her to wake

My sparrow changed my life – showed me light

There was a misconception when she finally opened her eyes

With much of a fight...I had proved to her that I would help her

Little did she know I wanted her

Had fallen for her since the day I brought her home, my sparrow

Love me back, show me what you have and be mine, my sparrow

I'm alive striding through life with my love by my side

Facing the world together the two of us is all we need

Every inch of my soul every area of my body belongs to my sparrow

No lies, secrets or exaggeration – I speak nothing but the truth

We have a future – our love can grow higher than any mountain

Beyond any normal couple...We are unique my love

I need you and want you forever and always my sparrow

And I never want to let you go"

"Jasper" I whispered taking away his hand from my stomach and placing it around to join the other one on my back.

"Yes my Alice?"

"I have wanted to say this to you all night"

"What is that, exactly?"

"That....I am so in love with you" I whispered as he smiled.

"I am in love with you, too"

"No...Jazz – right now, here in this beautiful place...You, the baby – my life is complete...There will never be a time when I will forget this night...Forget the defining moment when my love for you was as stronger than ever before. You're my life, my world, my soul, my heart....Everything I am is yours and you need to know that. Tell me that you know that?"

"I do know that...My feelings for you are unchangeable...I also wanted to thank you"

"Thank me...For what?"

"For asking Paul to be Godfather"

"Oh god, I am so sorry...I completely forgot – I was going to tell you"

"I know...Days out with my sister make people forget a lot of things"

"Seeing them both so happy...Makes me want to make them even happier because they deserve it"

"I wanted her

Had fallen for her since the day I brought her home, my sparrow

Love me back, show me what you have and be mine, my sparrow

I'm alive striding through life with my love by my side

Facing the world together the two of us is all we need

Every inch of my soul every area of my body belongs to my sparrow"

"That song...It's too perfect"

"No...You're perfect"

"Why do you always know the right things to say to me...The right things to do to me?"

"I guess loving you for so long has made my expression of love for you second nature"

"Can you believe how far we've come?"

"No...Some days I feel like I am still going to wake up from this dream"

"Well...When you wake up..I'll be there...When you want me...I'll be there – there is nothing in the world that I would deny you, my Jazz"

"This is really it...Our new life?"

"Starting now and never ending"

"Never ending?"

"Even when we die, my soul will still be yours – we can then grace the heavens and live a long and peaceful new life for the rest of eternity. You are the second half of my soul...Always have been and always will be"

"Alice, you are stunning inside and out"

"Shall we go home, my love?"

"Soon...Just stay and finish this dance with me"

"Okay" I replied smiling.

There in the privacy of Rose Court Gardens we danced our second dance to 'My Sparrow'.

The moonlight...The water....The sound of Jasper's singing voice.

I have been so blessed to know him; he was my one and forever only true love.

Until the end of time.

* * *

**The next chapter will not be put up until next week so I hope this chapter is enough for you!**

**Next chapter will be the hen night and then the one after that the wedding...These two chapters are just little tasters of what is going to happen in those three weeks in-between ****!**

**Thank you for reading...A LOT of LOVE for everyone still following this fic...Your thoughts and comments mean so much as always!!**

***~Samantha~***

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	30. Connecting Souls

_Hello everyone!!_

_I KNOW I said that I won't be updating until next week..But I couldn't help myself...This chapter is the wedding so will be a little longer than my other chapters!_

_Girls and Boys split as well....A/B and P/J until the church!_

'_We are going to the chapel and we're going to get married'!!_

_Keep letting me know if you are getting alerted and thanks SO much to 'lil-ruty' and 'JasperSaysChillax' for letting me know they have theirs! :D_

_*~I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'~*_

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

*~~Alice~~*

*(Three weeks later)*

"Hmmm"

The contented sigh from my mouth was out of my hands...I had a strange craving for peanut butter on buttered toast since last night at Bella's hen party...But my goodness it had been worth the wait. I had never had peanut butter in my life...How could I have gone without it for so long?!

_Damn, Alice....its Bella's wedding day and you are here lusting over peanut butter!!_

Bella had gotten so drunk last night...The thought of her stumbling home on my arm was enough to stuff down the rest of my toast and run up to mine and Jasper's room.

Jazz and Bella had swapped places for the night, my loving boyfriend at the hotel and Bella in the same bed as me – of course I was clothed in pyjamas...The last thing I needed was an awkward nude moment with Bella...Not like that was ever going to happen anyway!

As I opened the door, my sister groaned rubbing her face...Her body was sprawled out all over the bed covering both mine and Jazz's side her head deep in the pillow her forehead lines crossed.

"Bella...Time to get up" I sang to her in a hushed voice...In truth the voice didn't do anything but make her moan more – fighting back laughter at the hungover bride to be was now my newest challenge. "Bella...Bella blushing bride it's your wedding day!"

"Not now, Alice" she groaned lifting one side of the pillow to cover her face....I tapped her shoulder.

"Unless you want _me _to marry Paul whilst carrying your brother's baby....Get up, I will make you feel better in no time"

"No"

At my last tether...I strode over to the window and drew them quickly, Bella groaning even louder at the beam of sunlight coming through the room from the sunshine – at least one good thing was coming out of trying to get Bell out of bed...The weather that she had been hoping to get married in was here. Sunshine was wanted, sunshine the bride got!

"Bella...Up....NOW!" I growled pulling on her arm...With some struggle..I managed to get her over to the bed and onto her back...Did weddings usually involve heavy lifting work?

Had to be my luck...The pregnant woman having to lift the bride!!

Bella hung against me – keeping my hold tight around her shoulders...I carried her forward and down the stairs to the kitchen. Keeping her steady as well as watching my own balance was proving to be a problem.

"For god sake, Bella...Help me out here...I am pregnant with your niece or nephew..Does that not mean anything?!"

"Ugh...Sorry" Bella mumbled in reply lifting up her torso slightly...As we stepped down the last stair I sighed out inwardly of relief.

Stepping into the kitchen....Letting go of Bella and putting her into one of the chairs...I then, scanned the medicine cabinet and found a packet of paracetimol and neurofen – not really knowing which ones to try...I took two from each in a plan to take the two Bella wasn't going to swallow upstairs as she got ready.

"Alice?" Bella called my name...Filling up a glass of water and putting it in front of her with the tablets...I lifted up her head from the table and held it upright with one of my hands wiping away the estranged curls from her cheeks – I saw tears and tutted wiping them away.

"Bell...I know your head hurts...I have some tablets right here and don't worry we will get ready for Leah when she comes around"

"What?"

_Oh shit...I had forgotten to inform Bella that Leah had wanted to surprise her when coming round to the house to do our hair and makeup!_

"Leah is coming here...So there is no need to get the bus, anywhere...Here take these pills" with Bella having no energy to even lift her head on her own..I had to put the pills into her mouth by hand...Holding up the glass in one hand and tipping it down her mouth slowly – thanking fate that I was not going to have a choking hazard situation on my hands.

"Thank you" Bella said quietly the sound of her voice coming back to smoothness again...After thinking that she was not going to want any food and having vomit on her wedding dress is something that I will try my hardest to avoid.

"Right...Let's get in the shower" I hoisted her back up – wishing to god that I had my Jasper there to help me...Took her back up the stairs and into the bathroom – closing the door behind me.

This was not going to be a morning of steadiness.

*~~Jasper~~*

"You alright there, buddy?"

I was standing on the balcony outside of Bella and Paul's hotel room sipping the rest of a much needed and much welcomed pre-wedding coffee keeping one hand placed firmly in my pocket where my best man's speech hid in the fluff of the material.

"Yes...What about you Mr groom?" I asked turning to see Paul walking towards me and standing next to me looking out onto the horizon as well.

"Yeah I'm good...Thank god I said no to the free beers last night otherwise....There would probably not be a wedding, today."

"Na I'm sure we would have managed it – being the best man it is kind of a duty to look after the groom"

"You missing Alice?"

"Like hell!"

"It's alright....Surely you will both be making googly eyes at each other as she cascades down the aisle in her beautiful dress"

"Both of us need to be doing a lot of canoodling at the women we love"

"Yes, well enough of the sentimental talks...Are you going down to breakfast?"

"No..Too nervous to eat right now...Are you?"

"I have already been...Didn't have much but knowing me – the stomach rumbling annoying the hell out of the guests will be of my own doing"

"I am going to get in the shower and then you can go in after me to moisturise or whatever it is you do in the morning...Is that alright?"

"Paul...It's your day – the less arguments about _anything_ the smoother this whole thing will go"

"Thanks" Paul patted me on the shoulder.

Finally after he was gone, I reached into the pocket of my trousers and pulled out the small all-too familiar green box out holding it in front of me, lifting the lid slightly to take out the small bit of paper folded up inside.

Still managing to keep a hold on the box I opened up the piece of paper gazing at my mother's neat writing in red ink.

Give this to the woman you love the most in the world...Someone that is going to stick by you thick and thin and make your life complete.

Being the amazing son that you are – she will count herself lucky to wear it on her finger.

All my love, forever

Mum

x x x

The ring was never going to belong to anyone else than the amazing woman I am sharing my life with now – I have found my soul mate and considering how far we have both come since we had met that fateful night...It seemed right.

This was going to be my night...Finding a place just the two of us and asking my sparrow to be forever mine – signed and sealed in paper.

I was feeling sick about having to ask her...But deep down, I know the moment I look into my Alice's beautiful eyes everything will fall into place. Just like it had always done.

*~~Alice~~*

"I can't believe I am getting married, today!"

Hearing Bella's singing from the shower echoing off of the walls of the bathroom made me smile.

"I see the pills are starting to work" I shouted back.

"Ali...I am so sorry that you had to see me like that this morning – remind me never to drink wine again...At least not in the foreseeable future"

"There is no way you are going to be kept away from the drink, today and you shouldn't...Being your wedding day and everything"

"So...Are you going to be having a shower after me?"

"The minute Leah gets here which will be any minute now...We will both help you put on the dress before she starts on your hair and makeup"

"Why didn't you tell me that she was coming here?!"

"She wanted it to be a surprise and I clearly, cannot keep a secret"

"Can I borrow your bodywash...I have run out?"

"Yeah sure"

"God...No wonder my brother is so crazy about you...Smelling like this I would have sex with you, myself in a heartbeat!"

"That's good to know, Bell but a word of advice – keep the lesbian chat at bay at least until after you say 'I do'"

"Oh Paul would love it....But Jasper, that may be a different story"

The water turned off and I lifted myself up from the toilet and bent down slowly to pick up Bella's towels I opened the door a smidge and handed her the towels the scent of my body wash filling my nose from the shower...I stepped back as a newly washed and wet-haired Bella smiled as she stepped out in front of me.

"Ready for the bedroom?" I asked taking the double meaning of that question in my mind when I asked it...Just to try and keep Bella smiling.

"Indeed!"

I let Bella walk ahead of me into the bedroom..She sat down on the bed and wanting to have something to do until Leah got here...I took the smaller towel from her hands and climbed onto the bed behind her taking her hair into the towel and rubbing the ends of her curls as she tilted her head back.

"Alice you have done enough for me"

"What are bridesmaids for if not to help the bride dry her hair...Besides, we won't be soing anything until the church anyway"

"I should be in a chilling mood but I'm not – the temptation not to do cartwheels across this room right now is unbearable to fight"

"I think you would have a hard time doing that in here...It's tiny"

"I am sure I would find a way"

"Of course, Miss Bella you are a unique force of nature!"

"Why, thank you Miss Alice!"

"So...Are you nervous?"

"Yes and no...Do you have a speech?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Bell it's bad enough that I am pregnant and having to cart you up and down the stairs this morning not to mention dragging you out of the confines of the covers-"

"Okay little miss pregnant...I understand"

What Bella didn't know was that I already had a speech...Jazz and I, the best man and the bridesmaid will be making our own speeches in our congratulations for the happy couple. It was the least I could do for Bell – as she had done so much more for me than I could have ever imagined.

*~~Jasper~~*

"What time is the car going to be here?" Paul asked me as the both of us were now fully clothed and ready to go already far too early.

"About an hour"

"Ouch...So what are we going to do?"

"Um...The wedding talk is a bit too predictable"

"What time are your folks getting here?"

"Mum and dad will meet us at the church and lucky for you – they will be at the party later on as well"

"Yes...I finally get to promise your mum a dance...After she was bugging me to dance with her at the last anniversary celebration with your dad"

"Wow that will make her night!" The feeling of the small box holding the hand me down engagement ring felt like it was going to burn through my pocket...Bella already knew about my planning of proposing to Alice at the party but Paul had not been involved in our little brother and sister secret..Should I ask him? Or would that be ruining his big day?

_Jasper just tell him!_

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something that I desperately want to do, today a plan if you like...I am not too sure whether you are going to like it but considering I am all out of options for conversation besides talking about the women we love. It might just kill an hour"

"What is it, man?"

"I am going to propose to Alice, tonight"

"No shit, really?!"

"Yes..But if that will ruin yours and Bella's big day then...Please tell me?"

"Jasper don't be stupid...Do you have any idea about how many nights I have had to listen to my fiancée express her thoughts on why you and Alice are not engaged yet?"

"Considering we have already gone down the baby route..."

"You are proposing to her because you want to though, right...It is not just something that you feel you have to do because of the baby?"

"Of course I want it...I was going to propose to her weeks ago but the baby happened and then the band...Nothing felt right"

"Well...I don't really know what else to say...Can I have a look at the ring – or is that too much of a girly thing to ask?"

"No..It's only the two of us" I answered with a smile, digging through my pocket lifting my body up slightly to get it out of its hiding place without breaking it. I handed it over to Paul and leant back comfortably back in the seat.

I studied Paul opening the box but he frowned before holding up the note from my mother...I shot him a smile "that's a note from my mum...The ring was my Grandmother's she kept it for her children"

"Ah...Can I read it?"

"Sure if you want to"

Paul opened up the note and I shifted in my seat feeling a little helpless doing nothing in my current position and having to wait for the adventure to happen in the shape of a black town car.

"Wow...Your mum sure knows how to make someone feel better about themselves" Paul remarked putting down the small note on his knee and gazing at the ring. "It's beautiful...Not the usual kind of rock that you see most men buy their girlfriends in this day and age...There's a vintage, timeless quality to it....So Alice!"

"Yeah I thought so, too"

"I think she is going to be thrilled beyond words"

"Really?"

"God...You still don't know the exact extent of her feelings for you do you....Every second word that comes out of that mouth is 'Jasper'...Every moment she goes silent alone in her thoughts she is thinking of 'Jasper' and who is the father of her baby 'Jasper'?"

"Okay...I get it, now..She loves me"

"She doesn't just love you....Your pairing goes beyond love...But I can't really think of a word for it"

"Thanks, buddy"

Paul handed me back the box with the note inside of it with an encouraging smile..Which I couldn't help returning putting it back in my pocket the burn subsiding now that Paul knew about what I wanted to do so badly.

My parents love her, my sister and her husband love her.....

And _by god _I loved her!

*~~Alice~~*

"HI!"

Leah beamed and let out a girly giggle as she hugged me tightly in the living room after I had let her in...She took her hands in mine pulling away from me after a moment. "Oh look at you...How is everything going?"

I loved her excitement about my pregnancy but...This was Bella's day and even though I had gained a little weight – No one can be looking at me.

"It's going okay...Bella is upstairs, I really need to get in the shower"

"Of course my love no worries...I shall sort her out and keep her company"

"Do the makeup and hair first"

"Will do..When you come out of the shower..I shall do yours and then we can do the dresses at the end"

"Sounds great...Thank you for doing this!"

"No problem"

Leah sighed contently as she picked up her wheelie case and followed me up the stairs..Instead of going into the room again and have Bella finding some distraction to keep me away from a much needed shower...I walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door enjoying the time alone before the wedding started.

How does one act at a wedding? I was thinking that as a bridesmaid, I should be more graceful than usual but in all honesty after the morning I have had so far being graceful is the last thing on my mind.

Turning on the water..I stepped in immediately basking my body under the warmness of the water letting it soak me and open up all of the pores on my skin....All I wanted was Jasper not necessarily in this shower with me although there have been many eventful mornings in the same location under the shower and the hot water.

I was going to see him at the church and all I will be keeping my eyes on is him when I try and walk down the aisle in my heels...That was my plan as he is the only person who can give me the confidence I need to get down the long aisle with people watching me.

Lathering up my hair with my usual shampoo...I cast my mind on mine and Jasper's last night of being together the day before yesterday – my pregnancy had not yet been causing a problem...I had no sickness yet and even though I did crave some strange food ever now and then I was happy...More than happy!

After washing out the shampoo I added a bit of conditioner and used my loofah to scrub my body down every inch from head to toe with my body wash...Making sure that I looked and felt good was going to be my second main aim for the day.

After letting the last of the water fall down the drain – I stepped out wrapping the towel around myself and stepping over to the cabinet. For the first time ever staying in this house with Jasper..I wiped away the steam on the mirror with one of my hands gazing at my reflection staring back at me...I smiled opening the cabinet, itself and pouring a small amount of my moisturiser on my palm and rubbing it over my face and neck.

I opened the window to let out the steam and picked up my other towel using one arm to dub it through my soaking hair as I made my way back to the bedroom.

Bella and Leah all looked at me enthusiastically as I entered.

"There she is...The mother-to-be!" Leah exclaimed taking my hand and sitting me down on the bed climbing behind me to do exactly what I had done for Bella earlier. I tilted my head to look at the bride...She looked amazing. Her usual deep chocolate coloured long curls were up in a swirly bun at the back of her head...A few estranged curls placed on each shoulder and on either side of her face.

The makeup was simple...Nothing too extravagant..A small application off foundation, nude coloured eye shadow and mascara along with a small hint of rosy lipstick to match the natural colour of them.

"You look amazing" I admitted to Bella.

"Thank you....Now it's your turn" she replied running her hand down my cheek.

I relaxed myself as Leah got to work...Bella studying me at every moment.

The wedding was getting closer and closer....And the nausea was beginning to build.

*~~Jasper~~*

*(Two hours later)*

"Darling!"

Naturally when going to your sister's wedding the first person you are going to run into is your parents...My mother was wearing her usual white suit with her best pearls around her neck which she wore only on the very special occasions.

"Mum" I greeted her with a wide smile hugging her tightly...I greeted my dad with a handshake my mother still holding me and then I stepped away allowing my parents and their future son in law a moment to themselves.

It was still warm and sunny...The kind of wedding that Bella had always hoped for and now successfully managed to have...The church was still just as beautiful as it had looked to Bella and I growing up..Looking at the scenery was my only option because half of the guests I didn't know with them being all acquaintances of my sister.

My thoughts went onto Alice as the sun continued to warm my entire body...I hoped that my sparrow was okay.

If anything, she was going to look beautiful just to make me keep on wanting her!

*~~Alice~~*

Bella gripped my hand tightly as the car approached the church...The neighbourhood surrounding it was nothing short of amazing...Beautiful green grass and bright colours of flowers everywhere you turned. Old fashioned houses with tonnes of character – it was a village to be envied and a place to be cherished all at the same time.

"Alice...I am getting nervous, now" seeing as the morning had gone better than I had originally planned and the two of us had managed to stay in our dresses, keep them in top condition and keep our makeup on had been too many achievements for a wedding day.

It was bound to creep up on Bella.

"Bella...It's okay, this is natural"

"Natural...It's natural to want to turn the car around and go back?"

"Yes...But, we are two hours away from home...In hindsight you and Paul will already be husband and wife in half that time!"

"Alice...Do you really think I can do this?"

"Okay...Bell, listen to me...If you can sit in a hospital patiently waiting for me to wake up from unconsciousness..You can get through a wedding. You have been strong for me when I couldn't and now...This is the best thing that is ever going to happen to you. Paul is a man who would die for you, sacrifice his life for yours because he loves you...He worships the ground that you walk on and to top it all off...You have never looked more stunning than you do right at this moment in here with me"

"Oh, Ali...Don't say anymore – we will have a makeup malfunction and Leah won't have her things on her in the church" Bella said blinking to prevent her tears falling from her eyes to her face. "How did my brother get so lucky with you?"

"Enough talk about Jazz and I...This is _your _day, Bella...Everyone is going to be looking at you"

Bella moved her other hand and placed it on my tummy "are you feeling okay?"

"Yes...And even if I wasn't...I would still walk up that aisle if it took me hours because of the vomiting...I want to do this, Bella!"

"Thank you....For the lovely visual but also the thought" she beamed.

The car suddenly came to a stop outside the church..A long gravel path heading up to the historic wooden door...I thanked the driver as he stepped out and opened up my door...I climbed out holding on to my Irises in one hand and using the other hand helped Bella out of the car keeping the dress away from her feet as she put one foot down slowly the other one following.

"Are you ready?" I asked her gripping her free hand that wasn't around her own boquet of flowers.

"Yes....let's go, Ali" she answered the two of us walking up hand in hand through the door the gravel underneath our feet making a lot of noise. The church bells rang above our heads as the draught of the church hit us both.

"Dad!" Bella said kissing her dad on the cheek...He came over and kissed me on the cheek before the three of us waited for the vicar to begin the service.

My Jasper was in there – standing waiting for me and his baby to walk up the aisle before Bella in our beautiful dresses.

Hopefully someday I was going to be doing this – however I was in Bella's place and my heart's desire was to have Jasper in Paul's.

The church organ began to play five minutes later...Shifting forwards to the opening of the double doors..I glanced quickly at Bella giving her a blow kiss without anyone having to see me before grasping my bouquet a little stronger in my hands...As all the standing guests eyes fell on me...I took a deep breath in and out before walking the proper and correct way down the aisle...The way that I had been shown in the rehearsal this week.

I tracked my eyes along the far end of the church and saw my Jasper staring back at me his eyes twinkling his mouth in a wide beaming smile...All I could see was love in his face – the love he felt for me and the love he felt for our baby all rolled into one. The plan of trying to keep my balance in my heels washed away with that look and all I could do in return was smile back at him keeping my head held high – Paul was also smiling at me but not in the same way as my boyfriend but the smile Paul gave was enough to make me even more confident about being a bridesmaid.

I stood still getting to the end of the aisle where the man I loved was standing the opposite side to me and watched like everyone else for Bella's walk down the aisle with her father.

Within moments the wedding march played and in came Bella in perfect synchronisation with her father both of them harbouring amazing smiles on their face in their graceful march to Bella's future with the man she loved.

Scanning the guests my eye caught Sylvia's...Her emotion clearly becoming too much for her to fight as she dabbed away the tears from her eyes...I looked away from her and took Bella's flowers from her as she and Paul stood side by side together. The guests sitting down, the organ stopping and the vicar starting the service.

"Dearly beloved...We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage and life-long commitment of Paul Williams and Isabella Marie Hale..Witnessed by their friends and loved ones we join them together, today to the beginning of their new lives together. If anyone knows of any unlawful impediment as to why these two people may not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

A silence fell over the church...I breathed a sigh of relief as the vicar carried on with the service turning to Jasper who had given Paul the ring for Bella...Now face to face with his love he picked up her left hand holding the ring in place but not making contact with her skin before he started to speak "Isabella Marie Hale....I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle...I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard...When our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." With a heart-warming smile he slipped the ring onto her finger. Jasper, then wasting no time handed Bella her ring as she did the same to Paul taking out his hand and holding his ring in place "Paul Williams...From this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always."

Bella's voice was breaking ever so slightly...The tears were filling my eyes but I blinked them away not wanting to look like the only sap in the church that did not have a blood tie to the Hale or Williams family.

"Do you Paul promise the vow you have made to Isabella with all of your heart, soul and being as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Paul answered the vicar without hesitation.

"Do you Isabella promise the vow you have made with all of your heart, soul and being as long as the two of you live on this earth?"

"I do"

As Bella secured her vow – Jazz caught my eye and mouthed 'I love you'....Without any hesitation of my own I mouthed 'I love you, too' back to him.

"By the power invested in me...I pronounce you husband and wife...You may kiss the bride"

Paul lifted up Bella's veil and kissed her lovingly on the mouth her arms winding around his shoulders and pushing their mouths closer together in her response..The crowd all clapped and I, still holding the two bunches of flowers tapped my wrists together joining in with the encouragement and overwhelming emotion I felt.

The church organ rang through the church again as Bella beamed taking her lips away from Paul's and turning to take her bouquet from me and walking back down the aisle as the newly married Bella Williams.

I stepped forward and Jasper wrapped his arm around me placing a small, tender kiss on my forehead before walking behind the bride and groom back down the aisle.

All of the bad things that may have happened this morning have now all been washed away in everyone's merriment and happiness – this was what months of planning achieved and this was how two people who love each other as much as Bella and Paul do.

Everything was perfect!

*~~Jasper~~*

"I was a little shocked when Paul asked me to be the best man but I accepted with all of my heart because of my sister, Bella....When Bella and I were kids we never had the wedding discussion, being a boy and girl actually pretending to hate each other made us unlikely candidates to have at least one decent conversation. That being said, I never admitted to Bella that I had always seen her as a girl who would make a man very happy one day – her pure soul, her caring nature and everything that she is was admirable...She came back into my life when I finally found my soul mate in my beautiful Alice sitting right next to me and my amazing sister accepted my girlfriend with open arms and for that, I will always be grateful to her. Bella has been my rock through tough times in recent months...The kind of rock that put me back on my feet and made me believe the real things in life and what I have been so blessed in having – No words will ever be enough to express how much I have loved my sister each day she has been in mine and Alice's life...Paul is a great guy and as a couple the two of them are in-separate and the shining example of what real love can be. With all the luck in the world and my unconditional love I wish them a very happy marriage together.

Would everyone please raise their glasses for the bride and groom...To Bella and Paul"

"Bella and Paul" everyone repeated taking a sip from their raised glasses...As I sat down I kissed my sparrow on the cheek before she rose from her seat...A gasp coming from Bella across from us as she realised what Alice was about to do.

Something told me then that this speech wasn't planned.

*~~Alice~~*

"This speech is a little bit of a surprise for Bella because I lied to her this morning about how I didn't make one. Considering all that she has done for me...I wanted to say a few words to her. Bella Williams is my sister – first and foremost and the one person who I can trust with my entire soul outside of my boyfriend. The Hale family welcomed me in when Jasper and I met under the strangest of circumstances and I was worried at first that having to impress them was going to be a struggle. Knowing that I had so much love in my heart for Jasper it pained me to think that I may never be liked by his family and that thought scared me above all others.

I was amazingly proved wrong when they embraced me with more love and care than my own family had ever shown me...The beauty radiating from all of their souls made me believe that I was, for the first time in my life...Home.

Going through hard times recently has made me embrace my new family a lot more the inner strength from all of the Hale's kept me going and turned my life into something amazing and entirely worthwhile....I love Bella will all of my being, for the love she has for Paul and the love she has for her family...The kind of person that will look at a person and see past all of the flaws underneath the surface and still care for them. Paul is the perfect match for Bella....I am proud to say that my best friend in the entire world has found the best man. To Paul and Bella"

"Paul and Bella" There was not a dry eye in the house after I finished my speech and out of nowhere Bella pulled me into a hug, her sniffs audible on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Alice" she whispered....I was fighting back my own tears because of the affect I was able to have on her and the happiness radiating from her at my own words.

As we pulled away she kissed my cheek before going back to her table...Jasper took my hand and sat me back down kissing me passionately on the mouth as we departed connecting our noses.

"I love you so much, Alice" he whispered...I wiped away his fallen tear with my index finger.

"I love you too" I answered kissing his nose and taking a sip of juice from my glass.

*(An hour later)*

The party at the local village hall was already in full swing after the speeches had been made...I sat with Sylvia as we watched Bella and Paul dance – Jasper had gone to the toilet no doubt the alcohol now affecting his bladder.

"Your speech was amazing, Alice" Sylvia said in my ear over the blazing music.

"Thank you" I answered her gasping when Jazz's hand wrapped around mine.

"Let's go outside" he said...I nodded sitting up from my chair and kissing Sylvia on the cheek as Jasper and I walked hand in hand out of the hall and round to the back of the building.

Gasping at the scene in front of me, flashbacks of our dance in Rose Court gardens flooded my mind as he stepped away from me taking his hand out of mine.

The garden was decorated with Roses and little fairy lights the only difference between here and Rose Court being there was no fountain but it was amazing all the same without having to worry about getting sprayed with water.

"Jazz...Are you okay?" I asked when he didn't turn his back to me.

"Alice?" he turned then.

"Yes?"

"They finally did it!" he beamed causing me to smile.

"They did" I answered simply...Jasper closed the distance between us and took my hands in his.

"You remember when you told me that the reason you knew you were in love with me was because you had seen Paul and Bella together?"

"Yes"

"Well...The moment you finished that speech...It made this whole thing worthwhile...Alice, let me tell you how much my life has been blessed with you in my life. You are the answer to my every question...You are the start of the rest of my life....Beautiful, amazing soul that you are makes me want you every day...Want to love you, cherish you, accept you and make you mine. I should tell you that, I quit the band"

"What?!" I said bewildered "Jazz...That was your dream!"

"The band was never my dream, Alice...The moment I found you in the woods...I knew that you were going to be my dream...The dream of loving you, every part of you...The dream of recovering and helping you. I have never once stopped being determined to make you mine...Never stopped loving you from the moment I met you."

"Jazz-"

"Don't return the feelings...Not yet...When I was a little boy, Alice – I looked at older couples and wanted to feel sick because they seemed so in love with each other...The image of them being too perfect for words. Too perfect for real life...I was a stupid kid because never once did it cross my mind that I would have that one day...After listening to my mum harp on about soul mates for too long, I had given up searching. Anne was a mistake, someone I thought I loved by thinking that you love someone is an entirely different thing to actually being in love with someone-"

The tears I had been fighting fell down my cheeks...._God Jasper was so beautiful! Always so beautiful!_

"You come along at the time when I needed to have my life shared...You, the broken soul who brought some meaning back into my boring life...You, the soul mate my mum had been going on about for years and years. I love you, Alice....Forever in this life and the next watching you walk down the aisle and knowing that you are giving me one of the most important things...A child, our very own child that I can love even more – if that is even possible...Alice Meyers...You complete me in every way...You're the sun to my cloud the necklace to my pendant...The sparrow that has finally learned the ability to fly all on their own. I need you, want you, adore you from my soul."

I gasped uncontrollably as Jasper released my hands and knelt down on one knee taking something out of his pocket and holding up a small box. "Let yourself be forever mine, Alice Meyers...I swear to you that I will never think badly of you, never hurt you or make you sad...I promise to be there for you, always as the father of our baby-" he stopped speaking lifting the lid...My tears falling from my cheeks down to the grass at your feet...There was a ring in the box..I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper stopped me.

"I want this more than anything...Will you marry me, Alice?"

I bit down hard on my lip beaming through fallen tears...So much was going through my mind...This felt like a dream, a beautiful dream...Looking into my Jasper's eyes as he stayed silent waiting for my answer...I found my words.

"Yes!" I answered with a wider smile "yes, Jasper...I will marry you...I love you" I babbled as he took the ring out of the box and took my left hand and placed the ring on my fourth finger and stood up. I sighed the tears still falling connecting my lips hard with his moving my mouth frantically in nothing but passion and love for my now FIANCEE.

Keeping my silence and my mouth moving on his, Jasper lifted me up and swung me around in a circle causing me to giggle against his lips the caressing of our tongues needed now more than ever...As we stilled I wrapped my hands around his neck kissing him until my oxygen supply ran out.

"God...I love you, Jazz...I wanted so much to be your wife...You're everything to me" I said taking a breath and kissing his moist eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw and forehead in turn before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug letting out the rest of my tears on my arms.

"I love you too, Alice...Always"

* * *

_WOW – Longer chapter for you guys!! This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers who know who they are and also to the rest of my readers!_

_Thanks for Reading!_

_*~~Samantha~~*_


	31. Confessions

_Hello everyone!!_

_Keep letting me know if you are getting alerted!! _

_In case people want to know...This chapter is set later in the story....We are coming to a close on this fic very soon...No less than 5 more chapters...That's the stop mark for me at the moment anyway __!_

_I just need to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart who has supported and loved this story...I have had such a GREAT time writing it and I do HOPE that everyone still loves the fic now that it has developed to the final stages!_

_*~I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'~*_

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

~~*Alice~~*

*(A month and a half later)*

"Alice it's going to be okay, sweetheart...Don't panic" Jazz rubbed my shoulders as the two of us waited for the arrival of William and Sylvia to tell them our two sets of news. After Bella's wedding we never had the chance to see them again and with the family business going and the preparations for the summer in place...At least that is what Jazz had told me we had both not been able to see them up until now and of course, with my stomach getting larger and my first scan tomorrow...This would be the only time we can tell them about the fact that we will be getting married as well as starting a family before they really start to have thoughts about what Jazz and I are doing...I want to prove to them that our relationship is serious and indefinite for the long-run seeing as we are now engaged.

Being engaged feels no different for the majority of the time...However it was hard to take my eyes away from the ring so beautifully standing out on my left finger at times when I was feeling sick from the pregnancy or just generally tired or down about my life path.

There was also the thing about money...I couldn't start a job, now because of being pregnant so...To find employment, I will have to wait. Jasper has searched for weeks and weeks for something, basically _anything _to come up but no such luck and it was going to be a struggle after the baby comes...So, he had to find something before the nine months were up in order to find us all some stability – my plan was to recover for two weeks after the birth depending on how it goes before job searching for myself.

As long as Jazz and I had plans....Everything was going to be okay – having plans was much better than not having any idea about what to do.

"Jazz...Do you think that they are going to be supportive – I mean we have no jobs between us and...So that means no money and – isn't it the job of parents to point out those things?"

"Not mine"

"I have never really had proper parental guidance...With that last comment, I didn't mean to offend let's just say I am ill-equipped at being a child guided by her parents"

"My sparrow – it's okay, I promise you that my parents will express their honest opinion and we will both just have to deal with what they say"

"You and me?"

"Just you and me, Alice...Against the world as we do every day"

"Aren't you even the_ tiniest_ bit scared?"

Jasper took his rubbing hands off of my arms and wrapped them across my chest in a strong, securing hold – instantly feeling the love wash through my veins from my fiancée; I tilted my head back to rest it on his shoulder sighing contently.

"No...I am not scared...Do you know why?" Jazz asked whispering in my ear.

"Why?" I sighed in reply

"My parents utterly and absolutely adore you...I love you so much that it is hard to form proper words together when I hold you in my arms like this and we are going to _love _our baby within an inch of their life – there is nothing wrong with this picture...What is money and finance when you have everything you have ever wanted?"

"Oh, Jazz...You're right...Of course, I was too stupid to think of that – please believe me when I say that I do want this...I _really _do...I suppose there is still a part of me that wants to keep impressing your parents and maintain the standard that I never even realised I set in the first place"

"Oh sweetie...I believe you – But, I also believe that my parents will be honest but still keep their kindness for you, they have never said a bad word against you to me so why should they start now?"

"That's true"

As soon as I answered...The Hale family car pulled up outside of the house – having a quick idea float into my head..I turned in Jasper's hold and placed my hands on his chest.

"Shall we tell them together, or should we do it separately?" I asked him a little too quickly considering that we had a short time limit before Sylvia and William will come through the door.

"Do you want to do it separately?"

"I really want to tell your mum about my pregnancy"

"Alright, sweetheart...Shall I tell dad about the engagement, then?"

"Yes...Then maybe with your mum it should be the two of us...Your mum seems more like the type to make a bigger deal out of something if she didn't agree with it than your dad"

"Ssh...Don't panic my love...I am here for you"

I smiled for the first time since waking up this morning wrapping my arms around Jazz's neck. "I really love you...Do you know that?"

"I do...If that wasn't true then we have a problem with the whole marriage thing" he teased swaying my body from side to side...The baggy clothes that I had now chosen to wear designed especially for the maternity women of the world was still feeling a little weird to me and usually if this was a year ago from now – I would be inclined to think that Jasper would never see me in the same way as before because my clothes were not as pretty or colourful and I didn't look so good in baggy stuff but – as my always so loving partner and soon to be husband thinks the same of me as he has always done. He loves me and that is all that's important right now.

"We will never have a problem" I whispered leaning my head in closer and kissing him tenderly before breaking apart at the sound of the doorbell.

"Here we go...Are you ready?" Jazz asked me moving his hands to mine, both our hands entwined and tight at our sides.

"Yes" I answered steadily as I watched Jasper walk to the front door and open it.

"Hello, sweetie!" The sound of Sylvia Hale's voice instantly made me feel a little better about this whole situation the cheerfulness and happiness radiating from it just to see her son was going to rub off on me before long – at least that is what I was hoping with all my soul.

Sylvia came in then, and walked towards me giving me a hug without saying anything...I tightened my hold on her but the glimpse of my engagement ring caught my eye and quickly I took it off with my right hand and wrapped it in my palm before Sylvia let go of me...As her eyes fixed on mine, I put the ring in one of my pockets and smiled under her hold – out of both successfulness that I had kept the ring away from her eyes but also because her touch was so caring and mother-like.

God, I hoped then that I would be the kind of mother like Sylvia...Someone who made being a mother look so easy and second-nature...Still remaining to be kind and welcoming to new people in the family.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"I am fine thank you...How is the business going?"

"Oh like I need to bore you with business talk – I will say that it is going well, though...We always get better sales in the summer"

"That's good"

William came in the door then, giving Jasper a quick hug before turning to me.

"How are you doing, dear?" he asked me.

"I am well, thank you. Can I get you two a cup of tea?"

"That sounds lovely, dear!" Sylvia answered appreciatively.

"Sure...Well sit down, make yourself comfy...Jazz do you want anything, honey?"

"No thanks, baby" he answered kissing my forehead before I walked into the kitchen...Taking my mind off of the challenges of confessions to be held later on, I filled the kettle with fresh water and flipped the switch and sorted out two cups with teabags in them, fetching the milk from the fridge and getting out two teaspoons from the drawer.

I heard distant voices in the living room but choosing to ignore them...In my moment of being alone – I put one of my hands up to my mouth placing a kiss on it before holding it onto my stomach.

"Everything is going to be okay, little one...Your Grandparents are going to love you as much as your daddy and I do" I whispered moving my hand in circles gently.

The kettle switched off the steam coming out from the spout...I made the teas quickly and brought them back into the living room...Putting them down on the coffee table underneath coasters in front of William and Sylvia on the sofa.

I sat down on the floor between Jasper's legs bringing my knees up gently and hugging them with my arms as I listened to the conversation.

"Bella was saying how the move is going well in Australia...The house sold within weeks and now her and Paul are sorting out ways to ship their stuff out here to the house they picked..I can't remember the name, now-"

"Mount Eagle" Jasper answered his mother's question.

"Oh that's the one...Yes, so they are both doing very well...Had a great honeymoon, too. Bella also asked me to apologise to you two for the fact that she hasn't rung you in a while to catch up – but she is hoping to catch you both when she comes down here, soon"

"That's alright...She said to us before the wedding that there will be a slim chance for her to talk with us...But of course, we understand. Moving is stressful" Jasper answered rubbing my shoulders gently making the tenseness in my upper body going away. Nerves always made my upper body tense up and it was hard to get fully relaxed straight after they had disappeared from my stomach but Jasper always knew how to make all the bad things go away...That was one of the things I loved so much about him.

"Listen, Sylvia this may seem like a silly question but do you fancy a walk later, seeing as the weather is better and I never have much time to go out" I suggested clenching my stomach to keep the steadiness and confidence within the tone of my voice.

"That sounds nice!" Sylvia beamed taking a sip from her tea. "What will you men do when us women are away?"

"I am sure we will find something to do" Jasper answered, I however knew the answer to what they were going to do so telling it would be pointless...Taking away the plan...Now I am not making any sense..._Grr Alice, calm down!_

*(Half an hour later)*

"So...Was there a reason why you wanted me to walk with you?" Sylvia asked as we started through the woods..The two of us and what the topic of our conversation would be sheltered by the trees.

"I should really ask...'Does a person need a reason to spend time with her f....Boyfriend's mother' but that is a lie"

"So...What is it, love?"

"I am afraid that you won't like it...Believe me, trust me when I disclose that there is nothing that I want more...The thing that I am about to tell you has become something that I love more than anything else in the world outside of Jazz-"

"Alice...Honey, calm down" Sylvia had stopped us in our tracks and put her hands on my shoulders to try and attempt to calm me down, unfortunately it wasn't working.

"Okay...Well...The thing is...I'm pregnant" I admitted biting down hard on my lip to stop myself from the sudden temptation to babble an explination and justify both Jasper and I.

"I know"

"What?"

"Alice...I may not have been there for my children as much as I should have or as much as I personally wanted to – but that doesn't stop me from noticing your glow..That _and _the fact that you have never worn clothes like that in your life. I saw you walk down the aisle before Bella at her wedding at that was when I knew that you and Jasper were embarking on the next phase of life. The next stage of being parents and believe me, there is no need to worry – William and I are not the types of parents who believe that children should always be married within wedlock...As long as the child has two parents that love them that is all that matters and honestly, there is a part of me that is going to envy this child because they will have you and my son as parents"

"You're really okay with this aren't you? Jazz and I don't have a lot of money at the moment and he has been job searching-"

"Parents also save their children some money behind when they die...Jasper has his own account with money that is his from both us and his grandparents and so does Bella...If you so wish to use that money now to get yourselves prepared then you only have to say it"

"That's Jasper's money...I can't take that"

"Sweetie...You are giving my son a child of his own, you have shown the commitment to him – he loves you, Alice and a love like that has no meaning of refusal..He would lay down his life for you and if having money for his child means that he has to dip into his inheritance then...I have no doubts that he will do it in a heartbeat"

"I wish I can be half the mum that you are"

"Well...Take my advice and stay with your child when they are growing up – spend as much time with them as possible...Don't be like me...There were times where I chose the business over my own kids and I will regret that every day for the rest of my life...Now, being here and with them as much as possible such as their weddings may make them feel like I am still there for them"

"Oh, Jasper knows that you are always here for him...For us, and I am sure Bella does too. They are two amazing people and....Children I believe are a representation of their parents and the way they were brought up...I can understand you regretting not being with them but...You only have to look at them both to know that you must have gone right somewhere"

"I hope someday to call you my daughter, Alice...You have been so good to all of us. How can I ever thank you for loving my son?"

"Well you can thank me by helping us out because...I feel like I should tell you that Jasper and I are engaged as well"

"Now that I wasn't expecting" Sylvia teased with a huge, beaming smile....Without saying another word she pulled me into a hug which I returned by wrapping my arms around her...The silence of the rattling trees falling around us for a few moments.

"I will gladly help you...William and I, both – all we have ever wanted is to see Jasper happy and you have done so much to him and so much for him...Nothing will make us happier"

I pulled away from her and smiled through my tears of happiness and relief...Why had I been so worried...I never give the Hales enough credit, especially not Sylvia. "Jasper and I were supposed to tell you together but two eggs in one basket kind of thing-"

"Yes I understand...I am guessing that Jasper is speaking to my husband about the pregnancy and engagement"

"He is but not the pregnancy, only the engagement...It might be better if we told him we are going to be parents together"

"Well, then perhaps we should get back"

"Wait" I said holding her arm to stop her turning back the way we had come...I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring holding it out to her..She took it and gasped.

"My goodness...Jasper kept it!"

"What?"

"I gave this to Jasper when he was sixteen...I never in a million years thought that he would take my advice and keep it. I underestimated that boy so much"

"It's so beautiful and I need to thank you for giving it to Jasper because I feel so honoured to wear it"

"I think it's beautiful too..."

"Are you sure that you are okay with this?"

"Absolutely positive...We love you, Alice, you're going to be my daughter in law and my first Grandchild is going to be half of you...What more could we want?!" Sylvia held my left hand out and placed the ring back on my finger and placed one kiss on it.

"Thank you, I love you too" I answered following her back out of the woods.

*~~Jasper~~*

"Dad, Alice and I are getting married"

With my father, it was much easier to go with the simplicity side of things...Just coming out and saying it...He was not like my mum, using the technique of beating around the bush to avoid the real facts behind a situation...However, with my mum it was much easier to tell what she was thinking, my father had to really say things to let me or anyone know what he was thinking.

"That's great, son" he said seriously but a small smile creeping from his mouth.

"Really?"

"Of course...Your mother adores Alice and it was clear to us a long time ago as well...Besides there is always the money that we have left for you"

"My inheritance...No, I can't touch that for my wedding"

"Why else do you think it's there – if it turns out that it won't be enough then we will gladly fund the rest the same way we did with Bella"

"Did Bella take her inheritance money?"

"Some of it...Then some she paid for herself for both her and Alice's dresses and then we added some of our own....Jasper I know you have been working hard to try and find a job after the whole band thing didn't work out but we do not favourite one of you over the other...As much as you may think otherwise – You and Bella have always been treated the same"

"No...I don't think that you favourite one of us over the other...I guess, I am just so worried because I want to make you proud of me"

"Son...You saved Alice's life and brought her back here, you recovered her from her drug addiction and now you have asked to share a commitment with her – what is there not to be proud of...It doesn't matter what we think-"

"It does matter...It's always mattered, I just never told any of you about it. When you disliked Anne...That was one of the hardest things to swallow-"

"Jasper..We never meant to make your life harder but sometimes, parents don't like the people their children end up with...You mother and I always believed deep down in our hearts that there was someone out there better for you and now, Alice is the one"

"You're really okay with this?"

"I know I am not the best person to show emotion, that's due to my own stricter upbringing but I am ecstatic that both my children have found their loves and made the commitment. It's what I have always dreamed of"

"Thanks, dad"

Dad patted my shoulder as he sat next to me on the sofa...I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I had finally made him proud of me...My father's opinion has always meant the most to me and I have carried the target of making him proud since I was a teenage boy. This was all down to my Alice...She had made all of this possible and for that, I loved her even more.

"So how far along is Alice?"

I almost choked on my beer putting the bottle back down on the coffee table "Sorry?"

"I may be old...But I am not stupid"

"She is four months pregnant now...I was planning to get married before we had a baby but it kind of happened the other way around"

"There is no need to be married to have a baby, as long as you are bringing them into a safe and secure environment...You can never go wrong"

"I am scared, dad...Not because I don't want to be a father – I want it more than anything in the world but...I want to do right by my child"

"Your child will be the luckiest in the world to have you and Alice, any child would be lucky to have Bella and Paul too...Both of you are natural parents and I am afraid as much as I want to take credit for that...The credit has to go to your mother for her own morals"

"I hope I am a father like you"

"You're going to be a better father, Jasper and I am not just saying that because you're my son...I am saying it because it is true. Fair enough the two of you have financial issues but you will sort it out"

"Thanks dad"

"You're welcome...My son" he answered...The sound of the door opening broke the two of us away from our little bubble as Sylvia and Alice walked back in.

"Hi!" Mum beamed...There was no doubt then in my mind that Alice had told her – mum had always been a little too enthused about life in general but this was just too ecstatic to be normal.

"Hello" I answered taking Alice's hands in mine as she walked towards me, relief clouding her face and her beautiful eyes shining brightly again.

"William it seems we have our work cut out for us, now!"

"I know dear, a wedding and a baby...Trust Jasper to be the different one" he teased shooting me a wink.

"There goes our plan" Alice said to Sylvia before fixing her eyes on me "we came back because I was going to be here in case you hadn't told your father both bits of news"

"Sorry, sweetie" I said as she shook her head.

"It's okay" she whispered kissing my nose.

"So, Alice darling when is your first scan?"

"Tomorrow"

"If we'd have known then we would have brought some overnight clothes!"

"That's okay...You can still come if you want to..I can put your things in the wash" Alice suggested her hands wrapped tightly wound around my own.

"Oh sweetie...We would, but we need to get back home – is there any way that you can reschedule the appointment?"

"No...This is the only date they have for the next two months and well...We really want to make sure that the baby is healthy and everything is going okay just to put our minds at rest"

"I understand...Get copies of the scan done won't you...Send them to us?"

"Of course" I answered.

"Well...Thank you for telling us both, we must be getting back" dad got off up the sofa and went over to the front door to put his shoes back on along with mum.

God bless my parents!

*~~Alice~~*

After a much needed happy and loving goodbye from Jasper's parents...I climbed out of the shower and got into the most flexible pyjamas...Climbing into bed next to Jasper and snuggling into the crook of his neck as he held me safely and securely in his arms, one draped over my shoulder and the other placed on the centre of my stomach.

None of us said anything...We didn't need to – everything had worked out for us and now, it was up to us both to live the life that we had chosen.

I just hoped that our baby was doing just as well in the home of my stomach.

~~(Next Day)~~

~(Afternoon)~

"Ooh"

I flinched a little at the coldness of the liquid that the technician had put on my stomach...Personally the liquid looked more like a runny jelly than liquid but seeing as it was procedure..I didn't want to complain.

Jasper held onto my hand and kissed my forehead as the scanner...Well I don't know exactly what the name of the apparatus was that held the ability to look into my womb at our baby growing inside me was...I was too excited to see our baby to care about names of machinery in honesty.

Within moments the sound of a heartbeat rang through the room.

"There is the baby's heartbeat...Nice and strong" the technician informed us as the image came onto the screen soon after...The whiteness of something moving filling up the once black screen...I gazed at it, amazed that the outline of our baby's figure could be seen so quickly – the technician was informing Jazz and I what parts were what but I could see it before she said them.

The tears prickling at my eyes were uncontrollable...I gripped Jazz's hand tighter and sniffed before speaking. "Is it healthy?" I felt a little strange calling the baby an 'it' rather than a 'he' or a 'she' but...It seemed necessary for the time being.

"Perfectly...Are you interested in knowing the sex?"

"No...I don't...I want to be surprised but Alice, my love if you want to-"

"No...I want to be surprised too" I broke Jasper off smiling at him through my continuing falling tears.

"Okay well there are no problems..I shall go and get a copy of the scan to take home with you"

"Thank you" I said to the technician before she put the scanner away and walked out of the room..Jasper walked across the room then taking some paper from the roll holder on the wall and rubbing it gently along my stomach to get rid of the liquid. "Thank you" I repeated myself to Jasper as he threw the paper in the bin...Pulled my top back down and sat down next to me wiping away my tears with his finger.

"Are you okay?" he whispered...I nodded immediately.

"That's our baby" I choked out in surprise as Jasper sighed contently.

"Yes and our baby will be so beautiful because you are so beautiful, Alice"

"I am so glad that we decided to do this"

"I am, too my love"

I pulled Jasper's head down with my other hand and wrapped my lips around his kissing him passionately taking the opportunity of only the two of us being in the room.

"I love you" I whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too" he answered back kissing me again.

Our baby was healthy...That was the most important thing to us.

The most important thing ever!

* * *

_I will be aiming to finish this fic by the end of this week so...Just to prepare you all __!_

_Thanks for reading and continuing to support me...ALL of you!_

_*~~Samantha~~*_

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_


	32. Wants

_*~I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'~*_

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

~~*Alice~~*

*(Three months later)*

"Good god, lady you are getting BIG!"

Bella had arrived with Paul back to Oakton now that they had successfully moved from Australia to live in this country and also, to my delight be here as much as possible.

"Thank you...Come in, Bella" I said opening the front door further to let her in.

"Seeing as the boys are out...I thought I would come over here and give you a little facial and pampering session" Bella showed me her shoulder bag even though it was closed and I couldn't see what surprises she had inside it.

Panic surged my system...My hormones had been more than usually active these past few weeks – there were some women who had them in the earlier months of their pregnancy but as usual, I was like no normal women. Jasper and I had not had sex in a good eight weeks and even though, I had disclosed to him that sex may not be the best idea in the later months of my pregnancy and of course he had not pushed me to be intimate with him because of remembering what I said being the most amazing fiancée as always listening to me and considering my needs before his own. I never wanted to ask him to have sex with me because it felt like something really slutty and untoward and as much as I still love Jasper with all my heart...I did not want to ask him to fuck me because we had never fucked animalistically even now and we had been together for over twelve months now...I needed to be fucked as crude and as awful language as that is...I needed it, I needed it so badly.

Jasper had made himself busy by using some of his inheritance money to get the necessities for our baby...A cot, a monitor....Nappies basically anything and everything we were going to need...If we were going to have any more children then we were going to need a bigger house!

The images of face packs and possible massages or pedicures sent my senses overboard...Oh god, and not in front of Bella....I had not seen her since the wedding up until yesterday when her and Paul came over to dinner and like any sane women would want to see another get turned on by something so simple and something that they shouldn't be getting turned off in the first place.

"Um...Bella, as great as that sounds...I don't think that I am in the mood for facials today" I turned and walked away from her into the kitchen...I tried so hard not to make my walking away from her look obvious but, there was no point in trying to deceive Bella in anything...To find something else to do in this rather sticky situation, I flipped on the kettle.

"Since when does any woman turn down a facial?"

_When a woman is turned on by basically anything....Even spreading butter on a piece of toast_ !

"I am just not in the mood for it, today...Cup of tea?"

"Alice..What is it you're not telling me?"

"Bella...There is nothing to say"

"Then let me pamper you...Lord knows you need it!"

"I don't need it that badly"

"Oh please look at you as beautiful as it is being pregnant there must be a part of yourself that feels like shit...Can you tell me I am wrong there?"

"No...I wish I could"

"Then what is it?"

I turned on my heel...Suddenly neglecting and abandoning the idea about the drink and the kettle altogether...Leaning both my hands on the countertop I contemplated in silence for a moment before looking up my eyes fixed into Bella's.

"I don't really know how to say it" I said wearily biting down on my lip.

"Alice...It's okay you can tell me" Bella assured placing a hand on my cheek....I instantly turned my head away from her hold not allowing the fire of touch light up my veins anymore than it already did.

"Sorry...I can't have anyone touch me"

"What do you mean?"

"The pregnancy...There are some women who feel like this earlier but over the past month I have literally wanted to die"

"Are you in pain?"

"No of course not...I'm um...Feeling very...Frustrated"

"Frustrated...I'm really sorry Ali but I am not a pregnant lady and I have never been one so my lack of knowledge in this area sucks...What has you frustrated?"

"Jasper and I...Haven't been intimate-"

"Ali I love you....But there is no need to use fancy words with me"

"We haven't had sex in a while"

"Out of choice?"

"I was the one who wanted to keep the sex away for the last three months but...Let's just say now, I am regretting it"

"Why sweetie?"

"I have never wanted to have sex so much since...Right now. I also figured that if I feel the effects of a face mask on my skin...There may be a chance that I could get turned on"

"Oh honey...Is that all you are worried about, please this is ME...I don't care what you do and even though I refuse to have sex with you instead...I still want to pamper you"

"Don't worry that is not a sex hint...Are you sure?"

"Of course I am...Get upstairs!"

At Bella's demand, I fought back a giggle and climbed slowly up the stairs the weight starting to bring me down just a little bit more than usual and my feet feeling the effects later on at night when my body is still.

Wasting no time, I kicked off my slippers and sat down on the bed keeping my feet off of the floor and leaning back on my hands as well as taking the time to tilt my head back and close my eyes.

I had never thought that my pregnancy was a problem up until now...Up until now, everything had gone smoothly and okay – much better now that Jasper had a hold of some money given the choice and if we were in need of it but true to both our words...Jobs were in our cards once our baby was born and the opportunity for them to grow up in a world of security, stability and most of all love...Love of the purest and most unconditional kind.

"Okay...You stay sitting!" Bella came in with a large bowl and a flannel as well as her bag over her shoulder that she hadn't taken off. I watched her as she picked out various things from her bag – items that I couldn't see but I trusted Bella enough not to make me look like a complete idiot.

"Are you sure there's nothing-"

"No...My brother insisted that I look after you and this is me filling out my duty"

"Do people still do facials these days?"

"They do when one of them is pregnant and aching in both physical and emotional pain"

"Okay, fair point"

"So...I am going to put this on you" Bella stretched a head band in her hands before gently putting it across the top of my hair to keep it away from my face...Before she took out a flannel and dipped it into the water, nice and hot she ran the flannel across all the areas of my face and the sigh was uncontrollable as the heat welcomed my normal temperature of skin.

"Does that feel alright?"

"Yes thank you" I sighed out answering her question as she laughed lightly.

"That's great...So you have a choice...Of course you may keep your eyes closed....Mint or Strawberry?"

"Ooh I love both of them....What do you think?"

"Seeing as I have two it is only fair to the masks that both of them fill out their purpose of cleansing pores...I suppose for you, mint would be the best option"

"Mint it is, then" I replied cheerfully.

*~~Jasper~~*

"Hey...Hole in one!"

Paul roared from behind me his voice echoing off of the trees and the clouds above us. I smiled in achievement and walked forward to retrieve the ball from the hole and back to Paul.

"I can't believe you have a golf course so close to where you live...I haven't played this for years and even then it was my dad kicking my arse!" I exclaimed to Paul who was picking out his next club.

"So...How is the pregnancy going – or dare I ask and we go back to talking about golf?"

"Things are going great" I replied not too convincingly and with little effort as I took the bag of clubs and wrapped it over my shoulder and started to walk to the next hole.

"Okay is it just me or did that 'great' not sound too 'great'?"

"Um...It's nothing, I mean I shouldn't be thinking about it because it makes me sound selfish"

"What buddy?"

"Alice and I haven't had sex in a while"

"Define a while?"

"I don't know exactly but over a month"

"That's okay...Have you even spoken to her about it?"

"No...Ali told me that she wanted to stay away from the sex during the last three months...I mean, it wasn't so much that the sex was completely off of the cards but..Somewhat limited than usual and of course, I wanted to stick by her decision but I really miss her"

"It's understandable when you love someone to miss them...I know that you and Alice aren't the addictive type...You can see that just by looking at the pair of you – there is a respect there rather than just doing it for the sake of doing it because you can"

"I know, I don't want to sound like a complete arsehole-"

"You could never sound like an arsehole...Trust me, has she mentioned anything about how she's feeling?"

"No she's been really quiet...It's strange"

"Have you ever tried to talk to her?"

"No...I leave her alone as best I can because the littlest things will always send me into a panic and cause me unnecessary worry"

"Maybe it's best if you do talk to her"

"God...When everything comes to Alice I turn into such a putz"

"Not a putz...A loving fiancée and future father"

"Thanks...So when will my sister have your specimen in her uterus?"

"Wow...Nice description!"

"I try" I smiled teasingly.

"Bella and I want a family so much...I am hoping it will be soon"

"Really?"

"Yeah...As much as my wife may drive me up the wall...The image and idea of having little Bella's running around the garden playing is amazing"

"That it is, although mine are little Alice's. Do you mind if you have just daughters or just sons?"

"No...I was never a man to have a preference...What about you; do you have an idea about what the sex of your baby is?"

"Not a clue...There is a part of me that wishes we would have a girl, though"

"Why?"

"Because I have a sister and it seems like my life was made to result in me being surrounded by beautiful women"

"Ahh well Alice is beautiful...Just stating a fact, there"

"No I know she is...But Bella is, too"

"Our babies are going to be the most beautiful on the earth"

"They sure are"

*~~Alice~~*

"This feels so good!" Bella sighed as she lay next to me on the bed, our faces covered in smelly masks the tingles surging through our skin and our eyes covered by slices of cucumber. Bella was indeed, right...This felt too good but it was much easier to block away the thoughts of making love to Jasper when the mask was clearing up my skin and sending some much needed care into the surfaces of my skin that no one can ever see. That was the beauty of being a girl sometimes, you could enjoy these kinds of thing without looking like an idiot or feeling any worse because of it.

"Thanks for persuading me to do this, Bell"

"No problem, sweetheart...You need to be relaxed for when my brother comes back home, tonight"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Alice...Jasper is a great guy...Honesty is the best thing"

"That I really want him to fuck me, what the hell will he think of me?"

"Have you ever said the word 'fuck' in your life?"

"I have thought it"

"You'd be surprised..My brother might be one of those weird types who likes profanity"

"As much as I love you in return...I can't be talking about this stuff with you"

"Okay fine...Let's talk about something else"

"How about the pregnancy route for you?"

"Ahh you had to go with the complicated question didn't you?"

"I am curious that's all"

"Ali, you know how much Paul and I want a family...Now we are settled I want it to be sooner rather than later"

"Hmm so...Any preferences?"

"I should be asking you that same question"

"Well I have no preferences"

"Me either"

"Well that is nice and simple for conversation" I teased

"Ahh we can't always get word vomit"

"I can't speak anymore anyway...You're mask is hardening"

"Let it work honey...Let it work!"

*(Evening)*

After Bella had gone, the two of us having spent a great day together...I took the time to unwind by sitting in a long, hot bath and also trying not to wait for Jasper to come home too much so my hormones could finally be put to some kind of rest knowing that he was within a close proximity of me.

I sighed and closed my eyes breathing in the scent of the lavender bubbles.

God...I hoped Jasper would be home, soon!!

*~~Jasper~~*

*(An hour later)*

"Sweetheart?"

I opened the bedroom door to find Alice sprawled out on her back...Her stomach towering over the rest of her body as she gripped the new iron bed frame hard in both her fists. Tears were rolling down her face yet she wasn't making any noise besides breathing.

"Oh my love, what is it?" I climbed onto the bed and held her face in my hands...She immediately pulled away giving me more alarm than ever.

"I'm sorry, Jazz...I can't"

Alice climbed off of the bed and walked out of the room...I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen...She was crying and I feared for her and I feared for our baby...I watched her lean away from me against one of our counters and breathe heavily. I stayed still not wanting her to run away from me, again.

"Alice...Are you in pain?"

"No" she choked in reply

"Are you feeling nauseous or sick...You need to tell me so I can take you to the hospital?"

"No...Jasper, I am fine...Go upstairs I will join you later"

"How can I sleep knowing that you are down here and being emotional?"

"Please, Jasper"

"No" I closed the distance between the front of my body and her back and placed my hands gently on her shoulders..I twisted her around as she released her hold from the counter letting me lead her....I wiped away the tears from her cheeks with my fingers and cupped her face strongly in my hands. "Tell me, Alice...Tell me what's the matter?"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't...You can tell me anything?"

"I don't know how to find the words"

"Whatever it is – we will sort it out...That is how much I love you, Alice"

"I love you too"

"Then what is wrong?"

Alice lifted her head taking a deep breath in before opening her mouth to answer me.

"Jasper..."

"Yes?"

"Um..."

*~~Alice~~*

I hesitated...This seemed like such a bad idea but under Jasper's hold, I had always been at his mercy and being in love with him like I was...I would still go to the ends of the earth and the high heavens for him and back again.

This was stupid...I could tell him...Couldn't I?

"Alice...Please?"

The plead in his tone made me think twice about keeping silent under his hands...Breathing in an extremely shaky breath in again I decided to speak.

"I'm....My hormones are kind of...All over the place right now"

"They are?"

"Yeah...This is going to sound really crude and so unlike me but Jazz...I am so horny right now it hurts"

"Oh sweetheart" Jazz sighed running his hands along my face lovingly.

"I am sorry...I'm sorry I decided to keep sex away...I neglected your needs...You're a man and I am a woman and we need each other...I _need _you, Jazz"

"Alice...Never be ashamed of feeling like this and I never want you to think that you can never ask for this, I would do anything for you. You're the one carrying the baby and I want so much to carry it myself so at least I can be of some use"

"Ssh Jazz...You are useful"

"Not as much as I would like to be-" Jasper brought his head in and kissed the start of my jaw line..I tilted my head back the moment his lips touched my skin and gasped uncontrollably. "Tell me what you want, Alice?" he asked in a whisper as he kissed my earlobe.

"I want you...I want you to fuck me" I breathed out grabbing onto his shoulders...He let out a growl and lifted me up to sit on the countertop as well as bringing his head back to connect our mouths..I tilted my head in response needing him to be as close to me as possible..He suddenly took a hold of my thighs and I knew then what he was going to do...Jasper was strong but not strong enough to carry me up the stairs anymore now that I weighed more than I ever had done.

"No...Here" I whispered attacking his mouth again which so much fervour and passion that it made my head dizzy but I needed to feel him all over me in my mouth, in my body and through the surfaces of my skin...I had never needed him so much than right now.

I pulled my trousers and underwear down to my calves and then grabbed hold of Jasper's button and trailed down his zip as he moaned against my mouth responding to my mouth movements like a pro...I used my toes to pull his trousers down and I shifted forwards so that my feet were hanging off of the counter and hooking my legs around his hips I connected us both letting out a much needed moan and also intake of breath as I took my mouth off of his and caressed his sides as she kneaded my breasts through my top...I gasped.

"Sorry darling...Are you still feeling tender?" he asked me whispering in the sexiest voice imaginable...I nodded and kept my forehead against his.

*~~Jasper~~*

Seeing my amazing Alice in so much need of me not only turned me on even more but also touched my heart in more ways than ever before. I moved my hips up and down as she matched my rhythm almost immediately...She needed this and I needed this...I never knew how much I could miss a person than right now. Alice must of had such a hard time fighting these feelings in fear that she would come across as desperate but...Like always she thought too much. I had always said to her that I would make love to her ever minute, every hour of every day if given the choice. I kept my hands on her breasts smooth and gentle, she had grown somewhat in her chest since being pregnant but I was always going to love everything about her, bigger or no bigger and it didn't matter that my hips were slamming hard against the countertop and bruises would surely appear in the morning...I was going to be here for her every step of the way in life...Being a man, I can never condone how it feels to be pregnant or have the weight carried around on you but I did know what it was like to need someone and I needed her...I always needed her.

"Are you okay?" I breathed out trying to find some words due to the overwhelming emotion that was both radiating off of the love of my life and radiating off of me. The only place we had ever had sex was in our bedroom but this made a welcome change, that and the fact that we had never fucked like this before, either.

"I missed you" she breathed out holding onto my neck, now for dear life as she continued to guide me in deeper and deeper inside of her the warmness and the feeling of her never once tiring or boring.

"I missed you too" I replied taking a hold of her hips and rubbing them in my hands, the center of her growing stomach hitting my own...There was nothing better than this – nothing at all.

Alice moaned loudly as she quickened the pace of her hips against mine...I didn't know if she was close but I, needing and wanting to make her happy all the time increased mine even harder making her sigh even more as the sound of the bangs from my hips on the top rang through the room...It was starting to hurt but it didn't matter.

Alice was more important to me.

*~~Alice~~*

My building climax was longer than ever before and I was determined to keep on going, the sweat was starting to bead out from the pores of my forehead and my legs were straining and aching around Jasper's frantic moving hips...Pain can be ignored when someone is experiencing so much pleasure...Thank god, I had Jasper and I would always have him because if I were pregnant and alone, I would be in deep despair for never having my needs met. This baby was going to be the death of us for the next two months but now, I could do this without having to worry about what Jasper thinks about me.

I had always thought badly of others and even myself when there was no need to...That was a mistake and a habit that I really needed to kick sometime soon.

I went faster finally seeing the top of the mountain..Jasper never once stopped to find the rhythm...He changed speed moments after me – the two of us so in tune with each other. The moans that came from my mouth were louder than ever before...I held onto Jasper for dear life with all the strength I had left – the sweat also dripping from his body through his shirt and as the clenching came to a final pull in my lower stomach....I released into...The best orgasm of my life..Jasper released too so soon after me that for a mere moment it made me wonder whether he was holding on for me.

The ecstasy was beyond words...The happiness and relief filling every inch of my body and every part of my soul that the only thing I could do was lie limply on Jasper's torso as he rocked us both out slowly...Seeing that I no longer had the strength to say my own name let alone move my hips anymore on my own accord.

The breathing of ours was a welcome sound...I had always enjoyed every moment spent with my fiancée but this one climbs into second place after our very first time as a couple...I didn't know whether it was the pregnancy, the hormones or just my love for him that made me feel so whole and so complete in that moment of instinct in our kitchen.

That was so unlike me...But by god was it needed!!

Now I didn't have to worry about what Jasper thought of me...We loved each other and we always needed each other...We didn't need to have the reality of having a baby together change that or make it any different.

* * *

_Two chapters and an epilogue left before the end of 'CWFW' I plan to finish it today or tomorrow so...With the right determination I should make saying goodbye to this fic a little easier!!_

_Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!!_

_Thanks for Reading, lovelies!_

_*~~Samantha~~*_

_xoxoxoxox_


	33. Arrivals

_*~I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'~*_

* * *

*~~Consumed With Fire and Water~~*

~~*Alice~~*

*(Three weeks later)*

Life coming to the last month of my pregnancy had gone extremely well...Jasper and I were as normal as we could ever be considering it was ours and our story hasn't exactly been the kind that can be printed in magazines or newspapers but for us, it was our journey and so unlike other outsiders who may find fault in it...I have to say that I have never been happier having such an amazing man in my life.

The only downside of being pregnant is...The fact that I have to stay inside the house because my feet ache too much walking up and down the stairs to have any strength to actually have a day out properly.

Relief washed over me as the doorbell rang...I walked as fast as I can with my baby to open it and found Paul standing there...A purple monkey replacing where his face was. I giggled uncontrollably as he moved one of the arms of the toy to make it look like it was waving at me.

"Wow...You've changed, Paul...Did you get a new haircut?" I teased as he brought the toy down and beamed at me.

"Nice of you to notice" he teased back.

"Come on in" I said, then opening the door further beside me as he stepped in taking off his shoes..."Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks...I can't stay long, I am here to check up on you...See how you're doing"

"Was that Bella's idea?"

"Actually it's not...I figure being alone in the house all day could drive you insane"

"Well...I'll be honest it's not the best thing in the world but it does drag on somewhat"

"I take it Jasper is with Bella?"

"How did you guess?"

"Bella's gone out and Jasper's out...Just a hunch"

"I make sure that Jasper still has his days out...The pregnancy only affects me so...Being normal is the best antidote right now"

"So...Where shall I put this little guy?" He held up the monkey again, making me giggle once more.

"I have to say that the monkey is very endearing...I never had a monkey toy"

"Bella and I were making up the nursery and...The cot has far too many toys as it is and before you say it, I am aware that we are not pregnant yet but...This one was going spare"

"And with it being purple...It's the nearest colour to be gender-neutral?"

"How did you know that?"

"Being with Bella whilst shopping for baby things makes you remember some things...That, and the fact that I am going to really mess up being a mum"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know...I see all these women walking with their kids and there is something about them...Like an auora, a maternal radiance seeping off of their skin into the air. Kind of like the way Bella is and the way Sylvia is"

"Come here" Paul took my hand with his free one and sat me down on the sofa and sitting down beside me "I don't want to hear any of that stuff from you"

"Why...I am just being realistic?"

"Realistic...Honey, you have made a man the happiest he has ever been...You have brought a family back together and now, you are giving that family one of the greatest gifts in the world"

"That's the thing; though...It's not a gift...A gift is something that you can return if you don't like it. A baby...A child is permanent"

"So?"

"Are you not even that scared about the concept of being a father?"

"Of course not"

"Why?"

"Because...I know, even now that I will be supportive and be there for my child no matter what happens, coming from a messed up family makes you appreciate the little things in life like having one of your parents"

"I'm sorry...I can relate"

"Hmm...Alice, you will be a great mum...Believe me"

"If I am going to make a good mum, then you are going to make an even better father"

Paul patted my hand before standing up "I am off to the toilet"

"Could you take Mr chimp upstairs and put him in the cot in our bedroom?"

"Sure...Unless you want him down here with you"

"No I'm good thanks" I said putting up my hand...Paul walked up the stairs then...I sighed before the baby kicked me hard in the stomach making me finch without warning. Jasper's and my baby was a real kicker....Jasper was adamant about it being a boy who had aspirations of being a footballer, it made a lot of sense due to the fact that he baby was using my stomach as a football.

I put a hand on my stomach "do you know how much that hurts me, baby...You only have a month left to go in there...Everything is going to be okay" I whispered the kicking evident under my hand however once my hand was covering my skin...The kicking was gentler and softer but it was still there.

"I know you are in there...I cannot wait to meet you" I soothed again.

I stood up slowly from the sofa to get some water from the fridge...I twisted the cap of the bottle and sipped out of it...The coldness of the water numbing the dryness and thirst in my mouth.

"So when should me and the wifey prepare for the wedding?" Paul asked as he came back into the kitchen.

"After I shift the baby weight...No one wants to go into a place where 'God' is looking over you and deciding on whether or not you should be married because you are expecting a baby. Oof!"

"What?"

"Kicking...Kicking away, it's almost as if they are trying to tell me something..How weird is that?" I blabbered putting a hand to my stomach again.

"Can I feel?"

"Of course...You are after all their Godfather" I said letting him step forward and hold my stomach in both his hands.

"Wow...That baby can kick!"

"I know...Months I have had to endure it, as strange as this sounds...I feel more like a mum when my baby kicks me rather than when it's quiet"

"I can understand that...Hey baby, I can't wait to meet you" he soothed to my stomach making me smile.

"You're like Jazz...Turning into mush as soon as you get near my stomach"

"What...I am not made of stone?!"

"I never said you were"

"What do you want to do?"

"Are you talking to me or the baby?"

"The baby...Do you know what you want to do, little one...A musician, a writer, a sportsperson?"

"No matter what happens I hope that fate has a good plan for them"

"I am sure it will"

I suddenly felt a huge soaring pain through my lower stomach as wetness seeped through my underwear..All I knew in a split second was that it was not desire that made me do this. "Shit" I choked out tilting my head back.

"Alice...What is it?"

"I think my water just broke" I breathed out crouching slightly in the pain...My breathing picked up.

"Okay...Calm down it's okay..Sit down" Paul took his hands away from my stomach and helped me over to the chair keeping one hand on my shoulder and reaching for something in his pocket as i continued to breathe. "Just keep breathing" Paul assured me as he dialled his phone.

"Hello can I get an ambulance please...Twenty nine Sparepenny Lane, Oakton..My sister in law is in labour..As soon as you can please, thanks" Paul's voice was calm as he finished and hung up the phone.

"I am going to ring Bella, she is with Jasper...Keep breathing nice and deeply" I nodded thanking fate that I had someone there to help me...Panic surged me through the pain...I had no idea about labour or having children and my lack of knowledge was not making me feel any better. I knew I should have read those books that Jasper was reading for the past few months.

"Bell it's Paulie...Get Jasper here now, Alice is having the baby...Yes, I have called the ambulance they should be here in ten minutes...Okay love you, too bye"

After he dialled the phone a second time he took his hand off of my shoulder and put it on my hand. "Is there anything I can get you, Alice?"

"No...The pain is gone but I have a feeling that it will be back again...Is Jasper coming?"

"They are on their way"

The conversation between Paul and I had now been shot to pot now that my baby had decided to make a cameo appearance a month early..._Oh no, it's early...Does that mean that the baby is alright or not?!_

"Paul...The baby isn't due for another month"

"Alice...Babies are early sometimes...My cousin was three months early but there was nothing wrong with him...Trust me sweetie, that baby is strong...It has your DNA after all"

"Thanks"

"No problem...I am just going to check outside to see if the ambulance is here, okay?"

"Okay"

As soon as Paul left, another soaring pain shot through my stomach...I had never felt so much pain before...Was this right? What was happening to me, please don't tell me that my body was going to reject my baby!!

"God" I winced in pain tensing up my body beneath me.

"Alice...They are here...Bella rang just now they are five minutes away"

I could only nod and hear footsteps through the front door...I couldn't turn around and see who it was who was going to look after me...Now was not the time to be afraid, I was going to be a mum and it was what I was waiting eight months for...Well nearly eight months anyway.

"Hello, Alice..I am Matthew...How long has it been since your waters broke?"

"About ten minutes ago"

"That was when your contractions started?"

"Yes" he could only mean the unbearable pain that was seeping through me.

"Okay honey...You need to keep breathing...I will bring the wheelchair in and we will take you to the hospital where we can see how the labour is coming along"

"The baby isn't due for another month" I choked out

"We will take good care of you...Are you ready to be lifted?"

"Okay" the sweet paramedic wrapped one arm around my shoulder and lifted me effortlessly and painfully off of the kitchen chair and into the wheelchair..I saw Paul next to me as the paramedic stood up...I took his hand and he squeezed mine assuringly in his own before I was being wheeled out of the house, Paul was kind enough to take the keys and also my coat from the house before walking out ahead of me, letting us pass and locking the door behind me.

As if by magic, Jasper's car pulled up...Relief washed over me as I saw him climb out with Bella...Jazz ran towards me and took my hand and placed a kiss on my palm but kept his silence as we neared the back of the ambulance.

"Is it okay if I come with her...I am the father?" Jasper asked Matthew.

"Of course" the paramedic was about to lift me, himself when Jasper lifted me off from the wheelchair instead and took me with him in the back of the ambulance.

The back doors closed and Matthew stepped in, Bella waving at me before the door's closed...I knew that they were going to find a way to get to the hospital...In that moment, they didn't need to say anything.

*~~Jasper~~*

I never imagined having to support Alice in an ambulance when she went into labour but now, I had to be inclined to let things happen as they did but still be there for my amazing girl...She looked like she was in so much pain and it pained me that I couldn't do anything for her, believe me...I would take that pain ten times worse just to make her feel better...As she breathed out another contraction...I leant to her ear and whispered how much I loved her in her ear in an attempt to calm her down...Thankfully, it worked.

"You're doing amazingly well, baby" I whispered kissing her left temple as she sat limp next to me the movements from the road beneath us not helping the situation.

Everything went by so damn quickly that before I knew it, Alice was being wheeled into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"This is Alice Meyers..She went into labour about half an hour ago...Is doctor Carter, around?"

"Yes..I will call her down, now..Take Ms Meyers into one of the semi-private labour rooms and I will ensure the doctor come and check on her"

"Great thank you"

I shot the nice receptionist an appreciative smile as Alice was wheeled to the 'maternity' department of the hospital...It was like lightening, no waiting like you would if you endure a broken bone as soon as the love of your life has a baby everyone wants to be your friend...So being there was not something that I should complain about.

A few minutes later, Alice was sat down on a hospital bed...The paramedics handed me a hospital gown.

"She will need to wear this...The doctor will be up here any moment"

"Thank you so much" I managed to say as they walked out of the room...There was another bed on the other side of the room but it was empty..Was it wrong to feel good that Alice and I were alone?

"Okay, baby...I am going to put this on you, okay?"

"Okay" she breathed out leaning forward ever so slightly so I could undo the buttons of her top and take it off of her...I slipped the robe over the top of her head and then brought her legs around, trying always to be careful with her when she was in such a fragile and unpredictable state...Trailing her legs down onto the floor...I hooked my thumbs around her underwear taking them off as well before pulling the gown the rest of the way leaving her socks on after taking off her shoes so that she could keep warm.

"There we go" I said putting her back gently against the pillows as she breathed in and out heavily in silence.

"Hello I am Doctor Carter...You must be Alice" a middle aged women came into the room then, her hands holding a clipboard.

"Yes, hello doctor" Alice breathed out.

"Hi I'm Jasper Hale...I'm the father" I said shaking the doctor's hand before sitting down on the chair next to Alice's bed and taking her hand in mine.

"Now..Alice I am going to feel your cervix just to see how much you are dialated...i see you have already got your gown on which is good"

"Jazz did it for me" Alice breathed, god she was so beautiful!

The doctor lifted up the sheet on the bed and started to put her hand underneath it...I looked away out of principle my hand being squeezed harder slightly from Alice as the doctor felt her...God how awful she must be feeling right now, how can I not help her? When I wanted to so much!!

"You are only four centimetres...We have to get to ten...I will be back in an hour to see how you are doing...Remember to stay hydrated and drink lots of fluids"

"Thank you" I said to the doctor as she left the room.

"Ten centimetres...Really?"

"It has to be that in order for the baby to come out smoothly"

"It's so uncomfortable" Alice attempted to shift her position on the bed but she got nowhere...My heart pleaded for her.

"I know, baby...But I am here"

"Jasper...I want you to know that I love you, whenever this baby comes..I'll still love you" tears prickled at Alice's eyes and I immediately lifted myself from the seat and leant my forehead on hers.

"My angel...I have always loved you...We will get through this, I will be here every step of the way...You are never going to be alone" I soothed kissing her tenderly on the lips as she responded the two of us allowing ourselves to be in the little bubble that was our world before anymore pain seeped through.

Alice needed me and I was going to be there for her, sleep or no sleep and no matter how many hours...I was at her mercy, now...Hers and that of my unborn baby's.

*~~Alice~~*

~(Two hours later)~

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Bella came in with my drink an orange bendy straw poking out the end of the hole where the lid was supposed to be.

"The doctor said I am six centimetres now...I won't be giving birth until the morning"

"Oh sweetie...You are being such a trouper"

"I wish they would give me something to speed it along, you know?"

"I know...Here's your drink" I sipped the water out of the end of the straw as Bella held it up close to me. "Thank you" I added swallowing it down.

"You're welcome...Can I sit down?"

"Sure...Where's Jazz?"

"He and Paul are outside...They wanted to give us out little moment, alone I guess"

"Ugh men and women...We are not that different you know" Bella giggled as she took out a tissue and wiped away the sweat from my forehead "that feels nice" i admitted.

Bella sat down after discarding the tissue...She took a hold of my hand. "Alice, I may not have another time to say this...So, I am just gonna come out and say it...I admire you so much"

"What?"

"I admire you for giving up your addiction...Making my brother happy and having to endure all of the things that you have just to get to where you are now...You have no idea how much strength that takes"

"I guess not"

"I know that Jasper is going to be here for you every step but Paul and I are here, too..We are never going to leave you"

"Tell Paul that I said thank you when you next see him?"

"What for, babe?"

"Being there with me at the house...He was so calm and brilliant...He made me feel better even though there was a huge temptation to panic"

"He has always been good with hard situations...If you had me, then goodness knows what might have happened"

"Paul is so lucky to have you....You are so lucky to have him"

"I know...Believe me, Alice...You and Jazz deserve each other too...I'll admit there was time where-"

Another contraction hit me from left field as I clutched onto her hand without realising it...Bella stopped talking and shot up from her seat and rubbed her other hand that wasn't being crushed against my back as she let me grunt and wince in pain through the tortuous few minutes before my hasted breathing settled.

"God...That sounds awful!"

"If I wasn't...Having a baby then..There is no way I could be sitting through this" I breathed out putting my back against the pillow once more.

"You really are a fighter, Alice"

"Bella...I am so uncomfortable...Is it wrong not to want this baby, now?"

"Of course it is...But because you are uncomfortable, it doesn't sound so horrible....I bet now you wish you would've gotten married huh?"

"Sounds better...But the moment I have this baby, we can plan it....We are already a family then, everything will be right"

"Here have another sip" Bella held the bottle up to me and I sucked from the straw.

God this was driving me insane...I just wanted my baby out of me!!

*~~Jasper~~*

"Six centimetres...Is that all...God, I wish there was something I could do!"

"I know Jazz, but we're men...We don't have the genetics to do something like this"

"Do you realise that women have it harder than we do?"

"I knew that for years...I still believe that they get the harder end of the deal in the way their bodies are functioned...Then again, having a baby...Takes two to tango"

Paul had been a strange source of comfort being a man and having similar views to me, I had wanted to go back into Alice's room and be with her but my lack of knowledge on the whole concept of giving birth and inviting babies into worlds was treading on my self-confidence...Bella had always been a source of comfort to Alice so...I hope that the two of them were doing okay in there.

I on the other hand had not been able to sit still since her admittance "Jasper, there is nothing we can all do but wait...It's only four more centimetres"

"That could take days!"

"All the more to wait for your child"

"I really want that baby!"

"Then, waiting is the best thing now"

"Grr"

I was getting so frustrated!!!

I wanted so much to help my Alice!!

*~~Alice~~*

*(Seventeen hours later)*

"How is everything going, Alice?"

"Oh please....Please you have to give me some drugs...Or something to get this baby out of me because I am going to go insane!"

Seventeen hours of no sleep and constant uncomfortableness had made completely delirious and the tears could not stop falling from my eyes...I needed to be comfortable again, to be able to sleep on my stomach again without having to worry about squashing the growing baby inside my womb.....I needed the little things back!!

As the nurse felt my cervix...I quivered under her hand as Jasper wiped my sweaty forehead gently..In that moment, I wanted to lean my head into his hand as it moved so lovingly but I lacked the energy to do so.

"Please...Please help me out, you have to help me?" I pleaded with the nurse as Jasper moved the tissue from my forehead to my cheeks wiping away the tears.

"I think we are finally taking you to the delivery room"

"What?"

"Ten centimetres...You're about to become parents" the doctor informed us...I twisted my head slowly to Jasper bewildered in my mind and no doubt showing it on my face...Shock was also clouding his face as he shot me a smile and kissed my forehead.

This was it...The moment I had been waiting for...Why was I suddenly so scared?

*~~Jasper~~*

*(fifteen minutes later)*

I threw the doctor's jacket over myself and kept my hand firmly on Alice's as her feet were placed in the stirrups on the bed in the delivery room.

This was the moment eight months in the making and I was going to be here when my child was born...None of this seemed real...Not any of it.

"Jasper...I'm scared!" Alice whispered tears falling down her face.

"I am here, baby...Listen to me – we have been through worse than this together...We will have our baby very soon to hold in our arms...Be strong for us, both Alice"

Alice nodded letting a few sobs come out from her slightly parted lips.

"Okay, Alice are you ready to start pushing?"

Instantly, Alice pushed down hard on her stomach not saying anything...The redness of the strain in her body surrounding her cheeks as she clenched onto my hand for dear life...I leant in and whispered my feelings for her through her ear as she released after her first big push.....Breathing loudly and going in for the next push before the doctors and nurses had time to say anything...One thing I loved about her in this moment was her determination to bring our baby out into the world at last.

"That's good...One more and the baby will start crowning"

"Oh god!" Alice choked out as she took another sharp breath in and pushed down again...The moans that were now becoming shouts of pain to see her to the finishing line.

"Great...I can see the baby's head"

"No...I can't do this anymore, Jazz...I can't!"

"One more push, Alice come on you can do this sweetie" the doctor assured her.

"Alice...Look at me" I put my index finger under her chin and she turned her face to look at me through falling tears and falling sweat. "My sparrow you are the most amazing woman on this earth...I am so in love with you and I want to have this baby with you...Bring her to us, my love...Let her meet her parents who are going to love her with all their souls." I finished speaking but then started to sing the song that she had loved the moment she had heard it...Her song...The reason behind my life being complete is her.

I leaned in, not allowing anyone else in the room to hear her and my song...That song was ours, forever ours and no one was never going to take it away from us just like no one was going to be able to ever take away our love for each other.

Half way into the song, Alice gave one final push...The longest one and all of a sudden the sound of baby cries rang through the room as my sparrow fell back onto the pillow and sighed in the most beautiful and much needed relief.

"It's a girl" one of the nurses said as she wrapped our little baby in a bundle and took her over to the side of the room...Alice said nothing as she steadied her breathing...I was beyond ecstatic that she had been able to endure this that tears were falling down my face.

"Oh my sweetheart she's here...She's here" I said softly to Alice as she smiled for the first time it what seemed like years.

I choked back on my tears as the nurse brought the baby back and handed it to Alice who readily opened her arms to cradle our little baby...Who had stopped crying the moment she landed within my Alice's hold.

"Hi...Hi, little baby...So you're the one who's been kicking me" Alice choked out in whisper never taking her eyes off of our stunning daughter.

Our little girl weighed six pounds and four ounces...She had my blonde hair but had inherited Alice's eye colour, skin tone and facial features....Everything that I hoped for her to be the very image of her beautiful mother and of course, like always Alice always achieved.

"Hello sweetheart" I said to my baby kissing her forehead and stroking her soft baby skin on her arms and fingers "Alice...She is so amazing, so much like you"

"Congratulations, you two" the doctor said

"Thank you" Alice replied rocking our girl gently in her arms.

"Have you thought of any names, yet?"

"No...Not yet"

"Okay that's alright..For now she will just be baby girl Meyers"

"No...Baby girl Hale" Alice replied looking up at me and smiling. "She has always been a Hale" my sparrow added as I kissed her nose.

"I am so proud of you my love...I love you so much" I said kissing her lips lightly keeping my contact on her fragile body soft.

"I love you too" she whispered back....I looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I also love our daughter" I added as she smiled kissing the forehead of her daughter.

This was the stuff that dreams were made of!!

I was a father...And nothing felt better!!

*~~Alice~~*

*(Two hours later)*

"Hi" I smiled at Bella as she came through the door to my room...Her hands instantly covering her mouth as she stepped towards me, Paul following in pursuit.

"Oh my god...Here she is!" Bella choked as she leant down to look at our daughter for the first time.

"Look who it is, it's Auntie Bella" I said as she gurgled in my arms.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course" I said handing my baby over to Bella as he and Paul fussed over her for a few minutes as Jasper kissed me in our own privacy.

"Jazz...This may be a bit soon but I have a name for her" I had thought of what I imagined to be a perfect name for our little daughter because she deserved to have a name but, as the baby was half Jazz's he deserved to have a opinion as well.

"What is it, my love?"

"I was thinking maybe....Iris?"

"Iris...Perfect!" Jazz beamed kissing my forehead.

"For the middle name...I want to call her Sylvia...After your mother" Jasper looked up at me.

"Oh baby...She will be honoured...Iris Sylvia...I couldn't imagine her being called anything else"

I smiled and kissed him again before gazing on Paul and Bella who were still occupied with Iris in their arms.

"Bell...Paul...I want you to officially meet your niece and goddaughter, Iris Sylvia Hale" I said as they gasped in unison and smiled before blowing us kisses their arms and attention to full to want to step away from the baby right then and there.

"I tell you, she is never dating" I whispered to Jazz.

"Why not?"

"Because if she can get two grown up people like that hooked and have all the attention on her can you imagine what hormonal boys are going to be like?"

"Well you do have a point there, mummy"

"Thank you, daddy...I believe I do!"

"Iris is the most beautiful baby girl in the entire world and I will not have anyone say otherwise..Auntie Bella is going to take extra good care of you"

"Thank you for giving me such an amazing goddaughter" Paul added after Bella's exclaim leading Jasper and I to smile.

Our family was now complete...A new generation of Hales...Jasper, Alice and Iris.

One big forever and always loving family.

* * *

Epilogue will be posted tomorrow morning and that is it for 'CWFW'!

I have had such an amazing journey with this story and I hope that everyone has enjoyed it!!

Lots of love to all

See you in the Epilogue!!

*~~Samantha~~*

xoxoxoxoxox


	34. Epilogue

_Here it is....I am going to need my tissues to write this baby...!!!_

_Thank you to everyone who has read this fic!!_

_*~I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_I OWN 'CONSUMED WITH FIRE AND WATER'~*_

* * *

*~~Bella~~*

*(Two Months Later ~ September)*

"Hey sweetheart, is everything okay?"

Paul came into the toilets...Thankfully there were no other ladies in there and I was also thankful for the fact that my gorgeous bridesmaid's dress wasn't destroyed considering the amount of times I had run around, today.

"Yes honey, I'm fine" I replied wiping my hands with tissue and throwing it in the bin.

"Alice is waiting for you outside...The service is about to start"

"Okay" I ran out of the toilets and saw Alice as she rocked Iris in her arms.

"Bell as much as I adore my daughter, could you take her before she throws up on my dress?" Alice asked, I smiled and nodded before taking my stunning niece in my arms.

"Who looks so pretty the little flower girl" I cooed at Iris who giggled in my arms....She was dressed in a flowery dress with dolly shoes – seeing as she was too young to actually lay the flowers down on the aisle she was still given the title of the 'flower girl' because her mother didn't want her to lose out of the scene. I think it was more about the fact that Alice did not want Sylvia to give Iris too much attention as she was too much of a beauty to _not_ have anyone give her attention.

"Are you ready?" I said to Alice straightening out her dress with one hand whilst balancing 'Irie' on the other.

"Yes...I have been ready for this for ages" Alice breathed in reply as she held her bouquet securely in her hands...I did have a bouquet but seeing as my hands now were occupied with much more important things than bunches of flowers...The church organ started to play and wounding my other arm around Irie's chest I was ready to walk forward.

Fair enough people will never see my dress until i was able to put my niece down but, Irie made anyone look better when they were holding her – she was an absolute dream from the day she was born and up until the day she dies...Iris Hale is a magical child, I hope that my own child one day will be half as beautiful and half as well behaved.

*~~Jasper~~*

Seeing my sister walk down the aisle with my beautiful girl in her arms suddenly made this day so worthwhile and almost unrealistic...I had been wanting to marry Alice for months and months since we had been together and now, we had already had a baby together – she had never been just a random girl that I picked up from the woods and looked after...The two of us had always some kind of connection outside the bounds of friendship...I have loved her from the very beginning she came into my house in that skimpy outfit and mud all over her skin – even then she was stunning and nothing had ever changed.

Bella shot me a smile and Paul next to me patted my shoulder as he and Bella shared a little glance before my sister bent down to mum on the front row and handed her Irie before standing still on the opposite side of me. Irie was smiling happily in mum's arms.

Butterflies soared and fluttered in my stomach when the wedding march began to play...Alice was standing at the back of the church, the darkness surrounding her before in perfect synchronisation her and my father stepped out into the light and down the aisle.

Alice was the image of perfection...It was hard to imagine ever living my life not in love with her, the gems on her teal dress sparkling as the spectrum of sunshine from the church windows hit them...The pearls in her hair also shining brightly...She was my love, always had been and now – I was going to have my dream of marrying her...The pendant on her neck of the sparrow I had given her on her first week in Oakton still hung around her neck, she rarely took it off and it gave me pleasure to see her still wear it even though we are not the same people we were when we met because we have had a baby and made the transition into the adult stage of life.

Always so stunning my sparrow....Always so beautiful to me.

*~~Bella~~*

I shot Alice a wink as she reached the end of the aisle in front of the vicar...My dad gave her a kiss on the cheek before stepping away from her and sitting next to my mum, grasping her hand in his.

I took Alice's bouquet and the church organ stopped playing the small congregation sitting down on their seats and tuning into silence.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Jasper William Hale and Mary Alice Meyers, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together...

To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Jasper and Alice be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part....Can I have the rings, please?"

I watched Paul dig into his pocket and give the vicar both rings...The vicar cleared his throat before holding out one of the rings to Jasper, Jazz took the ring and held out Alice's left hand but stopped before putting the ring on her finger.

"Alice Meyers...You are my life, every answer to my question, every shine on the darkness, every sparrow that flies among the skies above...I will love you forever and give everything to you...The beauty that gave the barman a chance in life, for eternity you will be my one true and only love living and in spirit. You have given me my soul back, you have given me happiness but also you have given us a beautiful child to bring up and love to carry on the next generation...Your soul lives in her and you're soul will always be mine" I choked back a tear as the minister then opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you Jasper Hale, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Alice Meyers to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Jazz answered confidently placing the ring on Alice's finger...I was frantically trying to blink away my tears as well as keeping my eye makeup in the right places on my eyes and not running down my cheeks. It was now Alice's turn as the vicar gave her Jasper's ring and she held it up to Jazz's hand holding it in her free hand.

"Jasper Hale...There are no words to ever describe how much I feel for you...I have come a long way in life and it is not the kind of life I would ever choose for someone else...But I found you, the most amazing, wonderful man I have ever had the privilege to know...I love you with everything that I am...I want to be with you as your wife and your best friend for the rest of my life and for you and I to bring up our beautiful child to carry on the next life for us, too."

"Do you Mary Alice Meyers, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Jasper Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do" Alice answered placing a kiss on Jasper's ring before placing it securely on his finger.

"For in-as-much as Jasper and Alice have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, and thereto have engaged and pledged themselves to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring and joining hands, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.

May you always be in love....You may kiss the bride"

Jasper and Alice smiled at each other before connecting their lips and wrapping their arms around each other, the small amount of witnesses stood up and clapped, Leah was among them as well as Billy Black – Jacob's father who Alice had got speaking to only recently to explain what happened between them both on the abduction and in return he had become a good acquaintance of the happy newlyweds. Jazz and Ali broke apart and wrapped their hands around each others before walking back down the aisle, Alice stopped and kissed my mum on the cheek before picking up their little cherub and the family of three continuing to walk down the aisle.

I couldn't move from my spot...I had been dreading this moment all day, I was determined to keep my mind away from it but now that the wedding was over it had to be done.

I didn't know whether to be excited or worried for another disappointment.

*~~Alice~~*

*(The reception party~ an hour later)*

I kept my Irie in my lap as Jasper and I sat down at the head table in the dining area...I took my hand in his under the table – this was without a doubt the happiest day of my life, that joining with the birth of our daughter...It was worth all the pain just to see her looking up at me with eyes so like mine...Eyes so deep and bright and youthful radiating innocence.

"Alice?"

I turned to find Paul leaning down next to me. "Hi Paul...Are you okay?"

"Bella is in the ladies toilets...She has been there for at least half an hour and she won't come out...She needs you"

"Me?"

"Yes I am sorry...I know the speeches are about to begin-"

"Oh forget the speeches...Bella is more important than a few words on a piece of paper" I ignored my panic and leant over to my Jasper. "I'll be back in a minute, let everyone eat first and then we will do the speeches" he nodded in understanding...I turned back to Paul. "Will you take her?" I asked him lifting up Iris...He smiled and took Iris who snuggled against his chest as he helped me with one of his hands to get me up off of the chair without having to tread or destroy my dress....Paul sat back down on the empty seat next to mine as I walked out of the room...Thankful that I could walk out of the room without worrying about falling over – I switched my heels to flats the moment the reception started.

I walked into the ladies toilets finding only one cubicle closed...I walked over on tiptoe and knocked softly on the door.

"There's someone in here" Bella answered.

"Bell...It's Alice, is everything okay?" I asked her.

The lock clicked open and Bella stepped out walking over to the sink and leaning her hands against it as she faced me. "I have taken another pregnancy test"

"Another one?" Bella and Paul had been so desperate to get pregnant that it had been many tests in the making, however all of them had come up negative...Unlike me who had forgotten all about contraceptives – Bella had planned to get herself pregnant and she loved my own daughter so much there were times where I wish she could have her baby who deserved all of her love and affection but also having Bell know that the baby was hers.

"Yes...My last period was two weeks ago...I never said anything because I wanted you to get married and putting it off was the best thing-"

"Bell...I appreciate that, I really do but you could have told me sooner"

"It would have ruined the wedding"

"Oh stop, no it wouldn't...Ruining the wedding would be like Jasper and I not turning up!"

"I realise the speeches are starting in a minute-"

"Stop....Let's just get through this together and then we will worry about possible drunkards later!"

I giggled "thank you for making me smile" I said appreciatively clutching the stick for dear life in my palm.

"You always make me smile" Alice said stroking my cheek..."How long do we have?"

"Two minutes"

"Right" Alice said standing next to me also leaning her hands on the basin.

"Do you remember when I was in your bathroom watching you take your test?"

"Oh god don't remind me, Bell...I love my daughter with all my heart and soul but having lack of sleep really changes your view of things"

"Well, you were scared...Look at you now!"

"Having a child changes everything...Now, if you asked me whether I would go back and change everything...I wouldn't!"

"Really?"

"Not for all the money in the world or all the stars in the sky...I have an amazing husband and a gorgeous baby...What more could I need?"

"I already have an amazing husband...I want to have a baby...I want my baby to be so much like yours, Ali!"

"Bell...Babies are never the same, that baby is going to be half of you and half of Paul...Two halves of great people...Of course your baby is going to be stunning!"

"Thanks for everything, Ali"

"There's no need to thank me, you have done far more for me than I have for you!"

"Ali....If this comes back positive...Will you be Godmother?"

"Bell-"

"Please...You have been my sister since the first day I met you...There has never been anyone else that I want my child to look up to than you?"

"Well then, yes....But Bell if it is negative then....There are always other tests in the future....It's harder for some people to conceive naturally than others"

"I know...I just really want a baby"

"I know you do" I put my arm around Bella as she took in a deep breath.

"Okay...Here it goes"

Bella took out the tissue from her hand and unfolded it to reveal the pregnancy test stick which is not now so new to me as it once had been...I analysed her face as she looked down at the little screen...For a few moments, she looked expressionless before she turned to me.

"Prepare your duties...You're going to be a godmother" Bella said beaming and tears filling up her eyes...I covered my mouth with my hands before pulling her into a hug as she sobbed happily on my shoulder...I didn't care about my dress.

Bella was pregnant, happier than she had been in a long time and no feeling could top this for her and for that, I was proud of her.

"You're going to be a mum" I whispered to her as sniffed pulling away from me. "Where's Paulie?"

"He's at the head table with Iris...Do you want me to go and get him?"

"What about the speeches?"

"Stuff the speeches...I never wanted them, anyway...I know how you all feel about me and so..I do not need to have pieces of paper read out to me to realise that"

"I will read mine out to you when you come back from your honeymoon...How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect....Congratulations, Bell"

"Thank you Alice, I love you"

"I love you too"

I sniffed away my emotion as I walked back into the dining area, the sound of clinking plates and moving cutlery was music to my ears as I got to the head table...Iris was still amusing herself with her Godfather and Jasper had turned to face me but I leant down to Paul's ear.

"Paul...Bella is in the toilets...She is alright, she needs you now" I whispered, not wanting to give anything away in the tone or my choice of words.

"Okay...What about the speeches?"

"Forget about them...Bella needs you"

"Oh Alice are you sure?"

"Yes...Now, give me my baby and go!" I said smiling...He got up off of the chair and gave me Iris before walking away from us back where I had just come from...I sat down next to Jasper letting out a sigh holding Irie's hands in my own.

"What's happening, baby?" he whispered.

"Nothing...I have decided I don't want speeches...Watching everyone get drunk and dance is much better entertainment for me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I am doing this for someone who I love dearly...Trust me"

"I always trust you my love"

I gave my husband a gentle kiss before bouncing my legs underneath my daughter to make her giggle...Her laugh was always such a welcome sound to me...I could live on that sound and the sound of my husband's name for the rest of my life and never have tp listen or endure anything else.

I had finally found my place in life.

Where I truly belong...This was the start of mine, Jasper's and our daughter's new life...Adding another little piece to our forever.

*~~Bella~~*

"Bell?" I sniffed at the sound of Paulie's voice...I opened the door to the toilets and stepped out into the long empty hallway. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked me taking my face in his hands forcing me to look up at him through my watery eyes. "Are you ill?"

"No..I am fine...I just...I have something to tell you" I choked out...Wanting to see his reaction to my news so much as he had shared the same amount of determination to get pregnant as I had and he was going to make an amazing father to our child.

"Okay, baby what is it?" he stroked one of his hands on my face...I took a deep breath in.

"What if I said to you that I could never conceive a baby naturally...That I may not be able to give you what you want...That want not sharing our DNA?"

"Bell...Honey, I have said this to you before...I love _you _no matter what happens...I always will and if you can't have a baby naturally then, it's okay....There's always adoption, some child out there in need of love that we can give them"

"You won't think any less of me?"

"Of course not...Why would you think such a thing?"

"I was making sure about something...But now, I can really tell you the truth" I brought the stick to Paul and held it up to his face showing him the screen. "We're pregnant, Paulie"

I heard my husband gasp before tears started to fill his eyes...The shock registering in his head and going through his system before I held the stick at my side again.

Without a word Paul wrapped my lips around his and kissed me...Passion and love radiating from his moving mouth as I responded violently wrapping my arms around his neck as he continued to caress my face with his hands.

"I love you Bella, I love you so much" he whispered before kissing me again not giving me a chance to respond..I smiled against his mouth and inched my body closer to his in the privacy of the empty hallway.

This was what we had been waiting for...My life was now complete.

I had a loving family...A loving sister...A loving husband and a baby of my very own.

This was indeed the stuff that dreams were made of.

For once, I am never letting this memory go.

* * *

Aw all done!!

Send me your final thoughts on this fic with a review please..???

Want a sequel??

Thanks so much for the support on this story...From every one of you!!

Lots of love

*~~Samantha~~*


End file.
